Une légende est née
by Eliel Prince
Summary: Que se passerait-il si tout changeait brusquement? Si les croyances de chacun étaient remis en doute? Et si un adolescent montrait le chemin au reste du monde sorcier?
1. Chapter 1

_**Résumé:** Voici la 6ème année d'Harry et ses amis. Des découvertes plus surprenantes les unes que les autres attend le jeune homme. Pourra-t-il encore faire confiance comme autrefois? Des secrets longtemps mis sous silence vont faire surface et changer la vision du monde sorcier à la grande majorité des élèves de Poudlard. Un choix leur serra proposé et cela n'appartiendra qu'à eux de faire le bon._

_**Disclaimer :** L'histoire d'HP appartient à JKR, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Se promenant dans les rues de Privet Drive, un jeune homme de bientôt seize ans se posait des questions sur sa vie et celles des nombreuses personnes qui gravitaient autour de lui. Son regard émeraude avait perdu de son éclat après le décès de son parrain. Il faisait beaucoup trop de cauchemars depuis que cela était arrivé pour avoir une nuit de sommeil complète.

Bien sur, c'était sans compter les rêves que lui envoyait le Seigneur des ténèbres. Ces nuits se résumaient à deux ou trois heures de sommeil sans rêves. Le reste de la nuit, il ne faisait qu'entendre les voix de Cédric et de Sirius. C'était pour lui un rappel silencieux de son incapacité à combattre et à réfléchir avant d'agir.

Voilà où il en était rendu. Pour essayer d'oublier, il se promenait en long, en large et en travers dans Privet Drive. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre puisqu'on le lui avait interdit. Le directeur de Poudlard l'avait averti avant son départ. Une lettre était arrivée quelques jours plus tard lui ordonnant d'écrire tous les trois jours et de ne pas sortir en dehors des limites de Privet Drive.

Il passa sa main gauche sur son poignet droit où se trouvait un petit bracelet en argent. C'était la sécurité imposée par Dumbledore pour être sur qu'il respecterait les limites. Il eu un sourire sans joie. Il était prisonnier et personne ne savait vraiment ce qui se passait derrière les fenêtres du n°4. Les voisins eux-mêmes ignoraient la réalité de la vie du jeune homme.

Il fixa sa montre et soupira. Il devait rentrer maintenant s'il voulait pouvoir manger durant les trois prochains jours. Il retourna à grandes enjambées dans sa maison. S'il pouvait appeler ça ainsi. Il passa la porte de la cuisine et se mit à préparer le repas du midi. Son oncle n'allait plus tarder à arriver. Ce midi, il leur préparait une salade verte en entrée et un ragoût pour le dessert ce serait de la glace. Sa tante lui faisait une liste des repas qu'il devait préparer pour la semaine.

Une fois le plat principal presque fini, il prépara la table pour sa « famille ». Une fois cela terminé, il alla dans le salon pour prévenir sa tante. Cette dernière lui jeta un simple regard avant de lui montrer sa chambre à l'étage. Se retenant de soupirer, il grimpa à l'étage, entra et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il aurait à manger selon l'humeur de son oncle.

Autant dire qu'il aurait très peu de chance d'avoir quoique ce soit ce midi. Il se permit un faible soupir avant de s'asseoir à son bureau et de continuer son travail scolaire. Pour une raison incongrue, il avait remarqué que sa famille ne venait pas dans sa chambre. S'il devait avoir une correction ce serait dans la cave. C'était selon Vernon un moyen sûr de ne pas donner plus de travail à sa tante.

Un sourire amer étira les lèvres du jeune homme trop petit et trop maigre pour son âge. Il voulait être ailleurs, même si cet ailleurs se révélait être l'endroit le plus miteux de tout Londres ! Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à son calendrier et soupira. Son anniversaire était dans une semaine. Il se demandait ce que ses amis allaient lui envoyer.

Il n'avait pas eu de leurs nouvelles depuis le début des vacances. C'était encore une mesure préventive de Dumbledore. Harry commençait à développer envers le vieux sorcier une certaine rancœur. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cherchait à faire le Directeur de Poudlard. Il aurait pu croire qu'il sortirait de cette maison et passerait du temps avec ses amis pour atténuer son chagrin.

Mais, la réalité l'avait de nouveau rattrapé. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le choix. Avait-il seulement eu le choix le jour où ses parents étaient morts et même avant cette date fatidique ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il grogna doucement en se concentrant sur son devoir de potion. C'était le seul cours où il n'arrivait pas avoir de bonnes notes.

Au bout du troisième cours, il avait renoncé à montrer son potentiel au professeur Rogue. Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusion, l'homme lui avait suffisamment répété qu'il était comme son père fière et arrogant. Par la même occasion, il avait fini par faire le minimum dans les autres cours sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres, il repensait de temps à autre à ce que le Choixpeau lui avait dit lors de sa première année.

Oui, il aurait pu être à Serpentard. Mais, il ne regrettait pas sa place parmi les lions. Il arrivait à avoir des petits moments loin de ses amis et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Il mit un point final à son devoir, le roula et le rangea dans sa valise. Puis, il prit la première version de son devoir et le mit dans une pochette de carton dans un compartiment secret de sa valise.

Il fronça des sourcils en constatant qu'elle commençait à se faire trop petite. Il devait s'acheter une nouvelle valise. Il la commanderait par catalogue d'ici quelques jours. On toqua une fois à sa porte, il découvrit sans surprise sa tante qui lui montrait les escaliers. Sa famille avait donc fini de manger. Il débarrassa la table et attendit que Vernon et Dudley soient partis pour se faire un petit sandwich.

Harry savait que sa tante ne dirait rien. Il pouvait donc passer en toute tranquillité devant ses yeux avec son repas. Elle lui donna la liste de ses corvées à faire avant ce soir. Il la prit et la lut rapidement. Il devait nettoyer le garage, tondre le gazon et repeindre la clôture. Il se détourna de sa tante et s'attaqua d'abord au garage. Cela lui permettrait de rester à l'abri du soleil pour une heure.

Une fois celui-ci fini, il s'attaqua à la pelouse. La tondre lui prit une heure et demie. Il devait faire le devant et l'arrière de la maison. Il s'occupa par la même occasion des rosiers et des différentes plantes de sa tante. Il s'autorisa une petite pause de quoi boire un peu d'eau et se rincer le visage et les mains avant de s'attaquer à la clôture. Il avait sorti du garage un peu plus tôt le matériel dont il aurait besoin pour peindre.

Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas fini avant que son oncle ne soit rentré. Mais, il était préférable qu'il reste dehors jusqu'à que ce soit fini avant d'oser mettre un pied à l'intérieur. La voiture de Vernon se gara devant la maison alors qu'Harry avait presque terminé. Son oncle vint inspecter son travail et ne commenta pas en voyant qu'il n'avait pas encore fini la clôture. Il fit un sourire à son neveu et lui montra trois doigts.

Harry savait ainsi qu'il aurait une correction et qu'il n'aurait pas à manger pendant trois jours. Il hocha la tête vers son oncle et celui-ci tourna les talons une fois son message passé. Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent légèrement. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il ne savait plus combien de repas il avait sauté à cause de son oncle. Harry sourit tristement. Il fini son travail en trente minutes et entra par la porte de la cuisine pour se laver les mains et aider sa tante à finir de préparer le souper.

Elle ne lui dit pas un mot, mais son regard lui disait tout. Il baissa la tête et ils finirent de préparer le dîner avant qu'il ne descende à la cave en attendant son oncle. Celui-ci arriva dix minutes plus tard. Harry avait découvert que son oncle préférait le corriger avant de manger pour ainsi ne pas avoir à lui faire face une fois qu'il était repu et fatigué.

Harry savait déjà ce qu'il devait faire. Il enleva son tee-shirt et posa ses mains à plat sur le mur. Son oncle déboucla sa ceinture et lui donna dix coups avec celle-ci. Vernon n'avait pas la main légère quand il l'abattait sur le dos de son neveu. Il fut satisfait quand il vit des perles de sang apparaître. Il remit sa ceinture à sa place et ordonna à son neveu de remonter dans sa chambre sans mettre du sang partout.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre et retourna non sans mal dans sa chambre. Il semblait que son oncle était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il ne lui avait donné que dix coups comparer aux autres fois. Par contre, Harry ne savait pas que son oncle annonçait une bonne nouvelle au reste de sa famille et qu'il allait bientôt se retrouver sans toit sur la tête.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Trois jours plus tard_

Harry ouvrit les yeux sans comprendre ce qui avait pu le réveiller. Il regarda sa montre et réalisa qu'il était 7h00 du matin. Il fronça les sourcils, sa tante ne l'avait pas réveillé. Il se leva d'un bond pris quelques affaires et alla prendre une douche avant d'enfiler des habits propres. Il allait descendre les escaliers quand il réalisa soudain que des étrangers étaient dans la maison.

Il dut se retenir à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber sous le coup de la surprise. Il ne perdit pas une minute et descendit les marches d'un pas rapide. Les hommes semblèrent enfin remarquer sa présence. Harry chercha celui qui lui paraissait être le chef de la troupe et le trouva sans difficulté.

- Bonjour Monsieur, interpella poliment le jeune homme. Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans cette maison ?

- Hé bien, répondit celui-ci un peu surpris. Nous sommes là pour déménager les meubles de cette maison.

En voyant le regard perdu de l'adolescent l'homme parut encore plus surpris. Il allait interroger plus avant le garçon quand celui-ci fit demi-tour en direction de la cuisine. L'homme haussa les épaules et continua son travail sans se soucier outre mesure de cet échange étrange.

Harry quand à lui fit tout le tour de la maison pour se rendre à l'évidence. Sa famille était partie en le laissant derrière. Le pire dans tout ça, s'était sans doute qu'il se retrouvait à la merci de n'importe quels mangemorts bien attentionnés. Le jeune homme rentra vite dans sa chambre avant de faire ses valises et de mettre tout ses précieux trésors dans un sac sans fond qu'il s'était achetél'été dernier.

Il remercia son instinct pour cet achat. Il vida sa malle en entier pour glisser tout ses biens dans son sac à dos. Une fois cela fait, il prit quelques habits et sa bourse d'or et sortit de la maison. Il devait réfléchir calmement à la situation. Il ne pouvait envoyer de lettre à personne. Hedwige était restée avec Ron et il devait attendre le hibou de l'Ordre pour leur envoyer sa lettre obligatoire.

Jurant tout bas, il regarda son poignet droit. Il n'avait que cette solution pour attirer l'un des membre de l'Ordre à lui. Une fois sa décision prise, il s'avança son sac sur le dos jusqu'aux limites prévues par son bracelet. La seule chose imprévue pour Harry fût que le bracelet l'empêchait de dépasser les limites.

Il fut repoussé peu gentiment en arrière. L'adolescent ouvrit des yeux surpris. Il pensait juste qu'une alarme préviendrait l'ordre qu'il avait franchit les limites pas qu'il ne pourrait tout simplement pas en sortir !

- Vieux fou ! S'exclama le jeune homme à mi-voix.

Harry se décida à aller dans un coin de rue pour que personne ne le voit tourner en rond comme un imbécile et ne pense qu'il soit fou. Il s'assit sur un muret et se mit à réfléchir intensément. Il devait rejoindre l'ordre ou le Terrier. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici toute sa vie. Il était persuadé qu'il lui arriverait malheur s'il ne bougeait pas de Privet Drive. L'adolescent était certain que les protections étaient tombées.

Il devait enlever ce satané bracelet de son poignet. Mais, il avait besoin d'aide. Il était sûr que le vieux fou de directeur avait enchanté cette saloperie pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'enlever. Il se mit à faire les cent pas. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Il se rassit et regarda l'heure, deux heures étaient passées depuis sa fabuleuse découverte.

Harry soupira et se mit à fouiller dans son sac. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le magicobus, son bracelet retiendrait le bus et lui ici. Il ne pouvait pas envoyer de message par hibou, ni par patronus du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de magie en dehors de Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son balai parce qu'une fois encore le bracelet ne le laisserait pas sortir. En gros, si des mangemorts attaquaient il ne pouvait tout simplement pas fuir.

- Merveilleux, dit-il.

Sa main accrocha un petit objet et il le retira du sac. C'était un livre que lui avait offert Dobby il y a plusieurs semaines sur les coutumes sorcières. La lumière se fit soudainement dans l'esprit d'Harry. Voilà la personne qui pourrait l'aider à sortir de se guêpier. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se pinça l'arrête du nez tout en se traitant d'imbécile. Il aurait dû penser au petit elfe plus tôt.

- Dobby ? Appela d'une voix incertaine l'adolescent.

Un pop sonore lui arracha un sourire des plus ravis. L'elfe sautilla de joie en voyant Harry lui faire un grand sourire. Dobby se précipita sur les jambes de l'adolescent avant de les serrer de ses petits bras. Le jeune homme était soulagé de le voir, il ne pouvait pas le cacher. Il serra brièvement l'elfe contre lui avant de l'écarter pour pouvoir discuter.

- Que peut faire Dobby pour Harry ? L'elfe avait réussi après beaucoup d'aide à l'appeler seulement par son prénom.

- Ma famille est partie de Privet Drive Dobby. En me réveillant ce matin, j'ai découvert des hommes en train d'embarquer les meubles des Dursleys.

Harry soupira et les oreilles de l'elfe tombèrent de chaque côté de son visage. L'adolescent passa une main fatiguée sur son visage avant de regarder Dobby.

- Il faut que tu m'aides à sortir d'ici.

- Mais, Harry n'a pas besoin de l'aide de Dobby pour le faire ! S'exclama l'elfe dans l'incompréhension.

Le jeune homme eu un rire sans joie et montra son poignet droit à l'elfe. Celui-ci toucha l'objet avant que ces yeux ne se remplissent de colère. La magie de l'elfe arrivait à sentir plusieurs sorts sur le bracelet. Il y en avait un de limitation, un autre de barrière et un autre encore de contention. Il y avait même un suppresseur de magie !

- Qu'y-a-t-il Dobby ? Demanda Harry intrigué par la colère émanant du petit elfe.

- Qui a posé ce bracelet à Harry ?

- Le directeur, cracha le jeune homme. J'ai fait tout ce qu'il a demandé, je voulais essayer de sortir de la zone qu'on m'avait imposé pour voir si un membre de l'Ordre viendrait voir si j'avais un problème en sortant hors des limites, mais je me suis tout simplement cogné à un mur !

- C'est normal Harry, couina l'elfe de désespoir et de colère. Le directeur à fait en sorte que vous ne sortiez pas et en plus il a mit un suppresseur sur votre magie !

L'adolescent adressa un regard d'incompréhension à son ami. Dobby se massa la nuque. Le jeune homme devant lui n'allait pas être heureux de ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. En plus, s'il enlevait le bracelet, Harry risquait de perdre connaissance du fait que sa magie reviendrait en puissance dans son corps. Cependant, le petit elfe ne pouvait faire autrement. Il prendrait soin de son jeune maître durant tout le temps de son inconscience.

- Dumbledore a bridé votre magie Harry. En enlevant le bracelet, vous risquez de perdre connaissance.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il perdu.

Comment ça on avait bridé sa magie ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire concrètement ? Le jeune homme s'assit à même le sol en se massant les yeux par-dessous ses lunettes. Cette discussion prenait une tournure qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Une fois son malaise plus ou moins calmé, il reporta son regard sur Dobby et l'encouragea à continuer.

- Le bracelet contient une limitation c'est-à-dire qu'il vous limite à une certaine zone et une de barrière qui vous empêche tout simplement de sortir. Il y a un sort de contention qui influence votre caractère et enfin le brideur de magie. Ce dernier est plus dangereux, car une fois celui-ci ôté celui qui le porte peut mourir.

Harry devint blanc comme un linge. L'explication de l'elfe lui laissa un froid mordant dans tout son être. Après cette terreur passée, une colère soudaine le prit, mais celle-ci disparut au bout de quelques secondes. Le garçon fronça des sourcils devant ce changement d'humeur suspecte.

- Vous venez de comprendre Harry, déclara l'elfe.

Le jeune homme lança un regard de désespoir profond à l'elfe. Encore une fois, on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait imposé ces sorts. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et ramena ses jambes contre lui.

- À qui puis-je faire confiance maintenant ? Murmura-t-il d'un ton morne.

- Je vous protégerai Harry, déclara l'elfe solennellement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Harry avait beaucoup d'interrogation, mais le plus urgent était qu'il quitte Privet Drive dans les plus brefs délais. Dobby lui assura pouvoir enlever le bracelet sans problème. Le seul souci était l'endroit où il allait devoir se cacher le temps qu'Harry reprenne connaissance. L'elfe lui avait bien expliqué le contre coup que cela allait produire sur son corps.

- Je n'ai pas le choix Dobby. Si je ne veux pas mourir de la main des mangemorts alors c'est la seule solution.

- En effet Harry. Je m'assurais juste que vous compreniez bien ce qui va se passer.

L'adolescent offrit un pauvre sourire à son ami. Oui, il avait conscience des conséquences. Cependant, sa plus grande inquiétude venait du fait qu'il ne savait pas où aller. La maison de Sirius n'était pas une solution. Certes, elle devait lui appartenir maintenant, mais il se doutait que l'Ordre au complet devait se trouver là bas en ce moment précis.

- Je t'aurais proposé la maison de mon parrain, mais je ne suis pas sûr que l'endroit soit approprié. Dumbledore a un portrait là bas qui pourrait vendre la mèche. Et je ne peux décemment pas aller dans un lieu du chemin de traverse.

Le jeune homme était dépité. Aucun endroit n'était sur d'une part à cause de Voldemort et d'autre part à cause de Dumbledore. Harry était sur d'une seule chose. Une fois le bracelet enlevé, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que tout l'ordre débarquerait pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Il imaginait déjà Rogue en train de dire qu'il était comme son père à faire perdre son temps à des gens qui avaient un travail plus important à faire que de venir voir si le Survivant n'avait pas fait une farce de mauvais goût comme son géniteur.

- Dobby a peut-être une idée, mais Harry doit écrire une lettre ainsi quand Dobby arrivera on ne lui posera pas trop de questions gênantes.

- Expliques toi jusqu'au bout Dobby, déclara l'adolescent curieux.

- Les gobelins pourraient aider Harry.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil peut convaincu de la solution de son ami. D'accord les gobelins étaient neutres et ne s'intéresseraient pas à la guerre entre bien et mal. Mais, il avait de sérieux doute concernant le fait de garder un sorcier inconscient qui plus est le garçon qui a survécu dans leur banque. Dobby remarqua le trouble de son jeune maître, car il le considérait comme tel depuis le jour ou il l'avait libéré de l'emprise de la famille Malfoy.

- Les gobelins sont neutres Harry. Ils ne vous jugeront pas. Et puis, Harry ne peut pas aller vers un autre peuple. Vous devez leurs écrire pour que je puisse rester avec vous durant votre inconscience. Avez-vous un gobelin que vous appréciez à la banque ?

- Oui, fit Harry. Gripsec a toujours était celui-ci qui me conduisait à mon coffre. Mais pourquoi cette demande ?

- Il est toujours utile d'avoir des connaissances chez les gobelins, répliqua simplement l'elfe. Bien maintenant passons à la rédaction de cette lettre.

Harry soupira et s'avoua vaincu. Il sorti de son sac plume et parchemin et réfléchit cinq bonne minutes avant de commencer à rédiger sa lettre. Il ne pouvait décemment pas expliquer toute la complexité de l'affaire à ces futurs hôtes, à moins que la vérité soit préférable pour obtenir ensuite un peu de leur aide ? Haussant les épaules, le jeune se dit qu'il ne perdait rien à essayer.

_À qui de droit,_

_Je me nomme Harry James Potter, je certifie être sain de corps et d'esprit en écrivant cette lettre. Cela va vous paraître étrange, mais je souhaite vous demander asile pour quelques jours. L'elfe m'amenant à vous est sous mon service. Il se prénomme Dobby. Je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer en détail dans cette lettre le pourquoi de cette demande d'asile._

_Je peux simplement vous dire que mon elfe m'a avertit que le bracelet qui me maintenait prisonnier de Privet Drive contenait divers sorts qu'il sera sans doute à même de vous expliquer. Ce bracelet m'a été posé par Albus Dumbledore soit disant pour ma sécurité. À l'heure où j'écris cette lettre je ne suis plus sûr de ces paroles._

_Dobby vous montrera le bracelet si vous souhaitez le voir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je resterai inconscient. Je vous promets de ne pas abuser de votre hospitalité une fois que je serai de nouveau conscient. J'aurais sans doute des questions à vous poser concernant mes finances et mes héritages._

_Avec mon plus grand respect,_

_Que votre or coule pour toujours et à jamais._

_Harry James Potter_

L'adolescent tendit la lettre à son ami et celui-ci lui fit un sourire approbateur. L'elfe glissa la lettre dans son haut et demanda à son jeune maître de s'allonger sur le sol. Harry gloussa doucement en comprenant pourquoi il lui faisait la demande. Il n'avait assurément pas envie de se retrouver avec une bosse et un mal de tête. L'elfe pris le poignet droit du jeune homme et se mit à psalmodier en elfique. Dobby voulait d'abord faire disparaître les trois premiers sorts avant d'enlever le brideur de magie.

L'elfe soupira un bon coup quand il vit disparaître les sorts et le mur invisible. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps à présent. L'ordre allait arriver quelques minutes après que Dumbledore est senti la magie disparaître. Dobby avait le sac de son jeune maître sur le dos et il reprit en elfique pour briser le dernier sort. Quand celui-ci éclata une vague de magie se répandit tout autour d'eux. L'elfe fut soufflé par la puissance qui se dégagea d'un seul coup.

Mais, il s'était préparé à cela et avait les pieds solidement encré dans le sol. Une fois la vague dissipée, il ne perdit pas une minute et disparut avec son protégé hors de Privet Drive. Dobby eu un sourire moqueur quand il vit avant de disparaître plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix apparaître dans la rue. L'elfe ricana tout en effaçant sa magie et celle de sa charge.

Ils réapparurent en douceur dans un coin reculé du hall de la banque. Dobby observa un moment les personne présentent avant de se décider à laissé sa charge seul pour trouver un gobelin. Bien sur, il n'allait pas le laissé sans protection. Il se dirigea donc vers un guichet qui se trouvait hors de vue d'un quelconque sorcier. Il retira la lettre d'Harry de son haut et la tendit silencieusement au gobelin.

Ce dernier prit quelque minute pour lire la lettre, puis disparut un cours instant pour réapparaître avec le directeur de la banque lui-même. Dobby inclina poliment la tête vers ce dernier et le conduisit à son jeune maître. Le gobelin en voyant l'état d'Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et appela trois autres gobelins. Ces derniers aidèrent Dobby à conduite l'adolescent dans une salle pour être plus tranquille.

- Puis-je voir le bracelet demanda l'un des trois gobelins.

Dobby tendit l'objet en ne cachant pas son dégoût. Le directeur Ragnarok le remarqua sans peine et interrogea ses employés du regard. Le gobelin ayant récupérait le bracelet gronda de colère. Il avait un artefact qui appartenait autrefois aux elfes. C'était un travail effectué par les elfes et les gobelins.

- C'est un brideur que ce garçon avait au poignet, déclara le gobelin.

Un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre. Ragnarok pinça ses lèvres et son regard était chargé de colère. Il se tourna vers Dobby pour obtenir plus d'information sur les sorts posés sur le bracelet. L'elfe cracha le nom des sortilèges utilisés tout en jetant des coups d'œil soucieux à son protégé. La fureur des gobelins augmenta d'un cran. Le directeur de la banque assura à Dobby que l'adolescent pourra rester dans la banque jusqu'à son réveil. Ensuite, ils pourraient tous ensemble décidé de ce que le jeune homme prévoyait de faire pour son avenir.

- Je vous remercie au nom de mon jeune maître Harry Potter de votre hospitalité.

Les gobelins firent un semblant de sourire et laissèrent l'elfe avec le directeur de la banque. Celui-ci avait encore certaines choses à demander et dire à Dobby. Une fois la porte refermée, des sortilèges mises en place pour un peu plus d'intimité. Ragnarok se tourna vers l'elfe.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas allé dans la résidence Black ?

- Il ne pouvait pas, Dumbledore connait l'endroit et doit être en train de l'utilisé, répondit l'elfe un peu abattu. Il a essayé de joindre les personnes devant s'occuper de lui, mais le mur l'a empêché de sortir donc personne n'aurait pu venir. Il n'avait pas de chouette non plus, c'est l'ordre qui envoyé la chouette pour qu'il puisse écrire.

- Et sa famille moldu ? Demande une nouvelle fois le gobelin.

- Partie ce matin sans le prévenir. Il est encore heureux que maître Harry m'ait appelé. Je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu lui arriver s'il avait essayé de s'enlever lui-même le bracelet.

- Il n'aurait pas pu, commenta Ragnarok. Ce sont les elfes et les gobelins qui ont créés cet artefact. Je ne sais pas comment ce sorcier à pu l'avoir. Qui plus est, j'allais faire demandé par un de mes employé de demander au jeune Potter pourquoi il ne répondait pas aux demandes de rendez vous pour lire les testaments de ses parents et de Sirius Black le jour de ses 16 ans.

Dobby fronça des sourcils et se mit à farfouiller dans le sac d'Harry. Il passa cinq minutes à tout fouiller et en ressortir une liasse de parchemin. Aucun d'eux ne faisaient référence de rendez vous avec la banque. L'elfe gronda de mécontentement, le directeur devant encore être derrière tout cela. Dobby fit par à Ragnarok de sa découverte. Le gobelin soupira longuement et secoua la tête de désapprobation. On ne pouvait pas cacher ce genre d'évènement à un futur héritier.

Pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autres. Ragnarok laissa Dobby avec son protégé et retourna administrer sa banque. De son côté l'elfe se décida à jeter toutes les loques qui servait de vêtement à son jeune maître et à en acheter de nouveau. Il le laissa donc entouré d'un sort de protection et s'éclipsa pour quelques heures. Quand il revint, il avait autant d'habits moldu que sorcier pour le jeune homme. Il devait aussi veiller à le nourrir durant son inconscience.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Même jour, quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix_

Albus Dumbledore souriait d'un air satisfait en regardant les personnes présentent dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimmaud. Personne n'avait commenté son choix quand au lieu de leur rencontre. Pourtant, il pouvait lire dans l'esprit de certains un malaise et une tristesse d'être forcé à revenir ici. De plus, il avait pu observer que plusieurs se demander s'ils avaient le droit d'être ici. Est-ce qu'Harry avait donné son accord ?

Le directeur sourit de plus belle. Harry était dans l'ignorance et cela était bien ainsi. Le garçon avait montré quelques signes d'instabilité après la mort de Sirius. Dumbledore ne pouvait permettre que la magie du garçon fasse du mal autour de lui et que le garçon lui-même se fasse du mal. Lui mettre le bracelet a été une de ses meilleures idées. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite la joute verbale entre Severus et Minerva. Il du revenir au moment présent quand Molly lui adressa la parole.

- Albus faite quelque chose avant que je ne m'en charge moi-même, gronda la matriarche Weasley.

- Minerva et Severus cela suffit, dit calmement le directeur. J'aimerais que nous commencions cette rencontre dans le calme.

Un reniflement dédaigneux lui répondit. Il haussa un sourcil en se rendant compte que cela ne venait pas des deux perturbateurs, mais de Remus. Ce dernier offrit un sourire carnassier au directeur et à ses deux anciens collègues. Tout le monde s'installa et se tut en attendant que le directeur commence à parler.

- Severus m'a appris que Voldemort allait bientôt se mettre en action. Pour l'instant, il n'a pas informé son cercle intime de la date de cette attaque. J'attends de vous tous que vous ouvriez les yeux et les oreilles à la moindre petite chose qui pourrait vous paraître suspecte.

- Quand est-il d'Harry ? Demanda d'une même voix la famille Weasley, Remus et Tonks.

- Il restera ou il est pour le moment. Vous pourrez l'emmener ici deux semaines avant le début des cours, dit Dumbledore d'une voix tranquille.

Un silence étrange s'installa dans la cuisine. Rogue lui-même garda un visage neutre. Minerva se pinça les lèvres et tout le reste des personnes présentes imitaient tour à tour le visage de Severus et/ou de Minerva. Le directeur avait-il mangé trop de bonbon au citron ? Voilà la question ironique qui leurs venaient en tête à tous. Ils voulaient tous, sauf Rogue, fêtaient l'anniversaire d'Harry au Terrier ou en dernier recours ici. Le directeur lui ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

- Hum, je ne suis pas sur que se soit une bonne idée, murmura Severus.

Tout le monde posa un regard choqué sur Rogue. Ce dernier venait-il de dire ce qu'ils avaient entendu sortir de sa bouche ? Minerva assise à côté de son collègue hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Même si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que lui entre tous dise ses mots.

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Albus.

- Hé bien, c'est son anniversaire, il sera ravi de revoir ses amis et passaient des vacances entourés des siens, répondit pince sans rire Molly.

- Sans compter que le deuil de Sirius doit être dur pour lui, ajouta Remus.

- On ne peut pas enlever à cet adolescent le peu d'enfance qui lui reste, déclara Shaklebot.

- Pis, ça fera du bien au gosse de voir d'autres monde que sa famille, termina Maugrey.

Il y eu un autre silence dans la pièce. Dumbledore regarda chaque visage présent et soupira lourdement. Aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait comprendre pourquoi il imposait ce confinement à Harry. Le jeune avait besoin de réfléchir sur ses actes, mais aussi faire son deuil à sa manière.

- Je veux qu'il comprenne ce que ces actes peuvent apporter comme conséquences. Donc, il ne viendra pas ici pour son anniversaire, vous n'irez le chercher quand août. J'ai donné mes instructions à Harry, ainsi qu'à ses amis. Il ne peut écrire qu'à l'ordre et personne d'autre.

Un hoquet de stupeur passa dans la cuisine. Molly, Arthur et Remus montrèrent une colère sans borne aux paroles du directeur. Le reste des personnes présentent regardèrent Dumbledore sans comprendre. Que cherchait à faire le directeur en maintenant le jeune homme loin des personnes qui l'aimaient ?

- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, rajouta Dumbledore en sentant l'atmosphère s'alourdir. Revenons au sujet principal de cette réunion.

Mais, avant que quiconque ne proteste plus avant contre le directeur une alarme assourdissante se fit entendre dans toute la maison. Dumbledore avait prit la précaution de déplacer celle-ci dans chaque endroit ou il irait. Ainsi, elle ne sonnerait pas dans Poudlard alors qu'il n'y était pas. Surpris tout le monde sursauta et sortit leur baguette. Albus fut sur ses pieds en un instant. Il savait ce qui n'allait pas. Harry avait tenté quelque chose contre son bracelet.

- Il s'agit de l'alarme posé sur Harry. Il a du sortir des limites que je lui avais imposé.

Une fois encore tout le monde regarda le directeur sans comprendre. Seuls Minerva et Severus ouvrirent des yeux ronds de stupeur. Le directeur n'avait tout de même pas utilisé un brideur sur Potter ? C'était un artefact dangereux qui pouvait tuer le porteur si celui-ci l'enlever incorrectement. Ils se précipitèrent à la suite d'Albus quand celui-ci sortit précipitamment de la cuisine pour transplaner à Privet Drive.

Presque tout l'ordre suivit pour savoir si Harry était attaqué par des mangemorts. En arrivant sur place, ils furent tous soufflés par une vague de magie brute. Ils tombèrent tous sous la force de celle-ci. La vague continua à se propager durant encore cinq cents kilomètres avant de s'atténuer. Une fois tous remis de leur surprise, ils cherchèrent partout la cause de cette vague.

Dumbledore se précipita vers le n°4 tout en changeant ses habits pour passer inaperçu. Tous firent de même, mais restèrent à bonne distance. Il ne fut accompagné que par Minerva et Severus. Ce dernier se disait que le gamin ne manquait pas de culot de déclenché les alarmes. Il se disait aussi que le vieux fou de directeur avait encore traficoté quelques choses de dangereux avec le môme.

Ils arrivèrent vite devant la maison. Ils virent des déménageurs entrées et sortir de la maison s'affairant à leur tâche. Ce fut Minerva qui interrogea l'un deux. Ce dernier leur appris quand effet ils avaient fut un gamin en arrivant, mais ils ne l'avaient plus vus depuis bientôt deux heures, sans doute parti rejoindre sa famille.

Minerva remercie l'homme et avec ces deux compagnons, elle retourna auprès du groupe qui les attendaient avec une certaine angoisse. En voyant le visage inquiet de Minerva, la mine fermée de Severus et le manque de lueur dans les yeux bleus de Dumbledore. Ils comprirent tous qu'ils y avaient un gros problème. Remus tenta de sentir l'odeur d'Harry, mais elle s'arrêtait près de la ruelle ou finissait la limite où les sorciers pouvaient transplaner.

- Harry n'est plus dans la maison, annonça gravement Minerva. Sa famille a déménagé et les déménageurs m'ont déclaré que seul le propriétaire de l'agence de déménagement avait la nouvelle adresse des Dursley. Il semblerait qu'on ne leur ai pas encore communiqué celle-ci. L'un deux m'a déclaré que les meubles iraient dans un entrepôt en attendant l'adresse de livraison.

- Comment ce gamin fait-il pour avoir des ennuis aussi souvent ? Demanda Maugrey d'un ton bourru. Lupin as-tu senti son odeur pour que nous puissions au mois savoir par ou il est parti.

- C'est ça qui est étrange, informa le lycanthrope. Je ne sens plus son odeur à partir de cet endroit là bas. Elle disparaît purement et simplement, même s'il avait pris le magicobus ou son balai son odeur aurait laissé une trace.

Les deux aurors présents allèrent inspectés l'endroit montré par Remus. Ils ne purent rien découvrir de concluant. Mais, ils ne doutaient pas que quelqu'un avait fait disparaître toute trace de magie comme d'odeur corporelle. En revenant vers le groupe, ils les informèrent de ce qu'ils avaient pu observer.

Le directeur ordonna à tout le monde de retourner au Square. Ils devaient mettre en place des recherches pour retrouver Harry. Severus fit alors remarqué de son ton acide et froid habituelle.

- Si vous ne lui aviez pas mis ce fichu bracelet peut-être nous aurait-il prévenus du départ de sa soi-disant famille !

Minerva pinça des lèvres à côté de lui, mais ne fit aucun commentaire au manque de respect de son collègue envers le directeur. Elle était à deux doigts de mettre une gifle à Albus. Elle devait juste se contenir assez longtemps pour lui dire sa façon de penser une fois qu'ils seraient à Poudlard loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

- J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas franchir la barrière pour ne pas entendre l'alarme sonné à chaque fois qu'Harry pourrait oublier ou était la limite, déclara Albus. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait l'enlever et disparaître de la sorte.

Ces deux employés se gardèrent bien de lui demander devant les autres membres de l'ordre quels sortilèges le directeur avait employés. Ils préféraient dans un certain sens être ignorants pour ne pas avoir à faire face à un autre mal de tête. Certes, ils suivaient Albus, mais ils leur arrivaient de trouver ces méthodes peut orthodoxe. Surtout Rogue, il subissait le chantage du directeur depuis la première guerre.

Personne n'ajouta quoique se soit, ils attendaient simplement les directives. Dumbledore ordonna qu'ils cherchent Harry dans tous les coins que ce dernier pouvait aimer. Molly se rendit seule au Terrier et revint deux minutes plus tard en secouant la tête. Ils restaient encore le Chemin de Traverse, Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard. Comme il y avait du monde qui résidait au Square, ils pouvaient prévenir les autres si Harry se montrer.

- Je veux un état des recherches dans deux heures exactement, déclara Dumbledore.

Tout le monde acquiesça est les membres de l'ordre se mirent en route par équipe de deux ou trois. Minerva, Severus et lui partirent pour Poudlard à la recherche du jeune homme. Albus espérait juste que le bracelet n'est pas causé trop de dégât sur l'adolescent. Une fois retrouvé, il attendrait quelques jours avant de lui remettre le bracelet. Il persuaderait Harry que s'était pour son bien qu'il devait le porter.

- Ou es-tu Harry ? Murmura le vieil homme.

* * *

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Je vous remercies pour vos commentaires et de m'ajouter à vos favoris ou story alert. J'ai crée hier un forum ou je répondrais aux commentaires anonymes et ou les membres inscrits pourront échangés sur la fic. Je l'ai crée dans le but également de permettre à chacune et à chacun de me connaître un peu._

_Bonne fin de week end à vous tous!_

_Eliel  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_31 juillet 1996, 00h01, Gringotts_

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Dobby veillait sur le jeune homme. Il avait du maintenir son jeune maître immobile pour ne pas qu'il ne se fasse mal. Le petit elfe avait fini par découvrir les coups de ceinture. Autant dire que sa magie avait crépité un peu partout dans la banque. Le directeur était même venu voir ce qu'il se passait. L'elfe avait d'abord refusé de répondre, mais Ragnarok avait vu l'une des serviettes que Dobby avait utilisées pour nettoyer les plaies d'Harry.

L'elfe avait du dire sur le bout de la lèvre les blessures qu'il avait trouvé sur le corps du garçon. Un médicomage devait absolument voir le jeune homme pour connaître la gravité de ces blessures. Le seul petit souci était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas demander à n'importe qui de venir. Dobby avait proposé Mme Ponfresh, elle connaissait Harry depuis sa première année. Le directeur de la banque avait objecté en disant qu'elle avait passé sous silence d'éventuel abus que le garçon aurait pu avoir déjà par le passé.

Dobby s'était donc absenté durant plus de trois heures avant de trouver LA personne idéale selon lui. C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui travaillait dans l'aile pédiatrique. Il avait pu voir qu'elle s'appelait Owen McCarty. Le petit elfe l'avait coincé dans une salle, la femme avait tout d'abord était surprise de voir un elfe la prendre prisonnière avant que sa curiosité ne prenne le dessus.

Dobby lui avait simplement dit qu'il avait besoin d'un médicomage de confiance pour ausculter un adolescent qui aurait pu avoir des abus physique durant une longue période. La femme avait ouvert grand les yeux en demandant tout en même temps si personne n'avait jamais rien remarqué ou signalé ce cas. L'elfe secoua négativement la tête d'un air triste. Elle accepta de rencontrer son nouveau patient.

Le petit elfe avait exigé un serment sorcier de ne rien révélé de l'endroit, du nom de son patient et surtout qu'elle ne divulguerait aucune information si le concerner ne donnait pas son accord. Après avoir fait le serment, l'elfe sourit et déclara à la médicomage qu'il attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse venir ausculter son jeune maître. Owen ne perdit pas plus de temps pour récupérer sa sacoche avec divers potions à l'intérieur. Dobby lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent dans la pièce où résider Harry.

Elle avait été surprise de découvrir qui était son patient. En voyant les serviettes imbibées de sang, la médicomage lâcha une bordée d'injure avant de commencer à scanner le corps de l'endormi. Elle fulmina littéralement de rage à la fin de celui-ci. Elle sorti des feuilles pour ouvrir un dossier au nom d'Harry. Dobby proposa habilement de le nommé Evan pour ne pas trop attiré l'attention. Elle inscrivit tout ce que son scan avait ressortit.

Harry souffrait de malnutrition depuis plusieurs années, il avait des traces de coups de ceinture qui datait de quelques jours et d'autres traces vieilles de plusieurs années. Elle avait aussi noté qu'il avait eu d'autres coups et cicatrice qui remontait à plusieurs années également. Elle rajouta aussi la myopie du jeune homme et le besoin urgent qu'il consulte à ce sujet un spécialiste. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment tant d'adultes avaient pu passer à côté de tous ses signes de maltraitance. Owen mangeait sa rage en réfléchissant au meilleur traitement à donner au jeune homme.

Dobby lui avait aussi parlait du bracelet et du pourquoi Harry ne serait pas réveillé lors de ses visites. Elle venait le voir une fois par jours pour lui administrer ses potions et son baume pour le dos. La médicomage avait hurlé de rage, et l'elfe remercia les gobelins pour les divers sortilèges de silence et d'intimité qu'ils avaient lancés sur la salle. Elle avait précisé à Dobby qu'elle serait là pour l'éveil de la magie d'Harry le jour de son anniversaire. L'elfe avait compris et avait donné son accord.

Voilà pourquoi à cette heure si tardive Dobby était accompagné d'Owen McCarthy qui observaient le jeune homme sur le lit en attente de l'éveil. Dès que l'horloge sonna minuit, un halo or, argent, vert émeraude et blanc entoura l'adolescent. La femme écarquilla les yeux à la vue de l'aura de son patient. Il serait un sorcier puissant et il devra trouver des alliés dignes de sa confiance. Les couleurs de l'aura du jeune homme s'intensifièrent et c'est à cet instant que l'elfe et la médicomage remarquèrent une partie noire qui sortait de la cicatrice du jeune homme.

Les différentes couleurs se mirent alors à combattre l'aura noir comme pour la faire quitter le corps et l'esprit du jeune homme. La bataille dura cinq minutes. La lueur noire perdit du terrain et s'éleva dans les airs avant de disparaître dans un cri déchirant et agonisant. Cela fit dressait les cheveux sur la tête à la médicomage et rabattre les oreilles de Dobby sur sa tête.

Une fois le combat achevé, les couleurs de l'aura d'Harry s'apaisèrent et commencèrent à tournoyer et chantonnaient tout autour du corps de l'adolescent. Trois petites boites apparurent sur son torse. Puis le phénomène se calme et l'aura retourna à l'intérieur du corps du jeune homme. Ils l'entendirent prendre une grande inspiration, mais il ne se réveilla pas. Un sourire était apparu sur son visage calme et serein.

Harry reprit connaissance quelques heures plus tard. Il avait affreusement mal à la tête et il avait mal partout dans son corps. Il sentit une serviette fraîche être apposé sur son front et il soupira de bien être. Dobby avait placé les boîtes sur la table pour les montrer à son jeune maître un peu plus tard.

- Il est conscient Mme McCarthy, appela doucement Dobby pour ne pas empirer les souffrances du jeune homme. Je vais devoir vous appelez maître Harry tant que nous serons à Gringotts, murmura l'elfe dans l'oreille de son protégé.

Harry fronça des sourcils sans vraiment comprendre ce que l'elfe venait de lui dire. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais rencontra un peu de difficulté. L'adolescent voulu se redressait, mais une main fine et ferme le cloua à son lit.

- Ne bouger pas M. Potter, dit Owen. Vous n'êtes pas complètement remis de vos épisodes de magie de ces derniers jours et l'éveil s'est effectué il y a quelques heures seulement.

- Dobby, croassa Harry.

- Tout va bien maître Harry, répondit l'elfe en effleurant son visage. Vous pouvez faire confiance au docteur McCarthy. Elle a juré sur sa magie.

- Je m'appelle Owen McCarthy, se présenta la médicomage.

Elle se plaça dans le champ visuel de l'adolescent. Ce dernier fronça des sourcils et ses yeux s'agrandirent comme sous le choc d'une révélation. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Le phénomène était encore là. Dobby comprenant son trouble serra la main d'Harry. L'adolescent voyait très clairement, il n'avait plus besoin de plisser les yeux pour apercevoir une silhouette. L'elfe porta un verre d'eau à sa lèvre et il but avec reconnaissance.

- Que t'arrive-t-il Harry ? Demanda la femme. Je peux t'appeler Harry ?

- Oui, murmura le concerné. Je vois parfaitement votre visage, je peux même voir toute la pièce !

- Ne bouge pas pendant que je t'ausculte, marmonna Owen en agitant sa baguette avec dextérité.

Le scan lui apprit que ses yeux étaient effectivement totalement guéris. Il en allait de même pour ses blessures reçu ces dernières semaines. Il avait un gros mal de tête et elle devait travaillait avec son patient sur la malnutrition dont il souffrait.

- Je crois que tu peux remercier l'éveil de tes pouvoirs pour cette guérison.

- Oh, fut sa seule réponse.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda la médicomage.

- J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes met passé dessus, grommela le garçon. Pour ma tête, je crois que se sont des dragons qui la piétinent avec beaucoup de soin !

La femme gloussa doucement et tendit une fiole à son patient. Harry plissa le nez à l'odeur, mais avala tout de même son contenu d'une traite. Il reposa sa tête et ferma les yeux quelques minutes. Dobby l'aida ensuite à se redresser et il put contempler les lieux.

- Où c'est qu'on est ? Interrogea l'adolescent.

La pièce était petite, mais elle était très confortable. Harry put observer un assortiment de fauteuil en cuir dans un coin de la pièce, une immense cheminé avec un bon feu ronflant à côté de son lit de fortune. Il y avait une table et quelques chaises non loin de son chevet ou plusieurs potions étaient ranger en ordre, ainsi qu'un épais dossier ouvert un peu plus loin.

- À Gringotts maître Harry, répondit Dobby. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas cette appellation, mais cela est pour éviter des questions gênante de la part des gobelins ou des sorciers avec qui vous pourriez discuter.

Le jeune homme soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'acquiescer de la tête. Un grondement sourd fit rougir Harry. Son estomac se rappelait à lui. Owen rit doucement et alla chercher un bol ou une soupe avait été gardée au chaud. Elle posa le bol dans un plateau et le mit délicatement sur les genoux de son patient. Harry put constater que le bol n'était pas remplit à ras bord et il interrogea la femme du regard.

- Cela fait plus de trois jours que tu es inconscient. Je dois d'ailleurs te parler de ce que j'ai découvert quand je t'ai ausculté la première fois.

Elle vit l'adolescent se raidir et la regardait avec méfiance. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit non loin du chevet de son patient. Dobby quand à lui s'assit au pied de son protégé. Harry devait écouter ce que la femme avait à lui dire. L'elfe userait de la magie sur lui s'il y était obligé. Il s'était donné du mal pour trouver une personne de confiance dans tout Saint-Mangouste. Il ne laisserait pas son jeune maître gâcher son dur labeur.

- Vous pouvez lui faire confiance, déclara Dobby. J'ai mis plusieurs heures avant de la choisir et elle m'a promis sur sa magie qu'elle ne parlerait à personne de ce qu'elle verrait et qui était son patient.

- Je peux faire un autre serment si cela peut te rassurer Harry, ajouta Owen sa baguette près à l'emploi.

Harry resta silencieux une bonne minute. Pouvait-il réellement se fier à ce qu'elle allait dire ou faire ? Puis, il se rappela que Dobby ne l'avait pas laissé seul avec elle et qu'il avait pu la voir travailler durant que lui était inconscient. Il opina du chef pour donner son accord pour un nouveau serment.

- Moi Owen Joana McCarthy jure sur ma magie de ne jamais révéler les secret de Harry James Potter.

Un petit fil doré sortit de sa baguette et entra en contact avec le cœur d'Harry dans l'attente de son accord. L'adolescent respira un bon coup avant de parlé sans avoir de tremblement dans la voix.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Le fil doré fit le tour de l'adolescent avant de se rediriger vers la médicomage qui répéta les paroles d'Harry. Une fois cela fait le fil entra dans chacun d'eux. Un peu plus rassuré le jeune homme fit un mouvement pour encourager la femme à parler.

- Comme j'allais te le dire, j'ai pu remarquer en t'auscultant que tu as été maltraité et que tu souffre de malnutrition. J'ai pu apprendre de la part de Dobby et de mon scan que tu avais combattu à plusieurs reprises des sorciers entraînaient et fait fasse à toute sorte de créature magique.

Harry ne put que grimacer son accord. Oui, il se souvenait très bien de chaque combat et de chaque créature. Il se disait chanceux d'être encore en vie et en un seul morceau. Certes, il ne pouvait pas avoir de vie privée comme tout le monde, mais au moins il avait apprit à gérer se fait avec les années.

- J'ai pu voir les maltraitances que tu as eu dans ta famille moldu. La privation de nourriture et le fait de te faire battre n'ont pas permis à ton corps d'avoir un développement normal.

- Je le sais, marmonna le garçon. On ne peut plus faire grand-chose contre ça de toute façon.

Il mit une première cuillerée dans sa bouche et sourit au gout. Il était sur qu'il n'y avait pas que de la soupe dans son bol. Harry ne pourrait pas expliquer comment il pouvait savoir cela. Il en fit la remarque tout haut et la médicomage lui sourit avec ce qui ressemblait à de la fierté.

- Je vois que l'éveil de tes pouvoirs ton sensibiliser à certaines choses. Je t'expliquerai un peu plus tard, coupa gentiment la femme. Alors, je vais te dire qu'il est possible de modifier ton développement, mais tu vas devoir pour ça prendre des potions nutritives durant une certaine période. Pour le moment, je ne peux pas dire quand tu pourras les arrêter. Tu as pu te rendre compte qu'elle peut être incorporée dans la nourriture. Je te conseille donc une soupe deux fois par jour.

- Je veillerais à ce qu'il la prenne Mme McCarthy, déclara Dobby avec enthousiasme.

- Ta joie ferait presque peur, marmonna l'adolescent.

Tous trois rires de bon cœur après sa remarque. Harry se sentait encore un peu fatigué, mais il pouvait dire que cela faisait du bien de se sentir entier et libre. Il avait terminé sa soupe et toucha son poignet droit. Il fut heureux de la disparition du maudit bracelet placé par Dumbledore.

- Le bracelet a été confié au directeur de la banque maître Harry, confia Dobby en voyant le geste qu'il venait de faire.

- Ok. Dite qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda l'adolescent avec logique. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici indéfiniment.

-Hé bien, déclara la médicomage. C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui. Je te souhaite donc un joyeux anniversaire !

- Uh ? Fit-il.

- C'est vrai maître Harry ! Sautilla l'elfe tout content. Selon la loi sorcière vous êtes à présent mature et pouvait entrer en possession de votre héritage.

- Hein ? Fit-il encore.

- Harry l'éveil a eu lieu cette nuit, reprit Owen. Cela veut dire que tu as débloqué ton potentiel magique et que ton héritage t'a été révélé.

- Oh Oh, dit-il en se grattant la tête.

- Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe chez tout sorcier de seize ans ? Interrogea la médicomage.

- Euh…, déclara Harry.

Un cri de rage se fit alors entendre dans toute la banque. Les gardes présents de nuits s'arrêtèrent un cours instant dans ce qu'ils faisaient avant de reprendre comme ci de rien était.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_31__ juillet Gringotts_

Harry s'était attendu à peu près à tout sauf à l'éclat de colère dont fit preuve Owen. En fait, elle était folle de rage. Le jeune homme avait attendu patiemment que la femme se calme d'elle-même pour oser lui poser ses questions. Elle s'était levée de sa chaise et faisait les cent pas dans la pièce tout en maugréant des injures envers les personnes responsables de son manque d'éducation.

- Euh, fini par intervenir Harry. Si vous me disiez ce qu'il se passe.

La femme s'arrêta net dans sa marche et posa un regard pénétrant sur son patient. Mal à l'aise, le jeune homme détourna la tête. Cela lui rappelait trop Dumbledore et sa manie de le sondait de ses yeux bleu perçant. Remarquant son trouble, elle revint s'asseoir.

-Je suis désolé de m'être emporté, déclara-t-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ignores ce que tout jeune sorcier apprend dès son plus jeune âge.

Elle soupira et se racla la gorge à son tour mal à l'aise. Si elle pouvait mettre la main sur les sorciers qui gravitaient autour d'Harry, elle leur dirait sa façon de penser. En attendant, elle devrait composer avec l'ignorance de son patient.

- On apprend à chaque nouveau étudiant avant leur entrer à Poudlard que le jour de leur seizième anniversaire l'éveil de leur pouvoir se produit. Le potentiel magique se développe tout doucement durant la scolarité de l'élève, il apprend à s'en servir et à la contrôler. À ses seize ans le scellé naturel de l'apprenti se brise et il acquiert tout son potentiel magique.

- N'est ce pas dangereux ? Demanda Harry en se rappelant de ce que le scellé de Dumbledore avait fait sur son corps.

- Non Harry, cela est sans douleur et se produit en règle générale dans le sommeil. Toi par contre, tu as subit le contre coup des scellés que le professeur Dumbledore avait posé sur toi deux mois avant ton anniversaire. Cela a entraîné ton inconscience. On ne pose pas de scellé de la sorte avant la date anniversaire de l'éveil, cela aurait pu te tuer.

L'adolescent devint pâle en entendant ces derniers mots. Puis de nombreuses questions vinrent se bousculer dans sa tête. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête dessus. Est-ce qu'on avait voulu le tuer ? Ou est ce qu'on lui aurait le bracelet une fois qu'il aurait vaincu Voldemort et que sa présence n'était plus désirée ?

- Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore avait eu l'intention de me tuer une fois que j'aurais vaincu Voldemort ? Murmura avec angoisse le garçon.

- Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire, dit soudain Dobby. Maître Harry est important, Votre vie est importante et personne ne peut décider pour vous.

- Dobby a raison Harry. Tôt ou tard, je suis sur tu te serais rendu compte que quelque chose clochait avec ce bracelet.

- Mais, il va savoir que je ne lui fais plus confiance, ajouta Harry la panique dans les yeux. Il est un légilimens très puissant !

À cette annonce le visage d'Owen se ferma et son expression se durcit. Elle se saisit de sa baguette dans un geste brusque qui fit sursauter son patient. Elle lui offrit un sourire d'excuse avant de faire un nouveau scan du garçon. Ce qu'elle y lu ne lui plut pas du tout. L'esprit du jeune homme avait été forcé et ses défenses naturelles avaient été brisé à plusieurs endroits.

- Harry savais-tu que tu étais un occlumens naturel ?

- Hein ? Obtenu-t-elle pour réponse.

- Je sens que ça va être long, grommela la jeune femme. Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide pour rattraper tout les dégâts qui a été causé sur ton esprit Harry.

Elle soupira de lassitude. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un jeune sorcier ignorant des informations capitales pour son développement magique. Elle ne pouvait pas soigner l'esprit du jeune homme, cela ne relevait pas de ses capacités.

- Seul les elfes peuvent aider maître Harry, couina Dobby malheureux.

- En quoi les elfes de maison pourrait-il m'aider ? Interrogea le garçon perdu.

- Pas les elfes de maison, les hauts elfes, poursuivit Dobby. Le seul peuple que les sorciers n'ont jamais trouvé et assujetti à leur pouvoir.

Un silence se fit dans la pièce. Harry regardait son ami sans comprendre de quoi il parlait et pas sur de vouloir savoir non plus. La médicomage souriait de toutes ses dents à cette annonce. Ainsi, les légendes n'avaient pas menti quand à leur existence. Il pouvait donc y avoir un mince espoir qu'Harry développe ses talents naturels avec des elfes qui ne faisaient qu'un avec la nature. Avant qu'elle ne puisse reprendre la parole, un petit coup à la porte les fit tous se retourner. Dobby alla obligeamment ouvrir celle-ci pour découvrir le directeur de la banque. Ils furent surpris de le voir et en regardant l'horloge accroché près de la cheminé, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient parlés toute la nuit et que le jour était déjà bien avancé.

- Bonjour à tous les trois, déclara ce dernier en entrant et fermant la porte derrière lui. Je m'appelle Ragnarok et je suis le directeur de la banque.

Harry et lui échangèrent une poignée de main avant que le gobelin ne prenne une chaise à son tour. Il était venu pour avertir le jeune Lord des différents papiers qu'ils devaient signer.

- Je présume qu'on vous a expliqué Lord Potter que l'éveil de vos pouvoirs à eu lieu aujourd'hui même ?

L'adolescent venait de prendre une gorgée d'eau et la recracha en direction de la cheminé à l'appellation du gobelin.

- Hein ? Toussa Harry ? Lord quoi ? Qui ça ? Moi ?

Owen tapota doucement le dos de son patient en secourant la tête de désespoir. Cet enfant était vraiment ignorant. Le directeur fronça des sourcils et Dobby soupira de lassitude. Le chemin allait être long pour Harry. Il avait tout une éducation sorcière à faire.

- Oui, reprit Ragnarok. Avec l'éveil vous êtes devenu le bénéficiaire de tous les biens de vos parents et de votre parrain Sirius Black. En conséquence de quoi vous avez acquis le titre de Lord jeune homme.

- Mais, ne faut-il pas pour cela être majeur ? Demanda Harry perdu. Je ne le suis pas et je vais encore à Poudlard. Je ne sais rien des responsabilités qui incombe à un Lord !

La médicomage se leva et alla prendre une potion calmante qu'elle fit ingurgiter de force au jeune homme. Ce dernier se calma rapidement et regarda le gobelin et les deux autres de manière désespéré, confus et troublé. Le directeur passa une main sur son menton en observant l'adolescent assis dans le lit. Il devait trouver un précepteur pou enseigner au jeune Lord ses futurs responsabilités.

- Ne vous en faites pas, déclara le gobelin. Je connais un bon précepteur qui saura vous enseigner tout ce que vous aurez à savoir. Je tenais à vous prévenir que s'était aujourd'hui que devait avoir lieur la lecture des testaments. Souhaitez-vous y assister ? D'autres personnes sont attendues aujourd'hui pour cette lecture.

- Qui ? Gronda les voix d'Harry, de Dobby et d'Owen.

Le gobelin sourit en entendant la question formulé en même temps. Cette journée allait sans doute sortir de l'ordinaire. Quoique depuis la venue du jeune Lord en ses murs, aucune journée n'a vraiment été ordinaire en soi.

- Les personnes présentent seront Albus Dumbledore, la famille Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks et Hermione Granger.

Harry cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Qu'est ce que tout ces gens venaient faire la dedans ? Remus et Tonks il pouvait encore comprendre, mais le reste n'avait clairement pas leur place ici. Le jeune réfléchit à toute allure. Il ne pourrait pas débarquer durant la lecture sans avoir un sauf conduit lui permettant de ne pas rester sous la garde des personnes qui seront présentes. Il ne pouvait pas retourner auprès d'eux sans avoir pu faire le point sur la situation.

- Je ne suis pas encore majeur et le professeur Dumbledore pourrait réclamer ma tutelle ou demander à la famille Weasley de le faire si ce n'est pas déjà fait, avança prudemment le garçon.

Trois paires d'yeux surpris se posèrent sur l'adolescent. Celui-ci se trémoussa d'inconfort sous leurs regards.

- Quoi ? Finit-il par demander.

- Nous pouvons vous obtenir des papiers d'émancipation Lord Potter. J'ai dans mon bureau des papiers qui pourront vous accorder votre totale liberté avec une simple signature faite avec votre sang. Cela est indolore je vous rassure.

- Vous avez le droit de faire ça ? S'exclama en même temps Harry et Owen.

- Bien entendu. Alors dois-je les apporter maintenant ?

- Oui ! Fit Harry en ayant un grand sourire.

Il allait se montrer plus rusé que ce vieux fou de directeur. Il devait impérativement aller voir les elfes pour apprendre à utiliser ses dons et suivre en même temps les études avec le précepteur de Gringotts. Ragnarok s'absenta cinq minutes et revint avec une liasse de papier et une plume d'une blancheur immaculé. Il expliqua patiemment tous les termes du document au jeune homme. Une fois cela fait, Harry n'hésita pas plus longtemps est apposa avec sa plus belle écriture sa signature sur le bas de pages des documents.

Quand tout fut signé, les parchemins brillèrent un moment avant de se volatiliser. Le directeur lui expliqua alors que les parchemins étaient envoyés au ministère pour y être archivé. Harry James Potter venait d'être déclaré légalement comme sorcier majeur et émancipé. Le jeune homme avait un grand sourire accroché sur son visage. Voilà, il ne restait plus qu'à affronter les personnes qui allaient venir ici.

- La lecture se fera cette après-midi. Cela vous laissera ainsi le temps de vous préparer et de vous rafraîchir. Vous trouverez une salle de bain en passant la porte se trouvant de l'autre côté de la table.

- Merci, souffla Harry.

- C'est un plaisir Lord Potter, déclara Ragnarok. Je vous dis donc à cette après midi. Votre elfe et votre médicomage pourront vous accompagné si vous le souhaitez.

Dès la porte fermée, Harry formula sa demande d'aller prendre une bonne douche. La femme gloussa et l'aide à sortir de son lit et l'escorta jusqu'à la salle de bain. Dobby de son côté avait sorti les habits neufs qu'il avait acheté. Owen conseilla à l'elfe de prendre des vêtements moldu pour permettre à Harry d'évoluer sans être gêné par une cape.

L'adolescent savoura sa douche et y resta une bonne trentaine de minute, il dut en sortir quand il entendit Owen le menaçait de venir le chercher. Il eu le plaisir de découvrir des vêtements neufs et à sa taille. Il enfila donc son boxer, son jeans noir et sa chemise verte, des chaussettes et sa nouvelle paire de chaussures. En se regardant dans le miroir il trouva que la chemise faisait ressortir ses yeux de façon saisissante.

- Vous êtes magnifique maître Harry ! S'enthousiasma l'elfe. Dobby a bien su choisir vos vêtements.

- Merci Dobby, je dois dire que c'est la première fois que je me sens si à l'aise dans des vêtements.

Harry gloussa doucement tandis qu'Owen se pinçait l'arrête du nez. Elle avait vu les loques qui avait servit de vêtement à son patient. Elle avait carrément ordonné à l'elfe de brûlés ces choses. Dobby n'avait pas rejeté sa requête comme il aurait du le faire. Au contraire, la médicomage avait vu un sourire joyeux apparaître et vit l'elfe les jetés sans aucun remord au feu.

Il était maintenant une heure de l'après midi. Owen donna de nouveau de la soupe à Harry avec une potion énergisante tandis que Dobby préparer les affaires de son protégé. Ils s'étaient mis tous les trois d'accord pour que le jeune homme ne soit pas pris au piège avec les personnes qui viendrait tout à l'heure. L'elfe était parti un peu plus tôt pour amener les affaires d'Harry chez les hauts elfes.

Dobby devait tout d'abord leur parler avant de débarquer avec le jeune maître. Il saurait être convainquant et il allait aussi faire accepter Owen comme visiteuse pour lui permettre de suivre l'évolution de croissance de son patient et son état de santé en générale. L'adolescent avait été d'accord pour qu'ils assistent tous les deux à la lecture des testaments. Il se sentirait ainsi moins seul et vulnérable.

- Je vais te donner une potion calmante avant que nous rencontrions tes amis.

- Amis, c'est vite dit, fit Harry. Je ne suis plus sur d'eux maintenant. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont au courant des manigances du vieux fou.

- Tes meilleurs amis seront présents, ajouta avec pertinence la médicomage. Tu pourras ainsi voir s'ils étaient au courant ou non. De toute manière, je compte bien faire entendre mon mécontentement envers Dumbledore. Il n'a même pas vérifié si tu étais bien traité et si tu souffrais d'un quelconque mauvais traitement.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire en coin en pensant à la scène qu'elle pourrait faire devant ses amis et les adultes. Par conte, son sourire disparu quand il pensa à Mme Weasley. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et se passa une main dans la nuque tout en se demandant comment cette rencontre allait finir.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Interrogea Owen en voyant le visage de son patient changer à causes des émotions qui l'habitaient.

- Je me disais que vous alliez rencontrer la mère de mon ami Ron. Elle peut faire peur par moment, avoua le jeune homme.

- Ne te fait pas de souci pour moi Harry, je suis une adulte et je sais me défendre. Tu auras aussi ton mot à dire dans cette histoire. Tu es majeur maintenant jeune homme et personne ne pourra te dicter tes actes et t'obliger à faire ce que tu ne souhaites pas faire.

- Je sais, mais je crois que j'ai un peu peur, dit-il dans un murmure.

- Si tu n'avais pas eu peur, j'aurais eu à m'inquiéter pour ta santé mentale ! Déclara avec humour la médicomage.

Harry se détendit et rit de bon cœur avec elle. Dobby refit son apparition cinq minutes plus tard un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il informa l'adolescent de l'acceptation de sa présence chez les elfes. Il l'attendait ainsi que Dobby après la réunion de tout à l'heure. Le jeune homme fut soulagé de ne plus avoir à pensé à où il irait après.

Ragnarok vint les chercher à 14h00 pour la lecture des testaments. Owen tendit sans un mot une fiole qu'Harry avala en faisant la grimace. Inspirant profondément, toute la petite troupe emboîta le pas au gobelin. Son avenir allait se jouer cette après-midi. Il allait devoir affronter des personnes en qui il avait eu confiance depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde des sorciers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_Square Grimaud, deux jours plus tôt_

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils étaient à la recherche d'Harry. Pour l'heure, ils n'avaient pas plus avancé que le premier jour. Remus évitait soigneusement le directeur pour ne pas lui coller un poing dans la figure. Arthur et Molly rongeaient leurs freins pour ne pas dire leur façon de penser à Dumbledore. Tonks passait par toutes les teintes de cheveux en présence du directeur avant de s'arrêter pour un rouge sombre signe de sa mauvaise humeur et de sa colère.

Minerva et Severus étaient resté égal à eux-mêmes. Ils avaient coincés Albus dans un coin du château pour connaître les sortilèges posaient sur le garçon. La directrice adjointe avait pincé des lèvres fortement avant de cédé à sa pulsion et de donner une claque au directeur. Le maître des potions avait susurré d'une voix froide qu'il était fou et qu'il ne voulait plus voir le directeur pour un certain nombre de jours sinon il allait glisser accidentellement du poison dans sa nourriture ou sa boisson.

Le reste de l'ordre n'avait rien dit au directeur, mais tout leurs corps criaient à l'injustice et à l'incompréhension. Une nouvelle réunion avait lieu aujourd'hui. Chacun se demander en quoi elle allait les avancer plus que les trois dernières qu'ils avaient eues. Ils étaient déjà tous assis. Il manquait Minerva et Severus. Albus lui était au salon en train d'avoir une conversation par cheminette.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard Rogue entra en compagnie de McGonagall tous deux discutaient à mi-voix. Ils prirent leur place et continuèrent leur discussion après avoir salué brièvement les autres personnes.

- J'aimerais bien savoir comment diable le garçon à fait ! Murmura furieusement Minerva. Il n'aurait pas pu avec son niveau actuel de connaissance ouvrir le bracelet.

- Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il en serait incapable ? Demanda Severus. Le gamin aurait pu faire de la magie accidentelle comme c'est déjà arrivé par le passé. Toi et moi savons ce que peut faire cette sorte de magie.

- Tu oublie qu'Albus a mis un suppresseur sur sa magie. Il n'aurait jamais pu avoir un sursaut de magie accidentelle. Cela lui aurait fait mal et sa magie n'aurait pas insisté.

Severus hocha de la tête et garda le silence. Minerva de son côté avait pu discuter avec son collègue de son soudain revirement de comportement en ce qui concerner Harry. L'homme lui avait dit qu'un jour au début des vacances il avait découvert une enveloppe sur sa table. Elle semblait être vielle de plusieurs années. Intrigué, l'homme avait jeté différent sort pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas piégée surtout quand il avait vu le nom de l'expéditeur.

La lettre l'informé que Dumbledore pourrait avoir trafiqué une de ses boissons pour lui faire prendre une potion qui le pousserait à haïr dès le premier regard une personne de son choix. Le maître des potions avait avoué à Minerva qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même son aversion pour le jeune homme.

Oui, son père lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais comment aurait-il pu en vouloir au gamin ? La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, Severus avait surtout vu Lily en Harry. Mais, la potion avait fait son œuvre et à la première tentative du garçon en tant que Gryffondor avait déclenché le processus.

Le directeur des Serpentard avait bien rit quand il avait vu la tête de sa collègue se décomposer en moins de cinq secondes. Il l'avait autorisé à lire la lettre. Minerva avait gloussé quand elle apprit que la mère d'Harry avait décidé sans prévenir personne de faire de Severus et elle parrain et marraine de remplacement si ceux qui devaient prendre soin du garçon n'étaient plus de ce monde ou dans l'incapacité de le faire.

Les deux collègues avaient débattu un moment sur le sujet. Puis, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de garder cette information pour eux en attendant de pouvoir parler à Harry de vive voix. Severus espérait pouvoir effacer les fautes qu'il avait commises envers le jeune homme. Minerva lui avait assuré son soutien pour permettre aux deux hommes d'avoir une relation saine et équilibré. Tous deux sortirent de leurs souvenirs communs pour voir Albus entrer dans la cuisine.

- Bien, qu'elles sont les nouvelles ?

- Toujours les mêmes que hier, déclara Tonks d'une voix acide. Il a disparu Dumbledore. Harry est un garçon intelligent et s'il a décidé qu'il ne voulait pas être trouvé, il ne le sera pas.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ? Interrogea Maugrey.

- Il est sur que je ne connais pas beaucoup Harry. Mais, je sais qu'il s'est joué de beaucoup d'entre nous.

Cette fois, la jeune auror avait piqué la curiosité de toute l'assemblée. Elle se trémoussa sur sa chaise et se mordit la langue. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Lupin qui comprenait à quoi elle faisait allusion. Le regard de tout le monde alla de Tonks à Lupin. Ce dernier soupira fortement avant de décider à prendre la parole.

- Je me suis toujours demandé comment Harry faisait pour avoir de très bonne note dans mon cours et n'avoir que des E ou des A dans les autres matières. J'ai essayé de l'interroger là-dessus et il m'a juste répondu que certains professeur ne veule voir que ce qu'il désire.

Severus et Minerva froncèrent des sourcils de concert. Ils fusillèrent en même temps le directeur. L'homme avait donné une image bien précise du garçon avant son arrivé à Poudlard. Mais, ils ne se doutaient pas à quel point elle était fausse et loin de la réalité dans la quelle vivait le garçon. Le maître des potions serra fortement les poings et prie de grande respiration pour se calmer. Les deux enseignants sentaient le regard des autres personnes dans la pièce pesaient sur eux.

- Il a toujours entre E et A dans ma matière, avoua Minerva. Quand au potion c'est une autre histoire, mais nous n'allons pas nous attarder la dessus. Pense-tu Remus que nous n'aurions pas remarqué sa comédie ?

- Non, fit Rogue. Tu oublie que le choixpeau avait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard, mais qu'il a refusé. Je présume qu'il avait des préjugés simplement parce que M Ronald Weasley lui aura dit que tous les mauvais sorciers venaient de ma maison. Pour un enfant ne connaissant rien de notre monde cela aurait pu être déstabilisant.

- Je crois que s'est de notre faute, déclara Molly tristement. Nous avions un peu parlé de la première guerre avec nos enfants. Je présume quand grandissant cela n'a pas amélioré l'image de ta maison Severus.

L'homme hocha la tête, mais n'ajouta rien. Il n'allait pas déclencher une dispute pour une chose qu'il ne pouvait plus changer. Albus devint quand à lui songeur. Il avait eu raison d'avoir des soupçons sur le jeune homme. Dès la réapparition de celui-ci, il devrait lui remettre un bracelet. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry allait librement dans le château et mettre le reste des étudiant en danger.

- Quand est-il de Voldemort ? Interrogea Emma.

C'était une nouvelle qui avait rejoint l'ordre il y a de cela quelques mois. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de connaître Sirius pour être affecté par sa mort. Elle avait 25 ans et travaillé au ministère au département de la protection de l'enfance. Emma faisait un 1m70, les cheveux noirs et mi-longs et des yeux bleus océan. Ce petit bout de femme avait un fort caractère et chaque membre de l'ordre en avait déjà eu un aperçu.

- Pas de nouvelle, dit Rogue. Il n'a appelait personne ces derniers jours pour une réunion. Il a juste fait savoir que nous devions nous tenir près.

- Cela reste assez vague, marmonna Shaklebot. Le ministre lui n'en mène pas plus large. Il a été harceler ces derniers jours pour connaître l'origine de la vague magique survenu il y a deux jours et ressentit par un grand nombre de sorciers. Il a demandé si se serait Voldemort la cause de celle-ci.

- Hé bien laissons-le se dépatouiller seul avec les journalistes, déclara Albus. Ainsi, nous ne l'aurons pas dans les pattes et il ne commettra pas plus de bourdes qu'il en a déjà faite l'année dernière.

La réunion se clôtura sur ces dernières paroles. Chacun soupira, mais rentra chez eux avec reconnaissance. Les réunions avaient lieux tard le soir quand chacun pouvait être présent. Cela affectait l'humeur de certains et la patience des autres.

Severus escorta Minerva jusqu'au château avant de faire un tour chez lui. Il avait horreur de cette maison, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait chaque mangemort chez eux pour une durée indéterminée. L'homme avait hâte que les cours reprennent pour pouvoir fuir cet endroit et échapper ainsi à la volonté de Voldemort.

* * *

_31 juillet, Poudlard_

Le directeur avait demandé à Minerva et Severus de venir dans son bureau. Il attendait également Tonks, la famille Weasley, Remus et Hermione. Il n'avait fait qu'expliquer brièvement la raison de leur venue au château. Albus ne pouvait pas mettre par écrit qu'ils allaient assister à la lecture des testaments des Potter et de Black. Il ne souhaitait pas que cette information tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

Les enseignants furent les premiers arrivés. Ils s'assirent côte à côte à la droite du bureau directoriale. Dumbledore trouvait étrange leur soudain rapprochement surtout en connaissant leur relation passé. Il allait devoir les interroger séparément dès qu'il aurait un peu de temps. Cinq minutes plus tard un coup sec fut frappé à la porte et Remus entra accompagné de Tonks. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de posé de questions que trois petits coups discret se fit entendre et Arthur, Molly, Ron et Hermione entrèrent.

Chacun prit un siège tout en fronçant des sourcils et en jetant des coups d'œil curieux à l'autre. Le directeur leur sourit à tous avec bienveillance et se racla la gorge pour amener l'attention sur lui. Il pouvait voir leur incompréhension et il se réjouissait de leur faire cette petite surprise.

- Nous allons tous allés à Gringotts pour assister à la lecture des testaments de James et Lily Potter ainsi que de Sirius Black.

Voilà, la bombe était lâchée et plusieurs halètements se firent entendre en retour. Les deux enseignants ne trouvaient pas la situation amusante. Ils n'avaient rien à faire là. Alors pourquoi Dumbledore les avaient-ils convoqués ?

- J'ai bien dit nous tous, ajouta Albus en voyant certains air septique. Il semblerait que Lily et Sirius aient tenu à offrir leurs biens à certains d'entre vous. Nous sommes attendus pour 14h00, nous allons donc y aller maintenant !

Le directeur sortit de son tiroir un portoloin et murmura _portus_ puis il tendit l'objet aux personnes présentes. Chacun posa un doigt sur la chose qui servait de transport. En l'occurrence ici, il s'agissait d'un emballage de sorbet au citron. Ils atterrirent tous devant les portes de la banque. Un gobelin leur fit un sourire carnassier et les invita à entrer. Gripsec les attendaient et il les conduisit dans la salle de lecture.

Il restait encore vingt bonnes minutes à attendre avant que la lecture ne commence. Chacun prit un siège tout en se demandant encore et encore ce qu'il faisait ici et pourquoi on aurait voulu leur légué quelques choses. Severus s'était assis à l'écart et sa collègue était venue le rejoindre. Tous deux se sentaient de trop et pas à leur place. En plus, il manquerait à cette lecture le principal concerné. Soudain les deux enseignants sursautèrent en réalisant leur pensée. Harry était-il au courant de la lecture des testaments ? Qui plus est celle-ci avait lieu le jour de son anniversaire !

- Albus, M. Potter était-il au courant que la lecture des testaments auraient lieu aujourd'hui ? Demande Rogue.

- Non, avoua le directeur. Harry n'a reçu aucune lettre de la banque. J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle me parvienne pour ne pas l'embêter.

- Êtes-vous fou ? Répliqua Remus hors de lui. Harry a le droit d'être présent ! Au nom de Merlin s'est de son héritage qu'il s'agit !

- Je fais cela dans l'intérêt d'Harry, répondit Albus calmement. Il ne pouvait pas gérer à onze ans toute la fortune de ses parents et même maintenant, il n'est pas encore responsable pour gérer son héritage et celui qu'à sans doute du lui léguer Sirius.

- Mais, on ne peut pas priver une personne de ce qui lui appartient de droit, dirent en même temps Ron et Hermione.

- Qu'est ce que vous nous cacher d'autre Dumbledore ? Demanda Tonks furieuse.

- Albus nous avons su nous taire pour l'affaire survenu quelques jours plus tôt, commença Minerva. Mais, là je dois avouer que vous dépasser les bornes !

- Elle a raison, ajouta Severus. Vous ne lui rendez pas service en cachant à M. Potter son héritage. Il sera complètement perdu le jour de ses 17ans !

- Assez ! Tonna Albus. Je sais ce que je fais et c'est dans l'intérêt de nous tous.

- Et ou se trouve l'intérêt d'Harry là dedans ? Demandèrent Arthur et Molly.

- Pour l'instant vous ne comprenez pas, mais le moment venu je vous expliquerais tout et vous verrez que ma logique était correcte.

Ils se turent et devinrent plus froid avec Dumbledore. Les deux enseignants observaient le directeur avec beaucoup de colère. Si leurs yeux avaient pu lancer l'avada kedavra, il serait mort. Remus grondait doucement dans son coin et regardait partout sauf en direction du vieil homme qu'il avait envie de mettre en morceaux. Tonks avait les mains qui lui démangeaient. Elle avait sa baguette prête à l'emploi et n'hésiterait pour rien au monde à en faire usage sur le vénérable directeur de Poudlard.

Les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry eux ne savaient pas quoi penser de cette situation. ils ne comprenaient pas le point de vue du directeur. Tous deux savaient que par le passé, le fait d'avoir caché à leur ami des informations importantes l'avait poussé à agir imprudemment. Ils ne voulaient pas que cela se reproduisent et qu'ils perdent encore une personne qu'ils connaissaient.

Les parents de Ron discutaient à voix basse. Arthur tentait de calmer la fureur de Molly. Il y parvenait assez difficilement tellement lui-même était en colère. Ils ne souhaitaient qu'une chose prendre Harry chez eux et lui apprendre tous les biens qu'il possédait maintenant par son héritage. Ils n'allaient pas suivre Albus dans son besoin de maintenir le jeune homme dans l'ignorance. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à avoir la confiance du gamin et ils ne voulaient pas la perdre.

La porte s'ouvrit et un gobelin fit son entré dans la salle. Il tenait sous son bras trois grands rouleaux de parchemin. Il les posa sur la table et s'assit en face des sorciers. Gripsec ne dit rien, mais sourit amusé en sentant l'atmosphère pesante. Certes, il pensait au jeune homme qui allait venir dans quelques minutes. Il allait bien rire. Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage et cela fit frissonner les sorciers présents.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau cinq minutes plus tard. Le directeur Ragnarok entra dans la salle et alla s'asseoir sans un regard pour les sorciers dans la salle. Sa seule préoccupation était la réaction du jeune homme. Il l'avait installé derrière une vitre pour écouter la conversation qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt. Le jeune Lord avait exprimé plusieurs émotions, mais la colère et la déception étaient les plus présentes.

- Nous pouvons commencer ? Interrogea Dumbledore.

- Non M. le directeur, déclara Ragnarok. Nous attendons encore trois personnes. Cela ne sera pas très long.

La surprise se peignit sur chaque visage. Comment ça encore trois personnes ? Les regards allèrent sur Dumbledore et ils purent lire l'incompréhension sur le visage du directeur. Avant qu'ils ne puissent aller plus avant dans leur questionnement des pas se firent entendre par la porte laisser ouverte. Trois personnes apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte et l'une d'entre elle fit faire un hoquet de surprise à toute l'assemblée. À l'entrée de la salle se tenait Harry Potter accompagné de Dobby et d'Owen.

* * *

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à vous prévenir également d'une information très importante. Je retourne pour la première fois en deux an et demis chez moi voir ma famille. Je ne pourrais donc pas publié la suite avant 3 bonnes semaines._

_Je n'emmène pas mon ordinateur, car ce dernier rencontre des problèmes techniques depuis quelques semaines et je crains qu'il ne me lâche d'ici peu. Donc, je vais revenir à la bonne vieille méthode d'écriture. C'est à dire utilisait du papier et un stylo! ^^ Ainsi la suite de l'histoire pourra être écrite, même si je ne publierais pas avant mon retour._

_Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de vous de se désagrément, mais je tiens à profiter un peu de ma famille que je n'ai pas vu depuis un long moment. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous ne me poursuivrez pas dans mes rêves pour vous laissez avec cette fin._

_Je tiens à vous remerciez pou vos reviews!  
_

_Bises à toutes et à tous!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_Gringotts_

Ragnarok les conduisit à une petite salle. En ouvrant la porte Harry s'étonna de ne voir personne. Le directeur rit doucement en déclarant au jeune Lord qu'il les avait amenés dans une salle attenante à la salle de lecture. Ainsi, le jeune homme pourrait entendre et voir ce qui se passait dans la salle avant de faire son entrer.

L'idée était ingénieuse et permettrait à Harry de savoir ce que chacun pensait de lui. Grâce à une grande vitre, il pu voir arriver les personnes qui seraient présentes cet après midi. Il fit une moue dégoûté en voyant son professeur de potions, mais ne posa aucune question. Owen posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son patient. Elle trouvait la situation particulièrement complexe pour lui. Le jeune apprenait bien trop de chose en même temps pour ne serait ce quand retenir la moitié.

Ils assistèrent spectateur invisible à l'échange houleux dans la salle. Owen crispa sa mâchoire et se mâchouilla la langue pour ne pas dire à voix haute deux ou trois bon juron. Dobby faisait craquer ses doigts pour ne pas avoir envie de jeter un sort à Dumbledore. Quand à Harry, ce dernier tentait de contrôler sa rage grandissante envers le directeur.

Sa magie sortie doucement de lui pour faire baisser la température de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Deux secondes plus tard, une fiole était pressée contre ses lèvres et un liquide chaud glissa dans sa gorge. L'adolescent du cligner des yeux à quelques reprises pour se rendre compte que Dobby et la médicomage le regardait avec inquiétude. Par Merlin, que venait-il de se passer ?

- Ta magie réagit à tes émotions Harry, dit doucement Owen. Je t'ai donné une autre potion calmante. Je crois qu'elle te fera du bien si tu dois entrer là dedans.

Elle avait craché les derniers mots tout en faisant un mouvement de tête en direction de la vitre. Dobby prit l'une des mains d'Harry dans les siennes et la serra pour le réconforter.

- Maître Harry doit se montrer fort et ne pas montrer ses émotions, dit l'elfe. Dobby peut aider le jeune maître à camoufler ses émotions durant la lecture des testaments.

- Je crois quand effet cela serait nécessaire, ajouta Owen pour couper court à toute protestation de la part de l'adolescent.

Harry vaincu fit oui de la tête. Il soupira et se frotta les yeux. Il était encore un peu fatigué et il espérait que cette lecture se ferait vite et qu'il pourrait ensuite s'éclipser sans demander son reste. Ragnarok vint les chercher et ils se dirigèrent à pas lent vers la salle. Avant d'entrée le directeur de la banque dit doucement au jeune Lord qu'il pouvait entrer quand il serait prêt.

Le jeune homme prit le conseil du gobelin et attendit avant d'enter. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois et donna le signal à ses deux compagnons pour s'avancer dans la salle. Les regards qu'il sentit sur lui le mirent mal à l'aise, mais grâce à la présence de Dobby et Owen, il se sentit un peu plus confiant. Il leur adressa un regard neutre et alla s'asseoir près des deux gobelins. Owen et Dobby sourirent méchamment au directeur tout en prenant place de part et d'autre de leur protégé.

- Harry ? S'exclamèrent-ils tous sans exception.

- Oui ? Fit innocemment l'interpellé.

- Mon garçon comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? Demanda rapidement Dumbledore.

- Hé bien la même chose que vos j'imagine, déclara l'adolescent.

Son ton était froid et ses yeux lancés presque des éclairs. Dobby et Owen dans un mouvement coordonnaient mirent une main sur chacune de ses cuisses forçant ainsi l'adolescent au calme. Harry inspira doucement et se détourna du directeur avant d'offrir un petit sourire de reconnaissance au reste des personnes qui l'avaient défendu contre le directeur.

- Harry j'aimerais savoir ou est ce que tu étais ces derniers jours et surtout comment as-tu fait pour sortir des limites que je t'avais imposé ?

Albus Dumbledore était tenace. Le jeune homme ignora son directeur et porta son attention sur le gobelin qui avait bien du mal à ne pas rire. Le jeune Lord lui offrit un sourire sincère que Ragnarok le lui rendit.

- Cette rencontre est prévue pour la lecture des testaments des Potter et de Black, déclara-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas là pour que vous fassiez subir un interrogatoire à Lord Potter.

Plusieurs respiration se coupèrent en entendant l'appellation que venait de lui donner le gobelin. Leurs regards allèrent du gobelin à Harry pour ensuite venir sur Dumbledore. Ce dernier était particulièrement en colère. Il le masqua bien vite et accrocha un sourire de bienveillance sur son visage. Gripsec se racla la gorge est tendit le premier parchemin à son supérieur.

- Voici le testament de James Potter, commença Ragnarok.

_Moi James Harold Potter affirme être sain de corps et d'esprit au moment ou j'écris ce testament. À mon fils Harry James Potter sache que je suis fier de toi. Si tu entends ce que contient ce testament, cela voudra dire que j'ai succombé en tentant de te protéger ta mère et toi de Voldemort._

_Mon fils, je te lègue tous les biens appartenant à notre famille. Tu hérites donc du titre de Lord Potter. Je suis heureux qu'il te revienne et je sais que tu seras en faire bon usage. Avec ce titre te revient le droit de prendre ton siège au Magenmagot le tribunal sorcier. Il est sur que tu devras être majeur pour y accéder._

_Tu reçois aussi toutes propriétés nous ayant appartenu. Pour plus de discrétion leur emplacement ne sera pas révélé à cette lecture. J'ai peur mon fils que certaines personnes se disant bien intentionné ne prennent tes propriétés pour leurs usages personnels._

Un bref coup d'œil fut lancé au Directeur de Poudlard. Celui-ci ne montra nullement qu'il était affectait par ce qui venait d'être dit.

_Tu ne manqueras pas d'argent jusqu'à ce que tu te trouves un travail. Il se pourrait même que tu n'es pas besoin de travailler. Mais, je suis sur fils que tu souhaiteras faire quelques choses de tes dix doigts._

_Je te demanderais une seule chose mon fils, c'est de prendre soin des maraudeurs qui seraient encore en vit. Tu trouveras à l'intention de Remus de quoi lui permettre de vivre et de s'habiller correctement. Harry le jour ou tu pourras prendre des décisions n'hésite pas à le faire. Remus sera une personne de bon conseil qui saura t'enligner dans le bon chemin. Par ailleurs, il devient à ce moment précis ton conseiller en ce qui relève de ta venue dans la politique et au niveau de tes finances. Je lui ai enseigné tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir pour t'aider toi._

_Je ne sais pas si Sirius est encore de ce monde. S'il est présent, j'espère qu'il a su prendre soin de toi. Ne doute jamais de cela Harry, Sirius devra ou aurait du prendre soin de toi et non pas la sœur de Lily. Elle m'a parlé de sa sœur et j'espère que tu n'es pas allé vivre avec elle._

Cette fois, un regard lourd de sens s'abattit sur Albus. Ils eurent tous la sensation que la température baissait de quelques degrés. Owen et Dobby raffermirent leur prisent sur Harry. L'adolescent inspira et expira pour tenter de calmer sa magie. Le regard outré et remplit de colère des autres fit du bien au jeune homme. Il ne se sentait pas seul.

_Harry, je ne peux pas tout de dire de peur que tu sois incapable de sortir de la banque sans être harceler. Sache juste que les informations qui te manque te parviendront d'ici peu. Mon fils trouve toi de bons alliés et reste fier même dans l'adversité. Je suis fier de toi mon fils, mon ange. Ne doute jamais de tes capacités. Si pour survivre du toi être Serpentard, alors devient un bon Serpentard Harry._

_Je suis sur que tu es a Gryffondor. La maison des lions est un bon endroit pour avoir la chaleur de véritables amis. Mais, n'oublie pas fils, nous avons en chacun de nous un potentiel caché et si tu garde des secret et qu'ils sont toujours intact, alors mon fils tu as choisis la bonne voix._

_Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. N'en doute jamais mon fils._

Il y eu un court silence. Harry fronça des sourcils. Son père venait-il de lui dire d'être comme les Serpentard ? Tout le monde avait failli s'étouffer en entendant la partie sur le fait d'être un parfait Serpentard. Ils se demandaient tous, si James était vraiment sain d'esprit en écrivant son testament.

_À Remus Lupin, entre en contact avec mon fils. Il aura la possibilité de t'offrir un toit et une protection suffisante contre le ministère. Il est Lord Potter maintenant. Remus, je t'ai enseigné pendant plus d'un an. Je sais que tu feras un bon conseillé pour mon fils. J'espère que tu as pu prendre soin de lui si Sirius n'a pas pu. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors je regrette vraiment la fait qu'Harry est du aller vivre chez sa tante._

_Ne te fait pas de soucie mon loup. Discute avec Harry et ensemble vous apprendrez plein de choses. Tu es un homme plein de ressources et je suis sur que tu pourras avoir accès à mon fils sans difficulté une fois que tu auras trouvé le moyen d'y parvenir._

_À Albus Dumbledore. Cher directeur, je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes devenu aujourd'hui. J'espère juste que vous aurez pris la bonne décision. Je sais que je vous avez promis certaines choses. Mais, je suis revenu sur ma décision._

La surprise se peignit sur le visage d'Albus, puis la colère pris sa place. Tout le monde le regarda étrangement et il camoufla bien vite ses sentiments.

_Il est dommage que je sois mort Albus. Je souhaite juste que mon fils n'est pas eu à patir de sa vie auprès de Pétunia si c'est l'endroit que vous aurez choisi pour lui. Je vous le répète Albus jamais je ne vous accorderais la tutelle de mon fils. Quand il sera en âge de comprendre il pourra choisir lui-même. Lily m'a expliqué bien des choses Albus. Je dois dire que plusieurs d'entre elle mon empêché de dormir plusieurs nuits._

_Ne vous approchez pas de mon fils Albus. Je refuse qu'il devienne une arme qui vous servirez à détruire Voldemort. Harry a le droit d'être un adolescent comme les autres. Je refuse qu'il devienne le symbole du monde sorcier, car je sais que ce monde lui tournera le dos aux moindres gestes qu'il ferait de travers. Si vous l'avez mêlé à cette guerre, j'espère que mon fils trouvera de bons alliés autres que des membres de l'ordre du Phénix._

_Moi James Harold Potter déclare tout ce qui est écrit comme véridique. Il prenne effet dès maintenant. Adieu mon fils, prend soin de toi et n'oublie pas que je t'aime._

Un long silence emplit la salle. Les gobelins jetaient un regard peu amène au directeur de Poudlard. Ragnarok avait envie de lui dire de foutre le camp. Mais, il ne pouvait le faire, car il était cité dans les deux autres testaments. Harry était ému par les paroles de son père. Il devrait s'entretenir avec les gobelins dans les prochaines semaines. Molly s'essuya discrètement les yeux tout en se disant que le garçon avait traversé tant d'épreuves.

Les deux enseignants se crispèrent. Ils n'avaient pas été mentionnés dans le testament de Potter. Leur malaise grandissait également en entendant les recommandations que James avait données à son fils. Remus se tenait fermement les genoux pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas que James et Lily avaient refusé de placer Harry chez sa tante. Il était cependant heureux de devenir le conseiller de l'adolescent. Cela lui permettra de se rapprocher du jeune homme et de partager avec lui ces connaissances.

- Voici le testament de Lily Rose Evans, épouse Potter, continua Ragnarok imperturbable.

_Moi Lily Rose Evans affirme être saine de corps et d'esprit au moment ou j'écris ce testament. À mon fils Harry James Potter, je suis désolé si tu entends ce que contient ce testament. Cela voudra dire que ton père et moi sommes morts de la main de Voldemort._

_Harry, je ne possédais pas beaucoup de bien dans le monde magique. Cependant, les gobelins te remettront une lettre contenant les détails de ta succession. Tu devras rencontrer un notaire moldu pour avoir accès à cet héritage. Je sais que ça doit te paraître étrange, mais c'est une mesure que j'ai prise sans en parler à ton père. Je ne suis pas sur que nous pouvons nous fiés entièrement aux membres de l'ordre._

_Pour ce qui est des biens sorciers, un coffre à mon nom te sera léguer, tout ce qu'il contient t'appartient désormais. À l'intérieur de ce coffre tu trouveras différents paquet. Tu devras lire attentivement chaque lettre et faire ce que je t'aurais demandé. Mon fils, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais je pense à ta vie et à celle que Dumbledore a gâchée._

_Je ne doute pas une minute qu'il a du faire de toi le héros du monde sorcier. Albus est intelligent et il sait se servir de sa magie et ses mots pour envoûter quiconque seront prêts à l'écouter. Harry, je sais que ces années auprès de ta tante on pu être dur. N'oublie pas mon fils, le vert est un synonyme d'espoir. Tes yeux me ressemblent tellement. Le jour où tu en ressentiras le besoin tu pourras faire appel à la nature. Si tu connais le secret de la cuisine de Poudlard alors tu pourrais comprendre._

Une fois encore les regards se posèrent sur Dumbledore. C'était la deuxième personne qui m'était en garde contre le directeur. Ce dernier ne laisser rien paraître et se contentait de garder un visage neutre. Remus se prit la tête dans les mains et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il n'y avait jamais eu personne dans la vie d'Harry.

Le jeune homme était totalement perdu. Il jeta un regard curieux à l'elfe assis près de lui qui lui fit un sourire rassurant en lui murmura qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard la signification de l'appel de la nature. Severus était bouleversé d'entendre les recommandations de son amie décédé.

_À Remus Lupin, je sais que tu es vivant et sans doute malheureux. Harry pourrait t'apporter beaucoup. J'espère que vous vous êtes déjà rencontré. Je ne sais pas si Sirius aura pu élever notre fils, mais j'en doute fortement. Personne ne savait que Sirius n'était pas le gardien du secret. J'espère que notre coup de bluff aura fait plus de bien que de mal. Mais, je dois avouer ne pas avoir confiance dans le rat._

_Remus, tu devras entrer en contact avec Harry pour savoir ce que je t'ai légué. Par les temps qui courent, je ne fais confiance à personne. Mon fils est intelligent et saura te contacter sans se faire repérer. Ne t'en fait pas Remus, je suis sur qu'Harry n'aura aucun problème avec ton problème de fourrure. Petit, il aimait être dans tes bras et se faire câliner par toi._

Remus renifla discrètement et marmonna qu'il avait une poussière dans l'œil avant de les essuyer d'un revers de manche. Tonks non loin de lui pressa gentiment son bras. Il lui fit un pauvre sourire que la jeune femme lui rendit.

_À Minerva McGonagall, je sais Min que tu auras à cœur l'enseignement de mon fils. Il y a quelques jours tu as du recevoir une lettre, si elle ne t'est pas encore parvenue cela ne devrait plus tarder. J'ai programmé mon courrier sur la date anniversaire d'Harry et d'autre un peu avant son anniversaire. Je sais que tu sauras une bonne confidente pour lui et une grand-mère attentionnée si tu refuse le rôle que je t'aurais confié. Mon fils aura besoin de tout l'amour dont on l'aura privé chez ma sœur._

Cette fois les regards convergèrent vers le professeur de métamorphose qui ne cligna même pas des yeux. Harry lui était complètement largué. Quelqu'un allait-il lui dire ce que tout ça signifié ? Les testaments ne contenaient pas tout et il devait encore lire des lettres avant de pouvoir avoir des réponses concrètes. Au moins, Dumbledore ne connaîtrait pas ce que ces parents lui lèguaient et ne pourra donc pas interférer dans ses affaires. Un petit sourire effleura ses lèvres pendant qu'il jetait un regard dédaigneux au directeur.

_À Severus Rogue. Je sais que tu as du croisé mon fils depuis le temps. J'espère juste que tu auras pu éviter le piège qu'on t'a tendu. Les potions sont toutes ta vie mon ami. Je te lègue donc mon laboratoire. Bien entendu, il se trouve dans un endroit sécurisé. Tu devras entrer en contact avec mon fils pour obtenir sa localisation._

_Si tu n'es pas sous l'emprise de la potion, tu auras pu nouer une bonne relation avec mon fils. Si au contraire comme je le pense tu l'as ingurgité sans le savoir alors la situation sera plus complexe et tu obtiendras difficilement la confiance d'Harry. Je suis sur que tu as reçu ma lettre et que tu accepteras le rôle que je t'ai confié. Il est important que tu l'as montre à mon fils._

_Pour établir un lien de confiance, il ne faut rien se cacher. Je sais Harry que c'est difficile pour toi à accepter. Mais, je souhaite que tu écoute les explications de Severus jusqu'au bout avant de laisser parler la haine que tu pourrais avoir contre lui._

_Molly et Arthur, vous êtes des gens merveilleux et vous avez donnés beaucoup de vous durant la première guerre. Je suis sur qu'une autre guerre est en préparation. Je vous dis également d'entrer en contact avec mon fils. Il aura un bien précieux à vous remettre. Vous ne pourrez pas le refusez, car c'est moi qui vous le lègue. En tant que Lord Potter, mon fils peut faire connaître ses biens sous votre nom même si vous refusez de le faire vous-mêmes._

_Harry, je souhaite de tout cœur que tu es pu trouver les personnes qui pourront t'apporter de grande chose. N'oublie pas fils que je t'aime. Je suis persuadé que tu es une personne bien et gentille. Tu dois sans doute avoir le caractère de James, mais j'espère que tu n'as pas trop souffert chez Pétunia._

_Pardonne-nous mon fils de ne plus être là pour toi. Ai foi en toi et tes capacités Harry. Je sais que tu seras un grand sorcier et que tu feras parler de toi en bien comme en mal. Ne flanche jamais mon fils. Reste toujours debout droit et fier et fait face à l'adversité sans baisser les yeux._

_Moi Lily Rose Evans déclare tout ce qui est écrit comme véridique. Il prenne effet dès maintenant. Adieu mon fils, prend soin de toi et n'oublie pas regarde au-delà des préjugés et tu trouveras bien plus d'alliés qu'on pourrait te faire croire._

Un autre silence un peu plus lourd s'installa. Ragnarok posa le testament sur la table et jaugea du regard le jeune Lord. Il pouvait voir l'incertitude et l'incompréhension sur le visage de ce dernier. L'adolescent allait de surprise en surprise. Il devrait organiser une autre réunion avec le jeune Lord dès que la lecture serait finie et que les autres personnes soient parties. Le directeur de Gringotts ne laissa à personne le temps de rouspéter ou de se morfondre et enchaîna de suite avec le dernier testament.

- Voici le testament de Sirius Orion Black.

_Moi Sirius Orion Black affirme être saine de corps et d'esprit au moment ou j'écris ce testament. Je suis actuellement le dernier héritier du titre de Lord Black, en tant que telle je cède tous mes biens à mon filleul Harry James Potter._

_Harry, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de bien nous connaître. Cependant, je t'ai aimais comme mon fils. Aujourd'hui je te lègue mon titre de Lord Black, ainsi que tous les biens ayant appartenu à cette illustre famille. Tu te doutes donc que Kreatur t'appartient désormais._

_À ta majorité tu pourras revendiquer au Magenmagot le siège des Black. Il est sur que tu auras déjà celui de ton père, mais cela est déjà arrivé qu'une personne hérite de deux sièges au tribunal sorcier. J'ai enseigné à Remus tout ce que tu devrais savoir en tant que chef de la famille Black. Je le lui ai enseigné à ma sortie d'Azkaban. Il fera un bon conseiller._

_Je ne lègue pas que la maison dont l'ordre se sert pour leur réunion. Harry tu peux leur interdire l'accès si tu le souhaites, ne te sent pas obligé de les accepter parce que Dumbledore te l'aura demandé. Je trouve qu'il s'occupe un peu trop de tes affaires privés mon filleul. Je l'ai déjà aperçu avec du courrier t'étant destiné et pourtant je ne t'ai jamais entendu mentionner ses lettres en ma présence. J'en ai donc conclu que tu n'en savais rien._

_Je commence à me dire que Lily avait raison. Bien sur, je l'ai toujours écouté, mais comme j'ai été enfermé pendant douze ans, je n'ai rien pu faire pour toi. Je souhaite que tu sois heureux Harry. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été présent et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait faux bon encore une fois._

_N'oublie jamais Harry, je t'aime et je serais toujours fier de toi et de tout ce que tu accompliras. Tu vaincras le mage noir et tu pourras avoir une vie bien rangé avec une jolie fille et quelques enfants !_

Un léger rire prit la plupart des personnes présentes. L'adolescent leva des yeux au ciel, mais rigola comme tout le monde. Sirius ne changerait jamais ! Par contre, sa colère ne faisait que grandir envers Dumbledore. Il devrait lui dire sa façon de penser une fois la lecture fini. Il était sur que leur conversation aller être intéressante avec tous les témoins présents.

_À Remus Lupin, mon vieil ami, James, Lily et moi avions comploté à l'époque de la première guerre. Je dois dire que nous avons été ingénieux de le faire sous ton nez et celui de Dumbledore. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu es maintenant le conseiller de mon filleul. Tu as aussi un petit revenu qui accompagne ce nouveau travail. Je sais que tu vas refuser, mais sache qu'un coffre à ton non t'attend à Gringotts. Il a été gardé au chaud pendant des années pour toi._

_Je suis sur que tu recevras ta petite clé doré dans pas longtemps. Comme nous sommes tous les trois morts, tu ne pourras rouspéter avec personnes et tu ne pourras pas rendre ce que le coffre contient. Continue à avancer mon ami. Ne laisse pas ton problème de fourrure de ralentir dans ta vie amoureuse ou sociale. Harry oblige le à sortir avec une femme si tu vois qu'une lui tape dans l'œil !_

- Je t'interdis de jouer l'entremetteur Harry, marmonna Remus un brin amusé et un brin sérieux.

- Compte là-dessus Remus, répliqua l'adolescent joueur.

Ron et Hermione pouffèrent doucement et ils levèrent leur pouce en direction d'Harry. Celui-ci leur fit un sourire complice et il reporta son attention sur Ragnarok qui semblait lui aussi amusé par la situation.

_À Tonks. Je ne t'ai pas légué le titre de Lord Black, mais je te lègue quelques bien que tu trouveras dans le coffre qui appartient maintenant à Harry. Mon garçon tu vas avoir beaucoup de boulot dans les prochains jours ! Il est dommage que nous nous sommes connu que récemment. Mais, tu représente bien plus que ma chère cousine Bellatrix._

_À Molly et Arthur, j'ai comploté pour mettre un peu d'or dans le coffre que Lily a préparé à votre intention. Vous ne pouvez pas refusez. Harry a tous les droits et celui de ne pas reprendre cet or en fait partie, mais aussi le fait que vous en faite un bon usage._

_À Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Vous êtes les deux meilleurs amis de mon filleul. Je compte sur vous pour rester à ses côtés durant la période sombre qui s'annonce. Je trouve qu'Harry est bien plus naturel avec vous qu'avec n'importe quel adulte. Je suis sur qu'il doit avoir des petits secrets dont il ne vous à pas parler, mais je ne crois pas que cela nuira à votre amitié. Hermione, je suis sur que tu as découvert le poteau rose sur l'un de ses secrets._

_Ron, je suis sur que tu dois faire une drôle de tête et regarder Hermione avec des yeux ronds. Elle a toujours été perspicace. Je sais aussi qu'elle est une excellente amie et qu'elle n'a pas posé de question à Harry en attendant que celui lui dise de lui-même. Elle a du lui faire des sous-entendu que mon cher filleul à su ignorer avec désinvolture. Je vous laisse à tous les deux un petit quelques choses. Il faut juste en parler avec Harry._

- Ils se sont tous les trois donnés le mot ma parole, grommela Harry.

- Au moins, tu pourras parler avec chacun d'eux en privée, murmura Owen.

Le jeune homme ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil, mais ne répliqua pas.

_À Severus Rogue, je tenais à m'excuser de mes comportements passé. J'ai reçu une lettre de Lily il y a quelques jours. Recevoir la lettre d'une morte, n'est pas aussi facile à encaisser qu'on peut le croire. En tout cas Rogue, je suis désolé. J'espère que tu arriveras à passer outre nos querelles d'adolescent et pardonner un adolescent qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait._

_Aujourd'hui, je vois que tu es un homme qui risque sa vie pour nous rapporter des informations. Il est sur que j'aimerais être dans le feu de l'action, mais pas comme tu l'es. Ce n'est pas une vie d'être espion et de toujours pensées à faire attention à ses paroles et à ses gestes. Je te lègue des ingrédients rares en potions et je te demanderais de continuer à préparer les potions pour Remus. Il a besoin d'avoir une vie un peu stable et non douloureuse._

_Dumbledore si vous êtes là, je n'ai rien pour vous. Je ne vous fais plus confiance et je ne compte rien légué à vous ou à l'ordre du Phénix. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry décide du contraire à cette minute précise le 12 Square Grimmaud vous est interdit ainsi qu'au reste des membres de l'ordre. Les seules pouvant y avoir accès devront être invité par Harry._

_Fait attention à toi mon filleul. Garde à l'esprit tout ce que je t'ai appris les rares fois ou nous avons été ensembles. Moi Sirius Orion Black déclare tout ce qui est écrit comme véridique. Il prenne effet dès maintenant. Je t'aime Harry ne l'oublie jamais._

Ragnarok déposa le dernier parchemin et attendit que des protestations s'élèvent. Étonnamment la seule personne à se manifester ne fut nul autre que Dumbledore.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tout cela signifie ! Je suis sur que ces testaments ont été trafiqué !

- Et comment Dumbledore ? Interrogea Gripsec sidéré du manque de respect du vieil homme.

- J'ai lu ces testaments avant qu'ils ne soient scellés et ce n'est pas ce qu'ils contenaient.

- Il faut croire qu'ils sont tous trois revenus sur le décision, ajouta Ragnarok. Monsieur le directeur vous pouvez quitter la salle. Nous n'avons pas à faire avec vous, mais avec le reste des personnes présentes.

- Je ne partirais pas sans Harry ! Rouspéta le vieil homme. Sa famille n'est plus là pour l'héberger et il doit donc venir avec moi pour sa propre sécurité et celle de ses amis proches.

- Je ne crois pas, parla pour la première fois le jeune homme. J'aimerais qu'on ne parle pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

Cela jeta un froid sur toute l'assemblée, pourtant personne ne songea à faire remarquer à l'adolescent son manque de politesse envers le Directeur. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage de Severus et Minerva. Remus fronça des sourcils près à défendre les droits d'Harry en tant que son conseiller. Ron et Hermione regardèrent Dumbledore comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois. Tonks changea ses cheveux en rouge sombre et son regard devint gris comme de l'acier, cela avait un effet saisissant.

Molly et Arthur se retenait pour ne rien dire de déplaisant et qui pourrait choquer les oreilles des plus jeunes. Mais, le couple n'en pensait pas moins et envisagé une conversation en privée avec le vénérable directeur de Poudlard. Dobby s'était mit debout une de ses mains toujours présentes sur la cuisse d'Harry. Owen avait approché sa main de sa poche près à se servir de sa baguette. Le vieux fou n'allait certainement pas repartir avec Harry et son héritage !

* * *

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne et heureuse année 2011! Merci d'avoir été si patient pour la publication de la suite de cette histoire! Je suis de retour pour continuer d'écrire la suite et en même temps je continue mes cours au cégep. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si vous ne voyez pas de publication à toutes les semaines, j'ai des devoirs à faire et je dois maintenant m'occuper de ma chienne nouvellement adopté et qui n'a que trois mois!_

_Dans tous les cas, je ne vous ferez pas défaut! J'ai un nouvel ordinateur tout beau et tout neuf! Héhéhé! ^^ J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, continuez à être d'aussi bon lectrices et lecteurs patients! Je vous adore! Hihihi! Non, je n'ai pris aucune substance illicite avant de poster ce chapitre! Pour ceux que cela intéresse, mes vacances dans ma famille se sont bien passées et j'ai profité du soleil et d'une température de 35°C à presque tous les jours!_

_Voilà, je vous dis donc à la prochaine et amusez vous bien!_

_Eliel_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Dumbledore fixa ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry pour tenter de sonder son esprit et voir ce qu'il pensait des derniers évènements et surtout comment il avait enlevé le bracelet. L'adolescent ne le sentit pas tout de suite, mais en sentant Dobby se tendre à côté de lui, il sut que quelque chose cloché. La température chuta brusquement dans la pièce. Harry était très en colère et il allait faire comprendre au vieux fou qu'on ne pouvait pas entrer dans sa tête ainsi.

-_ Comment osez-vous_, siffla le jeune homme.

Tout le monde sursauta au sifflement d'Harry. Il venait de parler en Fourchelang et il ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu. Hermione et Ron vinrent instinctivement vers leur ami et se postèrent derrière lui pour poser chacun une main sur son épaule et la presser légèrement. Harry cligna des yeux et se retourna pour les regardait. Ils lui offrirent un sourire contrit.

- Tu as parlé Fourchelang vieux, déclara Ron à la question silencieuse de son ami. Personne n'a compris.

- On sait juste que ce n'était pas amical envers le directeur, ajouta Hermione. Essaie de te calmer pour arriver à formuler tes phrases en anglais.

Les adultes se rendirent alors compte de la complicité des trois jeunes gens. Harry ferma les yeux et inspira et expira plusieurs fois. Ron lança un regard incertain vers Hermione qui ne fit qu'hausser des épaules. Il parut évident alors aux adultes que les amis de l'adolescent étaient habitués à ce genre de dérapage de langage.

- Que s'est-il passé Harry ? Demanda Hermione une fois qu'elle fut sur qu'il était calmé.

- Dumbledore a voulu entrer dans mon esprit, gronda la Gryffondor. Je ne vous permets pas Monsieur de violer ainsi mon intimité !

Ragnarok voulait voir encore la déconfiture du directeur de Poudlard, mais le jeune Lord avait besoin de repos avant de pouvoir faire face à toutes ses responsabilités et surtout à tout ce beau monde. Il n'était pas contre un peu d'amusement, c'est pourquoi il décida de s'asseoir et d'attendre de voir comment la confrontation aller tourner.

- Harry mon enfant, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, répondit calmement Albus. Je veux ton bien et tu le sais.

- Mon bien ? Ricana l'adolescent. Je n'en suis plus très sur Professeur. C'est vous qui m'avez forcé à porter un bracelet m'empêchant d'aller au-delà des limites que vous aviez posez. Seulement voyez-vous Monsieur, j'ai eu la désagréable surprise de me rendre compte que je ne POUVAIS pas quitter Privet Drive. Je n'avais AUCUN moyen pour rejoindre les membres de l'ordre puisque je n'avais PLUS de chouette et que celle de l'ordre ne vient que tous les TROIS jours pour ma lettre disant que j'étais un bon garçon et que je n'étais pas en DEHORS des limites.

La voix d'Harry n'était qu'un murmure, mais tout le monde l'entendit parfaitement. Il y avait énormément de sarcasme dans la voix du jeune homme et il avait insisté sur quelques mots. Minerva et Severus eurent la confirmation de ce qu'ils soupçonnaient, le garçon n'avait pu prévenir personne de sa situation. Ils se demandaient toujours comment Harry avait fait pour enlever son bracelet. Dumbledore perdit l'éclat dans ses yeux et fit face au jeune homme de toute sa hauteur et de toute sa puissance magique.

Il devait faire entendre raison au plus jeune. Albus ne pouvait pas permettre à cet étudiant une liberté excessive. Il en dépendait de ses plans pour la guerre et du soutien de ces plus fidèles membres dans l'ordre. Or, trois d'entre eux étaient présents aujourd'hui et ne semblait pas apprécier ce qu'ils avaient appris après la lecture des testaments.

- Harry soit raisonnable, dit Albus. J'ai fait cela pour ton bien, je ne pensais pas que ta famille aller partir en te laissant seul dans une maison qu'ils avaient déserté.

- Je vois que vous n'écouter pas les bruits de couloirs Monsieur le directeur. N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler d'un orphelin du nom D'Harry Potter qui vivait dans une famille moldu qui ne l'aimait pas? Questionna le jeune Lord

- Harry, tu sais aussi bien que mois que la plupart des rumeurs de Poudlard ne sont pas fondés sur des faits.

- Professeur, dit d'une voix soyeuse l'adolescent. Quand j'ai essayé de sortir des limites pour déclenchés les alarmes posaient sur le bracelet, savez vous ce que j'ai découvert ?

Personne ne parla. Ron fronça des sourcils et exerça une pression un peu plus forte sur l'épaule de son ami. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il aurait préféré pouvoir discuter en paix avec son meilleur ami pour mettre tout ça au clair.

- Quoi donc Harry ? L'encouragea Dumbledore.

- Je me suis heurté à un mur invisible. Ce qui veut dire que je ne pouvais déclencher aucune alarme puisque je ne POUVAIS pas les franchir. En gros, si l'armée de Voldemort avait attaqué, j'aurais bien été incapable de joindre qui que se soit. En l'occurrence, je trouve peut ingénieux de mettre un bracelet suppresseur de magie à un adolescent qui va bientôt avoir 16ans. Imaginer un moment que le bracelet se soit ouvert pendant que je tentais de sauver ma peau de Voldemort. Je serais simplement mort, ainsi que les personnes qui auraient été proche de moi.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix en même temps.

- Tient! Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Demanda Harry innocemment. Comme c'est étrange, n'est ce pas professeur ?

- Mon garçon ça suffit, commença Albus.

- Ho, vous n'avez pas entendu Ragnarok plus tôt ? Je suis devenu Lord Potter et à partir d'aujourd'hui c'est ainsi que vous m'appellerez Monsieur le Directeur. Je ne suis pas de votre famille et je n'ai pas confiance en vous, je ne vous permets donc pas de me tutoyer.

- Harry, murmura Remus. Je pense qu'on peut s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. On pourrait simplement regarder ce qui te reste à voir avec les gobelins, puis tu pourras aller chez Sirius en attendant que toute cette situation s'aplanisse.

- Je suis désolé Remus, objecta doucement Harry. Je ne compte pas mettre les pieds au Square et jusqu'à nouvel ordre personne n'a droit d'y entrer.

- Mais, où vas-tu aller ? Demanda Molly.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, mais je serais là quelques jours avant la rentrée. J'inviterais certains d'entre vous à venir me voir au Square.

- Tu n'es pas majeur Harry, fit valoir Arthur.

- Je le suis depuis ce matin, déclara le jeune homme fier de lui. Ragnarok m'a informé des formulaires d'émancipation dont il disposait. Je suis donc majeur et je peux faire mes choix seuls. Alors, je vais m'en aller quelques part pour un certains temps et je reviendrais quand je le jugerais bon.

Sur ces dernières paroles le jeune Lord se mit debout. Une étreinte eu lieu entre le trio de Gryffondor et des paroles furent échangés dans un murmure promesse de tout se dire une fois qu'il serait revenu. Ron lui serra la main une dernière fois avant de retourner près de ses parents. Hermione serra Harry dans ses bras et lui fit une bise sur la joue avant d'aller rejoindre Ron.

L'adolescent regarda une dernière fois l'assemblé avant de faire un signe de tête en direction du directeur de la banque. Ce dernier offrit un sourit franc au jeune Lord et inclina la tête dans un salut. Il savait bien que l'adolescent ne pourrait pas tout aborder aujourd'hui. Albus ne comptait pas laissé partir ainsi le jeune homme.

Il se précipita donc sur lui avec un portoloin en main qu'ils les amèneraient à Poudlard. Cependant Dobby ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, il fit faire un vol plané au directeur et fit transplané Harry et Owen en lieu sur. Un sourire espiègle étira la bouche des trois compagnons avant de disparaître, car ils avaient vu Dumbleldore atterrir les quatre fers en l'air.

* * *

_Ailleurs, quelque part dans une forêt d'Angleterre_

Ils réapparurent dans une forêt luxuriante. Harry posa son regard partout tellement il était émerveillé. Cette forêt n'avait rien à envier à celle entourant le château de l'école. Owen contemplait avec le même émerveillement la nature autour d'elle. Dobby commença à marcher en tirant la main des deux sorciers pour les ramener sur terre. Ceux-ci lui emboîtèrent le pas tout en continuant à observer tout autour d'eux.

- C'est beau, fini par dire Harry. Rien de comparable à la forêt interdite.

- Je suis d'accord, souffla Owen.

- Ce n'est pas la même atmosphère qui règne ici Harry, déclara l'elfe. Les Hauts Elfes prennent soin de ce qui les entourent, pas comme les sorciers.

Le silence se fit et la marche continua dans un silence paisible. Le jeune homme sentait qu'il allait bien se plaire dans cette luxuriante forêt. Il se sentait en paix, l'adolescent n'avait jamais ressentit ça ailleurs. La médicomage avait à peu près les mêmes pensées, sauf qu'elle voyait là un moyen d'obtenir de nombreux ingrédients rares qui pourrait l'aider à faire avancer des recherches en potion.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Harry se raidit et scruta tout autour de lui en s'arrêtant. Ses deux compagnons en firent de même et l'observèrent curieusement. Le jeune homme posa son regard un peu partout avant de dire dans un murmure.

- Je crois qu'on nous observe.

- Ha, fut la réponse d'Owen. Est-ce en ami ou en ennemi ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils nous veuillent du mal, ajouta-t-il. J'imagine qu'ils sont notre escorte jusqu'à leur village.

- En effet Harry, déclara l'elfe. Nous devons continuer, ils ne nous restent plus beaucoup de chemin à faire.

Le groupe se remit en marche et les personnes qui les observaient les suivirent de loin. C'était comme une présence rassurante. Ils finirent par voir un chemin tracer avec des roches. Ils empruntèrent se sentier et débouchèrent au détour d'une petite bute sur un grand portail de bois. Celui-ci avait était travaillé par une main de maître. Les deux sorciers restèrent quelques minutes à la contempler stupéfait.

Un doux rire les ramena à la réalité et ils tombèrent sur la vision la plus incroyable de leur vie. Devant eux se tenait un Haut Elfe avec des habits qui se fondait dans le décor. L'homme avait un visage éclatant de beauté et un sourire bienveillant éclairait ses traits.

-Nous vous attendions Harry Potter.

* * *

_Le Terrier_

La famille Weasley était retournée chez eux emmenant Hermione avec eux. Remus avait été retenu par les gobelins pour parler affaire avec celui-ci. Tonks était rentrée chez elle. Minerva et Severus étaient retournés à Poudlard emmenant un Dumbledore plutôt mal en point à l'infirmerie. Dobby n'y avait pas été en douceur en l'expulsant contre le mur.

Ron et Hermione s'était exilé dans la chambre du premier pour pourvoir discuter en toute tranquillité. Les parents Weasley ne les avaient pas retenus sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient bouleversés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Cependant, ils étaient fiers de leur fils et d'Hermione. Ils avaient été présents pour Harry en lui prouvant leur amitié devant eux tous.

Molly était impressionné par la réaction de son plus jeune fils. Aujourd'hui, l'adolescent avait fait preuve d'une maturité insoupçonnée jusqu'à présent par sa famille. Hermione montrait aussi une maturité que des adolescents de leur âge ne devraient pas avoir. Elle prenait conscience des effets de la guerre sur ses trois adolescents.

Arthur lui fit une bise sur le front la ramenant à la réalité. Il lui fit un doux sourire avant de s'installer à la table de la cuisine avec sa tasse de thé. Ils attendaient ce soir l'arrivé des fils manquant. Monsieur Weasley soupira doucement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à ses fils et à sa fille sur ce qui s'était passé cet après midi.

- Qu'allons nous le dire ? Soupira Arthur.

- La vérité, Fit Molly. Il faut prendre conscience qu'Harry n'est pas obligé de nous faire confiance, c'est à nous de lui montrer que nous lui sommes fidèles.

- Je sais, souffla son mari. Cette nouvelle va être dure pour tout le monde.

Sa femme acquiesça légèrement avant de commençait à préparer le repas du soir. Arthur fini tranquillement son thé avant de venir donner un coup de main à son épouse. Il ne l'aidait pas souvent, mais appréciait avoir des petits moments comme celui-ci auprès d'elle.

Dans la chambre de Ron, ce dernier était assis sur son lit et son regard était perdu à travers la fenêtre. Hermione lui effleura doucement le bras pour le ramener au présent. Il lui fit un sourire contrit avant de se redresser et de porter toute son attention sur elle. Un grand nombre croyait qu'ils finiraient ensembles. Mais, ils étaient évidents pour les deux jeunes que ce ne seraient jamais le cas.

Ils étaient juste des meilleurs amis. Ils ne pourraient rien avoir de plus entre eux. Ils en avaient discuté une fois avec Harry. Ce dernier avait bien rit en leur disant qu'il savait que Ron ou lui-même ne sortirait pas avec elle. Pour Harry, elle était comme une sœur et il l'a protégerait de tout prétendant tout comme Ron. C'est la raison pour laquelle tout le monde pensait que Ron l'aimait, car il faisait preuve de plus d'animosité que le deuxième garçon du groupe.

- Je suis sur qu'il nous écrira bientôt, déclara Hermione.

- Il nous aurait écrit s'il en avait eu la permission, confia l'adolescent. Je ne comprenais pas les raisons de Dumbledore à nous interdire de lui écrire. Je ne sais plus quoi croire à son sujet.

- Au vu de la réaction d'Harry, je dirais que leur relation est anéanti, pouffa Hermione. Je me demandais quand est ce qu'il allait montrer son caractère Serpentard !

Ron rit de bon cœur. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était heureux de savoir son ami sain et sauf et en sécurité loin de Dumbledore. Tout comme Hermione, Ron avait découvert la cachette secrète des travaux de son meilleur ami. Ils en avaient discutés tous les trois et le secret n'avait jamais franchit ses lèvres.

- C'est mieux ainsi, murmura Ron. Je ne sais pas qui était la femme avec lui, mais je suis sur que Dobby est derrière tout cela.

La jeune femme ne put qu'approuver d'un hochement de tête. Elle rit de nouveau en revoyant le directeur faire un vol plané et atterrir avec peu de douceur les quatre fers en l'air ! Soudain elle redevint sérieuse, ce qui alerta son compagnon. Ron hocha la tête pour l'encourager à dire ce qu'elle pensait.

- Penses-tu qu'il va enfin être lui ? Demanda finalement la jeune femme. Je sous entend par là qu'il montre tout son potentiel en cours.

- S'il le fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas, répondit Ron en haussant des épaules. Harry nous a appris à ne pas montrer notre force à nos adversaires, même si par moment il est difficile de rester dans l'inaction.

Son amie fit un léger mouvement de tête pour donner son accord. Quand ils étaient devenus le trio d'or, Harry avait bien voulu donner un coup de main à ses deux meilleurs amis dans certaines matières. Hermione avait été bluffé par les capacités du brun. Ron lui fut soulagé quand Harry le rassura et l'aida à s'améliorer dans presque toutes les matières. Cependant les deux garçons trouvaient toujours amusant d'inventé des prédictions farfelus pour le cours de divination.

Les deux adolescents continuèrent à discuter encore une bonne heure avant que la mère du foyer ne les appelle pour le repas. En descendant dans la cuisine, ils furent tous deux étonnés de voir tous les garçons Weasley, sauf Percy, présent à la table. Hermione haussa un sourcil dubitatif et Ron fronça les siens interrogeant son père et sa mère du regard. Arthur ne fit qu'un vague signe de la main en désignant les deux seules places libres autour de la table.

Le diner fut joyeux et tout le monde échangeant les dernières nouvelles. Les jumeaux parlèrent de leur succès cet été. Les étudiants de Poudlard n'avaient pas hésité à faire tout un stock pour l'été et certains passer commande pour la rentrée. Molly pinça les lèvres, mais ne fit aucuns commentaires à Fred et George. Il semblait qu'elle avait renoncé à se battre contre eux et leurs inventions.

Quand tout le monde eu fini, le paternel Weasley invita toute sa progéniture à aller discuter un peu dans le salon. Molly activa la vaisselle et prépara du chocolat chaud pour tout le monde et un thé bien fort pour elle et son mari. Une fois tout cela fini, elle vint les rejoindre et prit place près de son époux. Tous les enfants Weasley trouva cela étrange.

- Un souci Papa ? Demanda Bill.

- Si on veut, répondit-il évasivement.

- Le mot est faible, dirent en chœur Ron et Hermione.

- Pourquoi ne serais-je pas étonné de voir Harry mêlé à tout ça ? Déclara l'un des jumeaux.

Le patriarche de la famille Weasley prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer le récit de leur après midi à Gringotts. Plusieurs expressions passèrent sur les visages des garçons n'ayant pas été présents pour cette lecture y comprit Ginny. Ron arborait une mine dégoûté et Hermione secouait la tête désespéré. Les autres fils de la famille se montrèrent indignés et outrés de l'attitude de leur ancien directeur.

Vers la fin du récit, les jumeaux s'étaient levés et tournés en rond dans le salon comme des animaux pris en cage. Bill ouvrait et fermait ses poings à intervalle régulier. Charlie avait les oreilles rouges et semblait prêt à cracher des mots que sa mère jugerait peu approprié dans la bouche de son fils. Ginny serrait sa baguette et était prête à lancer le maléfice de chauve-furie.

- Dumbledore a tenté d'entrer dans son esprit et ensuite a essayé d'emmener Harry à Poudlard par portoloin. Dobby l'a envoyé valser de l'autre côté de la pièce et le directeur a atterrit avec très peu de grâce au sol, termina Arthur.

Ron, Hermione et Molly éclatèrent de rire en repensant à la scène. Monsieur Weasley lui-même gloussa en revoyant l'image. Le reste de la famille ne comprenait pas et ne participait pas à leur hilarité. Les jumeaux le firent d'ailleurs remarqués jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione entre deux éclats de rire le leur explique. Cette fois toute la famille rigola de bon cœur à la déconfiture de l'humble directeur de Poudlard.

Dès les rires calmés, les enfants Weasley promirent de rester proches d'Harry et de lui offrir leurs soutiens incontestés dans tout ce qu'il pourrait bien entreprendre. Les deux meilleurs amis de celui-ci leur firent un grand sourire reconnaissant. Par la suite, ils parlèrent de la somme d'argent qu'ils allaient bientôt hériter de la part de Sirius et de Lily. Les enfants pouvaient voir le mal aise de leurs parents.

- Vous ne pouvez pas refuser, fit remarqué l'aîné. Alors autant l'accepté avec gratitude.

- C'est ce que j'allais proposer à ta mère, répondit Arthur. En connaissant le tempérament d'Harry, de sa mère et de son parrain, je suis sur qu'ils auront trouvés un moyen de placer l'argent dans le coffre et d'empêcher tout retour sur celui-ci.

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Molly. Sa famille allait pouvoir avoir quelques vêtements neuf et vivre dans un certain confort relatif sans penser tout le temps à combien ils doivent sortir du coffre pour faire leur achats principaux. Ils discutèrent encore une petite demi-heure puis tout le monde alla se coucher.

Hermione et Ginny discutèrent cinq minutes avant d'éteindre les lumières et de s'endormirent. La dernière des Weasley avait un énorme béguin pour Harry. Seulement Hermione savait pour en avoir discuté avec son meilleur ami qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle. Donc, il se contentait d'être amical et polie envers Ginny sans montrer un seul instant que celle-ci pouvait l'interressé. Cependant, la dernière enfant Weasley ne voulait pas renoncer à son beau brun. C'est pourquoi les deux jeunes filles avaient de longues conversations sur le sujet. La plus âgée tentait de faire comprendre la vérité à la plus jeune.

Ron de son côté éteignit la lumière une fois allongé dans son lit. Il jeta un regard peiné vers le lit vide. Harry aurait déjà du être ici et ils auraient tous les deux passés une partie de la nuit à discuter de tout et de rien. Son meilleur ami lui manquait et il avait hâte de pouvoir lui parler à nouveau. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

* * *

_Poudlard_

Les deux professeurs appréciaient secrètement le traitement subit par le directeur. Ils espéraient ainsi qu'un peu de jugeote entrerait dans son crâne de vieux fou manipulateur. Une fois Albus confié au soin de Pompom, ils étaient tous les deux allés boire un verre au Trois Balais. Ils en avaient bien besoin.

Ils ne rentrèrent qu'une heure plus tard pour le repas du soir à la grande salle. En entrant dans celle-ci, ils virent le Directeur assis à sa place avec un regard sombre. Le reste des professeurs préférèrent l'ignoré et discuter entre eux. Les deux collègues prirent place et le repas apparut.

Le directeur commença à mange tout en jetant des coups d'œil aux deux professeurs. Rogue finit par être agacé de cette observation et le fit remarquer d'un ton glacial et mordant.

- Un problème Albus ?

- Non Severus, je me demandais ou vous aviez disparu. Pompom m'a avertit que vous étiez partis en me laissant en sa compagnie. Cette femme fait de véritable miracle ! Chantonna-t-il.

- Elle aurait dû vous gardez pour la nuit Directeur, répliqua pince sans rire Severus. Elle aurait peut-être eu le temps de vous diagnostiquer comme fou.

Minerva gloussa à côté de lui tout en faisant attention de ne pas renverser son verre qu'elle allait porter à ses lèvres. Elle marmonna quelques choses d'inintelligible et gloussa de plus belle. Son collègue secoua la tête d'exaspération et retourna à son repas. Dumbledore n'était pas ravie que le professeur de métamorphose se moque ainsi de lui.

- Minerva je pensais que vous entre tous me soutiendrait dans mes actions, déclara Albus un brin blessé.

- Certainement pas, répliqua acide McGonagall. Je vous ai toujours soutenu Albus, mais parfois, je trouve que vous dépasser les bornes. Qui plus est, vous avez mis la vie d'un adolescent en danger simplement parce qu'il pouvait franchir les limites et que vous ne vouliez pas être déranger !

La conversation qui n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure finit par être entendu par toute la table. Dumbledore jeta un vague coup d'œil au reste des professeurs et à Hagrid, ce dernier avait froncé des sourcils en entendant le mot « adolescent ». Dumbledore fit un sourire rassurant aux restes des professeurs avant de se tourner vers sa directrice adjointe.

- Minerva je ne crois pas que se soit le bon endroit pour parler de ce sujet sensible.

- Vous avez peur que le reste du corps enseignants vous regarde différemment Albus ? Interrogea dans un murmure le maître des potions.

- On ne sait jamais qui peut écouter aux portes mon garçon, fit le vieil homme. Bonjour Monsieur le ministre, reprit un peu plus fort le directeur.

Toute la table professorale sursauta en même temps que l'homme près des portes de la grande salle avec les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient. C'étaient deux aurors étranger à l'Ordre du Phénix. Le nouveau ministre Rufus Scrimgeour entra sans plus d'hésitation dans la grande salle. Les professeurs se mirent aussitôt sur la défensive.

- Bonjour à vous tous, déclara-t-il. Je suis venu à Poudlard pour m'entretenir avec vous Dumbledore. Je vous ai envoyé bon nombre de lettres, mais elles me sont toutes restées sans réponses. Je me suis donc permis de venir sans prévenir.

Dumbledore se leva et alla à la rencontre du ministre de la magie. McGonagall et Rogue observaient la scène avec une certaine inquiétude. Le directeur et le ministre échangèrent quelques paroles avant de sortir de la grande salle. Une fois disparu du champ de visions des professeurs, ils commencèrent à discuter de manière agitée.

- J'espère que celui-là ne fera pas les erreurs de son prédécesseur ! S'exclama le petit professeur de sortilège.

- Nous devrons attendre de parler à Albus pour connaître l'intention du ministère de la magie, gronda Minerva.

- Dès l'instant où je ne suis pas l'objet de cette discussion cela m'est un peu égal, siffla Severus.

La directrice adjointe serra brièvement la main de son collègue pour lui montrer qu'elle le soutenait. Le reste du repas s'acheva dans un silence plus ou moins tendu. Tous allèrent dans la salle des professeurs en attendant le retour du directeur. Severus refusait de s'asseoir et s'était posté devant une fenêtre.

Il pensait à ses filleuls Draco et Harry. Le maître des potions devait trouver un moyen d'approcher le jeune de façon adéquate. Il soupira en s'imaginant que les cinq dernières années ne l'aideraient pas dans sa relation avec Harry. Minerva était assise non loin de son collègue. Elle pensait à la même chose que lui. L'adolescent allait prendre une grande place dans leurs vies. Elle but une gorgée de thé et laissa son regard errer dans la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement livrant passage au Directeur. Tout le monde se redressa ou se retourna vers ce dernier.

- Rassurez-vous, déclara Albus en voyant les mines inquiètes des enseignants. Scrimgeour ne compte pas interférer dans les affaires de Poudlard comme Fudge. Cependant, il m'a rappelé de faire attention à nous et qu'à la moindre activité suspecte il n'hésiterait pas à revenir sur sa décision.

Un certain soulagement se peignit sur les visages des professeurs. Mais, Severus et Minerva n'étaient pas dupe. L'ordre du Phénix allait devoir se faire extrêmement discret. Ils allaient aussi devoir faire attention avec Harry. L'année scolaire s'annonçait difficile pour tous.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_Ailleurs, quelque part dans une forêt d'Angleterre_

Une semaine était passée depuis l'éclat à Gringotts. Harry avait très vite fait le tour du village elfique. Il ne s'attendait pas à un accueil chaleureux de la part des Hauts Elfes. Cependant, il avait très vite été détrompé. Ils s'étaient tous montrés ouverts et gentils. Mais, le jeune Lord avait dû faire face à certains elfes peu accueillants. Ils battaient largement les manies de Rogue.

L'adolescent avait une petite maison pour lui et Dobby. L'elfe avait maintenant des vêtements à sa taille et un peu moins extravagants, générosité de leur hôte. Owen sa médicomage venait deux à trois fois par semaine pour voir comment il allait. Cette dernière était devenue amie avec les guérisseurs du village.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait donc pas échapper à la surveillance de ces derniers concernant sa santé et son alimentation. Harry ne comprenait pas toutes leurs conversations. La plupart d'entre eux parlant elfiques. Il n'y avait que ses professeurs particuliers et certains guérisseurs qui parlaient anglais.

- Harry, c'est l'heure de votre visite chez la guérisseuse Tinuviel, informa Dobby.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa méditation et jeta un regard incertain vers son ami. Il soupira et se leva pour aller s'habiller avant de partir pour la maison de la guérisseuse. L'adolescent avait été surpris que se soit une femme qui s'occupe de lui ici aussi. Harry n'avait rien contre la femme elfe, mais il s'était posé pas mal de question.

Depuis son arrivée, il y avait exclusivement des femmes qui lui parlaient. Par contre, ces professeurs étaient des deux sexes. Le garçon se massa les poignets en se rappelant de la leçon de la veille qui portait sur les combats à main nues et armées.

Avant de sortir de sa maison, Harry prit une petite sacoche et s'en fut en chantonnant. À force d'écouter les elfes chanter, le jeune homme avait fini par retenir certains airs et il aimait les fredonner, car il trouvait ça très apaisant.

La maison de Tinuviel était à cinq minutes de marche de celle du jeune homme. Il ne mit donc pas longtemps pour y arriver. Il toqua à la porte et une douce voix lui intima d'entrer. C'était une elfe d'une grande beauté comme tout son peuple.

Elle avait des cheveux longs de couleurs brunes qui lui arrivaient en dessous des fesses. Ils étaient la plupart du temps tressés pour ne pas la gêner dans son travail avec ses patients. Tinuviel avait des yeux turquoise et un visage reflétant une immense douceur.

- Bonjour Dame Tinuviel, lança Harry.

- Bonjour Harry, sourit la jeune femme. Assied toi je te prie.

Il s'exécuta pendant qu'elle allait prendre quelques petite herbes et pommades dans son placard. Elle en profita également pour ranger des bandages et autres petites choses qui trainaient là.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu as eu un cours de combat assez éprouvant hier, fit elle en revenant vers lui.

- Oui, mais j'aime bien, avoua le jeune homme. Ça m'a permis de dormir sans faire de rêve.

Tinuviel hocha la tête et se saisit des poignets d'Harry pour les observer d'un peu plus près. Elle appliqua ensuite la crème et fit boire à son patient un remède avec les plantes qu'elle avait prises. L'adolescent le but d'une traite et soupira d'aise en sentant les effets parcourir tout son corps. Il avait été ravi de découvrir que les remèdes elfiques n'avaient pas de goût infect comme les potions.

- Comment va ton alimentation ?

Harry soupira. Il devait manger 4 repas par jours. Dobby veillait à ce qu'il ait ces quatre repas et en plus Owen et Tinuviel lui avaient montré quelle quantité lui donner.

- Bien, Dobby est un bon cuisinier et s'assure que je mange tout ce que j'ai dans mon plat.

- Harry, c'est inquiétant tu comprends ? Quand l'adolescent eu acquiescé elle continua. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Mais, une fois ton rythme d'alimentation revenue à la normale tu n'auras plus à prendre de remède pour améliorer ton niveau de nutriments qui te font défauts.

Le jeune soupira une nouvelle fois avant d'hocher la tête. Il ne pouvait nier que cela lui faisait du bien et qu'il se sentait enfin en pleine forme et plus alerte à ce qui l'entourait. L'elfe lui ébouriffa les cheveux faisant grogner l'adolescent. Après cette auscultation, la guérisseuse tendit un verre de jus à son patient.

- Merci, marmonna-t-il. Owen vient-elle aujourd'hui ?

- Non, elle est retenue à son travail, répondit Tinuviel dépitée. Elle devait t'apporter une nouvelle caisse pour tes potions de nutriment en plus de ce que je te donne.

Le jeune homme fronçales sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien. Il se leva et reprit sa sacoche, prêt à partir à son premier cours de la journée. Il promit à l'elfe de repasser en fin de journée pour prendre sa potion calmante pour le sommeil. La guérisseuse l'avertit de faire attention et de ne pas trop forcer sur ses poignets pour un ou deux jours.

- Harry, jeune enfant dépêchez vous ! S'exclama son professeur.

- Bonjour, maître Ithil, déclara le jeune homme.

L'homme était grand, des cheveux blond qui brillaient dans le soleil. Il avait des yeux verts forêt et portait un habit décontracté lui permettant d'agir rapidement durant ses cours. Il avait accepté d'enseigner la méditation à Harry. Il avait également cinq autres élèves. Au départ, ceux-ci n'avaient pas vu son arrivée d'un très bon œil. Puis, au fil des jours, ils s'étaient tous bornés à l'ignorer.

- Il est maintenant tant pour vous de voir votre nature ou aura, ajouta-t-il pour Harry. Vous allez découvrir la force qui vous habite et vous me direz par la suite la couleur de celle-ci ! Vous pourrez quitter une fois cela fait. Entrez tous en méditation.

Les élèves fermèrent les yeux et prirent une longue et lente inspiration. Puis, il n'y eu plus de mouvement durant une heure avant que le premier élève n'ouvre les yeux tout sourire. Ithil vint vers celui-ci et lui tendit un morceau de papier pour écrire ce qu'il avait découvert. Au bout de deux heures, il ne restait qu'une seule personne dans la classe. L'homme jeta un regard intrigué sur le jeune humain.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'un faible halo entoura l'adolescent. Elle contenait de l'or, de l'argent, du vert émeraude et enfin du blanc. Ithil fut surpris devant ce phénomène. Cela voulait dire qu'Harry était un enfant à l'âme pur, malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé dans sa courte vie. L'elfe sentait la puissance à l'état brute, mais elle était aussi protectrice à l'égard du jeune homme.

En ouvrant les yeux l'adolescent tomba dans ceux de son professeur qui lui sourit avec fierté. Il expliqua à Harry le phénomène auquel il avait assisté avant sa sortie de méditation. L'adolescent ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire pour répondre aux questions de son professeur

Ithil comprit alors l'ampleur des manques de connaissances de son élève. Il poussa le jeune à joindre une personne de son monde pour lui expliquer la couleur de son aura. Harry avait été heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait encore une âme pure malgré son passé.

Quand il rentra chez lui pour le repas du midi, il découvrit Owen en pleine discussion avec Dobby. Il les salua et alla se rafraîchir avant de s'installer à table et de voir un bol rempli de soupe et un sandwich au jambon et aux œufs. Il sourit et entama son repas sans accorder d'importance à la médicomage. Une fois fini et rassasié, l'adolescent se tourna vers son médecin personnel, car il avait des questions à poser et des réponses à avoir.

- Maître Ithil m'a fait part d'un sujet intéressant.

- Oui ? Encouragea la jeune femme.

- Nous avons fait de la méditation pour connaître la couleur de notre aura.

Dobby et la femme échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil qui n'échappa pas à Harry. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules. La médicomage se redressa sur sa chaise toute ouïe pour l'écouter et Dobby apporta du jus de fruit produit par les Hautes Elfes.

- J'ai vu en moi quatre couleurs. Il y avait l'or, l'argent, le vert émeraude et le blanc. Il m'a dit que j'avais une âme pure, puis m'a demandé si je savais ce que cela voulait dire avant de me conseiller de parler à un sorcier.

- Il y avait du noir également. Ton aura l'a combattu avant ton réveil à Gringotts. Je pense qu'il s'agissait de la malédiction jetée sur toi par Voldemort.

Owen avait dit tout cela d'une traite et inspira un bon coup pour retrouver son souffle. Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds ébahis. Puis, il se mit à réfléchir furieusement à une entrevue qu'il avait eue avec un autre de ses maîtres.

_Harry était arrivé depuis trois jours et l'un de ses maîtres l'avait pris à part. Luthien était un homme doux et espiègle. Il n'y avait que ces cheveux et ses yeux qu'il le différenciait des autres, ils étaient d'un or pur incroyable._

_- Harry, sais-tu ce qu'est la nature de ton ennemi ?_

_L'adolescent l'avait observé comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. L'homme avait rit doucement avant d'inviter son élève dans son bureau. Harry s'était assis sur l'un des fauteuils confortable à l'écoute de son maître._

_- Tu m'as expliqué comment il est revenu à la vie. C'est un rituel très ancien et très dangereux. Il s'est lié à toi en utilisant ton sang. Cependant, ta cicatrice est la représentation du sort qu'il t'a jeté et de la folie qu'il a faite._

_- Je ne comprends pas, avoua le jeune homme._

_- Harry ton ennemi s'est mutilé. Il n'est plus humain, car son âme est disloquée._

_La conversation s'était arrêtée là. Luthien avait des responsabilités et ne pouvait discuter plus avant avec lui._

- Mais, ma cicatrice est toujours là ! S'exclama Harry en ne comprenant plus rien.

- Les cicatrices dues à des sacrifices ou des maléfices ne s'effacent jamais Harry, déclara Dobby. Votre mère est morte en vous protégeant, c'est une marque indélébile.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'avada qui est à l'origine de ta cicatrice, ajouta Owen. Je me suis renseignée en feuilletant de nombreux livres. Il faut un amour pur d'une mère à son enfant pour que la protection du sacrifice soit efficace.

- Maître Luthien m'a dit que Voldemort avait disloqué son âme. Je n'ai pas pu lui demander ce qu'il voulait par là. Mais, je pense qu'il s'agit de la partie noire qui a été détruite lors de l'éveil de mes pouvoirs.

Un hoquet de Dobby fit tourner la tête à l'adolescent et à la médicomage. Le petit elfe avait les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur et de frayeur. Il se cacha les yeux et se blottit par la suite contre le corps de son jeune maître en reniflant de soulagement ou d'inquiétude le jeune homme ne saurait le dire.

- Dobby ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Les elfes de maison parlent entre eux Harry. Nous savons beaucoup de secrets et quand Dobby servait la famille Malfoy, il cracha le nom de famille, il se souvient du journal intime que le maître à donner à la jeune fille Weasley. Dobby croit qu'il contenait un bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce. Le jeune homme lança un regard incertain vers Owen avant de rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait Dobby. Harry devait encore réfléchir à tout ce qu'il allait faire quand il reviendrait à Poudlard. Mais, il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir qu'il était un héritier influent, qu'il avait eu un morceau de Voldemort dans son corps et qu'il devrait en plus combattre Dumbledore sans compter le mage noir qui le voulait mort.

- Voldemort est plus fou que je ne le pensais au départ, marmonna l'adolescent. Il a coupé son âme si je comprends bien ce que vient de nous dire Dobby. J'ai reçu un morceau de lui et il a été détruitle jour de mon anniversaire par mon aura. Au fait, vous ne m'avez pas vraiment dit ce qu'il s'était passé à part me donner les trois boîtes à mon arrivée ici.

- Les as-tu ouvertes ? Demanda intriguée la guérisseuse.

- Oui, elle contienne chacune une bague, la dernière je ne sais pas de quelle famille il s'agit.

- Veux-tu bien nous les montrer ? Demande Owen avec précaution.

Harry montra clairement sa méfiance à leur montrer le contenu des boîtes. Pour une raison inexpliquée, il n'arrivait pas à laisser quelqu'un d'autre poser les yeux sur le contenu de ses boîtes. Après une intense bataille intérieure, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il revint avec ses précieux fardeaux et les posa délicatement sur la table le plus loin possible des deux autres. Dobby avait remarqué cette possessivité maladive qu'avait développée son jeune maître face au contenu de ses boîtes. L'elfe avait donc toujours évité de s'approcher de trop près.

- Harry, je ne vais te les enlever enfin ! S'exclama outréela guérisseuse. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.

Le jeune homme ne fit que plisser les yeux plus soupçonneux si cela était possible. Dobby vint se placer près de la médicomage et l'incita à s'éloigner de plus d'un mètre de la table et du jeune homme. Une fois tous deux assez loin, ils purent voir Harry se relaxer un petit peu. Il ouvrit les trois boîtes, dévoilant de magnifiques bagues finement ouvragés.

Owen et Dobby avait sous les yeux le blason des familles d'Harry. La dernière était toute particulière, elle était d'un blanc pur et ressemblait plus à une alliance qu'à une bague familiale. Cependant, Owen pu y voir un éclair comme celui du jeune homme gravé à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Les deux autres étaient un peu plus simples. Celle de la famille Potter représentait un lion qui protégeait de ses pattes un aigle qui tenait dans ses serres un livres. Pour la famille Black, il y avait un serpent dressé devant deux baguettes croisées.

Les chevalières était faite en argent pour celle des Potter et en or pour celle des Black. La médicomage haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant le métal choisit par la lignée des Potter. Il était rare qu'une famille utilise l'argent pour forger son sceau familial.

L'adolescent referma les boîtes et les ramena dans sa chambre pour les mettre dans sa cachette secrète. Quand il revint, il était plus calme et un petit sourire d'excuse étirait ses lèvres. Owen et Dobby lui firent un grand sourire, rassurant le jeune homme.

- La dernière bague te représente bien Harry, déclara Owen. Tu as une âme pure d'où le blanc et il y a un éclair à l'intérieur de l'anneau. Mais, j'imagine que cela est bien plus complexe.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Je suis surtout gêné de montrer celle-ci plutôt que les deux autres.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et se servit un peu de jus alors que la médicomage sortait sa baguette pour scanner son patient. Elle sourit, il allait bien et se nourrissait correctement. Le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

En plus des potions nutritives, les elfes guérisseurs fournissaient à Harry un complément qui faisait des miracles surtout pour sa taille. En une semaine, il avait du prendre cinq bon centimètres.

- Tu grandis, déclara-t-elle à voix haute. Au moins, tu n'auras plus l'air d'un enfant de douze ans à la fin de ton séjour ici.

Le jeune Lord rougit d'embarras. Dobby le taquinait souvent sur sa taille et le poids plume qu'il était. Mais, il devait avouer qu'après une semaine sous les bons soins des guérisseurs, il avait prit quelques centimètres et prit un peu de poids. Il espérait atteindre le mètre quatre-vingt à la fin de son séjour ici. Owen gloussa devant les rougeurs de son patient.

- Allons Harry pas la peine d'être gêné.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène mis à part mon check-up ?

- Remus souhaite te voir le plus tôt possible pour discuter de tes nouvelles fonctions dans le monde sorcier.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il se leva et fit les cent pas dans la petite pièce. Son apprentissage ici n'était pas fini. Luthien lui avait signifié qu'avant toute sortie à l'extérieur, il devait venir le voir.

- Je dois demander à Luthien, déclara Harry. Pour combien de temps dois-je quitter la forêt ?

- Deux jours tout au plus, répondit Owen. Tu sais Harry, il n'y a pas beaucoup de jours qui sont passés dans notre monde.

- Une semaine est passée ici Harry, reprit Dobby pour éclairer le jeune homme. Mais, dans le monde sorcier, il n'y a que deux jours qui se sont écoulés.

- Oh, fit l'adolescent. Je vais de ce pas chez Luthien et je te dirais si je peux venir avec toi aujourd'hui.

Owen opina doucement et regarda son patient sortir en trombe de sa petite maison. Elle sourit avec tendresse en le voyant partir au pas de course. Ses amis et les amis de ses parents devaient lui manquer. Même s'il ne l'avouerait pas, Owen était persuadée que cette solitude forcée pesait un peu sur le cœur d'Harry.

L'adolescent revint cinq minutes plus tard un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire plaqué sur le visage. Doby avait préparé un sac avec les affaires dont le jeune Lord aurait besoin pour son séjour à l'extérieur. Owen ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry et l'elfe les fit transplaner Square Grimmaud.

* * *

_2 août, Le Terrier_

Molly préparait le petit déjeuner en compagnie de Remus. Ce dernier avait été invité à passer quelques jours avec la famille Weasley loin de Poudlard et de son directeur. Il avait pu discuter un peu avec la médicomage d'Harry et cette dernière lui avait promis de leur amenerl'adolescent pour deux jours.

Mais, elle avait prévenu Remus que le jeune homme pouvait repartir à tout moment. Il avait accepté et avait discuté de cela avec le reste de la famille Weasley, ainsi que Minerva et Severus.

La médicomage avait senti l'entourloupe lorsque le nom du maître des potions était apparu dans la conversation. Owen n'avait rien dit, mais son regard parlait pour elle et le loup ne voulait pas connaître la fureur que cette femme abritait en elle. Voilà pourquoi, il avait décidé de prendre un bon café pour se préparer à cette longue journée.

- Sais-tu à quelle heure ils vont arriver ? Demanda Molly, faisant ainsi revenir l'homme à la réalité.

- Owen m'a dit qu'il serait sans doute là aujourd'hui, car elle devait rendre visite à Harry. Je présume qu'il va s'installer dans une de ses résidences.

Molly hocha la tête et termina sa tâche avant de venir s'asseoir à la table, manger un morceau. Remus se servit et ils discutèrent dans le calme des projets pour la journée et celle à venir si le jeune homme décidait de rester. Hermione arriva sur cet entre fait et salua joyeusement les deux adultes.

- Ginny ?

- Elle est réveillée et elle est dans la salle de bain, marmonna la brune entre deux cuillères de céréales.

- Bien, déclara Mrs Weasley, Harry devrait arriver aujourd'hui.

Un immense sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'adolescente et atteignit même ses yeux, une lueur espiègle y brilla et ne voulut plus quitter sa rétine sous l'œil inquiet des adultes. Hermione termina son petit déjeuner tranquillement et quitta la cuisine alors que la seule fille de la famille Weasley faisait son entrée. Cette dernière s'écarta du chemin de la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda l'adolescente.

- Harry nous rend visite, répondit Lupin.

- Ha ! Fut sa seule réaction avant de se servir un bol de céréales et des tartines.

- Devons-nous nous inquiéter de sa réaction et de la tienne ? Interrogea Remus.

La dernière Weasley fit un petit sourire avant de se concentrer sur son petit déjeuner. Ce ne serait pas elle qui vendrait le trio d'or, les conséquences ne seraient pas agréable pour elle. Ginny se rappelait encore du pauvre Serpentard qui avait essayé de les vendre à Rogue.

Un frisson la parcourut et elle chassa l'image qui lui venait à l'esprit. Molly allait interroger plus avant sa fille, mais à cet instant Ron et Hermione revinrent dans la cuisine. Le garçon n'était pas bien réveillé. Cependant, il avait dans les yeux la même lueur présente dans ceux de l'adolescente de 16 ans.

- Les enfants j'aimerais savoir ce que vous nous cachez, déclarèrent Remus et Molly en même temps.

Trois paires d'yeux regardèrent les adultes sans pour autant répondre à la demande. Ron s'installa et se servit des œufs et des saucisses. Il se servit du jus de citrouille, en but une longue gorgée avant de s'attaquer à son plat. Remus secoua la tête de droit à gauche et Molly soupira de défaite.

CRACK

Tout le monde dans la maison se leva d'un bond, baguette sortit prête à l'emploi. Lupin vint se placer derrière la porte et attendit que ce qui avait causé ce bruit se manifeste. Un grognement indigné se fit entendre avant qu'un rire cristallin ne transperce l'air.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, bougonna la voix d'un adolescent que tout le monde dans la cuisine reconnu sans peine. Hé oh de la cuisine ! On baisse les baguettes y a pas de danger !

Les deux adolescents et meilleurs amis du héros national se précipitèrent à l'extérieur avant de venir étreindre Harry. Un autre grognement échappa à ce dernier et il essaya en vain de faire lâcher prise à sa sœur et son frère de cœur.

Il aurait bien voulu simuler un évanouissement, mais Owen lui aurait fait les gros yeux et l'aurait puni en restant au lit. Il appela donc à l'aide la médicomage, cette dernière riait toujours, mais lui porta secours.

- Les jeunes lâchez le ou il va finir par s'évanouir.

- Ho pardon, dirent ses meilleurs amis en cœur.

- Mes côtes s'en souviendront, marmonna le jeune homme. Je suis ravi de vous revoir moi aussi et vous m'avez manqué également. La prochaine fois pensez à ménager votre enthousiasme.

- Désolé, dirent-ils encore.

Harry sourit et se dirigea vers Molly et Remus qui avaient assisté à toute la scène. Il fit un hochement de tête à Ginny en lui disant bonjour. Tout ce beau monde retourna à l'intérieur de la maison. Heureusement celle-ci était vide à l'exception de Molly, Remus et les trois adolescents. Sinon, il y aurait eu un branle-bas de combat avec le bruit de l'arrivée du jeune Lord.

- Qui vous a fait transplaner ? Interrogea Remus.

- Dobby, répondit Owen. Je crains que ce dernier est oublié ce que voulait dire le mot discret.

- Nous étions en train de prendre le petit déjeuner, ajouta Molly. Voulez-vous manger un morceau avant de commencer la journée ?

- Non merci madame Weasley, répondit Harry. Nous avons mangé avant de venir.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la médicomage qui roula des yeux avant d'acquiescer de la tête pour confirmer les dires de son patient. Le jeune Lord vint s'asseoir auprès de son meilleur ami qui avait repris son repas là où il l'avait laissé et il entama une discussion avec sa sœur de cœur.

Les adultes quand à euxentamèrent également la discussion sur le programme de la journée. Le prénom du maître des potions ne fut prononcer qu'une fois dans celle-ci et ils purent voir Harry froncer les sourcils et leur jeter un regard inquisiteur avant de retourner à sa discussion.

Sa réaction fit souffler de soulagement Remus et Molly. Pour sa part Owen n'appréciait pas qu'on ne dise pas au jeune homme qu'il allait devoir rencontrer la personne qui le haïssait depuis 6 ans durant ses vacances pour qu'ils apprennent à se connaître.

Elle secoua la tête et soupira d'exaspération avant de déclarer qu'elle devait partir travailler. Elle pressa l'épaule d'Harry et ce dernier lui sourit avant de faire un hochement de tête en écoutant toutes ses recommandations.

- Vas-tu rester coucher chez nous vieux ? Demande Ron.

Cette question attira immanquablement l'attention de Remus, Molly et Ginny. Cette dernière ne parvenait pas à accepter que le brun ne serait jamais à elle. Harry rencontra le regard de chacun et repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Dobby et Owen.

Ces derniers lui avaient conseillé de passer du temps avec la famille Weasley, mais il pouvait toujours revenir au Sqaure Grimmaud s'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise de rester chez eux. L'adolescent prit donc quelques minutes pour réfléchir et pesa le pour et le contre. Il finit par leur offrir un sourire malicieux.

- Je vais rester ici quelques jours, ainsi Remus pourra me joindre facilement et nous pourrons discuter des affaires qui doivent être traitées avant que je ne reparte.

Un hourra parcouru la cuisine et le jeune homme secoua la tête avant de rire de leur attitude. Ron finit en un temps record sont petit déjeuner et les trois jeunes décidèrent d'aller marcher dans la cour pour avoir un peu de discrétion. Une fois à l'extérieur, Hermione aidée d'Harry traça des runes d'intimité et de silence autour d'eux et sur un rayon de trois mètres pour plus de sécurité.

- Quel est le plan, attaqua Ron.

- Il n'est plus question de faire semblant, répondit il avec un sourire malicieux qui se refléta chez son frère et sa sœur de cœur.

- Bien ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Je commençais à être fatiguée de crier sur Ron et me faire passer pour une miss-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde.

- Je crois que Malfoy a intérêt à faire attention à ce qu'il va manger lors des repas à Poudlard, professa Harry.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Ils finirent par s'asseoir, la jeune femme entre les deux garçons. Elle soupira de bien-être et se sentie en sécurité et aimée. Il est certain que ses parents lui donnaient beaucoup d'amour, mais ils n'appartenaient pas à leur monde. Deux bras entourèrent sa taille et son épaule, Hermione apprécia l'étreinte et retourna la marque d'affection.

Remus ne sut quoi penser de ce qu'il voyait se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il avait l'impression de regarder un moment intime entre les membres d'une famille. Le loup, en lui, avait envie de les protéger et de les préserver du reste du monde. L'homme soupira et retourna à l'intérieur pour aider Molly et pour que celle-ci ne vienne pas déranger les adolescents.

- J'aimerais que nous commencions par les journaux, entama Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites voir étaler sur ce tissu de linge sale de Gazette, siffla Ron.

- Je crois qu'il veut parler de sa famille moldue, tenta Hermione du bout des lèvres.

Ron se redressa brusquement et regarda son petit frère. Ce dernier approuva d'un faible hochement de tête, une certaine peur dans les yeux. Le rouquin soupira, mais hocha la tête pour montrer son soutien. Le jeune Lord lui fit son plus beau sourire et le jeune homme eut l'impression désagréable de s'être fait avoir.

- Comment vas-tu faire ça avec les adultes à la maison ? Questionna Ron

- Le fait d'avoir Dobby est un atout, déclara Hermione. Ne t'en fait pas, il sait être discret Ronald.

Le jeune homme grimaça devant le ton employé par la jeune femme. Harry gloussa doucement avant de tapoter l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

- Rita ou Lovegood? Demandèrent dans un bel ensemble le trio.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et eurent un sourire malicieux. Le monde sorcier n'allait pas se remettre de sitôt des informations qui allaient paraître dans la Gazette et le Chicaneur, ils en avaient convenus ainsi avec Luna avant leur départ pour les vacances. Le trio d'or avait vite compris le manège de la Serdaigle, car elle aussi avait deviné pour eux. C'était un concours de circonstance qui les avait rapprochés de manière inattendue en troisième année pour le trio et en deuxième année pour Luna.

* * *

_Édition spéciale du Chicaneur_

_Un enfant sorcier maltraité par une famille moldue_

_Rappelons que dans le monde sorcier, la maltraitance sur enfant est proscrite depuis 1710, par un décret que le ministre de l'époque Jean Douglas avait promulgué pour protéger les enfants sorciers de leurs parents abusifs. Cependant, ce n'est qu'en 1860 qu'une loi avait été votée pour protéger tout enfant sorcier grandissant dans le monde moldu. En effet, dès qu'un enfant né de moldu ou élevé par eux avait des signe évident d'abus, il était retiré de la famille et placé chez une famille sorcière jusqu'à sa majorité._

_Aujourd'hui, ces décrets n'ont pas sauvés un adolescent de 16 ans étudiant à Poudlard. Il est étonnant que l'infirmière de l'école Pomona Pomfresh n'est pas remarqué les signes de maltraitance. Je crois plutôt qu'elle a signalé dès l'instant où elle a ausculté cet adolescent qu'elle avait remarqué les signes d'abus, elle avait sans aucun doute fait un signalement au Directeur de l'école Albus Dumbledore et ce dernier a dû lui dire qu'il s'en occuper._

_Cependant, le plus grand sorcier du monde semble avoir commis une grave erreur avec ce jeune homme. Dumbledore a cru bon de placer Harry Potter dans la famille moldue qui lui restait. En effet, feu Lily Evans épouse Potter était la sœur aînée de Pétunia Evans épouse Dursley. Le jour ou VOLDEMORT a disparu, le vénérable Directeur a confié le jeune Harry à sa tante et à son mari. Il est important de souligner que la directrice adjoint Minerva Macgonagall avait averti le directeur au sujet de cette famille avant de laisser l'enfant devant la porte de sa tante._

_Il est difficile d'imaginer ce que le jeune Lord Potter a pu subir au contact de sa famille moldue durant ces 15 dernières années. J'ai eu le plaisir de pouvoir le rencontrer pour cette édition spéciale._

_Lovegood : Lord Potter, voulez-vous bien m'expliquer votre situation chez les moldus ?_

_Harry (il ne souhaite pas que je l'appelle Lord Potter) : J'ai été un elfe de maison pour ma famille._

_L : Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_H : Je devais faire toutes les corvées de la maison, ainsi que les repas pour ma famille. J'ai commencé à l'âge de 5 ans pour la cuisine et un peu plus jeune pour les corvées dans la maison._

_L : Personne n'a jamais remarqué votre situation ?_

_H : Ma famille moldue me faisait passer pour un délinquant et les voisins pensaient que les punitions étaient justifiées._

_Lord Potter détourne les yeux et semble très mal à l'aise de parler de son enfance chez les Dursley._

_L : Mise à part vos corvées et la cuisine, comment étaient vos relations avec votre famille ?_

_H : Ce n'était pas celle d'une famille « normale ». Je dormais dans un placard sous les marches des escaliers. Il m'arrivait d'y être enfermé plusieurs jours sans avoir la possibilité de manger._

_L : Les moldus autour de vous et à l'école n'ont jamais rien soupçonné ?_

_Le jeune homme me fait un sourire triste._

_H : Je crois que l'influence de Dumbledore peut s'étendre même dans le monde moldu monsieur Lovegood. Il y avait bien une enseignante qui s'est intéressée à moi et qui s'inquiétait à mon sujet. Mais, un jour elle m'a annoncé qu'elle avait été licenciée sans aucune raison apparente._

_L : Comment était votre Oncle ?_

_H : Je peux affirmer que c'était le pire de la famille. Je n'aime pas parler de ça. Ma Tante, ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, elle me donnait parfois les reste de leur repas pour que j'ai au moins un peu de nourriture dans l'estomac et que je ne m'évanouisse pas durant la journée, cela aurait parût suspect._

_L : Vivez-vous encore avec eux ?_

_H : Non, j'ai été déplacé. Le médicomage a insisté pour que je sois soigné de mes…blessures et pour retrouver une bonne santé._

_Le jeune Lord Potter m'a remercié d'avoir pris son témoignage et de ne pas avoir peur de le publier dans mon journal._

_À l'heure actuelle, il semblerait que le jeune homme soit en convalescence et se remette lentement de son dernier séjour chez ses gardiens. Je n'ai pas pu malheureusement enquêter plus avant dans le dossier de Lord Potter, car ceux-ci – il y en a plus d'un – ne peuvent être consulté que par l'adolescent ou le Magenmagot, dont le Directeur est le président. Il faut se demander si le Directeur de Poudlard était sain d'esprit à l'époque où il a placé Harry chez cette famille moldue et ne pas avoir remarqué les signes évidents d'abus à moins qu'il ait fait exprès de fermer les yeux toutes ces années._

_Xenophilius Lovegood_

_Rédacteur en Chef du Chicaneur_

* * *

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Je sais que vous aviez attendu ce chapitre! Je suis fier de l'avoir fini. Je remercie également ma bêta djennys._

_La suite, je ne sais pas quand est ce qu'elle viendra! Je n'aurais pas internet avant le 7 juillet! Peut-être que d'ici là un ou plusieurs chapitres seront écrit!_

_Eliel  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

_3 août, Chemin de Traverse_

L'allée commerçante était étrangement silencieuse. Les magasins avaient ouvert à l'heure prévue, mais pas un bruit n'émanait des différentes boutiques. Les commerçants comme les acheteurs étaient occupés à lire l'édition du Chicaneur où le témoignage d'Harry Potter faisait la une. Au début, la population sorcière avait cru que c'était une bonne blague de Lovegood, mais les rares lecteurs ayant osés lire le journal, avaient vite transmit en chuchotant que le Survivant avait fait une interview et qu'il aurait été maltraité par sa famille moldue.

Dès cet instant, tout le monde avait voulu se procurer une copie du Chicaneur. La rumeur de l'implication d'Albus Dumdledore dans la maltraitance du Survivant ne tarda pas à se répandre. La population était pour la plupart choquée, certain même arborait une mine coléreuse. Pour d'autre, les partisans de Voldemort, cette nouvelle ne les laissaient pas indifférents. Ils avaient peur de se montrer devant leur Maître. Ce dernier n'allait pas apprécier de savoir que le Garçon-qui-à-survécu n'était plus chez ses relatifs et qu'il avait disparu dans la nature.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne savaient plus ce qu'ils devaient croire. Certains de ces membres se sentaient honteux vis-à-vis du jeune Lord. Chacun d'entre eux attendaient que le Directeur de Poudlard fasse une réunion pour parler de cet article. Plusieurs de ceux n'ayant pas assisté à la lecture des testaments voulaient à présent des explications. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé que l'adolescent était traité plus bas que terre par sa propre famille. Ils se doutaient tous, qu'Harry n'avait pas tout dit et qu'il devait y avoir bien plus en dessous de ses quelques révélations faites dans le Chicaneur.

* * *

_Même jour, Poudlard_

Severus et Minerva trouvèrent que le jeune homme avait été inventif. Il n'avait pas fait appel à un reporter de la Gazette du Sorcier, mais avait misé sur sa relation avec la fille de Lovegood. Les deux professeurs bouillonnaient de colère retenue depuis leur lecture du Chicaneur. Ils remarquèrent qu'une grande majorité du corps professoral avait reçu un exemplaire du journal. Le Directeur était le seul qui ne l'avait pas reçu. L'ambiance était donc électrique au petit déjeuner. Albus observait intrigué ses professeurs. Il sentait que ces derniers étaient en colère contre lui, mais il n'en connaissait pas la raison. Il préféra ne pas y penser et se consacra à son petit déjeuner. Toute la table s'exclama à l'arrivée d'une chouette blanche signature incontestée d'Harry Potter.

Hedwige se posa entre Minerva et Severus. Elle avait une lettre à chaque patte pour chacun d'entre eux. Elle donna un coup de bec bien sentit au Maître des potions. Ce dernier se massa la main tout en dépliant la lettre, l'écriture était bien celle d'Harry. Il put noter que ce dernier était parfaitement appliqué et que ce n'était pas son écriture patte de mouche qu'il avait pour habitude de lire dans ses copies. La missive était courte et polie.

_Bonjour professeur Rogue,_

_J'espère que cette édition du Chicaneur vous a plu. Je suis au courant de la manigance de Mme Weasley et de Lupin concernant une rencontre avec vous. J'ai peut-être montré pendant plusieurs années que j'étais impulsif et irréfléchi, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors, si vous souhaitez me convaincre de vos intentions à mon égard, vous allez devoir le prouver. Je vous souhaite de passer un bel été, nous nous reverrons sans aucun doute au banquet de début d'année._

_Cordialement,_

_HJP_

Severus revint à lui quand il entendit Minerva pouffait de rire à côté de lui. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction. Elle lui tendit donc la missive qu'elle avait reçue d'Harry.

_Bonjour Grand-Mère,_

_Je sais que ma mère vous a sans doute dema__ndé__ de devenir ma marraine tout comme elle a dû demander au professeur Rogue d'être mon parrain. Je préfère vous appeler Grand-Mère. Ni voyez pas d'offense à mon choix, mais je vous ai toujours perçu comme une grand-mère attentive aux besoins de ses petits-enfants. Je ne sais pas ce que vous penserez de l'article du Chicaneur. Je voulais que cela fasse un pied de nez à Dumbledore._

_De plus, j'ai bien hâte de pouvoir vous parler et vous raconter les futures blagues et révélations que mes amis et moi contions faire. Je vous rassure professeur Rogue que je m'abstiend__rai__ durant vos cours, je ne tiens pas à faire perdre des points à Gryffondor ! Je vous souhaite donc un bel été Grand-Mère et surtout ne faites rien au Directeur, je m'en occupe._

_Cordialement,_

_Votre petit fils Harry_

Severus eut un véritable sourire en lisant cette lettre. L'adolescent avait su que sa collègue lui montrerait le passage qui parlerait des farces. Il rendit le parchemin à Minerva et présenta de la nourriture à Hedwige. Cette dernière hulula en remerciement. Tous deux sortir ensuite un parchemin de leur poche et répondirent au jeune homme. Une fois cela fait, Hedwige prit son envol et avant de partir passa au-dessus du Directeur et lui fit caca dessus. Elle lança un hululement malicieux, si cela était possible pour un hibou et s'élança vers une fenêtre pour aller porter son courrier.

Cette attaque soudaine avait pris le directeur au dépourvu, il se lança un sort de nettoyage, mais au lieu de partir cela se multiplia sur sa robe. Tous les professeurs furent attentifs au phénomène. Cela ressemblait étrangement à l'un des tours des jumeaux Weasley. Dumbledore finit par quitter la table en maugréant après les volatiles et les inventions des jumeaux. Il y eu un grand éclat de rire après le départ du Directeur. Tous les professeurs se tenaient à la table ou à son voisin tellement la situation était comique. Severus Rogue surprit plusieurs de ces collègues en riant sans retenu. D'ailleurs ce dernier se retenait à Minerva et cette dernière mimait les gestes d'Albus à la perfection ce qui faisait redoubler le rire du Maître des potions et du reste des enseignants.

* * *

_Même jour, le Terrier_

Les adolescents étaient déjà réveillés, même Ron se trouvait à la table pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il y avait une atmosphère d'attente dans la cuisine de la famille Weasley. Les adultes jetaient des regards curieux et intrigués au trio d'or. Ginny pour sa part préféra s'asseoir à côté de son père de l'autre côté de la table. Ce n'était jamais bon signe de les voir tous les trois levés en même temps et assis dans le silence le plus complet. L'attente prit fin avec l'arrivée de deux hiboux. L'un était porteur du chicaneur et l'autre se posa directement devant Arthur, il s'agissait d'une lettre du ministère.

Le patriarche Weasley passa le journal à sa fille s'en s'y attarder. La jeune femme jeta un bref coup d'œil au gros titre et failli recracher son jus de citrouille au visage de son père. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle entama la lecture. Son expression se ferma au fil de celle-ci. Elle repoussa le journal avec une moue écœurée et lança un regard perçant à Harry sans pour autant commenter son interview ou l'article. Les parents et Remus auraient de quoi faire lorsqu'ils porteraient leur attention sur le journal.

Monsieur Weasley froissa sa lettre après avoir fini de la lire et porta son attention sur le journal. Dès qu'il vit le gros titre son sang quitta son visage. Son comportement alerte Molly et Remus avant qu'aucun des deux ne puissent réagir, il se saisit du journal et jura. Il entama la lecture et finit par le jeter sur la table, écœuré et en colère. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois pour tenter de se calmer. Remus fut plus vif que Molly et se saisit du journal, la matriarche de la famille Weasley vint donc se poster derrière le loup-garou pour lire en même temps que lui. Un grondement furieux s'échappa de la poitrine de Lupin. Molly pinça les lèvres et jeta un regard interrogateur sur le trio d'or.

- Qui a eu l'idée de cet article ? Finit par demander Arthur.

- Moi, répondit simplement Harry.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Remus perdu.

- C'est évident, déclara Ron, pour faire bouger la politique et faire réagir la population sorcière.

Les parents de Ron le regardèrent comme si il le voyait pour la première fois. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et retourna à son petit déjeuner. Harry et Hermione se retenaient de rire devant l'expression choquée des adultes. Remus se massa les tempes et secoua la tête devant la situation.

- Je dois aller au Ministère, poursuivit Mr Weasley. Ton article a créé du remue-ménage Harry. Je vous donnerai des nouvelles dès que j'aurais un moment.

Arthur avala son thé, embrassa sa femme, salua Remus et les enfants et s'en fut à l'extérieur pour transplaner. Molly due s'asseoir quelques minutes pour retrouver ses esprits. Elle ne savait quoi dire aux adolescents. De leur côté, ces derniers se levèrent et sortirent dans le jardin pour marcher un peu. Ginny soupira et laissa sa tête tomber contre la table.

- Est-ce que tu étais au courant de leur manigance, demanda Lupin.

La seule fille Weasley secoua la tête. Elle n'allait certainement pas répondre à leurs questions. Elle se leva donc et monta à l'étage pour s'occuper et ne pas être interrogée par les adultes. S'ils voulaient des réponses, ils n'avaient qu'à demander au principal concerné. La fuite de Ginny n'échappa pas aux deux adultes. Ils se jetèrent un regard et Remus se dévoua pour aller parler aux adolescents. Il se leva et sortit dans le jardin à son tour. Il trouva les trois jeunes assis sous l'arbre de la veille. Remus inspira un bon coup et s'approcha rapidement de ces derniers avant qu'ils ne décident de prendre la fuite comme Ginny.

- J'aimerais vous parler, dit-il d'un coup.

- Assied toi donc Remus, proposa Hermione. Je me doute bien que tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions au sujet de l'article du Chicaneur.

Le loup-garou cligna des yeux. Il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit Harry qui lui réponde. En les voyant tous les trois poser sur lui un regard neutre et attentif, il comprit sans détour que les adolescents le jaugeaient. Remus n'en revenait pas d'être passé à côté toutes ses années du comportement particulier du trio de Gryffonfor.

- Depuis quand jouez-vous la comédie ?

- Depuis notre première année, la réponse venait de Ron.

- Pour quel raison avez-vous fait cela ?

- On ne peut pas faire grand-chose quand les adules pensent que nous sommes des incapables, déclara Harry.

Un coup de poing aurait fait moins mal à Remus. Il ne se doutait pas que les professeurs de Poudlard avaient pu se montrer si négligeant et aussi aveugle aux efforts du trio. Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué avant de fixer les trois adolescents. Il voulait comprendre la raison qui les avait poussé à agir de la sorte.

- Dumbledore était au courant pour les Dursley depuis ma première année, commença Harry. Je lui en ai parlé sur l'insistance de Ron et d'Hermione. Tous deux pensaient que je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre de la sorte.

- Nos espoirs ont été brisés, poursuivit Ron en serrant les points de rage. Harry est venu nous trouver après sa rencontre avec le directeur.

Le jeune homme respira profondément pour se calmer. Ce jour était resté gravé dans sa mémoire au fer rouge. Hermione pinça les lèvres et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs meurtriers. Harry de son côté offrit un sourire triste au dernier maraudeur. Le jeune Lord n'oublierait jamais le mépris de Dumbledore à son égard.

- Quand as-tu parlé à Albus ? Demanda Lupin.

- Je n'ai pu lui parler qu'après mon altercation avec Quirel, déclara Harry.

Il se mit donc à raconter l'épisode qui l'avait décidé lui et ses deux meilleurs amis à cacher leur capacité.

OOOO

_Ron et Hermione étaient soucieux. Leur meilleur ami n'avait reçu qu'un mouchoir avec une pièce de monnaie de la part de sa famille moldue. Ils ne dirent rien sur l'instant pour profiter de ce noël ensemble dans la bonne humeur. Cependant, le soir venu, ils ne pouvaient ne pas en parler. Harry avait été réticent, mais il finit par avouer du bout des lèvres qu'__il ne recevait __rien ni pour son anniversaire, ni pour noël._

_- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça Harry ! S'exclama outré le rouquin. Ils vont finir par te rendre aussi aigri que le professeur Rogue._

_- Je te remercie de la comparaison, dit sarcastiquement le brun._

_- En tout cas, tu utilises à merveille son sarcasme, fit remarquer la jeune femme._

_Pour toute réponse Harry ne fit que rouler des yeux et t__irer__ la langue à l'attention de la jeune femme. Ils rirent tous les trois de son comportement puér__il __avant de redevenir sérieux. Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude poussa un soupir las et défaitiste._

_- Tu dois en parler au Directeur Harry, déclar__èrent__ ses deux amis en cœur._

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, répondit le brun. D'après Hagrid c'est Dumbledore qui m'a placé chez les Dursley._

_Les deux adolescents sursautèrent à la nouvelle. Ron ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois et Hermione balbutiait que s'était impossible venant de la part d'un homme comme lui._

_- Personne n'est parfait, ajouta Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a mis chez mes relatifs et pourquoi je dois impérativement y retourner à l'été._

_- Tu ne retourneras certainement pas là-bas ! Gronda le rouquin farouchement. Tu dois demander une entrevue avec le Directeur._

_Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas renon__cé__ devant le refus d'Harry. Ils avaient tellement insis__té__ qu'il avait fini par céd__er__ et demander un entretien avec le Directeur. Ce__lui-ci__ eu lieu quelques jours seulement avant leur retour à la maison. Il venait de se réveiller de son affrontement avec Quirel. Harry avait pris son courage à deux mains quand le Directeur allait prendre congé._

_- Professeur, j'aurais encore quelqu__e__ chose à vous dire, déclara le jeune garçon mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur de son aîné._

_- Vas-y Harry, je t'écoute._

_- Je voudrais vous parler des Dursley._

_- Je t'ai placé chez eux, car la protection du sang qui coule dans les veines de ta tante est un puissant sort de protection. Cela permet de te protéger de toute personne alliée à Voldemort._

_- Monsieur, je ne suis pas bien trai__té__ chez eux, ils m'affament et m'enferment plusieurs jours dans un placard so__us__ l'escalier pour des choses que je n'ai pas faites. Ils me donnent des corvées et lorsque je n'ai pas réussi à les finir avant qu'Oncle Vernon rentre du travail, je reçois des coups et je suis privé de nourriture._

_- Harry ça suffit ! Déclara sèchement Dumbledore. Je suis en contact avec ta famille et ils me disent exactement ce qui se passe chez eux. La plupart du temps, tu ne les écoutes pas et n__'en__ fait qu'à ta tête. Tu comprends donc qu'ils doivent sévir pour ton propre bien. Je suis désolé jeune homme, mais tu devras rester chez eux. La discussion est close._

_Le brun avait été malheureux après le départ de Dumbledore. L'infirmière lui apporta un chocolat chaud et lui déclara qu'elle avait fait appeler ses amis. Le garçon l'avait remercié d'un pauvre sourire avant de noyer son chagrin dans sa tasse. Pomfresh s'en alla une fois que Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Ce jour-là marqua leur début dans l'art de la dissimulation la plus complète envers le directeur et le reste de l'école._

OOOO

Lupin était en colère. Son loup criait intérieurement pour venger son louveteau. L'homme se mit debout et marcha de long en large devant les adolescents encore assis. La fureur habitait ses traits et les adolescents se félicitèrent de ne pas être dans la maison. D'un même mouvement, ils se mirent à tracer des runes tout autour de leur ancien professeur et ensemble activèrent le sort de contention sur l'adulte.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement, car le loup en Lupin était prêt à sortir. Il y eut un hurlement lugubre qui s'échappa de la bouche de Remus. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux. Alertée Molly accourut dans le jardin, le spectacle qu'elle y vit la cloua au silence. Devant elle se tenait les trois adolescents et derrière eux Lupin à quatre pattes tentait de sortir d'un cercle bleuté.

- Pour l'amour de Merlin que se passe-t-il ici ? Interrogea la mère de Ron.

- Le loup de Remus est devenu fou de rage, nous avons activé des runes de contention pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise, répondirent les trois adolescents.

- Est-ce qu'il va se calmer ? Demanda Ginny attirée aussi par le bruit.

- Oui, répondit un des trois adolescents. Il faut juste qu'il arrive à reprendre son calme et tout ira bien.

- Et s'il n'y arrive pas ? Demanda anxieusement Molly.

- Le sort ne s'arrêtera que lorsqu'il sera calmé Mme Weasley, répondit Harry.

- Nous devrions ajouter des runes de silences, fit pensivement Ron. Il va finir par attirer l'attention des moldus.

Les trois adolescents se mirent à dessiner de plus belle autour du loup-garou. Une incantation plus tard et plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre de l'homme-loup. Tout le monde soupira de soulagement, mais ils étaient tous inquiets. Harry demanda à Molly de prévenir Arthur ou n'importe quel membre de l'Ordre en qui il pouvait avoir confiance pour veiller sur Remus. Hermione suggéra d'appeler le Maître des potions, il aurait peut-être une potion capable de calmer Lupin.

Molly alla rapidement dans la maison et s'accroupit devant la cheminée. Elle lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette, annonça le nom de la grande salle de Poudlard et mit sa tête dans le feu.

- Severus Rogue ! S'époumona Molly. Vous devez venir tout de suite au Terrier ! C'est urgent !

Elle retira sa tête du feu avant que quiconque n'ai pu lui poser des questions et retourna auprès des adolescents. La situation n'était pas meilleure, au contraire, Lupin commençait à avoir des poils qui poussaient par endroit.

* * *

_Même jour, repère du Seigneur des Ténèbres_

Lord Voldemort avait appelé tous ses mangemorts. Il était de mauvaise humeur et l'article du Chicaneur n'aidait pas à le calmer. Son plan pour récupérer Harry Potter venait d'échouer. Non seulement, le morveux n'était plus chez sa famille, il n'arrivait plus à lire dans les pensées de ce dernier et voilà qu'un scandale éclatait sur la vie du sauveur du monde sorcier dans un journal qui relatait des faits incongrus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas ravi que ses suivants ne soient pas venus le prévenir dès la parution de l'article.

Les mangemorts voulaient être partout sauf devant leur Maître. Ils avaient tous lus l'article et ils étaient tous outrés de l'enfance du gamin, mais n'allaient pourtant pas montrer de la pitié pour le Survivant. Certains d'entre eux s'interrogeaient bien sur les motivations de Potter à rester du côté de la lumière au vue du comportement du Directeur de Poudlard à son encontre. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas fous au point d'afficher clairement leurs doutes concernant le fait de tuer le garçon et tout son entourage. Même si le Survivant était un sang-mêlé, ils étaient indéniables pour les disciples de Voldemort que le garçon avait du potentiel et que celui-ci n'était pas utilisé à sa juste valeur.

Le Lord balaya son regard rouge sang sur ses serviteurs. Il sentait l'incompréhension de plusieurs de ses hommes face à la situation actuelle. Potter venait de lâcher une bombe dans le monde sorcier. Il devait faire appel à son espion pour obtenir plus d'information concernant les plans de Dumbledore. Il pourrait peut-être tirer profit de la dissension entre le Directeur et le gamin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà sentit le potentiel magique de celui-qui-a-survécu. Il avait pris conscience de ce pouvoir latent lors de leur rencontre durant sa 4ème année. Cependant, il avait pu voir que le garçon n'utilisait pas toute sa capacité magique.

- Queudver, appela le Lord.

Tous les mangemorts firent la grimace en voyant le petit homme se diriger vers leur Seigneur. Sans un mot, Peter s'agenouilla devant le Maître et attendit les ordres. Voldemort se pencha et prit le bras de l'animagus avec un rictus de mépris. Il pressa son pouce sur la marque des ténèbres de son serviteur. Le cri s'échappant de la gorge de Pettigrow fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête de plusieurs mangemorts. Il n'y avait que Bellatrix pour rire comme une folle en entendant le hurlement inhumain du rat.

- Tu peux retourner à ta place, lâcha négligemment le Lord.

- Oui Maître, murmura faiblement Peter.

Ils attendirent en silence en sachant bien qui le Maître avait fait appeler. Il était d'ailleurs étrange que Rogue ne soit pas apparu plus tôt. Le vieux fou amoureux des moldus avait dû le retenir. Plusieurs mangemorts se réjouissaient déjà de la punition qui serait infligé au Maître des potions pour son retard à une réunion. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils entendirent un léger pop et Severus vint s'incliner devant leur Maître.

- Mon Seigneur.

- Severus dit moi, commença lentement Voldemort.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine des serviteurs. Cela n'annonçait jamais rien de bon ce ton de voix. En voyant la lueur sadique et coléreuse dans les yeux du Lord tous les mangemorts eurent pitié du pauvre Rogue, sauf Bellatrix et quelques autres fanatiques.

- Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas venu m'avertir tout de suite de l'article de Potter dans ce torchon ?

- J'ignorais que le morveux Potter allait faire un scandale dans ce bout de parchemin mon Seigneur. De plus, Dumbledore ne m'a pas laissé sans surveillance depuis quelques jours, car Potter a disparu et le Directeur a mis tout l'Ordre à sa recherche.

La nouvelle eu l'effet d'une bombe dans le rang des mangemorts. Voldemort se leva de son siège et s'approcha de son serviteur agenouillé devant lui. Il prit le menton de Severus entre ses doigts et lui releva la tête pour voir dans ses yeux s'il lui mentait. Une fois satisfait de ce qu'il vit, il se réinstalla à sa place. Il réfléchit un moment à la nouvelle que son serviteur venait de lui annoncer. Ainsi, le garçon avait disparu et mené une campagne pour faire éclater la vérité au grand jour. Le lord avait pu noter que l'interview était courte, mais qu'il y avait de subtiles allusions faite par rapport au directeur.

Il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il devait y avoir d'autres gamins dans le cas de Potter à Poudlard. Cependant, Voldemort apprécia l'audace du gamin. Il pourrait tirer profit du grabuge que le garçon venait de créer au sein du monde magique. Le Lord reporta son attention sur le Maître des potions.

- Le vieux fou a-t-il pris connaissance de l'article ?

- Non, mon Seigneur. Il est le seul à ne pas avoir reçu de journal, répondit Severus d'une voix pleine de dégoût.

- Très bien, s'exclama Voldemort. Tu peux disposer Severus. Si Dumbledore demande à savoir où tu te trouvais dit lui que je t'ai appelé et tu peux lui dire franchement que je suis au courant pour la disparition de Potter.

Rogue inclina la tête soulagé de ne pas avoir reçu de sortilège durant cette réunion. Il fronça les sourcils en se reculant lentement tout en faisant face à son Seigneur. Comment le Directeur croirait qu'il n'avait pas lâché l'information volontairement ? Ce dernier lui avait bien précisé de ne rien dire avant encore quelques jours le temps qu'un plan germe dans sa tête de citronné.

- Doloris, dit calmement Lord Voldemort en direction de son Maître des potions.

Severus écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le sort fuser vers lui. Il arrêta sa marche et se prépara à recevoir le sort de douleur. Mais avant que celui-ci ne l'atteigne, il vit une légère lueur se propager sur sa robe de sorcier. Elle était si infime que personne ne sembla la remarquer. Le sort le frappa et il ne sentit absolument rien. Il resta imperturbable et simula la douleur. Il se mordit la lèvre et posa un genou à terre. Severus se rendit compte que c'était la lueur qui émanait d'une de ses poches qui l'aidait à simuler la douleur à la perfection.

Voldemort arrêta le sortilège quand un faible gémissement sortit des lèvres de Rogue. Ce dernier se releva avec difficulté et recula de nouveau vers la sortie. Une fois passé les barrières anti-transplanage, il visualisa le château et y apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Sans perdre de temps et tout en se dirigeant vers l'imposant château, il fouilla ses poches à la recherche de la lueur. Sa surprise fut grande quand il tomba sur le parchemin d'Harry. Il vit qu'un postscriptum était apparu.

_PS : Si vous lisez se message c'est que vous venez de rencontrer l'autre cinglé. J'ai enchanté le parchemin au cas où. Je vous expliquer__ai__ le sortilège utilisé lorsque nous nous rencontrerons pour parler de vos réunions avec Voldemort. D'ici __là __faites attention à vous et gardez ce parchemin en tout temps sur vous. Il est enchanté et personne, pas même Dumbledore ou Tom ne pourront lire ce qui a été écrit._

Severus eu un sourire fier devant l'audace de son futur filleul. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait trafiqué le gamin, mais il le remercierait dès qu'il le verrait au Terrier. Il n'avait pas oublié l'appel urgent de Molly, mais Voldemort l'avait appelé juste après cette dernière. Il se dirigea vers ses quartiers et trouva Minerva assise dans son salon. Elle fut soulagée en voyant son collègue et ami revenir sain et sauf. Sans un mot, Rogue se saisit d'une sacoche posée sur la table et les deux professeurs se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour transplaner au Terrier. Ils ne se doutaient pas de ce qui les attendait là-bas.

* * *

_Même jour, ministère de la magie_

Scrimgeour en allant travailler ce matin-là n'était pas au courant du scandale Harry Potter. Il venait de sortir d'une cheminée dans le hall du ministère et remarqua la fébrilité dans l'air. Plusieurs de ses employés chuchotaient et secouaient la tête de désapprobation. Le ministre les ignora et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers les ascenseurs qui le conduirait à son bureau. Il avait plusieurs rendez-vous importants aujourd'hui et sa journée aller être longue et fatigante.

Dans l'ascenseur personne ne prêta attention à Scrimgeour et discutaient en petit groupe tout en tenant un journal dans leur main. Le ministre commençait à trouver ses chuchotis de plus en plus agaçants. En se contorsionnant, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait de ce tissu d'ânerie tenu par Lovegood. Il ne prêta donc plus attention aux comportements étranges de ses employés et retrouva une certaine bonne humeur.

Celle-ci s'altéra de nouveau quand il vit son assistant Percy Weasley en train de lire le Chicaneur. Il avait décidé de le garder, car il faisait du bon travail, même si Fudge n'avait pas été des plus intelligent en le prenant, Scrimgour voyait là, lui aussi, un moyen d'espionner l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent subitement son regard parcourant l'article qui semblait attirer l'attention de tous les sorcières et sorciers du ministère.

- Weasley jetez donc ce journal à la poubelle, il ne parle que de choses inutiles, déclara soudain le Ministre.

Le jeune homme sursauta soudain et leva son regard sur son supérieur. Il ferma le journal, le plia et le laissa sur le bord de son bureau. Il se leva et suivit le ministre dans son bureau en emportant avec lui le courrier et un exemplaire du Chicaneur avec lui.

Percy était stupéfait des révélations de Potter dans le journal. Il savait que le gamin aimait recevoir de l'attention, mais ce qu'il dénonçait allait au-delà de tout ce que Percy savait sur le jeune Lord. Il l'avait toujours trouvé petit et maigre pour son âge et sa mère rappelait souvent ce fait à Harry. Le jeune assistant n'imaginait pas un seul instant la réalité qui se cachait derrière l'image du Survivant. Il aurait préféré rester dans l'ignorance, mais il se rendait compte que son jugement sur le meilleur ami de son frère Ron était non fondé.

Le troisième fils de la famille Weasley referma la porte derrière lui et tendit le Chicaneur au ministre. Scrimgeour regarda avec exaspération le jeune homme en face de lui et posa le journal sur le bord de son bureau sans y accorder un seul regard. Il le jetterait une fois son assistant parti. Percy soupira doucement et tendit le courrier au ministre. Le jeune homme ne doutait pas un seul instant que certains parlaient de l'article du dernier Potter dans le Chicaneur.

- Avant de lire votre courrier vous devriez commencer par lire le Chicaneur monsieur le Ministre, incita Weasley.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en baliverne, vous pouvez disposer Weasley, répliqua Scrimgeour sensiblement énervé.

Le jeune assistant inclina la tête et sortit. Il récupéra son exemplaire et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le bureau de son père. Il se souvenait de la dernière dispute avec les membres de sa famille. Percy devait parler à son père de cette interview. Il voulait savoir si tout cela était vrai. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup le Directeur de Poudlard et son antipathie grimpait au fur et à mesure de sa marche vers le département des accidents magiques.

De son côté le ministre avait balancé le journal dans la poubelle et commençait à ouvrir son courrier. Une lettre en particulier attira son attention. Elle était rouge foncée et un M stylisé cachetait la lettre. C'était le sceau du Magenmagot. Une sueur froide parcourut l'échine du ministre. Il était rare qu'il reçoive une missive du département de justice magique. Généralement, il recevait une note volante lui signifiant d'être présent lors d'une audience qui requerrait sa présence. Les lettres étaient plus sensibles et les sujets devaient être traités dans la plus grande discrétion avant d'envisager une quelconque poursuite en justice.

D'une main tremblante, il décacheta l'enveloppe et en sorti le parchemin. La missive venait d'Amélia Bones, il ne l'appréciait guère, car elle était souvent réfractaire aux lois que Scrimgeour voulait instaurer. Son anxiété monta d'un cran quand il se rendit compte qu'une grande partie du Magenmagot avait signé la lettre. Le contenu de celle-ci devait donc être sérieuse et avoir toute son attention.

Les premiers mots de la lettre le rendirent livide. Il inspira un bon coup et chercha sa poubelle du regard. Il se leva rapidement et récupéra le journal. Il eut une mine dégoûté et le jeta sur son bureau tout en continuant à lire la missive. Le ministre posa la lettre et s'empara du journal pour lire l'article qui avait mis tout le ministère de la magie dans un état de fébrilité. Le tint déjà livide de Rufus s'accentua un peu plus avant qu'il ne devienne rouge sous le coup de la colère et de l'exaspération. Il ressentit même de la culpabilité, car à l'époque il n'avait pas su dire non au grand Albus Dumbledore. Aujourd'hui, il voyait l'erreur de sa trop grande confiance en cet homme.

Il devait organiser une conférence de presse dans les plus brefs délais et organiser une réunion exceptionnelle du Magenmagot pour statuer sur la véracité des propos tenu par Harry Potter devenu Lord Potter. Cette information mit un temps avant d'atteindre son cerveau et qu'il ne revienne sur le titre que lui avait donné Ignatus Lovegood. Scrimgeour laissa tomber le Chicaneur sur son bureau et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il ne comprenait pas comment Potter avait pu obtenir le titre de Lord alors qu'il n'était pas encore majeur !

Il se saisit d'une plume et d'un parchemin et envoya une courte missive dans la même enveloppe au département de justice magique. Il envoya ensuite une lettre à la Gazette du sorcier pour avoir une interview. Il devait réagir au plus vite à la bombe lâchée par le Survivant. Cela le réjouissait quelque peu de voir le nom du vénérable Directeur de Poudlard traîné dans la boue. Pour une fois, on ne remettait pas en cause sa politique et sa façon de gérer le monde sorcier. Une fois ces deux lettres envoyées, il se saisit à nouveau de la missive du Magenmagot.

_Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre,_

_Je vous envoie cette lettre en mon nom et e__n celui d'une g__rande majorité du Magenmagot. Nous avons pris connaissance d'une grave accusation à l'encontre d'Albus Dumbledore__, p__résident du Magenmagot. Je vous conseille fortement__ de__ lire l'édition spéciale du Chicaneur. Les accusations portés par Lord Potter sont très graves et doivent être traités dans la discrétion et le plus tôt possible._

_J'ai pris l'initiative d'invit__er__ le jeune Lord Potter à une réunion informel__le__ au département de la justice magique dans les jours à venir. Cela nous permettra d'avoir plus d'éléments en notre possession pour savoir si les dir__es __d'Harry Potter so__nt exactes.__ J'ai donc pris la liberté de retirer le dossier du jeune Lord pour l'examiner avec attention._

_Nous devons également pa__rler__ du Directeur de Poudlard. Il est impératif de prendre des mesures concernant la présidence de Dumbledore au sein du Magenmagot. Il devra être destitué de ses fonctions le plus rapidement possible pour qu'il ne puisse pas interférer dans l'enquête que nous venons d'ouvrir._

_Vous êtes donc conv__ié __à cette réunion ce matin même dès réception de cette lettre._

_Amélia Bones,_

_Département de la justice magique._

_Ci-joint la signature magique des membres du Magenmagot._

Le ministre se redressa et abandonna son bureau pour se rendre au tribunal. Il mit dix minutes pour y arriver. Certains mangemorts infiltrés tentaient de savoir ce qui préoccupait le ministre de la magie, mais ce dernier les repoussa d'un signe de la main, leur montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas de temps à leur accorder. Intérieurement, Rufus jubilait. Il allait destituer Dumbledore de son rôle de président et il fallait élire quelqu'un de fiable à ce poste, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il devait y avoir des élections et pour l'heure le ministre n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'un sujet comme celui-là. Il décida qu'il laisserait le champ libre à Bones pour s'occuper d'élire un nouveau président et de lui dire le nom par la suite.

Le ministre entra et trouva une salle pleine et un brouhaha important se faisait entendre agressant ses oreilles. Amélia l'ayant vu entrer, sortit sa baguette et fit retentir une détonation qui calma les ardeurs des membres du Magenmagot. Ils s'assirent tous tandis que Scrimgeour se plaçait devant eux.

-J'accepte votre proposition de destituer Albus Dumbledore de son poste de président du tribunal de justice magique. Je vous laisse Mrs Bones vous occuper d'élire son nouveau remplaçant. Vous n'aurez qu'à me prévenir par la suite du nom de celui-ci.

Une fois sa tirade fini, le Ministre franchit de nouveau la porte du tribunal et retourna à son bureau. Il devait se préparer à donner son interview dans la gazette du sorcier. Il devait aller au-devant des journalistes et ne pas attendre qu'ils viennent l'embêter par troupeau dans son ministère.

Le Magenmagot resta un instant silencieux après le départ du ministre et le brouhaha reprit de plus belle. Il ne pouvait pas simplement énoncer ces désirs et partir comme un malotru ! Bones de son côté était ravie de la situation. Son contact avait eu raison. Rufus était tellement aveuglé par son heure de gloire qu'il lui déléguait la responsabilité de choisir un nouveau président. Son regard se posa sur la plus âgée d'entre eux Augusta Londubat. Son contact lui avait déclaré que c'était la seule personne intègre de ce tribunal. La grand-mère de Neville serait suffisamment forte pour tenir ce tribunal et le mener dans la bonne voie.

- Je propose et j'appuie la candidature de Mrs Augusta Londubat comme nouvelle présidente du Magenmagot, déclara Mrs Bones avec sa voix magiquement amplifiée.

Aussitôt le silence se fit dans la pièce et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle ainsi que la susmentionnée. Certains regardaient Amélia comme si un corps étranger avait poussé sur son corps. D'autres en revanche affichaient un franc sourire à la proposition de cette dernière. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix présent sautillèrent intérieurement à cette annonce.

- Votons, reprit Bones. Qui est pour ?

Une grande majorité des personnes présentes levèrent la main. Les mangemorts infiltrés trop peu nombreux ce jour-là grognèrent de mécontentement. Leur Maître avait fait appeler une partie d'entre eux et ils n'étaient pas de taille à lutter contre cette décision et surtout ils n'avaient pas pu soudoyer certains membres du Magenmagot. Aucuns d'entre eux ne voulaient l'annoncer au Lord.

- Bien, une majorité de votes en faveur de Mrs Londubat. Je vous félicite Augusta vous êtes officiellement la nouvelle présidente du Magenmagot. Acceptez-vous cette responsabilité ?

- Oui, je l'accepte, répondit Augusta en se mettant debout dans une posture droite et fière.

- Acceptez-vous de rendre la justice en étant impartiale, d'entendre les accusés ou les plaignants et de les juger avec équité ?

- Oui, je l'accepte.

- Acceptez-vous de tenir compte de l'avis des membres du Magenmagot sans être influencée par l'un deux, par l'accusé, le plaignant ou le Ministre de la Magie ?

- Oui, je l'accepte.

- Moi Amélia Bones chef du département de la justice magique vous déclare Présidente du Magenmagot jusqu'à la prochaine élection qui aura lieu dans cinq ans ou jusqu'à ce votre position soit remise en doute par l'un ou plusieurs membres de celui-ci ou par le ministre. Vous ne serez destituée que pour fautes graves selon les lois sorcières.

- Très bien, attaqua Augusta. Mrs Bones faites venir des aurors avant que la séance ne commence.

Amélia offrit un sourire resplendissant à la présidente et passa la porte pour revenir deux minutes plus tard avec cinq aurors dont Tonks et Shacklebolt. L'incompréhension se répandit dans la foule. Personne n'ignorait le retour de Voldemort, mais le Ministère n'avait mené aucune campagne de purge depuis la réapparition du mage noir. Deux aurors se postèrent à la porte baguettes sorties et les trois autres suivirent Mrs Bones.

- Je ne ferai pas comme mon prédécesseur, déclama Augusta, toutes les personnes présentes doivent relever leurs manches gauches. Toutes résistances sera sévèrement punie. Les aurors ont reçu l'ordre d'attaquer aux moindres mouvements suspects.

Scrimgeour ne savait pas dans quoi il s'était embarqué. Ce jour-là dix mangemorts furent arrêtés au sein du Magenmagot et jugés le jour même à un emprisonnement à vie pour leurs crimes commis au nom de Voldemort. Les avoirs de chacune de ses familles fut gelés jusqu'à ce que le Magenmagot prouve que leurs enfants ou leurs épouses ne soient pas impliqués. Mrs Londubat et Mrs Bones allaient continuer leur opération de nettoyage dans le Ministère de la Magie.

La révolution était en marche !

* * *

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Je sais que ce chapitre a mis du temps pour être publier, je m'en excuse !_

_Je remercie ma bêta djennys qui a corrigé ce chapitre en un temps record ! __Je remercie toutes mes lectrices et lecteurs pour votre patience !_

_Faite vous plaisir et à moi également en appuyant sur le bouton du bas. Le pourboire est à votre discrétion Mesdames et Messieurs !  
_

_Eliel_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

_Le Terrier_

Severus et Minerva apparurent à l'entrée de la cours de la famille Weasley. Le tableau était assez étrange. Le trio d'or se jetait des regards soucieux, tandis que la jeune Weasley se mordait la lèvre peu rassurer de voir son ancien professeur dans cet état. Molly ébranlée par la transformation de Lupin tentait de garder son calme. Cependant, les deux professeurs furent pris au dépourvu quand trois baguettes se pointèrent sur eux. Un exaperliamus vint s'écraser contre le bouclier que Minerva venait de faire apparaître et qui fut détruit par un sort d'explosion. Surpris, ils ne purent éviter le stupéfix.

Ils tombèrent à la renverse. Ils entendirent Molly pousser un cri de surprise avant de s'approcher rapidement des deux membres de l'Ordre. Elle leur lança son regard le plus courroucé avant de les libérer du sort. Elle soupira et les invita à la suivre à l'endroit où se trouvait le loup. Les trois sixième année firent un sourire d'excuse à leurs professeurs avant de s'écarter du cercle de contention.

Rogue contempla l'homme presque loup. Il était étonné de cette transformation en plein jour. Selon la croyance populaire, les lycanthropes ne se transformaient qu'à la pleine lune. Hors, il avait devant les yeux un Remus Lupin presque métamorphosé en loup-garou. Le Maître des potions posa sa sacoche au sol et nota distraitement qu'Hedwige l'observait avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Se concentrant de nouveau sur sa préoccupation actuelle, Severus fouilla dans sa sacoche et en sortit plusieurs flacons.

- Comment comptez-vous lui administrer ses potions professeurs Rogue ? Demanda Ron poliment.

Le professeur posa sur son élève un regard neutre et continua de préparer le mélange de différentes potions pour n'en faire qu'une seule. Une fois le tout mélangé, il s'intéressa à la réaction et fut satisfait quand le liquide prit une couleur or. Le Maître des potions s'approcha ensuite du cercle de contention et il observa ce dernier. Il jeta alors un regard surpris sur les jeunes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandèrent en même temps les deux professeurs.

- Magie runique, déclara Hermione.

Minerva hausse un sourcil admiratif devant l'accomplissement parfait du cercle emprisonnant Lupin. Severus dévisagea chacun des adolescents sans leur montrer sa surprise. Il ne pourrait pas faire ingurgiter la potion à Remus sans perdre une partie de son corps. Le potioniste regarda son futur filleul – il avait du mal à dire son filleul – poser chacune de ses mains sur les épaules de ses meilleurs amis. Les trois adolescents s'éloignèrent un moment et un conciliabule se tint.

- Que prépare-t-il ?

- Je l'ignore Minerva, répliqua Severus. Je crois que je ne préfère pas le savoir.

Les trois adultes purent noter que la dernière Weasley acquiesçait aux sages paroles de son professeur de potions. Le trio de Gryffondor revint vers eux avec un regard malicieux. Hermione se mordait la lèvre, mais ne désapprouvait pas le plan qu'ils venaient de trouver. Ron se disait que sa mère allait les tuer et Harry trouvait tout cela très amusant. Voilà pourquoi, les adultes se méfièrent en les voyants arriver tout sourire.

- On a trouvé une solution pour lui administrer la potion sans risque de blessure pour aucun d'entre nous, commença Ron.

- Il faut juste transformer le flacon en fléchette, poursuivit Hermionne.

- Et l'envoyer sur Lupin, termina Harry. Comme font les vétérinaires moldus pour endormir les animaux agressifs.

A l'intérieur du cercle Remus avait fini sa métamorphose en loup. Ce dernier regardait les humains à l'extérieur avec méfiance. Il était en colère et il voulait tout détruire autour de lui. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas suivre son instinct, car cette bulle bleue l'empêchait de sortir. Son humain faisait usage de la magie, il pourrait peut-être parvenir à le faire sortir sous cette forme. Le loup avait un besoin impérieux de mordre et de déchiqueter la peau de moldus. Ceux ayant fait du mal à son louveteau.

Harry se plaça dans le champ de vision de son ancien professeur pour attirer son attention. Le jeune Lord remarqua sans peine, la haine et l'envie de tuer dans le regard du loup-garou. L'adolescent était conscient que la petite révélation faite au dernier maraudeur avait chamboulé son équilibre intérieur. Harry comprit que Remus devrait travailler sur l'acceptation de sa partit lupine avant de pouvoir entendre toutes les vérités que cachait le jeune homme sur sa vie. Il posa sa main sur le cercle bleuté et le loup s'approcha doucement de celle-ci pour la renifler et gronder de culpabilité et de honte.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, murmura doucement le jeune homme.

La fléchette passa la barrière et vint se planter dans le flanc du loup qui se retourna vers le professeur Rogue. Il hurla dangereusement, mais personne à l'extérieur ne l'entendit. Le loup-garou s'élança en direction du Maître des potions et bondit en avant. Une autre fléchette se logea dans son flanc. Déstabilisé par cette nouvelle attaque, le loup perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra au sol. Il lutta encore quelques minutes et finit par tomber endormi.

Un soupir de soulagement parcouru le jardin du Terrier. Rogue s'avança, ainsi que Minerva vers le loup endormit. Les adolescents mirent fin au sort de contention et observèrent le professeur Macgonagall métamorphoser une pierre en cage et Severus souleva l'endormi pour l'y placer. Une fois ce dernier à l'intérieur, elle fut magiquement scellée et un sort de silence fut placé sur celle-ci.

- Va-t-il reprendre forme humaine ? Interrogea Molly.

- Tout dépendra s'il accepte de ressentir cette colère et cette haine en lui, répondit Harry.

- Il pourrait devenir animagus, fit pensivement Hermione.

L'idée germa un instant dans l'esprit de chacun. Le professeur de métamorphose sourit chaleureusement à son élève et se promit de faire des recherches sur le sujet. Harry s'assit contre les barreaux de la cage et caressa le loup avec tendresse. Son frère et sa sœur le rejoignirent et ils se serrèrent pour flatter l'animal et lui retirer les fléchettes.

- La potion devrait faire effet une trentaine de minute, déclara Rogue.

Les adolescents acquiescèrent et revinrent vers les adultes. Ron et Hermione s'étaient placés de chaque côté de leur meilleur ami. Minerva eu un sourire encourageant et serra brièvement son petit-fils dans ses bras. Le jeune homme retourna l'étreinte avant de s'éloigner d'elle. Les deux autres saluèrent poliment leur professeur et en firent de même pour le Maître des potions. Rogue ne sut comment aborder le jeune Lord. Ce dernier tendit la main à son nouveau parrain et lui adressa un regard neutre et poli. Severus fit un micro sourire et serra la main tendue.

- Je crois que nous nous sommes rencontrés plus tôt que prévu, débuta Harry. Je vous remercie d'être venu si vite.

- C'est à moi de te remercier Harry, déclara le potioniste. Sans ta lettre, je ne serais pas ici, mais plutôt dans mes appartements.

Il y eu un silence compréhensif. Tout le monde avait compris que Rogue avait dû assister à une réunion au sujet de l'article d'Harry. Le dernier des Potter offrit un sourire malicieux à son parrain et balaya le remerciement de la main. Les deux autres adolescents se détendirent à ce moment. Ils leur semblaient que le professeur de potions n'allait pas attaquer leur frère avec sa verve habituelle. Ce relâchement ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Severus et Minerva. Le Maître des potions soupira de lassitude devant un tel comportement. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien le trio d'or.

- Dumbledore est-il au courant pour l'article ? C'était Ron qui avait posé la question.

- Non, il n'a pas reçu le Chicaneur, répondit Minerva.

- C'est parfait ! S'exclamèrent joyeusement les trois adolescents.

- Je présume que c'est de votre fait, s'il n'en a pas reçu, conclu Severus.

- Vous ne préférez pas le savoir professeur Rogue, la réponse venait de Ginny.

Les adolescents levèrent les pouces en direction de la fille Weasley. Ce petit manège fit lever les yeux au ciel à Macgonagall et froncer les sourcils de la matriarche Weasley. Le Maître des potions se pinça l'arête du nez sans faire de commentaire. Molly proposa à tout le monde de venir dans la cuisine. Il était évident que Lupin ne reviendrait pas sous forme humaine avant un moment.

Le trio de Gryffondor se précipita à l'intérieur pour se désaltérer avec un bon verre de jus de citrouille avec plus d'enthousiasme que les adultes. Ginny par mesure de sécurité avait décidé encore une fois de s'asseoir à l'opposé. Elle se retrouvait donc entre sa mère et son professeur de métamorphose. Harry était assis en face de Minerva et de Severus. L'ambiance était calme et sereine. Le Maître des potions aurait aimé poser des questions au jeune homme, mais leur relation n'était pas assez solide pour parler de choses sensibles. Hermione se lança dans une discussion insouciante avec le professeur de métamorphose et Ron réclamait quelques petites douceurs à sa mère.

Celle-ci roula des yeux tout en grondant son dernier fils sur sa gourmandise. Ginny s'associa à son frère pour la réclamation et la mère foudroya celle-ci de son regard. Harry et Hermione se joignirent à eux et Molly leva les bras au ciel avant de finir par céder sous leur insistance. Les deux derniers ayant pour argument pertinent que les deux professeurs aimeraient goûter à ses bons gâteaux. Il y eut un grand fou rire collectif devant les pitreries des quatre adolescents. Rogue gloussa également au plus grand étonnement des jeunes et de Mrs Weasley.

- Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche mes amis, déclara solennellement Harry. Le professeur Rogue, terreur de tous les élèves – sauf pour les Serpentard – vient de glousser dans la maison des Weasley, en présence de témoin !

- Une photo ! S'écrièrent les deux autres.

Un flash survint alors dans la cuisine. Le professeur de potions arrêta sec de glousser et lança un regard dangereux aux trois adolescents. Eclatant de rire ces derniers firent un regard des plus innocents au directeur de la maison des serpents. Sa collègue d'abord surprise suivit bien vite ses élèves en tapotant l'épaule de son ami. Ce dernier soupira et demanda où se trouvait l'appareil photo. Il eut droit à un haussement d'épaule, un geste vague de la main et un sourire malicieux de la part du trio. Ginny n'osa pas regarder le professeur dans les yeux de peur d'éclater de rire. Molly se contenta de faire les gros yeux aux jeunes.

- J'espère pour vous que cette photo n'apparaîtra pas dans Poudlard, menaça Severus.

- Nan, aucune chance, déclara Hermione.

- Personne ne croira à cette photo, ajouta Ron. Ça fera un bon souvenir pour nous.

Les trois adolescents se sourirent avec complicité. L'année scolaire qui s'annonçait allait être des plus intéressantes et mouvementées pour les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard. La légèreté du moment s'envola quand un patronus entra dans la maison. Il s'agissait d'un phénix. Dumbledore demandait une réunion urgente de l'Ordre. Celle-ci se tiendrait à l'école de sorcellerie. Le jeune Lord se crispa et jeta un regard interrogatif à son parrain et à sa grand-mère. Leurs expressions devinrent songeuses et contrariés. Ils se levèrent et saluèrent le petit groupe. Une poignée de main et une accolade plus tard, les deux professeurs avaient transplané.

Molly s'attarda une quinzaine de minutes à la maison sous l'insistance des jeunes. Le directeur de Poudlard ne devait pas savoir que les deux enseignants étaient venus lui rendre visite. Elle argua qu'il était dans la grande salle quand elle avait fait appel à lui. Son dernier fils lui précisa alors que Dumbledore ne devait pas se trouver dans la salle, sinon les professeurs Macgonagall et Rogue ne serait pas venus. La matriarche Weasley jeta l'éponge devant l'entêtement des trois jeunes. Lorsqu'elle partit ces derniers lui souhaitèrent bon courage pour la réunion et de garder son calme. Ils n'eurent droit qu'à un sourire ironique.

Une fois plus un seul adulte en vue, le trio de Gryffondor retourna à l'extérieur vers la cage du loup. Harry sortit l'enveloppe qu'il avait reçu peu après les lettres de Severus et Minerva. Les deux autres regardèrent la lettre avec une moue boudeuse. Aucun d'eux trois n'avaient confiance dans le ministère. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas nier que certains des employés de celui-ci pouvaient être de vrais perles rares. Ils soufflèrent tous trois en reconnaissant l'écriture d'Amélia Bones.

_Bonjour M Potter,_

_J'aimerais vous convi__er __à une réunion inform__elle__ au Ministère de la Magie. Vous êtes attendu dans deux jours au département de la justice magique. La réunion se déroulera dans mon bureau. Elle aura pour but vos accusations portées contre le Directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore._

_Je souhaiterais connaître si ce que vous dites est exact et si vous désirez porter plai__nte __contre lui et votre famille moldue. Les personnes de votre choix peuvent vous accompag__ner,__ soit pour vous représenter soit pour vous sentir à votre aise lors de notre rencontre._

_Je vous prie d'agréer mes meilleurs sentiments._

_Amélia Bones_

_Département de la justice magique_

- Vous venez, déclara Harry.

- Pas de problème frérot, répondirent les deux autres.

Hermione sortit plume et parchemin. Ils se mirent tous les trois à travailler sur les actions à accomplir pour les deux prochains jours avant la rencontre au Ministère. Ils devaient prendre en compte Dumbledore, Scrimgeour et les journalistes. Le dernier point n'était pas difficile, car aucun reporter ne savait où se cachait le jeune Lord. Harry déclara qu'il ne pourrait pas rester au Terrier les prochains jours, car les vautours de la Gazette viendraient rôder autour de la maison.

Les deux autres lui concédèrent ce point. Ils n'étaient pas ravis de devoir se séparer de leur meilleur ami, mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus mettre sa vie privée sous les projecteurs une fois de plus. Pour le Ministre, le jeune homme devait s'occuper de lui lorsqu'il irait voir Mrs Bones. Ainsi, il mettrait les points sur les i avec Scrimgeour et l'empêcherait de venir fouiner plus avant dans sa vie. Le directeur de Poudlard était une épine dans leur pied. Ils ne pouvaient pas le faire virer de l'école. Ce ne serait pas judicieux surtout avec Voldemort en liberté et qui effrayait tout le monde. Cependant, ils pouvaient faire de la vie de ce dernier et de tout Poudlard un enfer. L'heure de la révolte avait sonné !

* * *

_Ministère de la Magie_

Arthur apparu dans le hall du Ministère et nota l'ambiance fébrile et inquiète. Autour de lui, les employés commentaient l'article du dernier Potter. Sans plus perdre de temps, Mr Weasley se dirigea vers son département. Il devait régler un problème avec un héritage sorcier. Il secoua la tête en pensant que certains membres de cette famille avaient joué avec le feu en confiant une grande partie des biens du défunt à une partie moldue de la famille. Il s'agissait sans doute de vengeance personnelle à l'encontre de ces derniers.

Arthur arriva en cinq minutes à son bureau poursuivit par les chuchotis et les avis de tout un chacun sur les accusations d'Harry. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou non de l'intérêt que portait le monde sorcier sur la vie privée du jeune homme. Il fut sorti de ses pensées en voyant son troisième fils faire les cent pas devant la porte de son bureau. Le patriarche Weasley remarqua sans peine que ce dernier était agité.

- Percy ? Appela Arthur.

Le jeune homme sursauta et fit face à son père. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis un bon moment et il remarqua que celui-ci avait les yeux fatigués et la mine soucieuse. L'assistant du Ministre offrit un pauvre sourire à son père. Il ne savait pas comment abordé le sujet avec lui et surtout comment faire amende honorable auprès de sa famille. Le père invita le fils à entrer dans le bureau sensiblement plus grand. Scrimgeour voulait faire réagir ses employés et avait donné quelques augmentations mineures à certains d'entre eux. Arthur ne s'en plaignait pas, même s'il se méfiait des intentions du Ministre à son égard.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Demanda sèchement Mr Weasley en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

Perçy avala difficilement sa salive. Il sentait que son père lui en voulait encore. Cela devait être de même pour le reste de sa famille. Les jumeaux avaient été inventifs dans leurs punitions. Il s'en souvenait encore à l'heure actuelle et cela le fit frissonner. Il s'assit en face de son père et posa le journal du Chicaneur sur le bureau entre eux.

Arthur soupira à la vue de l'article. N'y avait-il que ça pour le faire réagir ? N'aurait-il pas pu prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation avant ? Il observa longuement son troisième fils et sa posture coupable et gênée.

- Je voudrais savoir si tout cela est vrai ? Articula le jeune homme.

- Oui, fut tout ce que put dire le chef de famille.

Les épaules de Percy s'abaissèrent de défaite et il enleva un moment ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. L'assistant du Ministre ne savait pas quoi penser de cette révélation sur la vie de Potter. Son père venait de le conforter dans l'idée qu'il était dans le faux depuis un an et qu'il avait tourné le dos à sa famille pour une histoire de rang dans la société sorcière.

- Comment le prend le reste de la famille ?

- Ta mère est bouleversée, Ginny était en colère, Ron était au courant pour l'article en ce qui concerne le reste de tes frères je ne le sais pas encore.

Arthur observa son fils prendre la nouvelle. Il ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Il ne savait pas s'il devait pardonner à Percy tous ces mois de peines infligées à toute la famille ou le mettre à l'essai quelque temps. Le jeune homme récupéra le journal et se leva prêt à partir.

- Je sais que je me suis mal comporté. Je ne suis pas du côté du Ministre père. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs et j'aimerais me racheter auprès de toi et de toute la famille.

- Je vais y réfléchir Percy.

Le fils quitta le bureau du père et retourna à son poste auprès du Ministre. Arthur une fois seule soupira. Il se décida à commencer son travail en faisant des recherches sur l'affaire qu'on lui avait confié. Il ne s'étonna pas de voir un patronus apparaître une dizaine de minute plus tard le prévenant d'une réunion de l'Ordre. Il fut surprit d'avoir ce message, car Dumbledore savait pertinemment qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre travaillant ne pourrait venir immédiatement. Il haussa les épaules et envoya à son tour un patronus pour dire qu'il ne pourrait être là et que Molly pourrait le renseigner plus tard.

OOOO

Scrimgeour était de retour à son bureau et nota distraitement que son assistant n'était pas à son poste. Il fut ravi en voyant qu'une lettre du rédacteur en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier l'attendait sur sa pile grandissante de lettres à lire. Il la décacheta immédiatement et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant la réponse de celle-ci. Rufus allait avoir une rencontre avec un reporter aujourd'hui dans l'après-midi. C'était parfait et cela lui laissait le temps de préparer son discours et de donner le nom du nouveau président du Magenmagot.

La population sorcière n'allait pas en revenir en lisant que le grand Dumbledore était destitué une fois de plus de son rôle de président au sein du tribunal de justice magique. Le Ministre espérait juste qu'il soit plus manipulable que le directeur. Il voulait avoir au moins le président dans sa poche. Scrimgeour savait qu'il aurait dû lui-même procéder à l'élection du nouveau président, mais Bones pouvait faire du bon travail.

C'est pourquoi, il sursauta violement quand il prit connaissance d'une autre lettre du Magenmagot qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Ces yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sous la surprise. Amélia Bones n'avait sincèrement pas mise Augusta Londubat comme présidente du tribunal ? Mais, en relisant la lettre, il ne put que constater la véracité de celle-ci. Il apprenait que Mrs Londubat avait fait arrêter plusieurs potentiels mangemorts durant la séance du Magenmagot. Ils avaient été jugés coupables et condamnés à la prison. Rufus jura, il ne pouvait pas mettre les prisonniers à Azkaban puisque Vous-Savez-Qui avait pris le contrôle de celle-ci.

- Weasley ! Aboya le Ministre.

- Oui Mr le Ministre ? Demanda Percy en entrant dans le bureau de son supérieur.

- Je veux que vous m'appeliez Amélia Bones et Augusta Londubat.

- Tout de suite Mr le Ministre.

Son assistant disparu et l'homme respira un bon coup pour se calmer. S'il avait des mangemorts en captivité, il devait avoir toutes les explications possibles pour les fournir ensuite à la Gazette du Sorcier. Ainsi, sa popularité grandira au sein de la population et son mandat sera vu d'un autre œil. Il réfléchit un cours moment. S'il lâchait cette info, les possibles mangemorts présent à l'intérieur du Ministère de la Magie pourraient prendre la fuite. Un petit coup sec interrompit ses pensées.

- Entrez !

- Vous nous avez fait appeler Mr le Ministre ? Demanda Amélia.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans le bureau et s'assirent en face de celui-ci sans attendre d'y être invitées. Augusta avait un visage impassible et Amélia regardait avec intérêt Rufus. L'homme observa ses deux femmes avec attention. Elles étaient fortes et capables de bien mener le nettoyage dans le ministère. Scrimgeour ne pouvait pas leur reprocher d'avoir agis en pensant faire le bien.

- Je vous félicite pour votre poste Mrs Londubat, déclara Rufus.

- Je vous remercie Mr le Ministre.

- Où comptez-vous emprisonner les mangemorts capturés ?

- Nous avons trouvé l'endroit parfait, répondit Amélia. Mais, nous ne pouvons pas révéler cet emplacement au cas où des oreilles indiscrètes se saisiraient de l'information.

Bones fit un vague geste de la main tout autour d'elle pour désigner le bureau du Ministre. Ce dernier ne fit qu'hocher la tête, même s'il était contrarié de ne pas obtenir cette information. Il devait donc, renoncer à déclarer avoir capturé des mangemorts pour le moment.

- Je compte faire une interview dans la Gazette du Sorcier cet après-midi. Je vais déclarer que Dumbledore a été destitué de ses fonctions au sein du Magenmagot et que vous Mrs Londubat avez obtenu avec une majorité écrasante la présidence du tribunal de justice magique.

- C'est parfait Mr le Ministre, déclara Augusta. Il faudrait que vous demandiez aux aurors de faire condamner les cheminées et qu'un sort anti-transplanage soit posé sur tout le Ministère. Nous voulons arrêter dès aujourd'hui tous les mangemorts infiltrés dans notre gouvernement.

Rufus se leva et se dirigea vers un panneau de contrôle qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il prit sa baguette murmura un mot de passe et une seconde plus tard, le panneau brillait d'une lueur bleuté. Le Ministère de la Magie venait d'être condamné jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Quand dois-je retirer les barrières ?

- Vers midi nous aurons fini de capturer tous les mangemorts potentiels, c'est-à-dire toutes personnes ayant la marques des Ténèbres sur leur avant-bras gauche.

Amélia et Augusta prirent congés et s'en allèrent retrouver les aurors dans le tribunal. Rufus quand à lui appela Weasley pour l'aider à préparer son discours. Il devait faire bonne figure face aux journalistes et se montrer sous son meilleur jour.

OOOO

Tonks et Shacklebolt attendaient de recevoir les ordres au sujet des prisonniers. Ils ne savaient pas où Mrs Bones voulaient les envoyer. Il était certain qu'elle n'allait pas les garder au Ministère. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle reviendrait avec des portoloins qui emmèneraient les prisonniers dans leur nouveau chez eux. Les deux aurons avaient été surpris, mais n'avaient pas posé de questions. Ils avaient reçu le message de Dumbledore au sujet d'une réunion de l'Ordre, mais ils ne pouvaient pas quitter leur poste pour le moment. Thonks avait envoyé son patronus pour déclarer leur absence.

Amélia et Augusta entrèrent dans le tribunal suivit par tous les aurors du Ministère. Les cinq aurors déjà présents ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils se passaient et jetèrent un coup d'œil intrigué en direction des deux femmes. Celles-ci invitèrent tout ce beau monde à s'assoir dans les gradins pour leur expliquer la situation. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les aurors étaient impatients de commencer leur mission. Ils avaient été autorisés à utiliser tous les sorts de leur connaissance pour arrêter tous les mangemorts.

Si un seul d'entre eux utilisait un sort impardonnable, ils avaient l'autorisation de tuer si eux-mêmes subissaient un sort pouvant tuer. Une fois les ordres reçus les aurors se divisèrent en groupe de cinq. Ils allaient être méthodiques. Un groupe s'assurerait qu'il n'y ait pas d'issue de secours pour les fuyards et un autres se chargerait de ligoter et envoyer par portoloin tous mangemorts encore vivants au tribunal avant qu'ils ne soient transférés dans la nouvelle prison. Les aurors sortirent calmement du tribunal et commencèrent à prendre possession de l'étage au-dessus.

Les ascenseurs ayant été bloqués, l'escouade emprunta les escaliers dérobés n'apparaissant que dans ce genre de situation. Sacklebolt amplifia sa voix magiquement pour demander à tous les employés présents de relever leurs manches gauches. Un brouhaha commença à se faire entendre et les aurors circulèrent baguette sortit entre les différents bureaux. Un sort rouge s'élança vers l'un deux. Ce fut le coup d'envoi entre les deux camps de différents sorts. Plusieurs mangemorts essayèrent de se sauver en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs. Ils se retrouvèrent coincés entre les aurors et les ascenseurs. Des sorts de plus en plus dangereux s'échangeaient des deux côtés.

Les murs et les bureaux étaient tous dans un sale état et les mangemorts commençaient à fatiguer alors que les aurors étaient galvanisés par la perte d'un des leurs. Le combat prit fin lorsqu'un mangemort succomba au sort de mort. Les autres lâchèrent aussitôt leur baguette, ils n'étaient pas prêts à mourir aujourd'hui. Ils furent ligotés et envoyés au tribunal magique. Augusta jugea chacun d'eux selon leur crime. Certains étaient de tous nouveaux adeptes et n'avaient pas encore commis de crime grave. Ils seraient donc placés ailleurs pour pouvoir être réinsérés dans la société sorcière un peu plus tard.

Etagé après étage, le Ministère de la Magie fut nettoyé des mangemorts. Ils eurent des pertes civiles durant leurs combats contre les suivants de Voldemort. Le plus gros des combats eu lieu dans l'atrium. Il y eut plusieurs cheminées détruites et la fontaine de la fraternité avait subi une fois de plus des dommages. Les aurors tuèrent six mangemorts et emprisonnèrent une trentaine d'entre eux. Parmi les captifs, il y avait Rookwood, Macnair et Avery. Ils s'étaient assurés qu'aucun des mangemorts n'avaient pu communiquer avec l'extérieur et prévenir leur Maître de la purge dans le Ministère. Ils perdirent trois aurors et cinq autres furent grièvement blessés.

Arthur s'était joint aux aurors une fois que son département avait été nettoyé. Il avait quelques coupures par-ci par-là, mais dans l'ensemble se portait bien, ainsi que Thons et Shacklebolt. Le Ministre arriva quelques minutes après que la poussière fut retombée. Des applaudissements retentirent alors dans l'atrium. Les employés voyaient enfin le Ministère débarrassé des mangemorts qui avaient réussi à échapper à la justice quinze ans auparavant. Scrimgeour décréta que la journée était libre, le temps que des travaux soient effectués pour remettre le Ministère de la Magie en état. Plusieurs employés saluèrent l'initiative du Ministre.

Les blessés furent emmenés à Sainte-Mangouste et les morts furent placés dans une pièce. Le chef des aurors devait joindre les familles pour procéder aux funérailles de ses hommes et femmes mort pour leur nation. Augusta et Amélia vinrent discuter doucement avec les aurors et passèrent rendre hommages aux combattants tombés au combat. Les deux femmes avaient conscience de l'ampleur de la tâche qui les attendait dans les prochains mois pour remettre le gouvernement sorcier sur les rails.

- Je remercie chacun d'entre vous d'avoir participé à la purge du Ministère, déclara Mrs Bones. Grâce au Ministre, nous avons eu l'autorisation de barricader le Ministère et de capturer tous les mangemorts présents. Durant cette bataille, nous avons perdus trois aurors et cinq autres ont été envoyés à Sainte-Mangouste. Ceci n'est que le début de la nouvelle ère du Ministère de la Magie !

- Nous n'avons pas gagné la guerre, ajouta Mrs Londubat. Mais, cela empêchera Voldemort – plusieurs personnes tressaillirent – de prendre les commandes de notre gouvernement ! Notre Ministre pourra nous montrer la voie qu'il souhaite ouvrir au peuple sorcier !

- Mais, il n'a rien fait depuis qu'il a son poste, fit remarquer un des employés. Pourquoi aujourd'hui cela changerait-il ?

- Je ne suis pas celui qui a eu l'idée de cette purge du Ministère, mais je travaille en étroite collaboration avec le département de la justice magique, répondit Rufus.

- Vous vous cachez donc derrière des femmes ? Envoya ironiquement un autre homme.

- Rufus Scrimgeour est un bon ministre, déclara soudain Bones. Il doit encore réparer les erreurs de l'ancien Ministre. Nous devons nous montrer indulgents envers lui pour les prochaines semaines.

Le Ministre fut surpris de voir qu'Amélia le défendait. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il serait difficile de travailler avec elle. Elle venait de le détromper. De son côté, Mrs Bones soupira de soulagement quand les employés cessèrent de regarder Scrimgeour d'un mauvais œil. Pour le moment, ils lui accordaient le bénéfice du doute. Son contact n'avait pas prévu de changement de Ministre avant un moment. Il lui avait dit que Rufus était un homme intègre et préparé à la guerre. Il ne tenait qu'au Ministre de prouver sa valeur au peuple sorcier.

Les barrières furent levées sur le Ministère de la Magie et la grande majorité des employés furent envoyés chez eux pour au moins deux jours. Toutes les affaires seraient mises en attente et les travaux commenceraient dans l'après-midi. Scrimgeour eut l'idée de faire son interview au milieu de l'atrium pour montrer aux reporters qu'il n'était pas comme Cornélius Fudge. Il n'était pas incompétent et il avait de l'expérience en tant qu'ancien chef du département des aurors.

Des pops se firent soudain entendre et les aurors levèrent leur baguette, prêt à attaquer. Thonks intima à tout le monde de baisser leur baguette. Deux hommes et une femme levèrent les mains au-dessus de leur tête en signe de paix. Ils portaient des robes bleues ciel avec un écusson où une baguette dressait un mur de pierre. Augusta accueilli les constructeurs avec chaleur et s'excusa du comportement des aurors. Ces derniers ne firent qu'hausser des épaules avant de demander dans quelle partie du Ministère de la Magie ils devaient commencer. Mrs londubat appela un jeune auror et lui demanda de les conduire là où avait eu lieu la première bataille.

Les constructeurs saluèrent poliment le Ministre et suivirent leur guide pour débuter leur travail. Ils avaient été appelés il y a une semaine pour des travaux importants. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à trouver le Ministère sens dessus dessous. Mrs Londubat, leur avait déjà donné les directives pour cette reconstruction. Notamment pour éviter de détruire tout le Ministère si une nouvelle bataille devait se faire à l'intérieur de celle-ci.

- Mesdames puis-je vous parler en privée ? Demanda Scrimgeour.

Les deux femmes suivirent le Ministre dans un bureau encore debout où il lança un sort de silence pour être plus tranquille. Il ne comprenait pas les actions des deux femmes. Comment pouvaient-elles planifier aussi vite et faire venir des constructeurs une dizaine de minutes après que le combat soit fini. Par ailleurs, la compagnie appelée pour le travail était reconnue pour être une des plus sélective et exigeante quant au prix de leur travail. Il dévisagea un moment Bones et Londubat avant de passer une main fatiguée dans sa crinière.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous défendu Mrs Bones ?

- Vous êtes un homme intègre et dans cette guerre contre Voldemort nous avons besoin de toutes personnes capable d'avoir du sang froid et qui n'ait pas peur de prendre de grande décision pour protéger le monde sorcier de ce fou.

- Il ne tient qu'à vous Mr le Ministre de faire vos preuves, poursuivit Augusta. Nous ne pouvons-nous permettre de ne pas avoir de Ministre dans un moment aussi critique. Je ne vous porte pas dans mon cœur, mais je sais de quoi vous êtes capable Rufus.

Mrs Londubat s'excusa, car elle devait retourner au tribunal pour juger les prisonniers restants et Bones devait encore coordonner leurs départs. Scrimgeour les laissa partir songeur. Il y avait eu beaucoup de changement en seulement une matinée. Il devait rencontrer les journalistes dans une heure et il allait devoir se montrer convainquant. La population sorcière devait croire en son gouvernement, même si elle ne croyait pas en lui. Soupirant, l'homme partit à la recherche de son assistant, Rufus avait décidé faire avancer l'interview avec la Gazette du Sorcier. Potter avait préféré un torchon pour lancer ses accusations, lui il choisissait la voie la plus sûre pour faire porter son message à la population sorcière.

* * *

_La grande salle, Poudlard_

Dumbledore attendait les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avec impatience. Il n'avait toujours pas pris connaissance de l'article dans le Chicaneur. Minerva et Severus avaient encore disparu et pas un des autres professeurs ne voulaient lui dire où ils étaient partit. C'est d'ailleurs les deux professeurs qui arrivèrent avant tout le monde. Ils s'assirent à la table qu'avait fait apparaître Albus et discutaient doucement. Rogue joua le jeu d'avoir eu une rencontre avec Voldemort en grimaçant de temps à autre. Cinq minutes plus tard plusieurs autres membres arrivèrent par petit groupe de deux. La dernière fut Molly et celle-ci jeta un regard glacial au Directeur avant de s'asseoir à côté de Maugrey Fol Œil.

L'atmosphère était électrique dans la grande salle. Plusieurs membres regardaient Dumbledore comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. D'autres comme Maugrey adressaient un regard coléreux au Directeur. Ce dernier offrit un sourire sincère et chaleureux à ses membres, même si la majorité d'entre eux lui en voulait pour une raison précise.

- Nous allons pouvoir commencer cette réunion de l'Ordre, débuta Albus. Je sais qu'il manque plusieurs de nos meilleurs éléments, mais ces derniers travaillant au Ministère ne peuvent assister à celle-ci.

Il prit place au bout de la table et demanda à chacun de faire le point sur leur mission respective. Dumbledore nota l'absence de Lupin. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas prévenu et il se demandait s'il était en train de parlementer avec une meute de loup-garou n'étant pas sous la coupe de Greyback. Minerva jeta de fréquent coup d'œil à la chaise vide de Remus. Il allait falloir faire diversion, si Albus posait trop de question sur l'absence du loup à la réunion. Mais, au plus grand soulagement de Rogue, Macgonagall et Molly, il n'aborda pas le sujet, même si son regard s'attarda une longue minute sur la chaise vide.

Chacun fit le point et Severus parla de l'appel de Lord Voldemort qu'il avait reçu tôt ce matin. Il révéla tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre, mais aussi ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait demandé de dire. Une certaine agitation gagna l'assemblée réduite. Ce n'était pas bon pour eux que Vous-Savez-Qui soit au courant de la disparition de Potter. Albus lança un regard perçant au Maître des potions.

- Comment sait-il pour Harry ?

- Je lui ai dit Albus, répliqua Rogue sèchement. Il voulait savoir pourquoi je ne l'avais pas averti au sujet de l'article de Potter dans le Chicaneur.

- Quel article ? Demanda le Directeur confus.

Le sourire moqueur s'étirant sur les lèvres du professeur de potions et de métamorphose intrigua le vieil homme. Ce fut la directrice adjointe qui fit apparaître un exemplaire devant son employeur. Le citronné pâlit lorsqu'il remarqua le titre de la première page. Il entama la lecture sans plus attendre. Dumbledore devint furieux au fur et à mesure. Il ne pouvait pas montrer aux membres de l'Ordre sa colère face à l'interview du gamin. Il devait trouver une solution plausible pour continuer à être crédible à leurs yeux.

- Est-ce que ce qu'il dit est vrai Dumbledore ? Interrogea Maugrey.

- Oui, Alastor, déclara Pomona. Harry a si souvent atterrit dans mon infirmerie pour que je remarque les signes de maltraitance.

Tout le monde sursauta et se retourna vers les portes de la grande salle. Ponfresh se tenait au milieu de l'entrée et observait le Directeur avec un regard dangereux. L'assemblée déglutit en voyant la Matrone de l'infirmerie. Elle avait un regard neutre qui se posa sur le Directeur. Ce dernier jura intérieurement de l'intervention de l'infirmière. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle viendrait à cette réunion. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait absente pour rendre visite à de la famille.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Demandèrent Minerva et Severus.

- Je suis liée au secret. Harry n'a jamais voulu que j'en parle après que le Directeur ne l'ait pas écouté sur sa vie dans sa famille moldue.

- De quand date cette demande ? Intervint Molly prête à bondir de colère.

- Après la bataille avec Quirel.

- Il suffit ! S'exclama Dumbledore. Je sais que le jeune Potter m'en veut parce que sa famille est partie et qu'il n'a pas pu joindre l'Ordre pour nous en avertir. Je regrette de lui avoir imposé des limites pour qu'il ne les franchisse pas et qu'ainsi que les alarmes ne se déclenchent pas. Je ne suis pas en accord avec les accusations qu'il porte à mon encontre. Si nous savions où il se trouve, je pourrais discuter avec lui et régler ce malentendu.

Un rire moqueur s'éleva autour de la table. Severus regarda la grand-mère de son futur filleul avec surprise. Cette dernière était sur le point de lancer un sort à Dumbledore. Sa magie s'éleva dans l'air et fit frissonner plusieurs d'entre eux. Rogue posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la vieille femme pour l'inciter au calme. Il renonça à la calmer avec les mots suivants du Directeur.

- Harry, nous a montré à plusieurs reprises qu'il ne réfléchissait pas à ses actes. Je n'ai agi que pour son propre bien.

- Comment osez-vous ! Tonna le Maître des potions.

Il respira un bon coup pour maintenir sa magie sous contrôle. Il se leva et se saisit du bras de Macgonagall. Ils devaient quitter cet endroit avant de faire une bêtise. Minerva suivit l'homme des cachots avant de laisser libre court à sa magie et montrer au professeur Dumbledore toute son étendue de connaissance en métamorphose. Pomona et Maugrey suivirent les deux professeurs, ils avaient un besoin urgent de leur parler pour obtenir des informations sur le jeune homme porté disparu depuis le 31 juillet.

-La réunion est ajournée, fit Albus une fois les quatre sorciers partis. Je vous contacterai pour vous donner l'heure et le jour de notre prochaine séance.

Le directeur de Poudlard se leva avec grâce et partit en direction de son bureau. Les autres membres se levèrent et quittèrent lentement le château. Il y avait de la tension entre Albus et ses deux meilleurs collègues. Ils se doutaient tous que les prochaines réunions allaient être houleuses. Chacun avait énormément de questions en tête. Au vu de la réaction du Directeur, il était évident que le dernier Potter avait mis le doigt sur un problème épineux. S'il disait la vérité, alors il ne pouvait plus faire confiance aveuglément à Dumbledore. Les membres transplanèrent une nouvelle fois par groupe de deux. Ils avaient tous décidés d'enquêter sur la famille moldue du Survivant. Ils jugeraient ensuite du comportement à avoir avec Albus.

Le directeur retourna à son bureau fou de rage. Le gamin venait de le mettre dans une position inconfortable devant les membres de l'Ordre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le contrôle de la situation. Albus jeta le journal sur son bureau et soupira de lassitude. Il se dit qu'après tout le Chicaneur n'était pas le journal le plus lu du monde sorcier. Dumbledore se rendait compte que tous les membres avaient lu ce maudit journal. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que toute la population sorcière avait dû y porter un intérêt certain.

Il devait entrer en contact avec la Gazette du Sorcier. Il accorderait une interview pour démentir les propos du garçon. Tout le monde croyait en lui plus que dans le jeune homme. Albus allait devoir le surveiller de près lorsqu'il serait de retour à Poudlard. Il pourrait lui donner quelques retenues en sa compagnie. Ainsi, il connaîtrait les dommages fait au sort d'Obéissance qu'il avait placé dans l'esprit d'Harry. Si son héritage magique n'avait pas détruit toute trace de magie qui n'appartenait pas à l'adolescent bien entendu.

Fumseck lança un trémolo contrarié au sorcier. Il vint se placer devant l'humain qu'il avait choisi il y a plusieurs années de cela. Le phénix n'appréciait pas de voir ce qu'était devenu l'homme humble et fier d'autrefois asservit par son besoin de pouvoir et de puissance. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il fit entendre un autre trémolo avant que le Directeur ne lui prête attention.

- Qu'y-t-il Fumseck ?

-_ Qu'es-tu devenu Albus Dumbeldore ?_

- Je n'ai pas le temps avec tes énigmes aujourd'hui Fumseck.

Le phénix déploya ses ailes et prit son envol. Un halo rouge et or entoura la créature qui lança un regard pénétrant à l'humain. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant de ne rien voir. Fumseck avait observé Albus se pervertir et rechercher de plus en plus de gloire en blessant ses alliés et des enfants. Le phénix ne pouvait plus être le spectateur silencieux de la folie du Directeur. Il avait attendu toutes ses années l'arrivée de l'être avec qui il serait lié. Dumbledore était un bon compromis et il avait pu voir son protégé dès son entrée à Poudlard. Il avait commencé doucement à se lier à lui et à renforcer son état mental pour qu'Albus n'implante pas sa volonté. Il était temps pour lui d'agir.

-_ Tu aurais dû prendre le temps de m'écouter toutes ses années Albus Dumbledore. Je suis resté à tes côtés dans ce bureau en attendant l'élu qui se lira à __moi.__ L'heure est venue de nous séparer. Tu es devenu tout ce que tu combats Albus Dumbledore._

Sur ses dernières paroles Fumseck s'embrasa avant de disparaître du bureau directorial. Dumbledore regarda l'emplacement où se tenait son phénix un peu plus tôt. Il mit du temps à comprendre que la créature l'avait abandonné. Il poussa un cri de rage qui se répercuta dans tout le château et qui inquiéta les professeurs présents. Son plus fidèle compagnon l'avait abandonné pour un inconnu. Il croyait que le phénix resterait toujours auprès de lui. Albus l'avait souvent interrogé sur leur lien. L'oiseau de feu ne parlait que par énigmes et ne révéla jamais s'il avait trouvé ou non celui à qui il était destiné et s'il était déjà à Poudlard.

Le Directeur avait fait venir plusieurs adolescents, mais jamais le phénix n'accorda plus d'importance à l'un ou à l'autre. Le seul pour qui Fumseck avait versé des larmes était Harry. Cependant, le phénix n'allait jamais rendre visite au gamin à moins qu'il ne lui ait proposé de le faire. De toute manière il aurait détecté tout de suite s'il s'agissait du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait passé bien plus de temps dans son bureau que tout autre adolescent.

Dumbledore était furieux du départ de son phénix, mais il n'y pouvait plus rien. Il devait avant tout se concentrer sur les membres de l'Ordre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les perdre comme Potter. Il aurait sa revanche sur le garçon. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Son plan serait parfait pour garder la population sorcière et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix de son côté. Il gloussa comme un bienheureux oublieux qu'il était des portraits des anciens directeurs qui l'observaient en silence. L'un dans d'entre eux en particulier décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Il s'éclipsa donc de son cadre, imité par plusieurs autres pour mettre en place un plan pour contrecarrer celui du vieux fou. Ils ne seraient plus des spectateurs silencieux. La mutinerie était en marche !

* * *

_Spéciale dédicace à ma bêta djennys._

_Bonjour tout le monde les gens! _

_Je tiens à remercier mes reviewers et toutes les personnes qui m'ajoutent à leur story alert ou favorite story!_

_Eliel  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

_Édition spécial de La Gazette du Sorcier_

_Le Ministère de la Magie netto__yé__ des serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui !_

_Hier matin, les employés du Ministère ont été surpris par les aurors. Le Ministre Rufus Scrimgeour a fait bloquer toutes les entrées du Ministère et ordonner que tous les employés soient contrôlés. Ainsi les aurors sur ordre express du Ministre, de Mrs Londubat la présidente du Magenmagot (voir article p.3) et de Mrs Bones la chef du Département de la justice magique, ont fouil__lé__ chaque étage du Ministère pour démasquer les mangemorts infiltrés. Il a accordé les pleins pouvoirs à Mrs Bones pour gérer la situation et permettre ainsi au Ministère de la Magie de ne pas tomber sous la coupe de Vous-Savez-Qui._

_Nous avons appris par la présidente du Magenmagot que chaque mangemort identifié a été jugé équitablement et envoyé en lieu sûr pour que Vous-Savez-Qui ne puissent pas les faire évadés. Les aurors ont dû se battre pour capturer les serviteurs du Lord Noir. Ils ont notamment capturés trois employés qui avaient des postes importants au sein du Ministère et qui étaient amenés à côtoyer souvent le Ministre. Il s'agit de Rookwood, Macnair et Avery. Ils sembleraient que ces hommes soient les plus proches partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui._

_Mrs Londubat a refusé de dire à notre reporter de la Gazette si chaque famille ayant un lien quelconque avec les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres seraient également arrêt__ées __et jug__ées__. Pour l'heure, le Ministère de la magie ne souhaite pas s'exprimer sur le sujet. Mrs Bones a supervisé le transport des prisonniers jusqu'au tribunal du Ministère et leur transfert dans la nouvelle prison dont l__'emplacement__ est inconnu._

_Le Ministre a bien voulu nous accor__der__ une bref entrevue avec lui. Nous avons dû faire cette entre__vue __dans l'atrium, car tout le Ministère de la Magie était saccagé et détruit._

_Gazette : Mr le Ministre qu'est-ce qui vous a pous__sé__ à faire cette purge à l'intérieur du Ministère ?_

_Scrimgeour : Je ne souhaite pas rester dans l'inaction comme mon prédécesseur. Il est important à mes yeux de défendre le peuple sorcier du mieux possible._

_G : Cette action était-elle prépa__rée __d'avance ?_

_S : Pour le secret, cette action n'était pas connue de beaucoup de personne._

_G : Nous avons cru comprendre que l'initiative venait de la nouvelle présidente du Magenmagot. Elle a été nom__mé__ juste après la destitution du Directeur de Poudlard Albus __Dumbledo__re. En l'espace d'une matinée, Mrs Londubat semble avoir pris plus de décision que l'ancien président._

_Le Ministre avait l'air gêné que nous détenions cette information. Il a jeté un bref coup d'œil à la susmentionn__ée __avant de nous faire un faible sourire._

_S : Nous en avons d'abord discuté dans mon bureau avant que je ne donne le feu vert à cette purge._

_G : Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur les mangemorts capturés ?_

_S : Ils étaient tous à des postes plus ou moins stratégiques à l'intérieur du Ministère. Je me devais de vérifier si mon gouvernement n'avait pas de partisans infiltrés pour ne pas être espionné par le Lord Noir. Il était primordial pour moi d'assurer une entière sécurité au monde magique._

_G : Comptez-vous faire ce genre d'opération dans les rues commerçantes de notre monde ?_

_S : Pour le moment, il n'y a rien de décidé. De plus, ils nous seraient difficiles de couvrir tous les lieux de rassemblements magiques. Cependant, le département des aurors va bientôt poser plusieurs affiches pour recruter de nouveaux aurors et ainsi assurer une sécurité aussi maximale que possible à la population sorcière._

_Le Ministre de la Magie nous a laissé sur __ces__ paroles avant de se diriger Mrs Londubat et Bonnes ainsi que le chef des aurors. Durant cette purge, les aurons perdu trois de leurs compagnons d'armes. Il y a cinq blessés graves présentement à Sainte-Mangouste. Ils n'ont tué qu'un seul mangemort dans l'affrontement. Il y a de pertes civiles mineures dû au fait des échanges de sorts dans un espace restreint. Le Ministère de la Magie a refusé de communiquer les noms des victimes par respect pour leur famille._

_Nous avons voulu interroger deux aurors ayant participé à l'assaut, mais ces derniers n'ont pas voulu faire de commentaire. « Le Ministre Rufus Scrimgeour répondra à vos questions. Nous ne sommes pas habilités pour le faire. » Dixit l'auror. Il est évident pour nous que les employés du Ministère de la Magie ont bien changés depuis l'époque de Cornélius Fudge. Nous avons pu noter que les aurors faisaient une garde d'honneur à le__urs camarades morts__. Ils empêchent tout curieux de s'approcher du local ou repose les dépouilles des trois aurors tués par Rookwood et Macnair._

_Par ailleurs des architectomages sont arrivés sur place pour remettre le tout en état. De tous les Ministr__es__ de la Magie, Scrimgeour est bien le premier à faire appel à eux après un tel incident dans__ le__ Ministère. « Je souhaite ce qu'il y a de mieux et de durable. Je veux éviter des prochaines pertes civiles si jamais le Ministère de la Magie devait refaire une purge ou soit attaqué par des mangemorts. » Le Ministère va donc faire peau neuve et les employés ont été envoyé en congés forc__és__ pour les deux prochains jours !_

_Nous espérons que Rufus Scrimgeour se montrera à la hauteur de son nouveau statut._

_Conrad Smith_

_OOOO_

_Albus Dumbledore destitu__é __de son poste de président du Magenmagot !_

_Hier en début de journée, le Directeur de Poudlard a perdu sa place au sein du Magenmagot suite à l'ar__ticl__e d'Harry Potter paru dans le Chicaneur. Les membres du tribunal ont jugés que les accusations port__ées__ contre Dumbledore ne pouvaient pas rester sans sanction. Ils ont don__c__ décidé de retirer la présidence au grand manitou du monde sorcier. Une enquête est ouverte pour découvrir si les propos tenu par Lord Potter sont fondés. Mrs Londubat a été nommés à l'unanimité pour prendre la place vacante du Directeur. Mrs Bones a proposé et soutenu la candidature de cette dernière._

_Elle fait forte impression sur les membres du Magenmagot et les aurors. « Elle n'a pas hésité un seul instant. Elle est allée rencontrer le Ministre et nous avons commencé le grand ménage ! » Les jurés n'ont pas vo__ulu __s'exprimer sur la nouvelle présidente. L'un deux__ a__ cependant bien voulu donne__r l'i__nformation : « Mrs Londubat est un vent de fr__aich__eur au sein du tribunal. Il y aura moins de corruption et de juge menacé ou acheté par des mangemorts. » Plusieurs employé__s o__nt déclarés qu'ils étaient conscien__ts__ des risques de ce nettoyage. Ils espèrent juste ne pas être menacés chez eux ou retrouver leur maison vide avec la marque des ténèbres au-dessus de leur porte._

_Mrs Londubat a bien voulu nous accor__der __une brève entrevue._

_Gazette : Avez-vous entendu les inquiétudes des employés du Ministère face à cette purge surprise ?_

_Londubat : Oui, nous allons mettre un système de sécurité supplémentaire sur chaque entrée du Ministère. Je ne peux vous révéler la nature de __ce__s protections pour ne pas que nos ennemis ne le découvre trop vite et puisse de nouveau envahir le Ministère._

_G : Comment prenez-vous votre rôle au sein du Magenmagot._

_L : Je souhaite être une juge équitable et fournir un procès à toute personne accus__ée.__ Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de faire les mêmes erreurs que lors de la première guerre contre (elle a prononcé son nom) Vous-Savez-Qui (nous continuerons à l'appeler ainsi par égard pour nos lecteurs). Je me rends compte de la grande responsabilité qui s'est po__sée__ sur mes épaules. Je fer__ai __tout mon possible pour que le gouvernement ne soit plus corrompu._

_G : Serez-vous capable de faire mieux que le Directeur de Poudlard._

_L : C'est un grand sorcier, mais il n'agit plus comme autrefois pour défendre la justice dans son ensemble. Il ne m'appartient pas cependant de juger des capacités de décision d'Albus Dumbledore._

_Les propos de Mrs Londubat ont le mérite d'être clair. La population aura donc un nouveau tribunal moins pollué par les machinations et les menaces. Le Ministère souhaite montrer une nouvelle facette au monde sorcier. Nous verrons a__u fur et à mesure des prochains jours s__i l'ampleur de la tâche n'aura pas effra__yé__ le nouveau Ministre et ses employés._

_Conrad Smith_

* * *

_4 août_

_Grande salle, Poudlard_

Severus soupira en entrant dans la grande salle. Il aurait aimé prendre son petit déjeuner dans son appartement. Il avisa la mine sévère de Minerva et en fut intrigué. Sa collègue était plongée dans la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier et elle avait les lèvres serrées. C'était un mauvais signe d'ordinaire pour ses élèves ou pour Dumbledore. Il eut un sourire en repensant à la tête déconfite du Directeur. Une fois assis à sa place Macgonagall lui montra le journal posé sur son assiette. Tout dans sa posture lui indiquait de lire avant de dire un seul mot.

Rogue se servit tout d'abord une tasse de café. Il la porta à ses lèvres tout en dépliant la Gazette. Il faillit recracher son café aux gros titres du journal. Le Maître des potions reposa son breuvage et consacra toute son attention à l'édition spéciale. Un petit reniflement de dédain vint de Minerva et Severus grimaça pour toute réponse. Il était ravi que le Ministère soit débarrassé de ses « petits camarades », il espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas de visite surprise au château dans ce cas, il était fini.

Le professeur de métamorphose jubila intérieurement en voyant que le Directeur avait été éjecté du Magenmagot. Elle devait admettre qu'Augusta serait une bonne présidente et tiendrait le tribunal d'une main de fer. Son collègue siffla légèrement en voyant qui avait été choisi pour remplacer le citronné. Il en aurait presque applaudit la décision judicieuse de Scrimgeour. Les deux professeurs doutèrent fortement que ce soit le Ministre qui ai proposé la grand-mère de Neville.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il sera ravi de la nouvelle, fini par dire Minerva en reposant son journal.

Rogue jeta la Gazette un peu plus loin et but une gorgée de café avant de répondre à son amie. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que la nouvelle allait faire sensation dans le monde magique. Dumbledore était pour beaucoup de sorciers un pilier important. La déception serait grande pour les alliés et les fanatiques du Directeur.

- Qui aurait cru que le Ministre ai une _illumination_ sur la présence des mangemorts dans son gouvernement ? Ajouta le Maître de potion sarcastiquement.

Pomfresh à l'autre bout de la table marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante en secouant la tête de temps à autre. Elle soupira et posa la Gazette à côté de son plat. Elle jeta un regard aux deux professeurs et ceux-ci lui firent un sourire de connivence. Elle avait discuté avec eux et Maugrey hier après-midi. Ils avaient tous les quatre eu une longue conversation sur les années d'Harry à Poudlard et de ses visites à l'infirmerie. Pompom leur avait dit qu'elle avait détecté dès la première visite de l'adolescent les signes de maltraitance.

Elle en avait informé le Directeur immédiatement et ce dernier avait balayé ses inquiétudes avec un geste vague de la main et en lui disant qu'Harry devait s'être blessé en jouant. Ponfresh n'en avait pas du tout été convaincue. Lorsque l'adolescent atterrissait dans son infirmerie, elle lui donnait plusieurs potions pour ses multiples problèmes. Cependant, elle ne le voyait pas suffisamment durant une année scolaire pour lui donner des potions régulièrement.

- Je ne pensais pas que le Ministère prendrait les accusations d'Harry au sérieux, finit par dire Pomona à l'intention de la grand-mère et du parrain du jeune homme.

- On ne pensait pas non plus qu'Harry parlerait de son enfance dans un journal, ajouta Minerva.

- Ce gamin me surprendra toujours, déclara Severus. Il a une manie d'attirer les ennuis tout à fait particulière.

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent pour approuver leur collègue. Minerva demeura sérieuse en pensant aux conséquences des accusations de son petit-fils. Elle se doutait qu'il serait convoqué au Ministère pour vérifier ses dires et juger ensuite en conséquence les actes de Dumbledore. Elle se demandait s'il congédierait Albus pour sa négligence. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se séparer du vieux sorcier. Il avait tout de même de grande capacité qui pourrait les aider durant cette guerre contre Voldemort. Elle devrait discuter avec Harry pour savoir s'il avait reçu une convocation du département de la justice magique.

Severus posa une main sur le bras de son amie. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. Il lui fit signe avec le menton de regarder vers l'entrée de la grande salle. Dumbledore venait d'apparaitre et tenait dans l'une de ses mains un exemplaire de la Gazette. Le citronné était littéralement furieux d'apprendre ainsi sa destitution comme président du Magenmagot.

Le directeur s'assit à sa place sans adresser un mot aux personnes présentes. Il se demandait pourquoi on lui avait retiré une fois de plus la présidence du tribunal. Ce nouvel article ne faisait qu'accroitre son sentiment d'être incompris par ses pairs. Il devait réagir à cet article et à celui du jeune Potter. Cela ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il était le plus grand sorcier pouvant se mesurer à Voldemort. Le Ministère regretterait de l'avoir mis sur la touche. Albus était dérangé du fait de ne pas savoir où est ce qu'ils avaient amené les prisonniers. Certains mangemorts seraient une mine d'information pour son organisation.

Un petit rire moqueur s'éleva à sa droite et il tomba dans le regard peu aimable de la directrice des lions. Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire dédaigneux avant d'amener sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

- Vous ne récoltez que ce que vous avez semé Albus.

Le vieux fou allait répliquer, mais fut interrompu par une chouette effraie venant assurément du Ministère de la magie. Celle-ci se posa devant le Directeur et tendit la patte. Une fois libérée de sa charge le volatile repartit d'où il était venu. Le Directeur de Poudlard s'empressa de lire la missive. Sa magie se manifesta faisant frissonner les professeurs et l'infirmière. D'un commun accord ils partirent tous les trois de la grande salle. Les autres professeurs ayant sans doute décidés de faire la grasse matinée ou étaient absents du château.

Les trois collègues discutèrent un moment avant de se séparer. Elle rappela au directeur de la maison des serpents leur rendez-vous. Puis, Minerva partit la première, car elle n'avait pas encore achevé de préparer ses cours pour la rentrée. Pomona commanda diverses potions au professeur Rogue avant que celui-ci n'aille s'enfermer dans son appartement. Ces réserves avaient grandement diminué et devait être refaite avant la rentrée. Le Maître des potions acquiesça, mais lui précisa qu'elle devrait sans doute attendre jusqu'à la mi-août pour les avoir.

Dans la grande salle Dumbledore fulminait de rage. Comment était-ce possible qu'on le traita comme un vulgaire sorcier ? Il était convoqué dans trois jours au Ministère pour une réunion informelle. Il lut que les sujets abordés seraient les accusations du dernier Potter et de sa destitution comme président du Magenmagot. Le citronné froissa la lettre et essaya de prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il ne remarqua qu'à cet instant qu'il se trouvait seul dans la grande salle. Il du inspirer plusieurs fois pour se calmer et ne pas libérer sa magie. Il reposa sa fourchette et se dirigea vers son bureau. Son appétit avait été coupé et il devait réfléchir à un plan pour ramener Minerva et Severus vers lui. Albus devait également trouver le moyen de mettre à nouveau le Ministère dans sa poche.

* * *

_Même jour, le Terrier_

Les trois adolescents dormaient du sommeil du juste – le quatrième était partit la veille - tandis que les époux Weasley prenaient connaissances de l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier. Arthur avait brièvement raconté à sa femme et aux enfants présents ce qui s'était passé au Ministère. Molly avait sauté sur son époux dès qu'il était arrivé et s'activait à soigner ses différentes blessures mineures. C'est pourquoi, ils furent étonnés en lisant que Dumbledore ne siégeait plus au Magenmagot.

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire ? Gronda Mrs Weasley.

Le patriarche de la famille ne put qu'hausser les épaules. Il avait participé à l'arrestation de certains mangemorts, mais il n'était pas au courant des décisions importantes que pouvait prendre Scrimgeour. Il s'interrogea sur le renvoi une fois de plus d'Albus du tribunal sorcier. Il se doutait que cela devait avoir un lien avec l'article d'Harry. Le jeune homme n'y était pas allé de main morte avec le Directeur de Poudlard.

- C'est peut-être en rapport avec Harry, finit par dire Arthur. Le Magenmagot ne voulait peut-être pas que Dumbledore intervienne dans l'enquête qui sera mené par le département de justice magique au sujet des accusations du jeune homme.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Hermione entra dans la cuisine en se frottant les yeux et l'air un peu ailleurs. Elle s'assit et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir du café, mais Molly veillait bien à ce que le breuvage ne soit jamais près des adolescents. Pourtant, la jeune femme aimait en boire le matin pour se remettre les idées en place. C'était une habitude qu'elle et les garçons avaient pris à Poudlard. Bien entendu, la matriarche Weasley ignorait ce fait pour la survie des trois adolescents.

Elle jeta un vague coup d'œil à la une de la Gazette posée sur la table avant d'avaler de travers et de se mettre à tousser. Molly passant derrière elle, lui tapota distraitement le dos avant de retourner préparer le petit déjeuner. Le journal livrait bien plus de détails que Mr Weasley la veille. L'adolescente eut un reniflement de dédain en lisant les articles et la nouvelle concernant le Directeur de Poudlard. Elle marmonna quelques imprécations contre le vieux fou avant de reposer le journal. Elle demeura pensive quelques minutes avant de se servir d'œuf et de saucisse ainsi que d'une tranche de pain.

Ginny fut la deuxième à descendre. Elle lança un bonjour endormi et prit place à côté de son amie. Elle commença à se servir quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le journal. Elle le tira vers elle, avant de secouer la tête. La Gazette du Sorcier avait pour une fois écrit les paroles exactes des personnes interrogées. Elle eut une exclamation d'étonnement en voyant qui avait pris la place de Dumbledore. Elle plaignait les gens qui allaient travailler sous les directives de la grand-mère de Neville.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le dernier fils Weasley entra à son tour dans la cuisine avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise de l'autre côté d'Hermione. Cette dernière lui passa le journal, pendant qu'il se servait son petit déjeuner. Il chercha la carafe de café du regard avant que sa meilleure amie ne pousse devant lui celle de jus de citrouille. Il soupira et s'en servit un verre. Le café lui manquait cruellement durant les vacances d'été. Il était moins dans le coltard avec le breuvage noir et fort. Il croqua mollement dans une saucisse avant de lire la Gazette.

Il faillit s'étouffer avec son morceau de saucisse. Hermione lui tapota gentiment le dos avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Le rouquin grommela des menaces inintelligibles pour les personnes présentes. Sa sœur de cœur grimaça en reconnaissant certains mots, mais elle ne pouvait qu'approuver le langage de son meilleur ami. Ils se demandèrent d'ailleurs ce que penserait Harry de cet article. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé aux adultes de la convocation de leur petit frère au Ministère. Ils savaient que les adultes n'allaient pas apprécier le fait qu'Harry les ai choisit plutôt qu'eux.

Le temps passa lentement, les adolescents retournèrent à leur occupation pendant que Mr Weasley allait dans son atelier pour bricoler et Molly préparait le repas du midi. Elle savait que Minerva et Severus seraient présents. Personne ne prêta donc attention au fait qu'un certain jeune homme à la crinière en bataille et aux yeux verts n'avait pas montré signe de vie depuis le matin. Peu avant onze heures les deux professeurs apparurent près du Terrier.

Arthur les salua de la main tandis qu'il rentrait dans la cuisine. La première chose que remarquèrent les deux professeurs fut la cage du loup-garou. Ils pressèrent le pas pour constater qu'elle était vide. Les sortilèges sur la cage étaient encore en place et il n'y avait aucun autre signe de magie prouvant qu'une personne les avait enlevé pour les remettre. Sans même se jeter un regard, les deux collègues foncèrent dans la maison.

- Harry James Potter ! Gronda la voix furieuse du Maître des potions. Stupide filleul, qu'as-tu encore fait !

Toutes les personnes présentes observèrent le professeur avec stupéfaction. Venait-il à l'instant de reconnaitre le Gryffondor comme son filleul ? Un grand sourire se répandit sur les visages de Ron et Hermione. Ils riaient sous cape. Ils raconteraient cela à leur ami quand ils lui parleraient plus tard. Minerva jeta un regard circulaire dans toute la cuisine sans voir son petit-fils. Elle porta donc son attention sur les deux autres membres du trio. Elle remarqua tout de suite la lueur de malice et de complicité dans leur regard. Ces deux là savaient quelque chose et cela n'allait sans doute pas leur plaire.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Finit par demander Arthur.

- Où est passé Lupin ? Siffla le Serpentard.

- Remus était à la maison ? Questionna surpris le Patriarche Weasley.

Il y eut un hochement de tête collectif. Molly expliqua donc ce qui s'était passé la veille avec le loup. Normalement Remus se trouvait à l'extérieur dans une cage pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits et reprendre forme humaine. Mr Weasley déclara ne pas avoir fait attention à la cage. Il supposait que cela avait un rapport avec l'ordre.

- Vous deux, interrogea Minerva. Savez-vous où est passé Remus ?

- Sais pas, dirent les adolescents.

- Où est Harry ? Gronda Severus.

- Partit, dirent encore les deux adolescents.

Un cours silence s'installa dans la pièce. Les adultes et Ginny ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Ron et Hermione étaient très décontractés face à la situation. Ils en avaient longuement discuté tous les trois hier après-midi et ils avaient jugés plus sécuritaire qu'Harry ne reste pas au Terrier. Ainsi quand tout le monde était allé se coucher, Owen était venu chercher le jeune pour un transplanage d'escorte. Il n'avait donc pas passé la nuit au Terrier et personne n'avait même eu la présence d'esprit de demander.

- Partit ? Répéta Rogue, brisant ainsi le silence de plus en plus lourd. Comment ça partit ?

- Il est plus à la maison, confirma Ron.

L'adulte respira plusieurs fois pour se calmer et Minerva fit signe qu'elle allait s'en occuper. Il était préférable en effet qu'elle prenne le relais avant qu'il n'étouffe les deux Gryffondor de meilleurs amis de son filleul. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que la peur l'avait incité à voir le jeune homme autrement et prendre son rôle de parrain au sérieux.

- Est-ce que tous les trois vous avez quelques choses à voir avec la disparition de Remus ?

- Qui sait ? Répondit Hermione.

- C'est un secret, ajouta Ron avec un clin d'œil. Les potions c'est bien, mais la pratique c'est mieux !

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes encore allé trouver, grommela Severus.

Les adolescents lui offrirent un sourire resplendissant et plein de malice. Le directeur de Serpentard cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se rendre compte que leur comportement était typiquement de sa maison. Il regarda sa collègue qui soupira et acquiesça, elle aussi avait remarqué les caractéristiques des serpents chez les deux jeunes gens. Severus se doutait qu'Harry reviendrait les voir en temps et en heure. Il espérait que le loup-garou ne blesserait personne où qu'il soit.

Molly et Arthur grondèrent les deux adolescents, mais ils ne lâchèrent pas le morceau pour autant. Ils donnèrent plusieurs indices aux adultes. Ce fut Minerva qui trouva la première et fit part de son hypothèse aux autres. Les deux adolescents approuvèrent sans pour autant infirmer ou confirmer son hypothèse. L'ambiance devint festive et les deux professeurs de Poudlard calmèrent comme ils le purent leur inquiétude pour Harry. Après tout, durant ces cinq dernières années, ils n'avaient pas vu qui étaient vraiment Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley.

* * *

_Même jour, Square Grimmaud_

Harry était assis dans la cuisine et prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie d'Owen. Le jeune homme l'avait prévenu de son arrivée précipité au Square. Il lui avait expliqué les raisons l'ayant poussé à dormir dans la noble et ancienne maison des Black au lieu de rester chez les Weasley. Elle n'avait pas été contre et était venue le trouver après son travail. La seule petite chose à laquelle le jeune Lord n'avait pas pensé était Kreattur. Autant dire que la rencontre entre les deux protagonistes avait été haute en couleur.

Dobby avait juste déposé son jeune maître et n'était pas resté. Il n'avait donc pas vu la confrontation entre les deux. L'état de la maison lorsqu'il était revenu de la mission confiée par le jeune homme lui apprit qu'il aurait dû faire le tour du propriétaire pour s'assurer que son jeune maître était en sécurité. Harry l'avait vite rassuré en lui disant qu'il avait eu une discussion avec Kreattur.

Harry soupira en buvant une tasse de jus de citrouille. Il s'était plaint de ne pas avoir eu de café, mais le regard peu amène que lui adressèrent Owen et Dobby ne lui fit pas insister davantage. Alors, il essayait de se consoler avec ce qu'on lui permettait de boire le temps de sa convalescence. Il porta son regard émeraude sur l'elfe des Black. La discussion n'avait pas été facile et Harry avait dû faire preuve de beaucoup de self contrôle pour ne pas étriper Kreattur.

L'adolescent avait posé toutes les questions qu'il avait sur le cœur à l'elfe de maison. Ce dernier s'était montré odieux dès son arrivée et il avait combattu le nouvel héritier de la famille Black. Il avait cessé de vouloir expulser Harry de la maison lorsque l'anneau familial était apparu à la main gauche du jeune Lord. Autant dire que l'adolescent avait été surpris de l'arrêt brusque et soudain de sortilèges et d'injures.

Le jeune homme avait cligné plusieurs fois des yeux et avait observé l'elfe étrangement. Il posa ensuite son regard sur ce que l'elfe ne lâchait pas des yeux et tomba sur la bague. Il avait soupiré et passé une main hésitante dans ses cheveux avant d'inviter Kreattur à venir s'assoir et discuter avec lui. Étrangement l'elfe l'avait suivi sans dire un mot. Ils allèrent tous les deux à la cuisine et y passèrent une grande partie de la nuit.

C'est pourquoi, il voulait un café. Il avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires et être suffisamment réveiller pour les prochaines heures à venir. Il porta son attention sur la médicomage quand celle-ci lui présenta une fiole qu'il reconnut sans peine pour l'avoir prise depuis son réveil à Gringotts. L'adolescent la but d'une traite sans grimacer, c'était un exploit pour lui de ne plus grimacer après chaque potion. Harry continua de manger son petit déjeuner pour essayer d'oublier l'arrière-gout de la potion.

- Où est passé l'autre elfe de maison ? Finit par demander Owen curiseuse.

La médicomage l'avait vu en arrivant et l'avait perdu de vue une fois son patient dans son champ de vision. Elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire qui reliait le jeune homme à cet elfe. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu tirer de Dobby, ce n'était pas très plaisant. Harry fit un sourire plein de malice à sa médicomage. Il pouvait lui dire comme il pouvait garder le secret sur ce qu'il avait demandé à Kreattur.

- Il s'est absenté pour un moment, répondit le brun. Et non, tu ne souhaites pas savoir où il se trouve et ce qu'il fait.

McCarthy fronça les sourcils, soupçonneuse avant de laisser tomber. Son patient était bien trop intelligent et cachait bien trop son jeu. C'est pourquoi, elle ne posa pas plus de question. Dans un sens, il était parfois préférable de ne pas savoir, pour ne pas avoir à faire la morale. De toute façon, la médicomage savait que tout ce mystère concernait Dumbledore et certains de ses sbires. Elle espérait que cela ne nuirait pas à long terme au jeune homme.

- Dobby, dit soudain le jeune Lord. Pourrais-tu aller vérifier que tout se passe bien auprès des ombres ?

- Bien sûr maître Harry ! S'exclama l'elfe tout joyeux. Dobby va accomplir cette tâche avec célérité.

Un pop plus tard, Dobby avait quitté la cuisine. Harry se rendait compte qu'il y avait un peu de rivalité entre ses deux elfes de maison. Il voulait que ces deux-là s'entendent pour ainsi travailler avec plus d'efficacité. Cela était important pour le futur et les plans du trio d'or. Le jeune homme offrit un sourire sincère à la femme qui prenait soin de lui. Cette dernière secoua la tête exaspérée, mais finit par rendre son sourire à l'adolescent.

Un petit toc, toc, se fit entendre à la fenêtre et Harry se leva en reconnaissant sans mal Hedwige. Cette dernière vint se poser sur la table et tendit la patte en direction de son ami. Potter prit la lettre et reconnu sans peine l'écriture fine d'Hermione. Il lut la lettre rapidement et soupira. La disparition avait été découverte ce matin comme prévu. Les professeurs Mcgonagall et Rogue étaient passé à l'improviste. Ils avaient tenté de les interroger, mais Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas céder.

- Le plan est lancé, marmonna Harry.

- Je crains le pire, bougonna la médicomage.

L'adolescent adressa un sourire malicieux et un clin d'œil à Owen. Il ne voulait pas la mêler plus que de rigueur à leur plan. Ses amis et lui avaient confectionné ce plan depuis un moment déjà. Ils ne l'avaient pas mis en application, car Harry était encore surveillé et emprisonné dans sa famille moldue. Cependant, sa visite à Gringotts lui avait permis de se libérer des chaînes qui l'emprisonnaient depuis son enfance. Bien sûr, le trio d'or n'était pas resté inactif et cela une majorité de la population sorcière l'ignorait.

Harry devait maintenant ajouter à leur plan sa grand-mère et son parrain. Tous les deux pouvaient être des piliers importants pour leurs projets. Le jeune homme devrait s'assurer que les deux professeurs ne soient pas inquiétés du Directeur avant de les mettre dans la confidence. Il savait que Severus était un bon occlumens et pourrait cacher tout ce qu'il entendrait, mais ce n'était pas la même chose pour Minerva. Le jeune homme en parlerait avec le Maître des potions dès qu'il le verrait. L'année scolaire à Poudlard allait être amusante et palpitante en blagues et en révélations en tout genre !

* * *

_Même jour, repère du Seigneur des Ténèbres_

Queudver avait été chargé par le Lord Noir de lui trouver un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier tous les jours. En voyant les gros titres, il s'était empressé de retourner auprès de son Seigneur. Il espérait échapper à la colère de Voldemort. Les yeux rouges sang de Seigneur des Ténèbres se posèrent sur la petite vermine de rat de Peter. Le Lord arracha le journal des mains tremblantes de son serviteur avant de commencer à en faire la lecture.

Il congédia Pettigrow et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et disparut rapidement de la salle. Une colère sourde s'empara de l'homme lorsqu'il réalisa que plusieurs de ses meilleurs éléments placés au Ministère de la Magie avaient été arrêtés. Il devrait recruter de nouveaux serviteurs pour remplacer ceux capturés par les aurors. Voldemort voulait aussi découvrir l'emplacement de la nouvelle prison. Il allait devoir envoyer un de ses mangemorts en mission. Il devait impérativement mettre la main sur un auror et lui soutirer l'information.

Sa colère s'apaisa légèrement lorsqu'il découvrit que Dumbledore avait été déchu de ses fonctions de président de Magenmagot. Cependant, il n'apprécia pas de découvrir qui l'avait remplacé. Londubat était une vieille femme redoutable. Le Lord l'avait déjà vu à l'action. Elle était aussi douée que les plus aguerris des aurors. Il ne pourrait pas l'acheter et encore moins la contrôler avec l'imperium. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait devoir trouver une brebis galeuse dans le ministère et l'envoûter. Les enchantements minables posés par le Ministère n'arrêteront pas ses espions.

Ses plans étaient retardés avec l'arrestation de ses serviteurs infiltrés. Il avait besoin de nouvelles recrues pour son armée. Il avait hâte de faire régner la terreur et le chaos. Il caressa distraitement la tête de son serpent et appela Queudever. Ce dernier entra dans la pièce en marchant lentement et le dos courbé. Il s'agenouilla et baisa la robe du Maître. L'homme sur son trône se saisit du bras de son serviteur et posa son pouce sur la marque. Peter laissa échapper un faible gémissement sous la douleur.

Trois pops se firent entendre et les mangemorts appelés s'agenouillèrent à leur tour devant leur Maître. Voldemort les observa un moment avec son regard sang et leur permit de se redresser. Les trois hommes le firent lentement. Ils sentaient que leur Seigneur était en colère. Ils ne voulaient pas l'énerver davantage et subir un sort de torture.

- Je veux que vous trouviez de nouvelles recrues avant la prochaine réunion, lança le Lord Noir. Le ministère nous a privé de bons éléments, trouvez-en de comparables à ceux perdus.

- Oui Mon Seigneur, déclarèrent les trois hommes.

Voldemort les congédia d'un vague geste de la main et il demanda à Queudver de lui trouver une petite famille de moldus. Il avait besoin de se défouler et torturer quelques détestables moldus lui redonnerait le sourire. Le petit homme obéit sans rechigner. Il préférait que cette famille soit à sa place. Pettigrow n'avait envie d'être ridiculisé auprès des autres mangemorts. L'animagus revint une demi-heure plus tard avec un couple et leur fille de 17 ans. Le Maître le congédia et l'homme décida de quitter le manoir pour les prochaines vingt-quatre heures.

Dans son repère Voldemort riait comme un dément en torturant un à la fois chaque membre de cette famille moldue. Elle servirait d'exemple à la population sorcière. Il leur lançait plusieurs sorts de son cru et tout ça sous l'œil pathétique des autres membres de cette famille. Il ranima les parents et les forcèrent à regarder les supplices qu'endurèrent leur fille. Après un moment, il fit mine de les soigner en arrêtant le sang de leurs blessures les plus graves pour recommencer à les torturer. Ce petit jeu dura jusqu'au petit matin.

- Queudever, appela le Lord.

- Oui, Maître ?

- Je veux que tu déposes ces moldus dans un village sorcier. Tu feras apparaître la marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de leur corps.

- Oui, Maître.

Le rat s'activa et enveloppa les trois moldus dans un drap noir et les lévita en dehors du domaine. Il créa un portoloin qui amènerait la famille dans le village de Pré-au-Lard. Il y transplana pour retirer le drap entourant la famille et s'assurer qu'elle était bien visible au milieu de la rue. Une fois sa tâche accomplit, Pettigrow retourna auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait qu'une seul envie, c'était de vomir ses tripes. Les corps étaient tellement mutilés qu'il serait difficile pour les autorités sorcières de reconnaître les moldus et prévenir leur famille.

* * *

_Ailleurs, quelque part en Angleterre_

Des hommes et des femmes observaient l'animal en restant silencieux. Leur chef avait pris sa forme et combattait le nouvel arrivant. Il était l'alpha et tout nouveau devait se soumettre à lui, mais celui-ci voulait combattre et refusait de s'incliner. Ils regardaient en secouant la tête. Le combat faisait rage depuis une heure.

Ce dernier était apparu quelques heures plus tôt profondément endormi avec une lettre. Le chef avait eu un grand sourire en reconnaissant l'écriture. Il appela à lui ses bras droits et un conseil eut lieu. Le sort du nouveau était entre les mains des membres du conseil. Il ne fallut qu'une demi-heure pour débattre de la présence de l'inconnu.

L'alpha de leur clan avait patiemment attendu que l'inconscient revienne à lui. Ils avaient entamé le combat peu après. Le nouveau fut surpris de voir l'homme se transformer sans difficulté en une créature de son espèce. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se soumettre. Il voulait retrouver son petit. Son odeur n'était nulle-part, il avait été emporté loin de celui qu'il s'était juré de protéger.

-_ Je suis l'alpha de ce clan. Tu dois te soumettre si tu ne veux pas mourir !_

Son vis-à-vis sursauta et lui montra ses dents tranchantes. Le jeune homme l'avait prévenu que ce loup n'était pas en harmonie avec son humain. L'alpha ne pensait pas que la tâche serait si grande. Mais, il avait soumis de plus gros dur que celui-là. Il gronda envers le loup face à lui.

-_ Si tu souhaites revoir le petit, tu vas devoir te soumettre._

_- Comment sais-tu que j'ai un petit ?_ Gronda Remus.

Les autres loups présents sourirent. L'alpha avait touché un point sensible chez ce loup. Il n'était pas comme eux, mais s'il acceptait la soumission, tout le village pourrait lui apprendre ce qui lui faisait défaut. Notamment, ils lui enseigneraient à communiquer avec son loup et à prendre cette forme le plus souvent possible, ainsi la pleine lune n'agirait plus comme avant sur son corps.

_- Le louveteau m'a écrit. Il souhaite que tu appartiennes à notre clan. Si tu te soumets, tu pourras apprendre à contrôler ton loup et à ne plus souffrir. La lune ne pourra ainsi plus t'influencer, car tu te transformeras à ta guise._

_- Comme un animagus ?_ Demanda Lupin.

Le dernier maraudeur distrait par cette conversation se retrouva en position soumise sans résistance. L'alpha sourit si c'était possible pour un loup. Remus le détailla davantage. Le pelage du chef de clan était d'un brun chocolat très doux et son pelage était soyeux. Des yeux bleu et or croisèrent les siens. Le loup de Lupin accepta de se soumettre à cet Alpha. Les bras droits vinrent rejoindre leur chef pour les présentations.

_- En effet,_ déclara le chef. _Je m'appelle Alexandre et voici mes deux bras droits Jacob et Esteban. Lorsqu'ils donnent un ordre, tu dois le__ur__ obéir._

_- J'ai compris Alpha._

Le chef reprit forme humaine tandis que Remus le regardait dépité. Les autres personnes du village gloussèrent devant la mine de chien battu de leur nouveau frère. Alexandre laissa échapper un rire franc et invita ces bras droits à former un cercle autour du loup. Tous les trois fermèrent les yeux et concentrèrent leur magie. Une lueur bleu entoura Lupin et ce dernier repris lentement forme humaine. Le loup redevenu homme rougit furieusement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était nu.

Une femme s'approcha et tendis naturellement au nouveau des vêtements à sa taille. Remus en observant les personnes autour de lui remarqua rapidement qu'il n'était pas jugé et encore moins tourné en ridicule. Pour ce clan, il était normal d'être nu après une métamorphose.

- Ne sois pas gêné louveteau, ici tout le monde est au même niveau, déclara Esteban.

- Je ne suis plus un jeune loup, contredit légèrement Remus.

- Tu es considéré comme tel, déclara Alexandre. Tu as longtemps refusé le loup en toi. Tu l'as combattu de nombreuse années et en a beaucoup souffert. Tu suivras toutes les personnes nouvellement mordues.

- Est-ce que vous êtes comme Greyback ?

Un grognement féroce s'échappa des gorges des personnes l'entourant. L'alpha lui montra les dents avant de lui intimer de s'asseoir une fois vêtu. Il fit un geste de la main et tout le clan se tut.

-Nous recueillons ici ceux qui ont été mordu par ce fou et par ses soldats. Nous essayons de fournir toute l'aide dont nous disposons pour faire en sorte que ces victimes puissent vivre une vie acceptable après avoir perdu leurs familles. Fait attention à tes paroles louveteau !

- Je suis désolé, marmonna un Remus tout penaud.

Alexandre hocha la tête et un groupe de nouveaux mordus approchèrent Lupin. Ces derniers lui expliquèrent les grandes règles du clan et où il passerait ses premiers jours dans le village. Remus apprit ainsi qu'il ne pourrait pas quitter le village avant un bon mois. C'était le temps nécessaire à la plupart des nouveaux mordus pour ne faire qu'un avec leurs loups. Lupin découvrit que ceux qui refusaient leur loup et le combattaient devaient rester plus longtemps. Ce sachant dans cette catégorie, il espérait ne pas gaspiller ce prochain mois.

Il voulait depuis son enfance que la souffrance cesse. Aujourd'hui, on lui donnait les moyens d'amoindrir les effets de sa condition. Il ne pouvait pas cracher sur cette occasion. Le maraudeur se demandait tout de même comment il avait pu atterrir dans ce village. Il se souvenait d'avoir été chez les Weasley et avoir discuté avec Harry. Il inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer et ne pas se transformer à nouveau.

L'homme était surpris de l'organisation du clan. Le village avait plusieurs protections et était entouré d'une épaisse forêt. Les hommes avaient coupé suffisamment d'arbres pour fournir toute la lumière dont ils avaient besoin. Il nota très vite que la hiérarchie était très respectée. Il nota que des hommes et des femmes apparaissaient de temps à autre chargés de divers paquets.

Un louveteau lui expliqua qu'il n'y avait que certains d'entre eux possédant un emploi. Ces derniers apportaient les denrées qu'ils ne pouvaient pas trouver dans la nature. Comme ces hommes et femmes n'étaient plus sous l'influence de la lune cela fournissait une aide considérable pour le clan. Remus était toujours curieux de son arrivée ici et il se décida à aller voir l'alpha.

Jacob le vit arriver. C'était un homme bien bâtit et mesurant un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Ces yeux étaient gris et or et il avait des cheveux cours d'un brun foncé. L'homme le regarda approcher et lui intima de lui suivre. Les deux hommes marchèrent en silence avant que Jacob ne désigne une porte au louveteau. Remus déglutit et remercia son guide avec un léger signe de tête. Esteban releva la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il salua son chef et laissa le maraudeur avec celui-ci.

Mal-à-l'aise Lupin s'assit en voyant Alexandre lui indiquer une chaise. L'homme était tout aussi impressionnant que son loup. Les yeux et les cheveux avaient gardés les mêmes caractéristiques que sous forme lupine. Le chef était plus grand que ses deux bras droits d'au moins trois bons centimètres. Il y avait de la force et de la douceur dans les traits de son vis-à-vis qui impressionna Remus.

- Je présume que tu souhaites savoir comment tu as atterrit ici après ta mésaventure d'y hier soir ?

- En effet.

- Ton louveteau t'a envoyé à nous, poursuivit Alexandre. Ne cherche pas à savoir comment nous nous connaissons. Les questions auxquelles tu dois répondre ce mois-ci son lié à ta vie en tant que créature. Depuis ta morsure, tu n'es plus considéré comme sorcier, même si tu pratiques la magie.

- Je sais, mais Albus Dumbledore m'avait accepté dans son école et fournit un emploi. Cependant, je ne pensait pas que ce vieil homme cachait autant de secret.

Alexandre posa un regard appréciateur sur Remus. L'adolescent lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme intelligent et sage. Lupin voyait ses erreurs et les admettaient sans difficulté. Il ferait un bon enseignant pour les nouveaux.

- Il t'a permis de faire ta scolarité tout en sachant que tu lui serais redevable toute ta vie. Ainsi, il pouvait se procurer tes services en te rappelant constamment ce qu'il avait fait pour toi. Harry est un garçon intelligent et il m'a dit que tu étais un bon enseignant et qu'il avait bien apprit de toi. Je souhaite te voir enseigner aux nouveaux une fois ta formation fini. Tu auras un horaire flexible et avancera à ton rythme. Acceptes-tu ?

- J'ai des responsabilités auprès d'Harry, répondit Lupin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton petit, répondit le chef. Il est bien entouré et sait choisir ses amis et ses alliés. De plus, tu ne serais pas obligé de vivre dans le village. Certaines personnes de notre clan vivent à l'extérieur. Je te demande juste après ton apprentissage de venir une fois par mois pour le grand rassemblement de pleine lune.

Les deux hommes discutèrent une bonne demi-heure avant que le dernier maraudeur ne soit satisfait. L'alpha avait sourit à de multiple reprise durant leur conversation. Il avait trouvé en Lupin un esprit curieux et analytique. Le clan avait vraiment besoin d'un homme comme lui. Il espérait qu'Harry pourrait le raisonner et inciter Remus à venir plus souvent auprès des siens.

Le loup-garou de son côté se demandait comment le jeune homme avait pu entrer en contact avec tout un clan de loup. Il savait que la trois quart des clans avaient rejoint les forces de Voldemort sous la menace de Greyback. Il aurait des questions à poser au trio d'or. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que ces trois-là soit dans le coup. Il espérait juste que les adolescents savaient exactement ce qu'ils faisaient. Au moins, ceux-ci ne cèderaient pas sous la menace de son créateur. L'avenir était incertain, mais son présent allait s'améliorer. Le temps était venu pour lui de changer et de voir sa malédiction sous un autre jour.

* * *

_Lu et corrigé par djennys._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

_Square Grimmaurd_

Harry était assis dans la cuisine et attendait ses meilleurs amis. Owen lui avait donné sa médication et une potion calmante au cas où il perdrait le contrôle. Dobby avait préparé un solide petit déjeuner pour le jeune sorcier. L'adolescent mangeait d'ailleurs avec appétit. Il aurait besoin de force pour affronter les personnes du Ministère de la Magie et tout particulièrement le Ministre. Il terminait son jus de citrouille lorsque les flammes de la cheminée devinrent plus vives.

Deux adolescents bataillèrent pour être le premier à sortir de l'âtre et à faire un câlin à leur frère. Ce fût Hermione qui gagna en faisant un croche pied au roux. Ce dernier s'étala de tout son long en maugréant des imprécations incompréhensibles envers la jeune femme. Son amie éclata d'un rire cristallin avant de fondre sur le brun qui la réceptionna du mieux qu'il put.

- Bonjour vous deux ! Lança Harry gaiement.

- Bonjour frérot, dirent-ils ensemble.

- Tu nous as manqué, déclara Ron, une fois qu'il eut serré son meilleur ami dans ses bras tout en le regardant d'un œil critique. Je suis ravi que Dobby soit avec toi.

- Oui, ajouta Hermione surprenant les deux autres. Il est un peu exubérant, mais on peut compter sur lui dès que cela concerne ta santé !

- B'jour Owen ! S'exclamèrent les deux adolescents une fois les embrassades terminées.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, répondit cette dernière, ne faites pas trop de bêtise.

Le dernier Potter renifla de dédain et invita ses amis pour une petite réunion avant leur départ pour le Minsitère de la Magie. Ils savaient tous les trois qu'ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas entrer là-bas sans avoir un minimum discuté de comment se comporter. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à l'imposante horloge et sourit. Ses amis et lui avaient une trentaine de minute devant eux. Owen ne tenait pas à les accompagner. Elle gardait les secrets d'Harry, mais en aucun cas, elle n'écouterait l'un de leurs coups fourrés.

Le jeune Lord souriait encore de sa discussion avec la médicomage. L'adolescent refusait de la mêler à l'enquête concernant son enfance et ses problèmes avec le Directeur de Poudlard. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de son travail pour vivre, mais aussi pour se sentir utile dans la communauté. Il comprenait ses points de vue et avait exposés les siens. Cependant, Harry ne ferait appel à Owen que s'il jugeait le médicomage fournit par le Ministère incompétent ou à la solde de Dumbledore.

- Je me demande comment va réagir la population sorcière, déclara Hermione. L'article de la Gazette d'il y a deux jours à dû remuer pas mal leur croyance.

- Ouais, enchaîna Ron. C'est pourtant nécessaire si nous voulons ouvrir les yeux de tout le monde.

- Je présume que le plus en colère doit être Voldemort, ajouta Harry pensif. Je dois dire merci à mon héritage magique pour avoir cassé le lien entre lui et moi.

Ces deux amis hochèrent la tête d'approbation. Leur frère ne leur avait pas tout expliqué, mais il leur avait donné l'essentiel des informations. Les deux adolescents avaient été ravi d'apprendre la disparition du lien. Cela serait un poids en moins sur leurs épaules. Ils pourraient se concentrer ainsi sur leurs plans futurs. Les trois jeunes discutèrent encore une dizaine de minute avant de se décider à partir pour le Ministère.

La maison de Sirius leur permettait de ne pas avoir à prendre les transports moldus ou sorcier. De plus, le jeune Lord et ses meilleurs amis modifièrent leurs apparences pour ne pas être reconnu dans la rue et au Ministère. Hermione avait fournis des lentilles de contact de couleur marron au brun et avait appliqué du fond de teint sur sa cicatrice. Harry se saisit de deux fioles et en donna une à Ron pour rendre les cheveux roux – caractéristique des Weasley – et de lui-même de la même couleur que leur sœur de cœur. Ainsi, il pourrait se faire passer pour une fratrie.

Le jeune Lord montra le laissé passer fourni par Amélia Bones. Celui-ci leur permettrait d'entrer dans le Ministère et de se rendre au département de la justice magique, sans passer par l'accueil. Ils éviteraient ainsi de faire analyser leurs baguettes. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'affronter tous les regards présent dans l'atrium et ceux qu'ils rencontreraient sur le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Mrs Bones. Une fois sûr de ne rien avoir oublié, les trois adolescents sortirent du Square et marchèrent d'un pas vif jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie.

* * *

_Poudlard_

Dumbledore se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace avant de se décider à sortir de ses appartements attenants à son bureau. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au perchoir vide de Fumseck avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers la grande salle. Il devait se nourrir pour avoir des forces et ne pas perdre son sang-froid au Ministère. Allbus ne voulait plus se faire ridiculiser, que ce soit par la presse ou bien par le jeune Potter.

Le Directeur entra dans la grande salle sans prêter attention aux murmures de ses professeurs. Depuis la parution du journal plusieurs d'entre eux n'avaient pas osé lui parler ou le regardaient tout simplement avec incompréhension. Le citronné ne souhaitait pas leur expliquer ses raisons d'agir envers l'adolescent ou les propos tenu par ce dernier dans le Chicaneur.

L'ambiance était un peu lourde et chacun tâchait de finir son petit déjeuner pour se soustraire à celle-ci. Hagrid ne savait plus comment se comporter en présence du Directeur. Harry s'était toujours montré naturel avec lui. Le jeune homme lui avait toujours montré un grand respect. Il s'était toujours montré honnête avec lui. Le garde-chasse connaissait un peu l'histoire avec la famille du garçon, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela fut si grave.

Voilà pourquoi, aujourd'hui, il se sentait incapable de continuer à supporter le vieux Directeur. Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur les agissements de ce dernier. Il n'accepterait plus aucun ordre de cet homme. Minerva l'avait approché peu après la parution du journal et lui avait calmement expliqué la situation. Dire que le demi-géant était en colère était un euphémisme. Il était fou de rage et avait été dire sa façon de penser au Directeur. Depuis ce moment, il ne lui avait plus adressé un seul mot.

Albus Dumbledore ne se formalisa donc pas des regards et des chuchotis et pris sa place. Il dégusta son petit déjeuner et annonça qu'il serait absent pour une bonne partie de la journée. Bien entendu personne ne lui demanda où il se rendait. Minerva et Severus avaient été avertis par Harry d'une rencontre informelle au Département de la Justice Magique. Le jeune homme avait refusé leur offre de l'accompagner, car il avait déjà son escorte. Les deux professeurs se doutaient que le trio se rendrait au Ministère.

Macgonagall avait pincé les lèvres en lisant la lettre de son petit-fils et Rogue avait reniflé avec dédain. Ils étaient tout de même inquiets. L'adolescent serait en présence de la personne qui avait causé de grands dommages dans sa vie. Ils voulaient être présents, mais d'un autre côté, ils ne pouvaient pas revenir sur leur parole de ne pas suivre le citronné et d'attendre d'avoir de ses nouvelles en fin d'après-midi. Le ton de la lettre du jeune Lord était teinté d'humour et aussi de sérieux.

Ils avaient capitulé pour cette fois. Cependant le garnement devait s'attendre à les voir coller à lui dès qu'il entreprendrait une action qu'ils jugeraient stupide ou dangereuse pour sa vie et celle de ses deux meilleurs amis. Le Maitre des Potions avait bien eu envie de verser quelques gouttes de veritaserum dans la boisson du vieil homme, mais le professeur de métamorphose l'avait menacé des pires tourments s'il gâchait tout le travail d'Harry. L'homme en noir avait soupiré de défaite. Minerva savait à quel point Potter voulait faire ses preuves et leur montrer qu'il était capable de s'occuper de lui-même.

Dumbledore termina son repas et se prépara à partir. Il donna quelques dernières recommandations et se dirigea d'un pas souple et rapide au portail de Poudlard. Il regarda une dernière fois le château avant de transplaner. Il avait un plan. Albus devait garder sa place au sein de Poudlard où il pourrait travailler tranquillement à la récupération de son influence sur le monde magique et sur certains jeunes sorciers. Il n'abandonnerait pas la partie aussi facilement au jeune Harry et ses amis.

Dumbledore devait faire comprendre au Ministre l'importance de son soutien. Il montrerait ainsi à Scrimgeour qu'il avait fait une erreur en l'écartant du tribunal magique. Le Ministre comprendrait qu'il était un très grand symbole pour la population sorcière. C'est sur ses pensées que le Directeur apparut dans le Ministère de la Magie. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas à l'emplacement habituel de transplanage. Il fut surpris de découvrir un point de contrôle surveillé par plusieurs aurors. Albus se rendit compte alors que le combat n'allait pas être facile à gagner.

* * *

_Quelque part en Angleterre_

Un homme apparut devant les grilles d'une hauteur imposante. Il était vêtu d'une longue cape vert foncée. On ne voyait que son menton et ses bottes en peau de dragon. Il observa le chemin de gravier qui menait à la demeure serpenter et disparaître dans la végétation environnante. Le propriétaire du domaine avait fait en sorte que tout intrus se perde dans un labyrinthe de verdure et de pièges mortels. Il fallait donc être invité pour oser s'aventurer sur ces terres.

L'inconnu posa ses mains sur le portail. Une lumière engloba celles-ci et les grilles s'ouvrirent silencieusement. L'homme entama sa marche vers la demeure. Il ne perdit pas une minute et avança à pas sûr et rapide sur le sentier. Il arriva au bout de cinq minutes devant une imposante porte de chêne. Ces dernières avaient été travaillé avec minuties pour représenter différentes créatures magiques oubliées des hommes. L'homme se saisit du heurtoir et frappa trois coups.

Un homme de taille moyenne vint ouvrir. Il offrit un sourire poli à l'inconnu et l'invita à entrer avec un signe de la main. Sans un mot le majordome conduisit l'invité dans le salon près de l'entrée.

- Vous allez être reçu dans quelques minutes.

L'homme s'installa devant la grande fenêtre et contempla l'extérieur. Ce manoir était bâtit depuis plusieurs siècles. Il devait être aussi vieux que le monde des sorciers. Il était construit avec de la pierre brutes qui avaient été travaillé par les meilleurs artisans moldus de l'époque. Grâce à la magie, le manoir était entretenu autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. L'inconnu put admirer un splendide jardin où une fontaine se déversait dans un doux clapotis. Il pouvait voir ça et là divers animaux courir pour disparaitre dans un buisson.

Il se retourna et détailla la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici. Cette pièce comportait plusieurs fauteuils et poufs de couleur crème. Une grande cheminée trônait au bout de la salle et diffusait une douce chaleur. Le mobilier était antique et sobre. L'inconnu prit place dans l'un des fauteuils et laissa son regard vagabonder sur les différents portraits présents dans la pièce. Il fixa plus précisément le dernier portrait apparut il y a à peine un an.

L'habitant du portrait avait été confus à son arrivée. Il avait été aidé à s'intégrer grâce à un autre portrait apparut il y a plusieurs années de cela. Même s'il avait été surpris de les découvrir là, il avait été ravi de cette rencontre. Depuis lors, cette pièce était devenue un peu plus vivante. L'homme se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il se leva et s'inclina légèrement face à la nouvelle arrivante.

La femme était élancée et grande. Elle devait mesurer dans les 1m75. Elle avait de longs cheveux lui arrivant en dessous des fesses. Des yeux couleurs topaze d'une grande maturité. Elle semblait âgée d'une quarantaine d'années. Sa peau était pâle et lorsque le soleil l'atteignit celle-ci scintilla doucement. Cela formait une aura blanche tout autour du corps de la femme. Elle sourit à l'homme et lui indiqua de s'asseoir alors qu'elle lui faisait face. Ce dernier baissa sa capuche et sa peau se mit à scintiller comme celle de la femme. L'inconnu avait des cheveux marron cuivrés coupés courts. Il avait des yeux bleu azur ne laissant filtrer que très peu ses émotions. Ils demeurèrent tous deux un moment silencieux. Finalement ce fut lui qui rompit le silence sous l'impulsion de la dame.

- J'ai eu des nouvelles, commença l'homme. Il a commencé à mettre son plan à exécution.

- Les journaux sorciers ont été révélateurs, accorda la femme. Phénix a dû prendre contact avec toi puisque tu es venu à ma rencontre.

- Oui, acquiesça l'inconnu. Le lycanthrope a été confié à Alexandre il y a quelques jours. Il m'a fait envoyer son messager pour nous avertir que le plan était lancé.

- Le moment est donc venu, déclara la femme.

La Dame eut un sourire carnassier et gloussa doucement. Elle espérait tant ce jour où Phénix serait libre de ces entraves. Ce dernier avait commencé à ébranler le monde sorcier avec son article de journal. Bien sûr, le chemin allait être long et semé d'embuche avant qu'il ne puisse se reposer. Elle avait bon espoir qu'il puisse jouir un jour du bonheur avec son frère et sa sœur.

- Nous continuerons à faire comme d'habitude, poursuivit la femme. Les ombres se montreront au moment opportun. Veille à ce que personne n'enfreigne cette règle. Les pauvres fous qui oseront défier mon autorité seront démembrés et brulés comme au temps de la chasse aux sorcières !

- Bien ma Dame.

L'homme se leva et s'inclina avant de remettre sa capuche et se diriger vers la sortie. Un frisson avait parcouru le dos de l'homme avec les dernières paroles de la Dame. Il ferait passer le message avec le traitre qu'il avait découvert il y a quelques jours. L'inconnu savait que la Dame était au courant. Elle lui avait ordonné subtilement de transmettre son ordre avec ce traitre. Ainsi, un message fort passerait parmi les ombres. Tous ceux qui oseront défier l'autorité de la Dame verra sa vie prendre fin dans d'atroce souffrance.

La femme une fois seule, se dirigea vers son bureau. Son majordome toqua légèrement et entra pour lui apporter une bouteille et un verre. Il la servit et s'éclipsa. Elle porta le liquide carmin à ses lèvres et le dégusta lentement. Son regard se porta sur la grande fenêtre et son regard vagabonda sur tout son domaine. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Phénix, Mearas* et Griffon avaient entamé la marche vers la révolution. Une légende naîtra de ces trois individus.

* * *

_Ministère de la Magie_

Amélia observa sa pendule et soupira. Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant le début de ses rencontres. Elle avait décidé de faire passer le Directeur de l'école après le jeune Lord Potter. Ainsi, l'adolescent et son escorte pourrait quitter le Ministère sans être importuné par Dumbledore. La femme soupçonnait que le vieil homme risquerait d'arriver en avance juste pour pouvoir s'entretenir avec le jeune homme. Amélia espérait pouvoir clore cette affaire rapidement. Cependant, les informations qu'elle avait reçu d'une source anonyme lui faisaient douter de la rapidité de l'affaire concernant Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore.

Mrs Bones jeta un regard irrité à l'homme et la femme assis dans la salle d'attente. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'ils faisaient tous les deux partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils devaient donc être à la solde du Directeur. La juge ne laissera jamais un kidnapping se faire devant ses yeux. C'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à demander un détachement de cinq aurors pour la rencontre d'aujourd'hui. Les aurors ne tardèrent pas à arriver et ils se postèrent à divers endroits de la pièce.

Amélia vit avec satisfaction l'homme et la femme déglutirent en voyant les aurors. Elle n'allait certainement pas permettre à Dumbledore de venir dans son Département et d'y semer le trouble. L'un des aurors demanda aux deux adultes leur identité et la raison de leur présence en ces lieux. Pratiquement tout le Ministère de la Magie savait qu'aujourd'hui il n'y aurait pas d'autre affaire traitée par le tribunal magique, car celle opposant Lord Potter contre Dumbledore prendrait beaucoup de temps. Les deux personnages étaient très importants et influent dans le monde magique.

Un deuxième auror se posta près du premier et ils chassèrent sans difficulté les deux espions du Directeur. Amélia offrit un sourire carnassier aux deux intrus qui disparaissaient dans l'ascenseur. Elle alla s'enquérir de l'identité des deux individus. Elle fut étonnée de découvrir qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux au Ministère et dans des services différents. Elle nota cela dans un coin de son esprit et retourna dans son bureau tout en permettant aux aurors de chasser tout intrus n'étant pas désiré à cet étage aujourd'hui. Elle leur fournit d'ailleurs une liste des employés pouvant circuler librement dans le Département de la Justice Magique.

Certains personnages du Ministère avaient été maintenu à l'écart pour empêcher toute fuite d'information. Bones ne voulait pas avoir à faire à la presse. Elle ne souhaitait pas non plus être poursuivie par Lord Potter. Ce dernier lui avait bien fait comprendre que la moindre fuite serait dommageable pour le pauvre informateur. La juge avait donc averti tout son personnel des possibles représailles du jeune homme contre eux. Elle enleva son monocle et l'essuya distraitement. Cette journée serait longue et les révélations ne manqueraient sûrement pas.

OOOO

Le trajet fut court et les adolescents entrèrent dans le ministère par la cabine téléphonique et Harry composa le numéro donné par Mrs Bones. La cabine se mit en mouvement et ils apparurent tous les trois dans l'atrium déjà bondé à cette heure-ci. Ron grommela contre le moyen de transport pour les visiteurs. Cela fit rire les deux autres adolescents et pousser un profond soupir de lassitude au rouquin.

Ils avancèrent rapidement dans le hall pour atteindre l'un des ascenseurs. Ron les arrêta et les poussa gentiment dans un coin en se mettant devant Harry. Hermione allait rouspéter, mais l'adolescent lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres et lui montra d'un léger signe de tête la personne proche des ascenseurs. La brune émit un grognement furieux en reconnaissant le Directeur. Le jeune Lord Potter renifla de mépris tout en se tendant derrière son frère. L'homme n'aurait pas dû être là. Mrs Bones lui avait assuré que Dumbledore ne serait pas présent avant qu'il n'ait discuté ensemble.

- Je suis sûr qu'il a fait exprès de venir avant, grommela Ron mécontent. Nous n'avions vraiment pas besoin de le voir aujourd'hui.

- Attendons qu'il soit descendu avant d'en faire autant, déclara Harry. Nous sommes au Ministère. Il ne peut pas faire grand-chose.

- Harry, firent le rouquin et la brune. Il a des moyens plus subtils pour te ramener avec lui à Poudlard.

- J'ai mon portoloin avec moi, objecta le Lord les yeux émeraude flamboyant dangereusement. De plus, je pourrai toujours rejoindre soit Minerva ou Snape au château.

- Mouais, fit Ron peu convaincu.

Les deux autres adolescents n'insistèrent pas pour pousser leur petit frère, lorsque celui-ci avait une idée en tête, il pouvait être drôlement têtu. Ils virent Dumbledore disparaitre dans l'ascenseur et ils soupirèrent tous avant de se diriger vers une autre cabine pour rejoindre le département de justice magique. Le trajet fut court et silencieux. Aucun des adolescents ne prêta attention aux adultes autour d'eux.

Ron et Hermione tenaient chacun une main de leur petit frère. Ils lui montraient ainsi leur soutien inconditionnel. Chacun d'eux avec leur baguette dans l'autre main pour parer à tout mauvais coup du Directeur de Poudlard. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ils se dirigèrent à pas lent vers le bureau de Mrs Bones. Ils virent deux aurors gardant l'entrée du bureau de la juge et ils devinèrent qu'ils devaient y en avoir d'autre à l'intérieur. Ils laissèrent échapper un petit soupir de soulagement.

Harry tendit une fiole à Ron et tout d'eux en burent le contenu. Ils reprirent rapidement leur apparence. Les aurors les observèrent intrigués, mais ne dirent rien sur leur déguisement improvisé. Ils se saluèrent tous poliment et les adolescents entrèrent dans la salle d'attente du bureau de Mrs Bones. Celle-ci était en train de faire savoir à Dumbledore que sa présence n'était absolument pas désirée et qu'elle n'appréciait pas le fait de le voir être en avance à son rendez-vous.

Albus l'ignora et tourna son regard vers les trois nouveaux arrivants. Les adolescents ne lui prêtèrent pas attention et se dirigèrent à l'opposé de la salle. Ils décidèrent de s'asseoir tout près d'un auror pour plus de sécurité. Ils n'étaient pas assez fous pour tenter de s'approcher de Dumbledore. Ce dernier pourrait essayer d'enlever Harry sous leurs yeux. Ron et Hermione connaissaient assez bien les manies du Directeur. Le rouquin resta debout légèrement en avant de son meilleur ami, tandis que la brunette prenait place sur un siège comme le jeune Lord.

- Je suis désolée Lord Potter, déclara Amélia en approchant les adolescents. Il n'était pas prévu que Dumbledore soit présent lorsque vous arriveriez.

- Cela ne m'étonne guère du Directeur Mrs Bones, répondit Harry avec un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- Nous en avons l'habitude, maugréèrent les deux compagnons du jeune homme.

La juge inclina la tête en compréhension. Elle avertit les adolescents qu'elle les recevrait dans cinq minutes le temps de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres personnes ou pièges placés par Dumbledore dans les environs. Harry renifla de dédain et fusilla le Directeur de son regard émeraude. Il était pressé de quitter le Ministère. L'audience d'aujourd'hui n'était qu'un préliminaire à un futur procès. Mrs Bones selon la gravité des accusations pourrait faire demander un procès pour juger les actes d'Albus Dumbledore.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année entra dans la salle attirant ainsi l'attention sur elle. Les adolescents offrirent un splendide sourire à la jeune femme. Cette dernière mesurait 1m68 pour 58kg. Elle possédait un visage fin avec des yeux d'une couleur mauve tout à fait saisissante et des cheveux noir tirant sur le bleu nuit. Elle était gracieuse et féline dans sa démarche. Elle se posta devant les adolescents et ouvrit ses bras dans une invitation silencieuse de câlin collectif.

Les adolescents se collèrent à elle avec énormément de joie. La jeune femme rigola doucement tout en leur prodiguant conseils et encouragements pour les heures à venir. Elle essaya de les rassurer le plus possible avant de s'écarter et d'observer avec un peu plus d'attention Harry. Elle le détailla des pieds à la tête avant d'hocher celle-ci avec satisfaction.

- Je vois qu'on prend soin de toi Harry.

- Je suis suivi par une médicomage.

-Et cela te fait le plus grand bien, ajouta la femme. Tu as pris du poids ainsi que gagner plusieurs centimètres.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est agréable pour nous de ne plus le voir aussi rachitique, fit observer le rouquin.

- C'est bien que tu ai pu venir Eleanor, déclarèrent les trois adolescents.

Amélia ressortit et invita Harry et ses compagnons à entrer. Elle jeta un regard surpris sur la femme les accompagnants. Eleanor McArthur la plus célèbre des avocates dans le monde magique était au côté d'Harry Potter. Mrs Bones ferma les yeux un cours moment tout en se disant que les accusations du jeune Lord irait, à n'en plus douter vers un procès. La présence de l'avocate ne laissait aucun doute possible là-dessus.

Dumbledore fulminait dans son coin quand il avait vu les trois adolescents entrer dans la salle. Le vieil homme était resté à distance en voyant que le jeune Potter était allé se placer près d'un auror. Aucun des membres qu'il avait envoyé n'était présent. Le sang reflua de son visage quand il aperçut Mrs MacArthur faire son entrée. Le directeur allait devoir faire attention aux paroles qu'il allait prononcer en présence de Bones et de cette avocate. Albus sortit un bonbon au citron et le fourra dans sa bouche pour lui permettre de réfléchir.

OOOO

Arthur se rendit rapidement à son bureau. Une note avait été envoyé à tous les départements du Ministère. Absolument personne ne devait emmener des prisonniers ou témoins à une audience pour toute la journée. Le patriarche de la famille Weasley trouvait cette demande fort étrange. Il était donc partit à la pêche aux informations quand il remarqua deux personnes de l'Ordre se faire escorter par des aurors vers les ascenseurs. D'un pas sûr et intrigué, l'homme se dirigea vers ceux-ci pour avoir le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec ces derniers.

Les aurors saluèrent poliment Arthur en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Ce dernier les y suivit et se plaça non loin d'un des deux membres. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil et Weasley remarqua l'attitude hostile de l'homme envers sa personne.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous escortés par des aurors en dehors du Ministère ? Demanda doucement le rouquin.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires Weasley, répliqua sèchement l'homme. Vous n'êtes plus aussi proche du Directeur depuis la lecture des testaments des défunts parents de Potter. Je ne vais certainement pas vous révéler quoique ce soit sur les intentions d'Albus.

- Vous feriez mieux de vous taire, fit soudain l'auror à côté de l'homme.

Un silence pesant s'abattit à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur. Arthur était intrigué par les paroles sèches et froides du membre de l'Ordre. L'homme roux n'avait jamais remis en cause son adhésion dans leur groupe de résistants. Il avait l'impression que le Directeur s'était bien tenu de dire la vérité aux restes des membres de l'Ordre sur la soudaine animosité dont faisait preuve sa famille et certains membres à l'égard de son dirigeant.

Arthur regarda les aurors escorter les deux membres de l'Ordre jusqu'à la sortie. La porte de l'ascenseur se referma et le rouquin fut amené à sa destination première. Il sortit de l'ascenseur au bureau des aurors et se mit à chercher Tonks ou Shacklebot. Le patriarche Weasley trouva rapidement l'un des deux. Nymphadora s'était fait reconnaître grâce à sa maladresse légendaire. L'homme sourit tout en se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers le box de cette dernière.

- Bonjour Tonks, fit Arthur.

La jeune auror se retourna vivement vers le nouvel arrivant. Elle baissa sa baguette et fit un signe négligeant de la main pour montrer le fauteuil libre de l'autre côté de son bureau. Le rouquin alla s'y installer et jeta un vague coup d'œil autour de lui. Le bureau de la métamorphomage croulait sous divers parchemins et carte du monde. Il y avait plusieurs portraits de fugitifs accrochés de manière précaire sur des tableaux de liège.

- Salut Arthur que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite en ces lieux ?

- J'aimerais savoir si tu es au courant de la note concernant le tribunal, fit Arthur à voix basse.

Tonks fronça les sourcils et déplaça quelques parchemins avant de montrer la note de service que chaque aurors avaient reçu à Mr Weasley. Ce dernier acquiesça en reconnaissant le document. La jeune femme poussa un soupir irrité et lança d'un geste sûr un sortilège de silence et de vie privée autour d'eux. L'homme fut d'ailleurs étonné de son geste, mais ne commenta pas.

- Mrs Bones a fait demander à ce que toutes affaires devant passer au tribunal aujourd'hui soient remises à demain.

- Pour quels raisons ? Demanda Arthur de plus en plus curieux.

- De ce que nous a dit notre responsable cela concernerait les accusations d'Harry contre Dumbledore.

- QUOI ! S'exclama le roux. Il n'en a jamais parlé à aucun d'entre nous.

La jeune auror fit un sourire contrit à Mr Weasley. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter avec le jeune homme depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Cependant, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Harry était un adolescent intelligent et très secret. Il aurait bien pu recevoir la lettre du Ministère le conviant à une rencontre et n'en parler à aucun adultes étant un tant soit peu proche de lui. Le jeune homme ne faisait confiance à personne excepté à ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Arthur, je vous ai tous avertit qu'Harry cachait beaucoup de choses. Il a longtemps dû faire face seul. Maintenant Ron et Hermione sont ses piliers et il n'a confiance qu'en eux. Il va falloir que tu t'habitues au fait que le jeune homme que tu croyais connaître ne fait pas confiance aux adultes. Il ne viendra jamais chercher l'un d'entre nous pour l'aider.

Tonks exerça une légère pression sur l'épaule de Mr Weasley et enleva les sortilèges qu'elle avait lancé un peu plus tôt. Elle s'excusa auprès du roux et retourna à ses occupations tandis que l'homme rebroussait chemin jusqu'à son bureau. Il était un peu secoué des paroles franches et directes de la jeune femme.

OOOO

La salle d'interrogatoire était une salle assez grande éclairée par plusieurs torches. La salle disposait de trois grandes vitres dont deux représentaient le temps extérieur et l'une était une glace sans tain. Une place était réservée aux accompagnateurs de chaque plaignant. Les deux meilleurs amis du jeune Lord s'y rendirent après une dernière pression sur les épaules de leur frère. Eleanor prit place au côté d'Harry tandis que Mrs Bones se trouvait de l'autre côté de la table. Un imposant dossier posé devant elle. L'avocate de l'adolescent sortit le dossier qu'elle avait constitué aux fils des ans et qui était aussi épais que celui de la juge. De plus, le dossier médical du jeune homme s'était rajouté à toutes les preuves de négligences et de maltraitance de son client.

Harry même s'il montrait de l'assurance à l'extérieur était un peu anxieux. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour viendrait où il pousserait qui ce soit en procès. Au début, il voulait pouvoir sortir de la prise de Dumbledore pour faire ses propres choix et ne plus retourner chez les Dursleys. Cependant, Eleanor n'était pas de cet avis et ses amis avaient milité dans le sens de l'avocate. Ils connaissaient la femme depuis trois ans. Harry était tombé sur elle alors qu'il faisait une promenade dans le parc pour s'éloigner de la maison et de son oncle hors de contrôle.

L'avocate s'était montrée patiente et attentive aux moindre paroles et gestes qu'elle avait eu envers lui. L'adolescent se rappelait encore de leur première rencontre. Eleanor McArthur tentait tous les jours de l'approcher de façon imaginative et chaleureuse. Il avait fini par céder et avait commencé à lui parler un peu de sa vie. La femme s'était montrée extrêmement patiente et avait découvert la vérité un an après leur première rencontre. Une colère sourde s'était emparée d'elle et elle jura sur sa magie de tout faire pour aider le jeune sorcier à sortir des griffes du Directeur de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui le moment était venu de tenir cette promesse.

- Bonjour Mrs Bones, commença Eleanor. Je suis sûr que ma présence ici vous étonne. Cependant, Harry et moi sommes de vieilles connaissances. J'ai pris en charge son dossier voilà trois ans.

La surprise passa sur les traits d'Amélia. Elle se demandait comment l'adolescent avait pu prendre contact avec l'avocate. Le jeune homme passait tout son temps à l'école et les vacances d'été se faisaient dans sa famille moldue. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard étaient trop peu nombreuses au cours de l'année pour qu'ils aient pu se rencontrer et discuter de la situation particulière du jeune Lord.

-Puis-je savoir comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

- Figurez-vous qu'un jour d'été lors de l'une de mes promenades je suis tombée sur ce jeune homme assis tout seul dans un parc. Il avait des bleus apparents et un regard grave et mélancolique.

Les trois adolescents présents firent en même temps une grimace. Cet été fut difficile, car l'oncle d'Harry commençait à avoir quelques problèmes à son travail. La liste de corvée s'était considérablement allongée et le jeune homme avait du mal à les finir avant l'arrivée de Vernon à la maison. L'oncle de l'adolescent avait eu la main leste à plusieurs reprises. La juge ne manqua pas la grimace qui passa sur le visage du jeune Lord.

- Bien nous allons commencer. J'aimerais que vous me décliniez votre identité.

- Je m'appelle Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980. Je suis devenu tout récemment Lord Potter et Black.

- Je suis Eleanor McArthur avocate de Lord Potter.

- Lord Potter il y a quelques jours vous avez donné une interview au chicaneur est-ce exact ? Demanda Mrs Bones.

- Oui.

- Dans celui-ci vous faisiez mention de votre famille moldue.

- C'est exact madame, fit Harry jetant un regard à son avocate qui approuva d'un léger signe de tête.

- Selon l'article votre famille vous faisait dormir dans un placard sous l'escalier et vous deviez préparer le repas et faire des corvées est-ce exact ?

Une fois de plus Harry répondit oui. Mrs Bones posa ainsi plusieurs questions pour savoir si tous les propos de l'article étaient exacts avant de pousser son interrogatoire plus loin. Les deux adolescents assis derrière le jeune homme faisaient parfois quelques grimaces ou reniflaient tout simplement de dédain. Ils savaient qu'ils seraient interrogés après leur frère et ils attendaient cela depuis des années.

- Début août vous avez assisté à la lecture des testaments de vos parents et de votre parrain. Lors de cette lecture un fait important a été mis à jour. Vos parents avaient souhaité que vous soyez placé auprès de votre parrain ou toute autre personne que sa sœur moldue. Cependant, Albus Dumbledore avait eu connaissance des souhaits de vos parents, mais a tenu à vous placer avec votre tante et son mari.

- J'ai été surpris, avoua le jeune homme. Je n'avais jamais eu connaissance de leur souhait avant d'entendre leurs volontés. Tout aurait été différent si j'avais été dans une famille aimante et qui n'avait pas peur de la magie.

Amélia fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard interdit au jeune homme. L'avocate serra les poings avant de presser gentiment l'épaule du Lord. Harry offrit un sourire triste aux deux femmes. La juge se pinça l'arête du nez et enleva son monocle pour l'essuyer. Elle remit l'objet en place et écrivit une note sur son parchemin.

- J'aimerais que vous me parliez de votre famille moldue et de votre vie chez eux durant ses seize dernières années.

- Est-il nécessaire que mon client vous raconte tout cela de vive voix ? Intervint Eleanor. J'ai en ma possession des souvenirs et son témoignage par écrit.

- Vous devez savoir que cette affaire ira devant le Magenmagot. Lord Potter devra parler de sa famille que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard. Cependant, reprit Amélia, cette rencontre préliminaire sert à connaitre le point de vue des deux parties. C'est pourquoi les souvenirs et le témoignage écrit me suffiront pour aujourd'hui.

- Je vous remercie Mrs Bones, déclara McArthur. Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley sont prêts à ajoutés leurs témoignages à celui d'Harry Potter.

Harry souffla de soulagement de ne pas avoir à tout décrire à la juge. Il n'était pas sûr d'y être prêt quel que soit le moment où on lui demanderait de parler des Dursleys. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres des trois adolescents. L'avocate se doutait de quoi il en retournait. Elle avait été surprise de le découvrir il y a un an, elle imaginait très bien la réaction de Mrs Bones à l'annonce qu'allait faire les deux Gryffondors. Harry céda la place à Hermione et alla rejoindre le rouquin. Ce dernier lui offrit une étreinte réconfortante avant de porter leur attention sur leur sœur.

- Veuillez décliner votre identité, demanda Amélia.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Jane Granger Potter.

Il y eu un cours silence dans la salle. Le sourire des trois adolescents s'accentua un peu plus. Ils regrettaient de ne pas pouvoir prendre de photos du visage de Mrs Bones à cet instant. La femme avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et son regard se balada de l'avocate aux trois adolescents présents. Ils affichaient tous les quatre un air sérieux et malicieux. Amélia se racla la gorge et se concentra sur son interrogatoire.

- Pouvez-vous me parler de vos liens avec Lord Potter ?

- Je suis la sœur par le sang d'Harry Potter. Je l'ai rencontré lors de mon voyage dans le Poudlard express, commença la jeune femme.

Elle se mit à décrire leurs diverses rencontres et la manière toute particulière dont ils étaient tous les trois devenus amis. Elle relata ses soupçons sur la famille d'Harry ainsi que leurs aventures tout au long de leur scolarité. Elle n'oublia pas un seul détail, cela donna plusieurs sueurs froides à Mrs Bones. Hermione parla également du fait qu'elle avait essayé de convaincre son frère d'aller voir Dumbledore au sujet de sa famille moldue. Elle déclara que cela n'avait pas servi à grand-chose. Le directeur s'était contenté de réprimander Harry sans tenir compte de ses arguments.

Amélia remercia la jeune femme et le dernier fils Weasley vint prendre sa place. L'adolescente s'assit et fut prise dans une étreinte par Harry. Le jeune homme tremblait quelques peu et la brune le serra fortement contre elle tout en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort.

- Veuillez décliner votre identité et vos liens avec Lord Potter, demanda une nouvelle fois Amélia.

- Je m'appelle Ronald Bilius Weasley Potter. Je suis le frère par le sang d'Harry Potter.

- Comment avez-vous pu faire le rituel pour devenir tous les deux frères et sœurs de Lord Potter sans que cela ne paraisse dans nos registres ? Fit Mrs Bones intriguée.

- La situation de mon client est toute particulière madame la juge. Depuis ses un an un puissant sort de protection protège le dossier de ce dernier. Comme il est classé en haute sécurité très peu de personne peuvent avoir à ce jour accès à son dossier complet. Toute information concernant sa famille qu'elle soit moldue ou sorcière doit rester secrète pour leur protection à tous. Volldemort se ferait une joie de les tuer juste pour faire souffrir Lord Potter.

Après ce léger écart, Ron raconta leurs rencontres et leurs aventures. Son récit concordait en tout point à celui de l'adolescente. Chacun des deux y avaient pourtant leur point de vue et leur ressentit. Mrs Bones pu remarquer ainsi à quel point ils étaient tous les trois liés. Le rituel de sang apparaissait naturel aux yeux de la juge. Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant qu'Amélia les autorise à quitter la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle les avait prié d'attendre le temps qu'elle fasse son entrevue avec Dumbledore.

L'avocate et les trois adolescents allèrent s'asseoir pendant que Mrs Bones faisait entrer le directeur dans la salle. L'homme était entré d'un pas conquérant et sûr de lui envoyant même un sourire paternaliste à ses étudiants. Cependant, il déchanta très vite lorsqu'il fut seul avec la juge du tribunal magique. Cette dernière lui posa toutes sortes de questions. Il lui fut aisé de répondre à plusieurs d'entre elles tout en déjouant habilement les tentatives de la femme de lui faire avouer toutes fautes commises de sa part.

Amélia eut un sourire victorieux lorsqu'elle aborda la famille du jeune Lord Potter. Elle passa sous silence sa nouvelle fratrie et se concentra sur les moldus. Le vieil homme avait été déstabilisé par son entrée en matière très directe. Mrs Bones voulait connaitre les raisons qui avaient poussé l'honorable Directeur de Poudlard à confier le « Survivant » à la sœur de Lily Potter. Outre passant les volontés des défunts parents de l'enfant. Sans compter le fait que les défunts parents auraient sans doute souhaité qu'une personne proche d'eux comme le conseiller du jeune Lord prenne soin de l'enfant.

Albus expliqua succinctement qu'il pensait à la sécurité d'Harry lorsqu'il l'avait placé chez sa tante. La protection du sang était un moyen sûr d'éloigner tous les disciples de Voldemort. De plus, il souhaitait que l'adolescent grandisse loin de toute l'agitation qu'avait créée la disparition du Lord noir. L'honorable Directeur souhaitait que le jeune connaisse le monde moldu avant d'entrer dans le monde des sorciers. Mrs Bones lui fit alors remarquer que les tuteurs désignés par le testament de Lily Evans auraient permis à l'enfant de connaitre les deux mondes. Une lueur coléreuse passa dans le regard de Dumbledore et la juge le nota avant d'offrir un sourire resplendissant au vieil homme.

L'interrogatoire se poursuivit encore une bonne heure. Amélia aborda tous les sujets sensibles autour de la situation d'Harry. Elle découvrit plus en une heure quand seize ans. Elle raccompagna le vieil homme dans la salle d'attente avant d'aller rejoindre ses collègues dans la salle adjacente. La glace sans tain permettait aux membres du Magenmagot d'avoir les témoignages des deux protagonistes d'une affaire sans l'intervention intempestive des journalistes ou du public. Le Ministère autorisait la présence du public dans de grosses affaires. Le Ministre de la Magie pensait ainsi montrer de l'intérêt à ses citoyens.

Lorsque Mrs Bones revint dans la salle d'attente, elle découvrit une bataille de regards. D'un côté Dumbledore et de l'autre Lord Potter, son avocate et ses amis. Elle toussota légèrement et demanda autoritairement à ce que tout le monde la suivent dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Harry et Albus s'assirent sur des chaises plus ou moins proches l'une de l'autre. Ron et Hermione se mirent de chaque côté de leur frère, tandis qu'Eleanor se plaçait en arrière de ce dernier. Amélia inspira un bon coup avant de lâcher son verdict.

- Au vue des preuves apportées par chaque plaignants la tenue d'un procès devant le Magenmagot se révèle indispensable. Jusqu'à la tenue du procès les deux parties ne peuvent pas s'approcher, ni avoir de discussion. Monsieur Dumbledore comme vous dirigez l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard un tiers devra toujours être en votre présence lors de vos entrevues avec Lord Potter. Ce dernier m'ayant indiqué qu'il passait beaucoup plus de temps que n'importe quels autres étudiants dans votre bureau. Vous devrez donc limiter vos rencontres au strict minimum.

- Quand aura lieu le procès ? Demanda Eleanor.

- Nous devons mener une enquête approfondie de notre côté, répondit Amélia. Je vous informerai par hibou lorsqu'une date sera arrêtée. Ne vous inquiété pas Lord Potter, vous ne serez pas importuné trop souvent durant votre année scolaire. Je tâcherai de mettre nos futurs rencontres lors de vos jours de repos.

Harry et ses compagnons sortirent alors que Mrs Bones discutait encore de certains arrangements prit en attendant le procès. Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement lorsqu'ils quittèrent le département de justice magique. Ron et Hermione avaient chacun prit une des mains de leur frère. McArthur marchait derrière eux au cas où, un supporter du vieux fou les attendrait au tournant. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne et ils regagnèrent rapidement l'atrium. Les adolescents avaient repris leur déguisement et ils saluèrent poliment l'avocate avant de sortir du Ministère de la Magie.

* * *

_Square Grimmaurd_

C'est d'un pas léger que les adolescents retournèrent au Square. Ils allèrent s'installer au salon et Dobby leur apporta une collation et Kreattur leur servit un jus de citrouille. Les jeunes remercièrent les elfes. La journée avait été longue et plus ou moins pénible pour Harry. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir eu à aborder toute son enfance chez sa tante. Hermione posa sa tête sur son épaule et ce dernier s'accrocha à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Tout ira bien petit frère, déclara Ron en rapprochant Harry de lui alors qu'il tenait leur sœur serré contre lui. Tout ira pour le mieux maintenant.

Ils finirent par s'assoupirent ainsi enlacés. Lorsque Remus pu entrer dans la maison, il sourit, attendri par le tableau que lui offrait les adolescents. Il avait été contacté par Dobby et le loup-garou avait demandé à l'Alpha de son clan s'il pouvait venir rendre visite juste pour quelques heures à son loupiot. Ce dernier lui avait donné son accord et lui avait permis de quitter le clan. Il devait être de retour dans la soirée. L'homme se rapprocha des jeunes et invoqua une couverture pour les couvrir. En l'espace de quelques jours Remus Lupin avait l'air mieux.

L'homme descendit à la cuisine pour aider les elfes à préparer un bon repas pour les trois jeunes. Il espérait pouvoir discuter avec eux un moment avant de devoir les quitter. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Une heure après son arrivée, Hermione fit son entrée dans la cuisine armée de sa baguette magique prête à en découdre avec l'intrus. Un rapide coup d'œil et un bon réflexe permit à Remus de bloquer le sortilège de la jeune femme. Celle-ci offrit un sourire resplendissant à l'homme.

- Bonjour Remus, fit l'adolescente. Je suis ravie de te voir, mais tu ne devrais pas être ici.

L'homme éclata de rire et proposa une tasse de thé à la jeune femme. La brune s'assit et accepta de bon cœur le breuvage chaud. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard les deux garçons lancèrent des sorts sur le loup tout en venant se placer de part et d'autre de leur sœur. Remus les bloqua facilement tout en jetant un regard mi-figue mi-raisin aux adolescents. Le même sourire apparut sur les trois visages.

- Bonjour Remus, firent les deux garçons, on est content te revoir, mais tu ne devrais pas être ici.

- Je le lui ai déjà dit, marmonna Hermione.

Ils rirent tous les quatre de bon cœur avant de s'asseoir à table. Harry vint s'asseoir à le droite de sa sœur tandis que le rouquin s'asseyait à sa gauche. Ils faisaient tous les trois face à Lupin. Une discussion légère commença où chacun prit des nouvelles des autres. Remus fut ravi de passer un moment avec eux. Ils dinèrent ensemble avant que l'homme ne soit obligé de partir. Il avait pris le fils de Lily à part pour lui dire que ce n'était que partie remise pour qu'ils aient tous les deux une discussion d'homme à homme. Le terme avait bien fait rire le Gryffondor et ils avaient échangé une courte étreinte avant que Remus sorte de la maison et ne transplane vers le camp des loups-garous.

L'avenir s'annonçait quelque peu meilleur pour l'adolescent aux cheveux corbeaux en bataille et aux yeux vert. Il s'était construit une famille et il n'était plus obligé de subir les brimades de sa tante et de son oncle. Il était heureux d'avoir Ron et Hermione près de lui. Ils avaient été et seraient toujours de véritables rayons de soleil pour lui. Harry savait qu'il y aurait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant qu'il ne puisse vivre une vie tranquille et reposante. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et il retourna auprès de son frère et sa sœur. Un jour, il pourrait dire au monde entier qu'il avait une famille et lorsque ce jour viendrait, il serait le plus heureux des hommes.

* * *

* Tirée du Seigneur des anneaux

_Lu et corrigé par djennys._

_Bonjour tout le monde les gens !_

_Alors je tiens à vous dire que j'adore vos reviews et j'adore votre patience à mon égard. Ce chapitre est terminé depuis un moment. Cependant, ma bêta est surchargée de travail et je lui ai dit de prendre son temps pour corrigé ce chapitre et me le remettre._

_J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps ! A partir de maintenant, je ne vais plus utiliser Rogue, mais Snape j'ai l'impression que c'est plus doux aux oreilles ! Ceci est le début des procédures judiciaire entre Harry et Dumbeldore, il y aura sans aucun doute d'autre rencontre de ce type avant la tenu du procès en lui-même. Il apparaîtront soit en flash-back soit en scène normal. Je n'ai pas encore décidé._

_Pour ceux et celle qui ont bien lu, oui Harry, Ron et Hermione sont bien frère et sœur. Le rituel effectué sera expliqué plus tard dans la fic. Ensuite pour mes reviewers anonymes je vous ai répondus ici : http : / / www . fanfiction . net/topic/83628/34704638/1/_

_Il est 00h54 chez moi ! Je vous laisses ici mes chers lecteurs, je vous dis à la prochaine !_

_Eliel  
_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

_Partout en Angleterre_

La majorité des sorciers lisait la dernière Une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Mrs Bones avait décidé de rendre publique la restriction imposée au professeur Dumbledore envers la personne d'Harry Potter. La nouvelle faisait un grand scandale dans tout l'Angleterre. Un grand nombre d'anciens élèves commencèrent à se poser de sérieuses questions sur le Directeur et ses manigances. Ils cherchaient dans leur mémoire si l'honorable vieil homme avait déjà montré de tels signes d'intérêt envers les élèves de Poudlard. Une poignée seulement reconnut sans difficultés la signature d'Albus.

Ces derniers avaient vu les ravages du passage du vieux fou dans la vie de certaines personnes au pouvoir exceptionnel. Elles étaient toutes pour la plupart décédées ou s'étaient fait connaître comme mage dit « noir ». Ils étaient donc ravis de voir qu'un adolescent osait se rebeller contre l'autorité acquise de Dumbledore. Cela prendrait à n'en point douter beaucoup de temps pour que la population sorcière voit le Directeur de Poudlard sous un nouveau jour. Ils espéraient que ce changement viendrait rapidement.

Les sorciers ayant du sang de créature magique comprenaient qu'une nouvelle ère se profilait à l'horizon. Un adolescent venait de secouer les fondations archaïques de toute une population. Même si Dumbledore offrait une place dans son école aux personnes ayant du sang de créature magique, cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'ils étaient mieux appréciés par la population sorcière. Le Directeur voulait simplement que cette minorité de personnes lui vouent une gratitude profonde pour faire appel à eux par la suite. Un grand nombre d'entre eux décidèrent de ne jamais répondre aux demandes extravagantes du vieil homme.

Les mangemorts de leur côté éructaient de joie. Le gamin était sans protection et ils pourraient plus facilement le trouver et l'amener à leur maître. Cependant, ils ne se faisaient pas d'illusion. Le mioche possédait pas mal de ressources et de bons réflexes pour s'échapper de situations dangereuses. Ils devaient simplement réussir à retracer les allées et venues de l'adolescent. Ils mettraient ensuite en place une stratégie pour capturer le morveux sans trop l'amocher pour le traîner devant leur Seigneur.

Voldemort ne savait que penser de tout ce battage médiatique autour de ses ennemis. Il était ravi de savoir que le vieux fou allait perdre de sa superbe dans le monde magique. Cependant, il n'appréciait pas de savoir que son ennemi de toujours fricotait autant avec le Ministère de la Magie et la Gazette du Sorcier. Il devait trouver un plan pour amener le gosse dans ses filets et le tuer une bonne fois pour toute. L'homme était agacé de l'intérêt des journaux pour l'adolescent. Le Lord prendrait son temps. Il ne voulait pas attirer tout de suite l'attention sur lui tant que ses troupes n'étaient pas totalement construites et ces nouvelles recrues formées.

Du côté moldu, les familles rejetées par le monde sorcier apprenaient la nouvelle avec beaucoup de joie. La plupart de celles-ci comptaient une ou plusieurs personnes cracmols. La nouvelle de la déconfiture d'Albus Dumbledore fit rapidement le tour de la communauté. Ils avaient un infime espoir de voir peut-être leur statut changer s'ils pouvaient entrer en contact avec le jeune homme. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour eux, que Lord Potter amenait avec lui une nouvelle ère de changement. Ils espéraient ardemment voir la population et les lois sorcières changer. Ces familles cracmols espéraient fortement qu'un journaliste ou un employé du Ministre pousse leur investigation plus profondément sur le vieil homme.

Le seul moyen pour attirer un peu l'attention sur les actes passés du Directeur était de faire parvenir une lettre anonyme à la bonne personne. Cependant, ils devaient faire attention, même si le Ministère avait été nettoyé de ses mangemorts cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y aurait pas de nouveaux imbéciles pour tomber dans le piège de Voldemort. La seule façon était encore un jeune adolescent.

Cette personne emmenée en avant par toute une population magique. Harry Potter avait connu la gloire puis la déchéance face au peuple sorcier. Il serait un bon prétendant à leur revendication. Le jeune homme ne se laisserait pas avoir par les hommes de pouvoir et saurait choisir à qui confier leur demande. Un nouvel espoir naquit au sein de la communauté cracmol. Celui-ci semblait un peu fou, mais ils pourraient enfin rejoindre la population sorcière pour retrouver leur famille perdue.

Les parents moldus ayant des enfants à Poudlard s'étaient discrètement contactés – grâce aux Granger – pour former une petite communauté. Ils se rencontraient au moins une fois par mois pour parler de ce qu'ils ressentaient face à l'absence de leurs enfants. Certains étaient très inquiets surtout en prenant connaissance des nouvelles leur parvenant de leur progéniture. Au début, il n'y avait pas de réunion durant l'été, car chaque famille voulait profiter au maximum de la présence de leur enfant retrouvé.

Pourtant, Jane Granger s'était décidée à proposer une rencontre enfants/parents pour voir les interactions de chacun les uns avec les autres. Cela leur permettrait également de confronter les adolescents sur leurs modes de vie à Poudlard. Depuis deux ans, les adolescents se voyaient donc une fois par mois et discutaient entre eux de sujets divers sans pour autant entrer dans les sujets fâcheux. Certains avaient créés des liens d'amitiés qui s'étaient poursuivis à l'école et d'autres préféraient garder leur distance habituelle même s'ils se montraient plus ouverts durant l'été.

Hermione avait dû quitter ses frères pour se rendre à l'une de ses rencontres. Pour plus de discrétion, un pique-nique était organisé choisissant un thème différent, mais guère éloigné chaque année. Ainsi, les parents n'attiraient pas l'attention du Ministère sur cette rencontre entre parents moldus et enfants sorciers. De plus, pour ultime précaution, les familles venaient faire du camping pour quelques jours avant de repartir chacun de leur côté. Les deux autres garçons auraient aimé venir, mais la venue du trio en entier n'aurait peut-être pas été profitable à leur plan futur.

Le souffle d'un vent nouveau et annonciateur de changement se propageait doucement sur toute l'Angleterre. Un jour, une nouvelle génération parlerait de ce temps troublé par la guerre où un nouvel espoir avait redonné courage et détermination à toute une population sorcière. Une légende naîtrait, racontée d'abord par les auteurs ayant mené des actions héroïques et dangereuses pour sauver tout un pays et ensuite transmise par leurs descendants pour tenter de ne pas reproduire les erreurs du passé.

* * *

Manoir Malfoy

Drago s'était fait discret depuis son retour de Poudlard. Il avait remarqué le regroupement anormal de mangemorts dans sa maison. Son père ne lui prêtait guère d'attention, surtout quand il rentrait fatigué et courbatu de ses réunions avec le Lord noir. Sa mère lui avait conseillé sur le bout des lèvres de ne pas trop se montrer et de raser les murs le plus possible lorsque des collègues de son père seraient à la maison. L'atmosphère au manoir Malfoy était vite devenu tendue et oppressante.

L'adolescent ne savait que penser réellement du retour du Mage Noir dans leur vie. Lucius était à nouveau froid et extrêmement distant avec lui. Les rares fois où le jeune homme avait croisé son paternel, leur rencontre avait été maladroite et très courte. Drago ne voulait pas perdre sa relation particulière avec lui. Cependant, le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait ressortir tous les mauvais côtés de son père.

Il espérait qu'on le laisserait tranquille au moins jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Il ne voulait pas décider s'il acceptait la marque ou pas. Il n'était pas prêt à abandonner son semblant de liberté sur sa vie. L'adolescent se voyait très mal ramper aux pieds d'un fou se faisant appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il combattait assez Potter, pour ne pas s'incliner devant un homme à l'esprit quelque peu dérangé. Pourtant, le jour venu, il n'aurait pas vraiment d'autre choix.

Il savait que s'il ne rejoignait pas les rangs des mangemorts ses parents pourraient subir la colère du Lord Noir. Drago avait ce fol espoir que Potter extermine Vous-Savez-Qui avant qu'il ne doive choisir entre sa liberté et ses parents. En attendant, il passait la majeure partie de ses journées dans sa chambre dans l'aile ouest de la maison, surtout quand les mangemorts envahissaient sa maison. Un léger coup à sa porte sortit l'adolescent de ses sombres pensées.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Derrière la porte avec un air piteux se tenaient Blaise et Théodore. Le premier soutenant le deuxième. Apparemment, le jeune Nott avait subi le contrecoup de la visite de son père chez le Lord Noir. Il était courant pour Drago de voir l'un de ses amis venir lui rendre visite dans un état lamentable. Tout cela parce qu'ils s'étaient fait punir par le Seigneur des ténèbres, les pères se croyaient dans l'obligation de punir leurs enfants. La vie d'enfants mangemorts n'était pas facile tous les jours.

- Entrez, murmura Drago. Tu peux l'allonger sur le lit. Il y sera mieux qu'assis sur un fauteuil.

Zabini plaça le blessé avec le plus grand soin sur le lit de bonne taille et alla ensuite s'affaler lui-même dans un des confortables et moelleux fauteuils dont disposait la chambre. Il se passa une main fatiguée et lasse sur le visage avant de poser son regard soucieux sur le blond pour revenir ensuite sur Théo.

- Il n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance, marmonna Blaise. Il est arrivé chez moi dans un état plus piteux. Je lui ai donné quelques potions que je gardais en réserve, mais il n'y a que chez toi que nous pourrons le soigner au mieux. Il doit être de retour chez lui dans moins d'une heure.

Drago grogna de mécontentement, mais il s'activa rapidement. Il se rendit dans sa salle de bain attenante à sa chambre et fouilla dans son armoire à potions. Il revint une minute plus tard auprès du blessé. En le voyant de plus près, le jeune homme ne put réprimer sa grimace devant les coupures et plaies ouvertes de Théodore. Malfoy junior lança un rapide sort de scan pour déterminer l'étendue des blessures. L'adolescent soupira en constatant les diverses fractures et coupures importantes. Il referma la plupart des plaies du mieux qu'il put.

Le blond n'était pas doué pour les sorts de soins. Son parrain avait cependant réussit à lui apprendre les bases non sans mal. Drago donna une potion de régénération sanguine et du poussos pour les os fracturé et cassé. Les soins prodigués par le jeune homme durèrent une vingtaine de minutes. Ce dernier souffla un bon coup et vint rejoindre Blaise sur l'autre fauteuil. Il était épuisé, mais satisfait de son travail. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas faire mieux.

- As-tu entendu parler des exploits de Potter ? Interrogea Nott d'une voix étranglée.

- Tout le monde sorcier est au courant, grommela Drago. Il pourrait se montrer plus discret s'il tient à la vie !

Blaise pouffa doucement. Tout le monde sorcier savait qu'il était impossible pour le Survivant de ne pas s'attirer des ennuis. Toute l'école était au courant de ses aventures entre les murs de Pourdlard. Le jeune homme retrouva toutefois très vite son sérieux ce qui surpris son ami blond.

- Potter est le seul à pouvoir nous sauver, déclara le Serpentard sans détour. Il a toujours eu horreur de voir étaler sa vie privée dans les journaux. Ce fou de Survivant doit avoir un plan en tête.

Théo émit un son entre gloussement et toussotement. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir le trio d'or en action. Il n'oublierait jamais sa rencontre impromptue avec eux au détour d'un couloir. Potter l'avait tout simplement regardé bien en face avant de lui faire promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Ayant déjà entendu parler des étranges accidents arrivant à certains élèves, il avait promis même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'ils faisaient dans les cachots à une heure indue.

- Je crois qu'ils peuvent gagner, finit par murmurer le blessé.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Théodore ! S'exclame outré Malfoy.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le jeune aristocrate fit la moue et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Blaise jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de déclarer qu'il était temps pour eux de partir. Drago aida Zabini à redresser leur ami. Il serra la main de chacun d'eux avant de leur dire de faire attention à eux. Les deux autres firent un signe de tête et quittèrent la pièce en silence.

Une fois seul, le blond retourna à sa contemplation de l'extérieur. Le jeune homme avait du mal à confier sa vie à un adolescent. Il n'était pas certain de voir Potter vaincre une bonne fois pour toute le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Laissant échapper un soupir, il se détourna de la vue en se dirigeant vers son lit. Il enleva les quelques plis qu'avait provoqué Théo avec sa baguette avant de s'y allonger. Il ferma les yeux tout en pensant que bien trop de gens mettaient leur vie entre les mains d'un adolescent pas encore sorti de l'école.

Un léger coup à sa porte fit asseoir Drago. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot. Son père se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Son visage lugubre ne plut pas du tout. L'adolescent se mit debout et salua son père. Ce dernier venait de fermer la porte et jetait un regard neutre à son fils. Le père et le fils se dévisagèrent un moment. L'adulte invita sa progéniture à prendre place dans un fauteuil non loin de lui.

- J'aurai à te parler fils, commença Lucius.

- Je vous écoute Père.

- Il ne reste plus beaucoup de jours avant ton retour à l'école. Le Lord souhaite voir les nouvelles recrues avant la rentrée.

Drago pâlît légèrement. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Les enfants des mangemorts allaient être donnés en offrande à leur Maître. Le jeune homme serra les poings mais ne laissa rien transparaître d'autre. Il avait appris durement à ne pas montrer son opinion quand il s'agissait du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Il a décidé de ne pas vous marquer avant que vous ne quittiez l'école. Ainsi vous pourrez espionner en toute quiétude les agissements du camp des perdants.

Le blond respira de nouveau en entendant ses paroles. Il pourra être libre encore deux ans. Potter avait intérêt à vaincre l'autre fou d'ici là ! Après avoir annoncé cette nouvelle, Lucius donna le jour et l'heure de la rencontre avant de quitter la chambre de son fils. Tout n'était pas perdu pour ses amis et lui. Il y avait une lueur d'espoir à laquelle se raccrocher.

* * *

_Ailleurs quelque part dans une forêt d'Angleterre_

Harry était assis parmi les autres elfes pour sa leçon du jour. Il était arrivé la veille et on ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de souffler. Le jeune homme devait rattraper son retard sur les autres élèves. L'adolescent soupira en s'étirant discrètement. Les cours allaient être théoriques les prochains jours. Soi-disant pour laisser le temps à leur corps de récupérer de leur entraînement physique. Un entraînement auquel le jeune Lord n'avait pu assister durant son absence. Cependant, Ithil s'était entretenu avec lui avant le début du cours.

Le stress engendré dans le monde de la magie avait perturbé son flux magique. Son état émotionnel n'était guère brillant et il se reposerait comme les autres élèves. Cette affirmation de son professeur coupa court à toute protestation possible de sa part. L'adolescent prenait donc des notes sur les différentes manières d'aborder un adversaire et le meilleur moyen de l'évaluer lors d'un combat. Le cours intéressait suffisamment le jeune Potter, lui évitant ainsi l'ennui.

Bien entendu, Ithil avait fait comprendre à sa classe que tout cela serait mis en pratique dès la semaine suivante. Cela réjouissait tous les élèves, même si Harry avait de sérieux doutes sur les futurs combats à venir. Le jeune homme s'attendait à se faire battre de multiples façons par ses compagnons de classe. Cela n'était absolument pas pour lui plaire. L'adolescent devrait sans doute montrer de quoi il était capable. Il ne voulait pas se faire marcher dessus. Son désir était de leur enlever leur sourire hautain. Peut-être le respecteraient-il en voyant de quoi il pouvait être capable.

La journée passa rapidement et Harry retrouva avec bonheur sa petite maison. Dobby finissait de préparer la nourriture au plus grand ravissement du jeune sorcier. Il alla se laver pour se décontracter et passa à table pour faire taire son estomac. Il remercia l'elfe de maison et entama son repas. L'adolescent sourit en voyant Dobby manger en même temps que lui. Cela avait été un long combat avant que l'elfe accepte de se nourrir en sa présence. Sa persévérance portait ses fruits après des jours d'argumentations intensives.

Après l'audience au Ministère de la Magie, Harry avait dû quitter « sa famille » pour terminer son apprentissage auprès des Hauts Elfes. Hermione était occupée auprès des familles moldues et Ron devait être occupé à limiter les ardeurs de sa famille pour le retrouver lui. Le brun soupira doucement, le retour dans le monde magique avançait à grand pas. Heureusement les jours étaient plus longs dans le royaume elfique. Il aida Dobby à faire la vaisselle une fois le repas terminé et passa un moment à discuter avec ce dernier.

- Il nous faudra bientôt quitter ce havre de paix.

- Ne vous en faites pas Harry, répondit l'elfe. Nous nous assurerons que tout soit sécuritaire pour votre retour.

L'adolescent observa pensivement son ami. Le nous ne lui avait pas échappé. Ainsi Kreattur et lui faisaient maintenant équipe. C'était pour le mieux, il n'aurait pas à faire l'arbitre entre eux à chacune de leur rencontre.

- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, déclara le brun avec un sourire. Ce lieu va me manquer. J'espère pouvoir un jour y revenir avec Ron et Hermione.

- Après la guerre, les Hauts Elfes pourraient vous autoriser à leur rendre visite, déclara Dobby sur de lui.

- Nous verrons mon ami, répondit le jeune homme. Je vais aller me coucher, une longue journée nous attend demain.

Lord Potter offrit un sourire malicieux à l'elfe et s'en alla dans sa chambre. Dobby fit de même de son côté. Son jeune maître passerait bientôt son examen final. La façon d'évaluer les progrès des apprentis étaient différente du monde sorcier. Ici, ils adaptaient le niveau de difficulté selon l'essence de leurs élèves. C'était un moyen juste et équitable pour donner une chance à chacun. Personne ne se sentait ainsi dévalorisé par rapport aux autres. L'elfe de maison espérait de tout cœur voir réussir son ami et maître. Harry accomplirait de grandes choses, il en était certain.

OOOO

Ithil et Luthien étaient réunis dans le bureau du premier. Ils examinaient les étapes des examens finaux à venir. Le plus intéressant serait sans nul doute celui du jeune sorcier Harry. L'enfant avait montré un potentiel insoupçonné. Son essence était magnifique et abondante. Le plus étonnant venait du fait qu'il n'appartenait pas à leur peuple. Cependant, son essence faisait de lui un fils de la Terre comme eux.

L'enfant portait en lui les traces d'une grande lignée perdue. Ses professeurs étaient étonnés. Un enfant né humain possédant la magie portait la bénédiction des siens dans son sang. La lignée dont descendait l'enfant avait disparu subitement il y cinq cent ans. Il était inconcevable qu'un enfant sorcier puisse avoir ce sang si spécial en lui. Ithil et Luthien devaient lui en parler.

Si l'adolescent le souhaitait, il pourrait être reconnu comme l'un des leurs. Cependant, il devrait réfléchir murement à sa décision. Ils savaient également que le jeune Lord s'était lié par le sang à deux autres humains faisant d'eux des représentants de cette lignée. Même si le sang en eux était infime, ils ne doutaient pas qu'avec le temps leur « sang originel » laisserait place à celui de la lignée perdue.

Ils n'ignoraient pas l'implication du jeune dans la guerre du peuple sorcier. Si l'enfant revendiquait son titre, les Hauts Elfes pourraient être amenés à jouer un rôle dans celle-ci. Ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner un des leurs même fut-il un humain sorcier se débrouillant seul.

- Je ne comprends pas, déclara Ithil. Son éveil a déjà eu lieu, mais il ne montre aucun signe visible de cette lignée.

- Non mon ami, répondit Luthien. Il s'agit de ses pouvoirs magiques. N'oublie pas que l'éveil chez nous se fait quand le corps et l'esprit ne font qu'un. Son esprit est bien plus fort. Son corps n'a pas suivi l'évolution de celui-ci.

- Cela viendra n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea avec inquiétude l'Elfe blond. Le moment où son essence reconnaîtra sa maturation.

- Il devrait en avoir pour au moins un an, affirma Luthien. Il est en voie de guérison. S'il continue son traitement alors son éveil aura lieu. Harry recevra son héritage ainsi que sa sœur et son frère.

- Ils devront tous être ici, ajouta Ithil. L'enfant ne sera pas heureux de cette nouvelle, il souhaite tellement être un enfant comme les autres.

- Ce qu'il ne sera jamais, répliqua une troisième voix.

Les deux autres se retournèrent et tombèrent sur Tinuviel. Cette dernière s'avança doucement dans la pièce. Ithil l'invita à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Les deux elfes n'étaient pas surpris de la voir. Après tout, il s'agissait de la guérisseuse de l'enfant. Elle sourit à ses compagnons en voyant l'acceptation de sa présence parmi eux. Ils rentrèrent dans le vif du sujet, ils discutèrent ainsi une partie de la soirée avant de se quitter pour se reposer. Une journée chargée attendait les étudiants. Ils se devaient d'être disponibles pour répondre à leurs questions.

OOOO

Les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé. Les elfes de la classe se réunissaient pour discuter avant ceux-ci. Comme d'habitude Harry n'était pas invité à leur petite discussion. Le brun n'avait pas apprécié au tout début d'être mis ainsi à l'écart. Le temps passant, il n'y portait plus guère attention à eux. Il retrouverait bientôt sa famille et ses amis. Luthien appela ses élèves et chacun vint se placer devant le professeur. Ithil apparut alors suivi de deux autres professeurs.

L'ambiance était particulière. Il y avait comme de l'attente et de l'excitation. Harry comprit que le jour était venu. Les professeurs se mirent de part et d'autre de Luthien. Ils observèrent un court moment leurs élèves. Chacun d'eux avait bien évolué. Ils pouvaient être fiers du chemin accompli par leurs disciples. Selon eux Harry James Potter avait fait preuve de beaucoup de volonté et de force de caractère. Un humain sorcier capable d'accepter les limites d'autrui et ne forçant personne à l'apprécier. Le jour venu, il serait digne de la lignée perdue.

- Nous vous rassemblons aujourd'hui pour vous parler de votre examen final, commença Luthien. Il sera unique pour chacun d'entre vous. Personne n'aura à passer les mêmes épreuves. Elles se présenteront à vous selon la force de votre essence.

- Chacun de vous possède une force dans un domaine particulier, poursuivit Ithil. Cependant, vous aurez à faire face à une épreuve dans toutes les disciplines que nous vous avons enseigné.

Les élèves restèrent silencieux. Ils hochèrent simplement la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris le principe de l'examen. Harry jeta un regard à ses compagnons, ils étaient tous plus ou moins inquiets de ce que leur réservaient leurs professeurs. Un sourire encourageant s'épanouit sur les visages de leur professeur.

- L'examen final commence aujourd'hui et se terminera dans trois jours, reprit Tinuviel professeur de soin. Nous vous souhaitons donc bonne chance dans les épreuves à venir. Nous allons conduire chacun d'entre vous à l'endroit où se déroulera votre épreuve. Un équipement vous y attendra. Nous vous attendrons ici même dans trois jours.

- Bonne chance à tous, dirent les quatre professeurs.

Les élèves furent laissés seuls à l'endroit où ils devaient partir pour revenir au village elfe. Le brun se fit rapidement ausculter par Tinuviel et elle lui fournit les potions pour les jours à venir. Il la remercia et vérifia son sac. Il contenait une couverture, un couteau, du lambas et une gourde d'eau. Il jeta un sort d'incassabilité sur les fioles de potions avant de les glisser avec précaution dans son sac. Il régla celui-ci et se mit en route. Il se demandait comment il pourrait être évalué ainsi perdu dans la nature. Leur professeur n'ayant pas précisé s'il serait possible de revenir le jour même ou seulement dans trois jours.

- En avant, murmura Harry.

Le jeune homme comprit très vite qu'il ne devait être guère loin du village elfe. On l'avait fait tourner en rond les yeux bandés pendant au moins une heure estima-t-il. Le souci était qu'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup les environs. Cependant, il se doutait que l'épreuve ne consistait pas seulement à revenir sain et sauf au village. Cela sentait le piège à plein nez. L'adolescent avança près d'une demi-heure sans croiser aucun obstacle.

- _Faim, si faim._

Harry stoppa net sa marche et observa ce qui l'entourait avec plus d'attention. Il y avait un serpent dans les parages où il n'était plus fourchelangue. Ce fut donc avec précaution qu'il continua à avancer. Les yeux et les oreilles à l'affut du moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect.

- _Laisse-moi donc gouter à ta __chair_.

- _*Serpent ne sous-estime pas mon espèce !*_

Le sifflement était revenu accompagné d'un chant mécontent. Le jeune homme cessa de marcher en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il pouvait comprendre et parler aux serpents, mais il n'avait jamais entendu d'oiseau parler. C'était tout bonnement inimaginable pour lui. Soudain, il réalisa que le chant ne lui était pas inconnu. Son expression affichait un air incrédule. Il se précipita sans plus attendre vers l'endroit d'où provenait les voix. Il tomba alors sur une scène des plus surréalistes. Un serpent d'une quarantaine de centimètres essayait en vain de sortir de la prise d'un oisillon.

- _Une fois libéré, je te mangerai Oiseau !_

- _*Je ne suis pas un vulgaire oiseau, Serpent.*_

- _Je ne suis pas un serpent ordinaire, Oiseau !_

- *_Tu ne me gouteras point, Serpent.*_

D'un geste rapide l'adolescent sépara les deux animaux. Ceux-ci trop pris dans leur dispute ne l'avaient pas vu. Soupirant de soulagement, Harry observa les deux combattants d'un air pensif. Ces derniers essayèrent de se libérer de ce nouvel intrus. Cependant, le brun avait une poigne de fer sur le reptile, tandis qu'il tenait avec un peu plus de précaution « l'oiseau ».

- Si je m'attendais à ça ! S'exclama Harry. Un serpent essayant de manger un phénix. Ce monde m'étonnera toujours.

-_ Relâche-moi sale humain !_ Siffla furieusement le serpent.

- _*Je suis d'accord avec lui ! Relâche nous humain*, _déclara plus poliment le phénix.

- Je n'avais donc pas rêvé, murmura le jeune homme.

Regardant autour de lui et ne voyant pas d'autre « danger » imminent l'adolescent s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre. Ses deux otages bien séparés dans chacune de ses mains. Il se dégagea facilement de son sac et posa l'oisillon et le serpent à ses côtés pour fouiller à l'intérieur. Étrangement aucun des deux animaux ne continua à se débattre et tous les deux observèrent l'humain fouiller avec animation dans son sac. Il en ressortit les lambas. Il en cassa un bout pour chacun d'eux. Il rangea le reste et leur présenta la nourriture. Il en prit un bout pour lui-même.

- Je vous conseille de manger, nous pourrons parler ensuite.

Le silence se fit totalement dans la forêt. Le tableau offert par l'adolescent et les deux animaux sortait de l'ordinaire. Une fois le repas fini, l'humain déposa les deux combattants sur chacune de ses cuisses. Il resta silencieux un moment avant de commencer par le serpent. Il voulait retarder le plus longtemps possible sa confrontation avec le phénix. Il ne connaissait pas cette langue pour l'amour de Merlin !

- _Je m'appel__le__ Harry et je ne suis pas un sale humain. Je fais ma toilette tous les jours._

Le serpent leva vivement la tête vers l'humain. C'était un parleur ! Il ne restait plus de parleur mis à part l'ombre maudite qui avait corrompu le noble et grand pouvoir des Serpents. Le phénix observa également l'humain avec plus d'attention. Il fit un piaillement surpris en reconnaissant l'adolescent à la si légendaire cicatrice.

- _Tu es un parleur ! Tu es un parleur ! Tout n'est pas perdu !_ Le serpent devenait hystérique. _Je n'aurais jamais pensé rencontrer de mon vivant un autre parleur._

Lord Potter fit la grimace, mais ne commenta pas le discours du serpent. Il le regardait plutôt d'un air curieux. Le reptile faisait sans doute allusion à Tom. Il haussa les épaules, après tout, il était habitué à ce que tout le ramène au Lord Noir. Son attention se porta alors sur le phénix. Il lui semblait familier, mais n'arrivait pas à trouver pourquoi. Cela lui reviendrait en discutant avec ce dernier.

- _*Harry ?*_ Interrogea le phénix.

Ce dernier regarda l'oisillon. Il y eu un silence. Il n'était donc pas fou ! Il entendait l'oiseau lui parler et en plus celui-ci le connaissait. Il hocha la tête puis la pencha légèrement sur le côté. Il fit comprendre au phénix qu'il comprenait ses paroles et attendait une explication.

- _Tu connais le parleur ?_ Interrogea le reptile.

Un piaillement affirmatif répondit à la question. Harry tourna son attention sur le ciel. Il remit son sac sur ses épaules et plaça l'oisillon sur son épaule et permit au serpent de s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Il expliqua rapidement aux deux animaux qu'il était en plein examen final. Il ne pouvait donc pas rester pour discuter avec eux. Le moyen le plus efficace de discuter consistait à l'accompagner dans son périple de trois jours.

Le premier jour de marche, Harry rencontra le serpent et le phénix. Il dut faire face à divers piège typiquement elfiques. Il faillit d'ailleurs se faire embrocher par une flèche sortie de nulle part. Ses deux compagnons de voyage lui étaient d'une grande aide pour repérer les différents pièges. Même si l'adolescent avait essayé de pister le tireur, il n'avait trouvé personne. Les bases étaient toute vides à son arrivée. La dernière se trouvait dans les arbres. Il se décida à y passer la nuit. Il y serait plus en sureté. Il avait effacé ses traces grâce à une branche en prenant soin de créer une fausse piste à suivre.

Il partagea une fois de plus sa nourriture et son eau avec ses compagnons. Il ouvrit sa couverture et s'y roula dedans. Le serpent resta au poignet du jeune homme tandis que le phénix préféra se cacher dans l'un des plis de vêtement de ce dernier. Harry ne leur avait pas donné de nom. Il pensait et à juste titre d'ailleurs que ces derniers en possédaient déjà un. La nuit fut calme et reposante. À l'aube l'adolescent repris sa marche en direction du village.

Le jeune homme n'utilisait pas sa magie, il se ferait repérer bien trop facilement. Il observa les alentours et s'accroupit en voyant des traces de pas. Cela n'avait pas été fait par des elfes. Harry savait qu'ils ne laissaient aucune trace derrière eux tellement leur pas était léger. Il scruta avec plus d'attention les environs. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'humain à proximité du village des elfes. Ces derniers faisaient en sorte de décourager tout intrus de manière pacifique ou violente surtout dans le cas des mangemorts.

En fermant les yeux l'adolescent détecta des traces résiduelles de magie. Sa baguette était restée au village, ordre de Luthien. Il devrait trouver un autre moyen de contrer cet adversaire. Il se saisit d'une branche et traça un cercle de runes. Il marmonna le sort d'activation. Il y eu une faible lumière faisant disparaître le cercle laissant la terre vierge de tout dessin. Le brun se releva et continua sa route avec prudence. Ce n'était pas le bon jour pour croiser un de ses ennemis.

- _Que viens-tu de faire parleur ?_ Interrogea le serpent curieux.

- _J'ai tracé un cercle de rune__s__ d'alarme. Si je m'approche trop près de l'inconnu dans la forêt le cercle réapparaîtra. Je saurais qu'il __faut__ changer de direction._

- _*Comment feras-tu Harry s'il prend le même chemin que toi ?*_ Interrogea cette fois le phénix.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et offrit un sourire confiant à l'oiseau sur son épaule. Le phénix reprenait lentement sa taille adulte. Il n'avait pas encore compris qui se tenait sur son épaule, mais cela viendrait. Ils virent le cercle apparaître trois ou quatre fois sans pour autant voir le sorcier. Soufflant de soulagement, Harry continua sa route à un rythme plus élevé tout en faisant attention au cercle runique. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils tombèrent sur un elfe blessé et inconscient. Surpris l'adolescent se précipita vers l'homme elfe. Son arc était brisé et il avait une blessure au niveau du dos et à la jambe gauche.

Harry farfouilla un moment dans son sac avant de trouver des bandes et des compresses. Il y avait une petite note dessus : _Au cas où. Tinuviel_. Le brun remercia mentalement la guérisseuse et commença à panser les blessures de l'elfe. Il devrait attendre que ce dernier se réveille pour le ramener avec lui au village. Regardant dans les arbres, il repéra une autre base. L'adolescent se saisit du mieux qu'il put de l'elfe et s'avança non sans mal vers les arbres. La difficulté serait de faire monter le blesser en haut, il ne pouvait user de magie. L'individu rôdait toujours dans la forêt et c'était une menace potentielle pour leur groupe.

Le phénix trouva la solution pour lui. Il se frappa la tête d'une main en se traitant d'idiot. Une fois tout le monde en sécurité dans les arbres, l'adolescent effaça leur trace comme la veille. Il monta la garde auprès de l'elfe pendant deux heures sans rien voir d'anormal. Son cercle de runes réapparaissait encore de temps à autres. Dans ces moments-là, il était aux aguets prêt à se servir des techniques qu'on lui avait appris. Le phénix attira son attention et il put voir que l'elfe commençait à émerger de son inconscience.

- Doucement, murmura Harry.

L'elfe posa un regard vert forêt sur l'enfant agenouillé à côté de lui. En observant le lieu où il se trouvait, il ne put cacher un sourire d'approbation. L'enfant avait pris une sage décision en les cachant ici. L'homme Elfe avait de longs cheveux bruns et il portait une tunique de garde apprenti.

- Ne devriez-vous pas être avec vos compagnons apprentis ? Interrogea l'adolescent.

Il était en effet curieux qu'un apprenti se promena seul dans la forêt entourant le village. Cela pouvait-il faire parti de leur examen final ? En tout cas, il ne faisait pas parti de sa classe. Ce devait donc être un autre groupe qui avait dû finir leur examen le jour où le leur commencé. Tout cela n'était définitivement pas normal.

- Je les ai perdu, répondit l'elfe. Je m'appelle Aranel, merci de m'avoir sauvé enfant.

Harry offrit un doux sourire à l'elfe et lui proposa un peu de sa nourriture. Ce dernier le remercia avec gratitude. Aranel avoua à l'enfant qu'il était l'un des elfes devant mettre à l'épreuve la dextérité de la classe de l'adolescent. Le brun en fut un peu étonné. Il pensait plutôt tomber sur l'un de ses professeurs ou même sur un garde aguerrit au combat. L'elfe éclata de rire en découvrant le résonnement de l'enfant.

- Un guerrier serait bien trop dangereux enfant, déclara Aranel avec douceur. Cela fait plusieurs années que j'ai passé mon examen final, mais je suis encore considéré comme un apprenti. Il faut un grand nombre d'années avant qu'on nous reconnaisse comme des gardes accomplis.

- Ça veut dire que vous savez parfaitement vous battre ! S'exclama outré Harry.

Aranel sourit au jeune homme. Il mangea son morceau de lambas en silence tout en regardant pensivement l'adolescent. Cet enfant était particulier, il avait dû couvrir ses traces pour ne pas être retrouvé. Cet humain sorcier aurait un grand avenir. Il avait étonnement bien retenu les leçons enseignées par leurs maîtres. Harry se redressa brusquement quand il vit sa rune s'activer sur le sol de leur repère. Aranel fut également sur le qui-vive. Le brun était prêt à assommer le sorcier en lui sautant dessus pour lui asséner un bon coup derrière la nuque.

Une brindille craqua en-dessous deux et l'adolescent put voir une robe de sorcier noir et un masque blanc. Sans plus attendre, Harry calcula sa trajectoire et sauta sur le mangemort. D'un mouvement rapide, il désarma le sorcier et lui infligea plusieurs coups appris de ses leçons de combat. L'homme tomba inconscient au pied d'Harry. Ce dernier s'accroupi et enleva le masque pour connaître son identité. Le visage ne lui disait absolument rien. Aranel envoya une corde à l'adolescent pour qu'il le ligote à un arbre. Une fois ceci fait, le brun aida l'apprenti guerrier à redescendre et ils reprirent leur marche vers le village.

Harry et ses compagnons arrivèrent le quatrième jour après le début de l'épreuve. Un immense soulagement s'était emparé du village quand ils les virent arriver côte à côte l'elfe et l'enfant. Le jeune homme fut pris dans une poigne de fer par la guérisseuse et traîné de force dans son antre. Aranel les suivit en riant tout au long du chemin ce qui ne plus guère à l'adolescent. Tous deux furent auscultés et gardés au lit pour la nuit à venir. Cela ne plut ni à l'un, ni à l'autre et ils le firent savoir, mais aucun argument ne leur permit de quitter l'infirmerie.

OOOO

Aranel s'était éclipsé durant la nuit. Luthien et Ithil ne purent donc lui parler et avoir des informations sur le retard d'Harry. Le jeune homme put sortir une fois qu'il fut ausculté par Tinuviel. Il déguerpit d'un pas heureux et se dirigea vers sa maison. Le résultat de l'examen serait connu le lendemain, le brun pouvait donc relaxer aujourd'hui. Une mini tornade lui fonça dessus lorsqu'il passa le pas de la porte et faillit le déséquilibrer. Dobby se répandait en excuses pour ne pas avoir été là pour lui et pleurait de joie de le voir en bonne santé. Harry le calma en lui promettant de tout lui raconter sans rien omettre. Il rassura l'elfe de maison en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

L'elfe de maison sursauta en voyant le phénix se poser calmement sur le dos d'une chaise et un serpent se dérouler du poignet gauche d'Harry pour sentir l'air autour de lui. L'adolescent expliqua à son ami comment ils s'étaient rencontrés tous les trois. Pour une raison obscure aucun des deux animaux n'avait voulu se séparer de lui. Il leur offrit donc l'hospitalité de sa demeure pour les prochains jours. Le jeune homme se demandait toujours comment il avait pu ne pas reconnaître Fumseck. C'était ce matin en posant le regard sur la forme adulte du phénix que le brun l'avait reconnu.

- Dobby, je présume que tu reconnais Fumseck et voici, poursuivit l'adolescent hésitant en regardant le serpent.

- _Je me nomme Shadow, jeune parleur._

- Voici Shadow, termina Harry. Ils vont rester quelques jours avec nous.

- Je vais préparer un coin pour chacun de nos invités. Vont-ils venir avec nous dans le monde sorcier ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua le jeune homme.

Il y eut un léger coup à la porte et tout le petit groupe se tourna vers celle-ci. Fumseck et Shadow se cachèrent tout simplement avant que Dobby n'ait pu ouvrir la porte. Intrigué par leur comportement Harry ne commenta pas et invita ses deux professeurs à entrer. Ces derniers notèrent le regard curieux de l'enfant sur eux. Il était très rare qu'ils doivent parler seuls à seul avec leurs élèves en dehors des classes. L'adolescent leur proposa de s'assoir et s'ils voulaient un rafraîchissement. Les deux elfes refusèrent poliment.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Cela concernait le fait qu'Harry était arrivé bien après la fin de l'examen final et accompagné d'un elfe apprenti guerrier. Ils n'avaient pas reconnu ce dernier et espéraient pouvoir lui parler pour connaître sa version de l'histoire. Le brun resta pensif avant de leur déclarer connaître son nom. Il leur expliqua comment il avait trouvé Aranel dans la forêt. Il parla également du mangemort inconscient dans la forêt sans doute toujours ligoté à un arbre.

D'un mouvement vif et rapide Ithil se leva et brandit la lame de son épée sur le cœur d'Harry. Dobby fut sur ses pieds en un instant, mais ce fut un autre qui intervint pour protéger l'adolescent. La porte avait volé en éclats et un poignard se tenait sous la gorge du professeur. Lentement, l'elfe tenant en joue le jeune homme baissa son épée et elle tomba au sol. De plus en plus perplexe le brun observa avec des yeux ronds celui qui menaçait son professeur. Il eut un halètement surpris en le reconnaissant.

- Enfant, tu n'as rien ? Demanda Aranel d'une voix neutre.

- Non, tu es intervenu tellement vite qu'ils n'ont rien eu le temps de faire, se moqua Harry.

L'elfe brun haussa simplement des épaules et vint se placer entre les professeurs et l'enfant. Il ne permettrait pas à ses elfes de lui faire du mal. Luthien sourit doucement au protecteur improvisé de leur étudiant. Les deux professeurs se lancèrent un regard entendu. Ils se doutaient que l'elfe ayant accompagné Harry pourrait réapparaître. Le seul moyen à leur disposition était de menacer physiquement la vie de l'adolescent. Les deux incriminés levèrent leurs mains en signe de paix et déposèrent les armes sur eux au sol en gage de bonne foi. Aranel plaça son poignard à sa ceinture une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Ils finirent tous par s'asseoir pour entamer la partie de la conversation la plus difficile. Ithil commença par raconter les funestes évènements s'étant déroulés cinq cents ans plus tôt. Autrefois, leur peuple et celui des gardiens de la magie se côtoyaient et se mélangeaient sans crainte. Cependant, il existait plusieurs clans de gardiens, chacun représentant un élément clé relié à Mère Magie. Ils furent connus également sous le nom d'élémentaristes. Autrement dit des mages élémentaires disposant de la puissance de la terre, l'air, l'eau et le feu. Le plus méconnu de ces clans était celui de la Foudre. Il renfermait en son sein des enfants choisis et marqués par Mère Magie.

Seuls ces enfants choisis pouvaient obtenir le pouvoir de les commander tous. Il s'agissait d'hommes ou de femmes possédant une grande sagesse et une vive intelligence. Ils devaient être capables d'identifier tout problème majeur et de les régler de manière juste et équitable. Les élémentaires de la Foudre se devaient de porter assistance à toute personne le demandant. Leurs tâches ne se limitaient pas à canaliser les autres élémentaires, mais également à empêcher les autres clans d'abuser de leur pouvoir sur les autres races magiques et non magiques. Cependant, les autres élémentaires ne virent jamais d'un bon œil la naissance de ce clan. Ils étaient jaloux que leur Mère ait choisi et marqué ces hommes et ces femmes.

Ils ne pouvaient accepter les mages de la Foudre, car ils ne comprenaient pas leur choix de prendre des hommes ou des femmes elfes pour compagnons de vie. De ce clan naquit beaucoup de demi-elfes. Ce fut difficile au tout début pour ces enfants d'être acceptés par les autres clans, mais aussi par les elfes. Alors les élémentaires de Foudre firent de leurs enfants demi-elfes les protecteurs des futurs gardiens qui seraient choisis par leur Mère. Ils se doutaient des manigances de leur peuple et ils voulaient à tout prix protéger la future génération.

Il était assez rare de voir un Mage de la Foudre choisir une créature magique comme compagnon. Les enfants issus de ces unions furent baptisés de l'horrible nom d'Hybrides. Ils possédaient des caractéristiques propres à leurs parents, mais n'appartenaient pour autant à aucun des deux peuples. Les sang-mêlés furent tout aussi rejetés que les enfants demi-elfes. Les « Hybrides » décidèrent de devenir les gardiens du sanctuaire pour permettre à tous ceux dans leur situation de trouver un refuge et de vivre leur vie en paix. Plus tard, les sorciers les découvrirent et les chassèrent sans relâche. Plusieurs peuples Hybrides périrent et cela mena à l'extinction de plusieurs races.

Une loi fut passée dans le monde magique empêchant les Hybrides de mener une vie normale chez les sorciers. Une fois de plus rejetés, les cœurs des enfants descendant des peuples gardiens se perdirent dans la noirceur pour certains tandis que d'autres s'exilèrent pour ne plus jamais reparaître. Certains enfants décidèrent de former des petits villages dans les profondeurs des forêts les plus éloignées du monde magique. Au fil des ans, Mère Magie fut déçue que ses enfants se déchirent entre eux. Elle réalisa l'exil forcé de ses enfants Foudre.

Sa colère fut grande et terrible. Elle proclama un avertissement qu'aucun de ses autres enfants gardiens ne prit au sérieux. Ils comprirent leur erreur bien trop tard. Les paroles de leur Mère se répercutèrent tel un écho angoissant dans tout leur village. Ceci serait son dernier message pour ces enfants qu'elle avait aimé du plus profond de son cœur.

- _Le jour où mon dernier enfant de la Foudre expirera son ultime souffle, tous mes autres enfants __auxquels__ j'ai octroyé le don de gardien de la magie verront leur__s__ descendant__s__ dépouillé__s__ de celle-ci. Aucun d'entre eux ne pourra faire appel aux pouvoirs des éléments. Avec l'extinction des Gardiens de la Foudre, les élémentaires deviendront de vieille__s__ légende__s__. Les peuples magiques et non magiques ont toujours eu besoin de vous pour garder l'équilibre entre bien et mal. Aujourd'hui par votre faute, le monde ne se souviendra plus de moi. Un seul enfant pourra réparer vos fautes. Il naîtra lorsque les peuples connaîtront __leurs__ heures les plus noir__e__s. __É__lu d'une prophétie, il sera marqué et deviendra le nouveau Gardien de la Magie. Il aura __un__ frère et __une__ sœur et ils réveilleront le pouvoir des élémentariste__s__ de leur__s__ cendre__s__. Ils seront juges et chef__s__ de la nouvelle descendance de Mage Gardien de Magie. De ces trois enfants dépendra l'avenir du monde tel que vous l'avez jadis connu. De leurs actes naîtra une légende._

Ithil acheva son récit tout en déclarant que même si Mère Magie avait prononcé ces paroles, personne n'était sûr de leur véracité. Cependant, les faits ne pouvaient mentir. Les élémentaristes disparurent les uns après les autres. Aujourd'hui, il n'en restait plus un seul dans les forêts entourant les divers villages des Hauts-Elfes. La perte des Mages élémentaires se fit ressentir avec les années, car tout ce qu'ils insufflaient à la nature était en partie mort avec eux. D'autre part, leur village était resté intact et se trouvait encore dans la forêt interdite.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de village dans la forêt interdite, fit Harry. Je m'y promène assez souvent pour le savoir. Le seul village proche de l'école est Pré-au-Lard.

- La magie est puissante dans ces bois enfant, intervint Aranel. Le village est caché par un puissant enchantement de Mère Magie.

- Tu connais son emplacement ? Demandèrent en même temps les deux autres Elfes et Harry.

L'elfe brun offrit un sourire à ses interlocuteurs. Harry se mit alors à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre de ses professeurs. Il semblait encore une fois que tout lui tombait dessus. Il se leva et fit les cent pas dans la petite maisonnette, marmonnant par moment dans sa barbe inexistante. Soudainement, il se stoppa net et jeta un regard perdu sur Aranel.

- Tu es un demi-Elfe, affirma l'adolescent.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils t'ont menacé enfant, approuva l'Elfe. Ils ne me connaissent pas et se sont demandés comment ils pourraient me faire sortir de ma cachette. Je dois avouer ne pas avoir réfléchi quand ils t'ont menacé. Ma vocation première est de te protéger toi, le choisi de Mère Magie.

Le jeune homme passa un doigt sur sa cicatrice et se renfrogna aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas être encore plus anormal. Il voulait juste vivre comme tout le monde, avoir une famille et des amis. Il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter une nouvelle destinée toute tracée pour lui, comme la prophétie de Dumbledore.

- Ce ne peut pas être moi, répliqua le brun. J'ai déjà une prophétie sur le dos. Je suis sensé vaincre Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort !

-Justement enfant, déclara avec douceur Aranel. Les paroles de Mère magie sont véridiques. Son choisi sera élu d'une prophétie et il sera marqué. En te choisissant, elle te protège de toute prédiction qui aurait pu être faite par le passé ou qui pourrait être faite dans le futur.

Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et lança un regard hébété à son « protecteur ». Il n'était pas sur de bien comprendre. Son cerveau refusait d'analyser toute information supplémentaire. Il dévisagea chaque Elfe présent et remarqua l'air perdu de Dobby. Aranel soupira doucement et demanda pour confirmer un point important.

- Enfant, as-tu un Frère et une Sœur ?

Le jeune homme devint pâle et il s'accrocha à la table pour s'ancrer dans la réalité. Tout cela était impossible ! Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient pas être mêlés à tout cela, n'est ce pas ? Son frère et sa sœur ne devaient pas être liés de la sorte à lui. Une autre réalité le frappa soudain et il bondit littéralement de sa chaise en se saisissant d'Aranel. Il devait absolument savoir si sa conclusion était la bonne.

- Mon frère et ma sœur ont-ils des protecteurs ?

- Oui enfant, répondit l'Elfe brun avec sincérité. Ils se sont éveillés à leur rôle de protecteur, il y a trois ans. Je les ai pris avec moi, ils sont formés et ils sont prêts à se présenter à eux. Le moment est venu pour vous de prendre conscience de votre héritage.

Harry se recula comme ayant reçu un point en pleine figure. Dobby se saisit de la main droite de son jeune maître et le força à s'assoir. Il lui mit une potion calmante entre les mains et l'aida à la boire. L'adolescent ferma les yeux et inspira et expira plusieurs fois de suite. Une fois son self contrôle reprit, il se mit à réfléchir. Tous les mots de Mère Magie se répercutaient en lui. Il savait sans savoir que ces paroles étaient vraies. Il sentait au fond de lui comme une douce caresse l'inviter à ouvrir son esprit à la possibilité que sa famille soit celle des nouveaux Gardiens de la Magie. Une autre réalisation vint à l'esprit tourmenté du brun et il jeta un regard incertain vers Aranel.

- Tu m'as bien dit que tout ce qui a été et tout ce qui pourrait être ne pourra plus m'influencer ? Interrogea l'adolescent.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit. Un immense sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Lord Potter. Il avait hâte d'annoncer cette nouvelle à Ron et Hermione. Il était persuadé de les voir heureux de la nouvelle. Les trois Elfes présents soufflèrent de soulagement. L'enfant ne semblait pas avoir trop mal prit la nouvelle. Cependant, ils se figèrent tous les trois lorsque le sourire de ce dernier se fana.

- Attendez un peu ! S'exclama Harry en se redressant ses yeux verts brûlants de détermination. Vous pensez que tous les trois nous sommes les enfants choisis par Mère Magie. Cela voudrait dire qu'il y en a d'autres qui vont apparaître !

- Tout ce qui fut perdu sera retrouvé, déclara solennellement Aranel. Tout ce qui fut oublié sera révélé et tout ce qui fut détruit sera reconstruit.

_- Car telle est ma volonté !_

* * *

_Lu et corrigé par Strida  
_

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Je me rends compte que cela fait un an que je n'ai pas posté. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses. Il y a plusieurs raisons, mais je vous épargnerais mon blabla. Pour ceux et celles qui se poseraient des questions sur les élémentaristes wikipédia vous fera un plaisir de vous répondre : fr . wikipedia wiki / % C3 % 89 l% C3 % A9 mentaliste On enlève les espaces et le tour est joué. Sinon, vous tapez les élémentalistes dans la barre de recherche google ça marche aussi._

_Le pourboire est à votre discrétion Mesdames et Messieurs !_

_Eliel_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

_29 août, Repère de Lord Voldemort_

Tous les sixièmes années de Serpentard étaient réunis dans un salon attendant d'être appelés. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus lourde au fil des minutes. Il restait deux jours avant la rentrée. S'ils ne faisaient pas bonne impression aujourd'hui, ils retourneraient à Poudlard le corps douloureux. Ils savaient tous ce qui les attendait en cette journée. Pourtant, deux personnes manquaient à l'appel. Deux adolescentes très peu connues du reste du groupe de Malfoy. Cela expliquait la tension lourde et palpable dans tout le manoir.

Ils ne connaissaient pas l'allégeance des parents des deux absentes. Ces derniers ne semblaient pas craindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ou sinon, ils étaient assez fous pour le défier et ne pas avoir peur des conséquences pour leur famille. Les autres Serpentard avaient des émotions mitigées quant à l'absence de leurs camarades de classe. Ils voulaient que cette réunion finisse pour retourner en sécurité chez eux. Nott était terriblement pâle et restait proche de Blaise tout en jetant de fréquents regards vers la porte close.

Drago assis dans un fauteuil essayait sans grand succès de décoller Pansy de son bras. Cette dernière se montrait d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse depuis la nouvelle de leurs fiançailles. Le blond était dégoûté de cette découverte. Il n'aurait jamais cru son père capable de faire un mariage arrangé avec les Parkinson. On ne lui avait pas laissé le choix d'être d'accord ou non. C'était comme pour sa venue dans le repère du Mage Noir. Drago chassa rapidement cette pensée pour ne pas avoir à donner d'explication si Voldemort fouillait dans leur esprit.

Severus l'avait averti de la menace potentielle de son esprit. Il devait penser à tout sauf à son aversion de se retrouver ici aujourd'hui. Pansy se frotta davantage à son bras. Il poussa un soupir, mais eu un sourire confiant. L'adolescente pourrait jouer le rôle prédominent dans son esprit pour qu'il n'ait pas à se justifier de ses doutes concernant le fait de rejoindre le Lord Noir. Il ne donnerait pas d'occasion au Mage Noir de s'en prendre à ses parents. La porte s'ouvrit et livra le passage à Bellatrix. Tous les jeunes de la pièce frissonnèrent devant son sourire cruel.

- C'est l'heure, déclara-t-elle joyeusement. Le Maître vous attend, suivez-moi.

La marche silencieuse commença pour les adolescents. Ils suivirent bien sagement la femme mangemorte. Cette femme faisait extrêmement peur et ils souhaitèrent ne jamais tomber entre ses mains s'ils devaient se faire torturer. Aucun d'eux n'était stupide, ils savaient de leurs parents que Bellatrix Black se chargeait de corriger les nouvelles recrues. Ils remerciaient Merlin de ne pas être marqué en ce jour fatidique de leur première rencontre avec le Lord.

Ils ne reconnaissaient pas l'endroit. Cette demeure ne devait appartenir à aucun de leurs mangemorts de parents. Le Seigneur voulait sans doute ne pas révéler aussi facilement sa localisation à des adolescents non marqués et dont il ignorait l'allégeance. Tout le manoir sentait la luxure et l'opulence. Peu importe à qui appartenait cette demeure, elle ne devait plus être en vie à l'heure actuelle.

Un détail attira l'attention de Zabini. Malgré toute la richesse des lieux, le manoir semblait avoir une dominance moldue. L'adolescent montra discrètement sa découverte à Théo. Ce dernier se mit à observer chaque détail avec de plus en plus de curiosité. La demeure était singulière dans le sens où il n'y avait pas un seul tableau d'accroché au mur. Blaise se détourna des murs et incita son ami à ne plus penser au manoir, mais à sa propre maison lorsqu'il ferait face au Mage Noir.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite dans la salle où les attendait le Maître. La pièce était pratiquement vide excepté une chaise qui ressemblait fort à un trône tout au fond. Elle avait dû servir de salle de bal autrefois. Bellatrix s'inclina et chaque adolescent l'imita. Ils restèrent en rang devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres les yeux baissés. Ils ne voulaient pour rien au monde croiser son regard inhumain et son visage effrayant. Ils en avaient suffisamment entendu par leurs parents pour ne pas vouloir le voir de leurs propres yeux. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur l'assemblée.

- Bienvenue en ma demeure, déclara Voldemort dans un étrange sifflement. Je suis ravi de voir que la prochaine génération n'a pas hésité à venir se présenter à moi. Cependant, je remarque qu'il manque deux familles dans les rangs.

L'atmosphère se gela et un frisson de terreur parcouru le dos des adolescents et des mangemorts présents. Les jeunes fermèrent les yeux un court moment priant pour leur salut. Il n'y eu plus un bruit. Les respirations s'étaient comme assourdies et ils sentirent la puissance écrasante de la magie du Lord Noir. Tous les jeunes sans exception mirent un genou à terre. Ils se sentirent étouffer et pris dans un étau broyant leurs corps. Enfin la pression se relâcha et ils purent respirer normalement à nouveau. Les adolescents tentèrent de refouler les émotions et sentiments qui les submergeaient comme un ras de marée.

Ils devaient cacher le sentiment de terreur et de pur horreur se soulevant en eux. Ils ne survivraient pas longtemps autrement. Millicent, se trouvant à côté de Nott, tentait par tous les moyens de rester stoïque tout en jetant de fréquent coup d'œil à Pansy. Cette dernière était proche de l'effondrement. Elle pouvait voir les yeux brillants de son amie. Malfoy se trouvait de l'autre côté et il regardait aussi la jeune femme avec attention. Les adolescents se déplacèrent très doucement pour fournir un appui de leurs épaules à la jeune fille. Cette dernière laissa passer un infime soupir de soulagement en les sentant la soutenir ainsi.

- MacNair et Avery retrouvez moi les parents déserteurs, fit la voix de Voldemort. Je laisse le soin à la nouvelle génération de s'occuper de leurs camarades de classe. Livrez-les-moi dès que vous les retrouverez à la rentrée. En accomplissant cette mission vous me prouverez que vous méritez votre place auprès de moi et de mes fidèles mangemorts. Vous ferez ainsi honneur à vos familles.

Ce fut Malfoy père qui les ramena dans la pièce du début. Il discuta quelques minutes avec son fils, le félicitant de sa bonne conduite avant de les laisser seuls à nouveau. Ils ne pourraient rentrer chez eux qu'une fois la réunion avec le Lord Noir terminée. Ils s'assirent tous et décompressèrent de leur brève rencontre avec le Mage Noir. Millicent tenait fermement Pansy contre elle tout en lui murmurant des mots de réconforts. Drago se posta devant la fenêtre vite rejoint par Blaise et Théodore. Crabbe et Goyle laissèrent tomber leur corps sur un fauteuil et n'en bougèrent plus, préférant rester silencieux.

La vue sur le parc du manoir n'apprit rien de son emplacement aux trois jeunes hommes. Blaise avait envie de partager son opinion, mais il ne voulait pas se faire prendre par des oreilles indiscrètes. Bulstrode prit le temps d'observer la gestuelle de chacun de ses camarades de classe. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins tendus et ils leur tardaient de quitter ce lieu malsain. Leur plus gros souci restait Daphné et Tracey. Ils devraient en discuter à un moment ou un autre. Elle inspira un bon coup et se lança attirant ainsi l'attention de tous sur elle.

- Qu'allons-nous faire au sujet de Greengrass et Davis ?

- Ne pourrions-nous pas parler de tout ceci une autre fois ? Demanda Pansy les nerfs à vifs.

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Ils réfléchirent tous un moment à la proposition de leur amie. Ils devraient en effet aborder ce sujet délicat à un moment où un autre. Cependant, le faire dans le manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres était une autre histoire. Ils craignaient ne pas pouvoir parler librement et confier leur crainte aux autres. Ils s'étudièrent encore quelques minutes avant que Blaise ne brise le silence.

- Nous pourrions y réfléchir chacun de notre côté et mettre tout cela en commun lorsque nous nous verrons à la gare dans deux jours.

Sa réponse fut accueillie avec une certaine satisfaction par tous. Ils acceptèrent sans rechigner de prendre le temps d'y penser et de s'en reparler dans le Poudlard Express. L'atmosphère se détendit sensiblement dans la pièce et les adolescents discutèrent de sujets moins épineux et sensibles. La rentrée prochaine leur offrait une échappatoire tout désignée pour les prochaines heures.

OOOO

Severus observa les jeunes quitter la salle et fut soulagé de les savoir tous en un seul morceau. Par contre, il se faisait du souci pour les deux jeunes filles absentes et leurs parents. Il ne savait pas où s'étaient cachées les deux familles, mais il espérait qu'elles aient trouvé un bon refuge. Lucius revint quelques minutes après avoir laissé les adolescents dans le petit salon. Il se plaça d'office non loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Snape remercia une nouvelle fois mentalement Harry pour son nouveau cadeau. Il avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt un bijou discret se portant au poignet.

Bien entendu, il avait été désagréablement surpris de constater qu'il ne pouvait plus l'enlever. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de lire le petit postscriptum du garnement. _Réfléchissez bien avant de mettre le bracelet, car une fois mis il ne pourra plus être enlevé._ Il aurait dû lire cette satanée lettre jusqu'au bout, mais il s'était vu interrompre par un appel du Mage Noir. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas se balader en continu avec le parchemin enchanté d'Harry. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'un mangemort puisse tomber dessus. Il ne voulait pas mettre la vie de son filleul en danger plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'entrée d'un autre mangemort. Personne dans le cercle intérieur ne le connaissait réellement. L'inconnu ne fit que tendre un parchemin au Lord et se retira une fois son message livré. Severus se doutait que cette mystérieuse personne n'allait pas bien loin. Une fois le message lu et sa réflexion faite, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nota la réponse sur le même parchemin et l'autre entra de nouveau pour repartir comme il était venu. Ce fait déplaisait à un grand nombre de ses « collègues » et cela contrariait le potioniste de ne pas connaître son identité. Avoir un traître dans les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix ne serait guère avantageux pour eux. Même si Harry ne faisait plus parti du camp de la « Lumière », il devait faire en sorte de garder sa localisation de secrète.

Snape fut ramené à la réalité en sentant une petite piqure sur son poignet gauche. Étrangement, le bracelet devait être porté du même côté que la marque des Ténèbres. _Pour limiter au mieux l'inconfort de la douleur, vous devrez le porter au poignet gauche. La marque ne vous fera ainsi plus souffrir, mais rassurez-vous vous sentirez toujours les appels de Voldy._ _Une légère piqure vous signalera tout changement de magie dans l'air, bien moins douloureuse qu'un Doloris cela dit. _Il avait reniflé de pur dédain en lisant ceci. Malheureusement pour lui le paquet était arrivé alors qu'il se trouvait en présence de Minerva. La femme âgée avait été prise d'un fou rire inexplicable, surtout au moment où elle lui avait gentiment fait remarquer le postscriptum.

Le Maître des potions vit l'inconnu entrer de nouveau et rester auprès du Lord. Il arqua un sourcil surpris. Allons bon, qu'est ce qui les attendait cette fois-ci ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait-il leur présenter son nouveau jouet ? En étudiant la carrure de l'inconnu, Severus conclut qu'il devait s'agir d'une personne ayant quitté l'école depuis peu, une année voire deux tout au plus. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent de la foule de mangemorts présents dans la pièce. Plusieurs regards haineux firent leur chemin vers la silhouette fine. Celle-ci ne parût nullement troublée par l'attention dont elle faisait preuve.

- Mes chers fidèles, siffla dangereusement Voldemort. Approchez donc, j'aimerais vous présenter notre nouvel allié.

L'inconnu repoussa capuche et masque. Un halètement collectif se fit entendre en voyant le nouveau venu. Un vampire avait rejoint le Lord ! Les fidèles se remirent à chuchoter plus fort encore. Comment leur Maître avait-il pu convaincre un suceur de sang de les rejoindre ? Pour eux, cette créature magique ne valait pas grand-chose. Tout comme les sang-mêlés et les nés moldus. Un Doloris fusa droit sur Nott senior lui arrachant un cri à glacer le sang. Une fois le sort levé l'homme resta muet et se remit debout, tout en s'éloignant légèrement du Lord.

- Voici Nathan Lawford, continua Voldemort. L'un des lieutenants du clan des Ventrues connu aussi sous le nom de sang-bleu.

Le vampire était un noble. Sa posture et ses habits le prouvaient facilement. L'homme ne paraissait pas plus d'une trentaine d'année. Il avait une chevelure couleur miel et des yeux tirant sur le rouge. Ils ne luisaient pas comme ceux du Lord. L'homme devait sans conteste dépasser d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres leur Maître. Cependant le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en semblait nullement contrarié. Les habits de Lawford se constituaient d'un pantalon noir, de chaussures noires et d'une chemise bleu foncé ainsi qu'une veste de la même couleur. Il ne portait pas de cravate et avait laissé déboutonner quelques boutons de sa chemise.

- Mon Chef de Clan a bien voulu écouter vos objectifs, parla-t-il pour la première d'une voix envoutante.

Le Lord Noir parût surpris de l'audace du vampire de parler sans y être invité, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Le vampire eut un rictus de mépris pour ces humains servants l'homme qui souhaitait avoir le soutien de son Chef. Ces sorciers devaient réellement être désespérés pour faire appel à eux. Lawford observa le loup-garou se trouvant dans le coin le plus reculé de la salle. Il était simple pour le vampire de savoir que ce loup ne connaissait pas les anciens préceptes. Il n'y avait qu'une seule meute dans toute l'Angleterre qui aidait les loups-garous à ne faire plus qu'un avec le monstre.

- J'aimerais entrer en contact avec l'autre clan vampire, déclara Voldemort. Vos deux clans réunis nous permettraient de nous élever et de mieux combattre tous ces êtres inférieurs se croyant supérieur au sang-pur.

- Les Gardiens refuseront de se joindre à vous, répliqua sèchement Nathan. Par ailleurs, je n'ai jamais dit que mon Chef acceptait de travailler avec vous. Il est d'accord pour connaître vos objectifs pour les évaluer ensuite. La guerre entre sorciers ne nous intéresse pas.

La baguette du Lord fut dans sa main en un rien de temps. Toutefois le sort n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Le vampire avait disparu avant que leur Maître ne puisse réagir. Voldemort fulminait et il se vengea en lançant des Doloris à tour de bras sur ses nouvelles recrues présentes durant cette réunion. Personne ne se moquait impunément de lui le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ordonna à ses nouveaux fidèles de disparaître pour le reste de la journée en accomplissant la tâche qui leur avait été confiée au tout début de la rencontre. Le premier cercle resta dans la pièce en attente des ordres de leur Maître.

Severus inspira un bon coup pour se donner encore un peu de courage. Il avait échappé ainsi que tout le premier cercle à la fureur du Lord Noir. Il ne souhaitait pas être mal en point à deux jours de la rentrée. Puis, il se rappela qu'il n'était plus affecté par les sorts de torture. Il aurait souri si la situation ne s'était pas montrée aussi catastrophique.

- Toujours aucune nouvelle de Potter, Severus ? Fit Voldemort en dardant son regard sur le Maître des Potions.

- Il aurait été aperçu sur le Chemin de Traverse il y a deux jours, répondit celui-ci. Aucun membre de l'Ordre du vieux fou n'a pu l'intercepter. Je n'étais pas affecté à ces recherches en cette journée, j'étais à Poudlard préparant les potions pour cette stupide infirmière.

Le Seigneur écarta son excuse d'un mouvement de baguette et lui lança un Doloris par pur sadisme. Comme depuis quelques semaines, Snape fit semblant de se tordre de douleur et eu du mal à se relever. Le Mage Noir infligea à chaque membre du premier cercle une minute de Doloris. Son humeur était devenue particulièrement massacrante au fur et à mesure en entendant les échecs de la plupart de leurs missions. Il mit fin à la réunion et retourna dans ses appartement privés.

Les parents mangemorts récupèrent leur progéniture et retournèrent dans leur manoir respectif. Ils laissèrent tranquille leurs enfants. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de marque suspicieuse avant la rentrée. Les mangemorts ne voulaient pas avoir à faire face au vieux fou adepte de bonbons au citron. Les adolescents furent soulagés de leur côté de ne pas subir de punition de leurs parents. Ils se souvenaient encore de toutes celles survenues au cours de leurs vacances.

OOOO

- Vous avez une façon tout à fait étrange pour vous faire obéir de vos suivants, déclara une voix suave et froide.

Voldemort eut sa baguette en main prêt à s'en servir face à cet intrus. Il reconnut sans mal le vampire l'ayant défié devant ses hommes. Lawford était tranquillement assis dans le fauteuil en face de son bureau. Tom contourna celui-ci pour s'asseoir derrière son bureau et observa le vampire. Nathan offrit un sourire mutin au sorcier. Son Chef l'avait envoyé pour une mission précise, et il ne se souciait guère des humains obéissant à Voldemort. Il retira de sa poche la missive de son Chef et la tandis à l'homme serpent en avant de lui.

_Tom Jedusor,_

_Nous ne sommes pas intéressés par vos querelles mineures entre sorcier__s__. Mon but est __d'__obtenir du sang frais sortant directement de la gorge d'un humain. Nous souhaitons tous les deux assouvir notre besoin de sang et de souffrance._

_Cependant, si les Gardiens venaient à sortir de l'ombre, je me verrais dans __l'obligation__ de me retirer de notre accord. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour mettre la vie des miens en danger. Ne pren__ez__ pas le Clan des Lasombras pour des ignares ou des êtres inférieurs._

_Dès la moindre menace de leur part, je ne __pourrais__ garantir votre sécurité. J'espère pour vous qu'aucun de vos ennemis ne connait leur Chef ou un de leur lieutenant. Pour votre survi__e__, vous feriez bien de ne point me mentir._

_Salutations._

_Dimitri Lesskov_

- Ce fut un plaisir de traiter avec vous, fit l'envoyé des Ventrues.

Nathan fit une courbette moqueuse au sorcier et s'en alla avant même que le Lord ne puisse retrouver ses esprits. Une fois cela fait, ce dernier déchaîna sa colère dans son bureau. Il ne savait pas qui pouvait être l'autre clan de vampires. Il les exterminerait pour obtenir un partenariat complet de ses idiots de créatures magiques. Personne ne lui disait non sans en subir les conséquences. Sa colère retombée, il remit son bureau en ordre et se servit un verre de Whisky Pur-feu.

Voldemort devait réfléchir à un moyen de marquer les esprits du peuple sorcier. Potter avait agi avant lui et faisait parler de lui dans la presse. Bien entendu, il s'en prenait seulement à Dumbledore, mais ce dernier était connu pour être le pilier de la résistance. Il aurait préféré voir ses hommes affronter l'Ordre et faire descendre ce vieux fou de son piédestal. Il devait se contenter de ce qu'il pouvait obtenir pour le moment. Un sourire cruel déforma un peu plus ses traits. Il éclata alors d'un rire glacial et commença à élaborer un plan pour sa vengeance.

* * *

_Deux jours plus tôt, Chemin de Traverse_

Il y avait pas mal d'étudiants en ces derniers jours de vacances. Une grande majorité faisait leurs achats pour la rentrée. Voilà pourquoi toutes les maisons de Poudlard se retrouvaient mélangées sans se soucier de leurs appartenances respectives et des discriminations habituelles. Ils suffisaient aux adolescents de distancer leurs parents pour faire ressortir ce qui les opposaient durant l'année scolaire. Un joyeux trio avançait dans toute cette agitation en direction du glacier. Ils avaient réussi à semer l'escorte de protection et se félicitaient de leur victoire.

OO

_Une heure plus tôt, 12 Square Grimmaurd_

_Trois adolescents se préparaient à sortir pour leur journée shopping. Hermione près de la fenêtre jeta un œil __dehors __et sursauta en voyant un sorcier fixer la maison avec insistance. Elle alerta ses deux frères et ceux-ci vinrent regarder à leur tour. Il devait s'agir d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait jamais vu avant._

_- Dumbledore est-il toujours le gardien du secret de cette maison ? Demanda Ron inquiet._

_- Absolument pas, fit le brun outré, Kreattur et Dobby se sont assurés __qu'un nouveau sortilège bien plus puissant que le Fidelitas soit en place__._

_- Alors que fait ce mec devant la maison ? Demanda à nouveau le rouquin excédé._

_- Le vieux citronné a pu donner une localisation approximative à l'homme, intervint Hermione. Il doit sans doute observer la porte d'entrée et voir si Harry apparaît sur le porche de la maison. Je crois que les protections ne couvrent pas le devant de la maison._

_Un __rire__ attira l'attention du roux et de la brunette sur leur frère. Ce dernier leur fit un sourire malicieux et les invita à le suivre. Il les informa qu'ils n'auraient pas à se soucier du sorcier en avant de la maison. Ils auraient juste à mettre leur déguisement en place et __à__ sortir par la porte de derrière._

_- Petit frère, tu deviens fou ! S'exclama Ron. Il n'y a jamais eu de porte à l'arrière de cette maison._

_- En fait, il y en a toujours eu une, seul l'héritier ou le chef de la famille Black peut l__a__ montrer aux habitants ou aux visiteurs de la maison Black, expliqua le brun avec excitation._

_Ils traversèrent toute la maison et se retrouvèrent face à un cul de sac. Avec un clin d'œil, Harry apposa sa main sur le mur et laissa échapper un peu de sa magie. Tout doucement, le contour d'une porte apparut. Elle était vieille et ouvragé__e__. Elle avait une poigné__e__ avec un serpent et une fenêtre permettant de voir la cour arrière. Ils franchirent la porte et l'adolescent conduisit sa famille vers la porte en bois se situant au fond du jardin, caché__e__ par un arbre imposant._

_- Je n'en reviens pas qu'il __y ait__ une sortie ici ! Dirent en cœur Hermione et Ronald._

_- La magie n'a pas de limite, sauf celle qu'on s'impose bien sûr, déclara Harry tout sourire._

_Ce fut ainsi qu'ils prirent la poudre d'escampette au nez et à la barbe du sorcier travaillant pour Dumbledore. Ils en rirent tout le long du chemin jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse._

OO

À l'opposé de leur direction, deux adolescentes de Serpentard se dirigeaient également vers le glacier. Daphné Greengrass et Tracey Davis discutaient de leur nouvelle année scolaire et de tous les changements à venir dans leur vie. Notamment, le fait d'avoir eu une convocation du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Leurs parents n'étaient pas sûrs que cela soit bénéfique pour leur fille. Ils soupesaient encore l'offre du Lord Noir, car ils n'avaient aucun endroit sécurisé où se mettre à l'abri. Ce fut ainsi que le trio d'or et le duo de Serpentard arrivèrent en même temps chez Florian Fortarôme.

- Potter ! Dirent les deux jeunes femmes.

- Bonjour Daphné, Tracey, salua poliment Harry.

- Greengrass, Davis, saluèrent à leur tour Ron et Hermione.

- Potter, nous ne sommes pas amis, répondit sèchement Daphné. Alors ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom !

- C'est peine perdue avec lui, signala Hermione.

- Il continuera à utiliser ton prénom parce que ça l'amuse, ajouta Ron.

- Et si nous nous asseyons tous pour profiter de la bonne glace de Florian ! S'exclama tout sourire le brun.

Harry se saisit des deux jeunes femmes et les plaça d'office à leur table. Les deux Serpentard rouspétèrent cinq bonnes minutes avant d'abandonner en voyant que le trio d'or ne tenait absolument pas compte de leurs paroles. Tracey se laissa plus vite amadouer et commença à discuter avec Hermione pendant que de temps en temps le rouquin donnait son opinion. Daphné s'obstina à ignorer le brun assis à ses côtés. Ce dernier lui souriait de manière désarmante et lui faisait la conversation sans paraître gêné qu'elle ne lui réponde pas.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, elle baissa sa garde et discuta avec Potter et le reste du trio tout en incluant sa meilleure amie. Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne demi-heure à discuter de leurs vacances, de la rentrée et de leur famille. Le jeune Lord ne fit pas grand cas de sa famille, mais s'intéressa tout particulièrement à la situation précaire de celles des Serpentard. Le trio découvrit que leurs parents ne souhaitaient pas les voir rejoindre Voldy. Ils voulaient offrir un meilleur avenir à leurs enfants.

- Je peux vous loger, fit subitement Harry.

Quatre paires d'yeux le regardèrent comme s'il avait une tête qui venait de lui pousser. Le frère et la sœur du Survivant ne firent qu'hausser les épaules face à sa proposition. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire une telle demande. Les trois rouges et or étudièrent la réaction de leurs condisciples de Poudlard. Davis hésitait entre rire et pleurer quand à Greengrass elle ne montrait pas vraiment ses émotions. Seuls ses yeux la trahissaient en cet instant.

Harry s'était renseigné sur une grande partie des familles sang-pur. Il existait des familles neutres comme celle dont faisaient parties les deux adolescentes. La brunette et le rouquin n'étaient pas ignorants de ce fait. Ce serait une bonne chose pour ces deux familles de ne pas vivre avec la peur constante de Voldy au-dessus de leur tête. Il n'y eu aucune parole échangée pendant deux minutes avant que finalement Daphné n'éclate de colère.

- Tu es fou Potter ! Tu n'as pas assez de Voldemort à tes trousses, tu veux en plus héberger nos deux familles ! Te rends-tu comptes qu'il nous pourchassera jusqu'à obtenir notre mort ?

- Daphné, murmura Tracey, s'il te plaît ne fait pas de scandale.

La jeune femme lança un regard assassin à toutes les têtes qui s'étaient tournées vers eux. Elle respira un bon coup et tenta de se calmer. Weasley fit signe au glacier et ce dernier leur ramena cinq autres sundaes. Le silence perdura un long moment. Lord Potter réfléchissait à un moyen de les faire accepter tout en jetant des coups d'œil à sa famille. Ces derniers faisaient fonctionner leurs neurones à plein régime. La demande de leur frère ne pouvait pas être si anodine. La lumière se fit dans leur esprit. Le brun leur avait parlé de leur héritage inattendu. Ils avaient beaucoup de mal avec cela, mais se pourrait-il que les deux jeunes femmes puissent être la nouvelle génération ?

Ils le regardèrent pour obtenir confirmation de leur soupçon. Il hocha légèrement la tête. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à prendre en charge d'autres personnes. Ils ne savaient même pas quoi penser des révélations de leur frère à leur sujet. Il y a trois jours Harry était arrivé tout sourire avant de les entrainer à part la mine soucieuse et sérieuse. Autant dire, cela ne se voyait pas souvent, ce qui avait alarmé les deux jeunes. Les explications avait été difficiles et les protestations n'avaient pas tardé à se faire entendre surtout de la part de Ron Hermione s'étant contentée de connaître tous les aspects de cette nouvelle responsabilité.

OO

_Trois jours plus tôt, Le Terrier_

_Une fois de plus l'apparition du brun ne se fit pas en silence. Harry rouspéta par pur principe avant de se faire sauter dessus par une furie brune et un ours roux. L'adolescent cligna des yeux surpris avant de leur ordonner de le lâcher sous peine de torture plus tard. Aucun des deux ne réagit réellement à la menace et __ils__ lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue parmi eux._

_Ronald fit remarquer non sans une once d'ironie qu'il__s__ faisai__en__t maintenant la même taille. Hermione avait frappé le rouquin au bras en lui disant de laisser leur frère tranquille. Harry s'était contenté de tirer la langue à son frère et sa sœur lui avait donné un coup à son tour._

_- Aïe, mais ça fait mal ! S'écria faussement le brun._

_- Je ne t'ai pas frappé assez fort pour ça, rétorqua la brunette._

_Harry alla saluer Molly et Ginny. __Ils discutèrent ensemble tous les cinq une bonne demi-heure avant que le brun ne s'excuse auprès de la mère de foyer. Il devait __parler__ de chose__s__ sérieuse__s__ avec ses deux meilleurs amis. La rouquine marmonna qu'elle avait une lettre à envoyer et s'éclipsa. Molly retourna en cuisine préparer le repas du soir. Pour plus de sécurité, Harry les conduisit à l'extérieur la mine soucieuse. Il était rare de le voir aussi sérieux. Le sujet devait être suffisamment important pour qu'il s'éloigne ainsi de la maison._

_Ils s'assirent sous leur arbre, Ron et Hermione encadrant leur frère. Le jeune Lord offrit un sourire timide et inquiet à sa famille. Il inspira plusieurs fois pour se donner le courage nécessaire pour leur faire part de tout ce qu'il avait découvert. Il parla durant plus d'une heure et aucun des deux ne l'interrompit. Leurs visages montrèrent une multitude d'émotions différentes. La colère et la frustration étai__en__t pleinement visible__s__ chez le roux, tandis que chez la brunette la curiosité et l'inquiétude prenai__en__t place._

_- Ne me dit pas que tu as accepté ce qu'ils t'ont dit comme __une __vérité __certaine __! S'écria Ron. La colère faisait vibrer sa voix et sa magie._

_- On ne peut pas dire qu'il existe beaucoup de personne__s__ élu__es__ d'une prophétie ayant un frère et une sœur, répliqua sarcastiquement Harry._

_- Tu ne peux prendre tout ce qu'on te raconte pour acquis, riposta le rouquin hors de lui. Tu as déjà oublié toutes les manipulations du vieil homme citronné ?_

_- Je n'ai rien oublié, fit le brun en colère à son tour. Ils ne m'ont rien imposé Ron pour l'amour de Merlin. Je préfère savoir que d'être dans l'ignorance. Au moins, je sais que vous allez pouvoir vous protéger plus efficacement contre Voldy et ses suivants. C'est tout ce qui m'importe._

_-Pourquoi serions-nous tous les trois __les__ choisis ? Je n'accepterai pas aussi facilement, répondit d'une voix dur et cassante Ron. Je ne veux pas qu'on dirige ma vie. Je veux tracer mon propre chemin !_

_- Bienvenue dans mon monde, murmura Harry d'un ton neutre._

_Hermione __se racla la gorge__ et les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle. __Plongés dans leur dispute,__ i__ls avaient oublié __sa présence__. Elle leur sourit avec compréhension et les incita au calme. Ils finiraient par attirer des oreilles indésirables à __s__e chamaill__er__ ainsi. Les deux adolescents soupirèrent doucement et donnèrent raison à leur sœur. Harry ramena ses jambes contre son torse – signe chez lui d'un certain malaise et inconfort – et les entoura de ses bras avant d'y cacher sa tête. Il s'enfermait parfois ainsi quand une situation lui échappait. Il n'aimait pas se disputer ou se chamailler avec son frère et sa sœur. Le fait d'avoir peur de les perdre jouait énormément sur son état émotionnel._

_Ronald l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras et Hermione en fit de même. Ils se jetèrent un regard inquiet, résigné et triste. Il arrivait encore à leur frère de faire ce genre de crise. Même si le brun montrait un courage et une détermination sans limite leurs rares disputes se soldaient souvent par le renfermement de leur frère. Il leur fallut cinq minutes pour le rassurer et lui faire retrouver une posture plus ouverte. De nouveau visible pour eux, ils virent les larmes trac__er__ deux sillons sur son visage. Ron se sentit coupable._

_- Je suis désolé Harry, murmura le roux. J'oublie parfois que tout cela est dur pour toi. Je sais depuis le temps que tu souhaites avoir une vie normale et avoir une famille bien à toi. Cela va bientôt faire trois ans que nous avons fait le rituel, mais je me rends compte que tu es un adolescent comme nous et que tu as peur de perdre ta famille. Je ne voulais pas te blesser mon frère._

_Lord Potter renifla avec peu de grâce ce qui arracha un sourire bienveillant __à__ ses deux compagnons. Ils le rassurèrent encore quelques minutes avant de revenir au sujet épineux. Hermione poursuivit la conversation et l'orienta sur leur__s__ nouvelle__s__ responsabilité__s__. Ils parlèrent pendant plus d'une heure de tous les aspects de cet héritage et des conséquences sur leurs vies respectives. Ils en vinrent à discuter __de__ leurs protecteurs._

_- Quand pourrons-nous les rencontrer ? Demanda Hermione._

_- Aranel ne me l'a pas dit, avoua Harry. Cependant, il m'a dit qu'ils __seraient__ toujours avec nous et nous __suivraient__ partout._

_- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont ici en ce moment même ? Fit Ron en observant les alentours._

_Cela eu le mérite de faire rire le brun. __Cela__ détendit miraculeusement l'atmosphère et ils rirent tous de bon cœur durant quelques minutes. Le jeune Lord déclara ne pas connaître l'identité des deux autres protecteurs. Le Demi-Elfe n'avait rien voulu lui dire pour ne pas gâcher la surprise de la première rencontre. S'il suivait le résonnement de son protecteur, ceux de sa famille devrai__en__t être comme Aranel, mais il ne pouvait rien affirmer ou confirmer sur ce sujet._

_- Comment serons-nous capable de trouver les élémentaires de la nouvelle génération ?, fit soudain Ron._

_- Ils auront une couleur propre à leur élément, expliqua Harry. Même si tous les sorciers possèdent une aura, les leurs seront totalement reconnaissables. Elle possèdera une sorte d'empr__einte__ selon leur don. Voici un exemple, si la personne a une grande affinité avec la terre, elle pourra communiquer avec la nature ou les animaux._

_Les deux rouges et or acquiescèrent de compréhension et ils parlèrent naturellement de Neville Longdubat. Ce dernier aimait beaucoup les plantes, il pourrait être un des élémentaires. Cependant, ils devraient attendre de le revoir pour vérifier leur hypothèse sur leur camarade de maison. Cet héritage serait bénéfique pour le timide jeune homme et lui donnerait __surement__ un peu plus de confiance en lui. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne plus en parler avant un moment et s'aventurèrent vers une discussion plus insouciante et chaleureuse._

OO

Ils restèrent silencieux dans l'expectative d'une réponse des deux adolescentes vert et argent. Ils offraient une porte de sortie convenable aux deux familles et se faisaient deux nouveaux alliés en même temps. Tracey soupira doucement et s'excusa auprès d'eux entraînant son amie dans son sillage. Les deux jeunes femmes s'isolèrent un court moment pour discuter de la proposition d'Harry Potter, le Survivant recherché par Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Elles devaient aussi informer leurs parents de l'offre. Elles ne pouvaient accepter sans être sûres que leur famille souhaitait la même chose. Davis revint vers eux pour leur signaler qu'elles devaient en discuter avec leurs parents et reviendraient les voir d'ici une heure.

- On ne bougera pas d'ici, promit le trio.

Une heure et plusieurs sundaes de différents parfums plus tard, ils virent revenir les deux Serpentard. Leurs regards étaient déterminés, mais aussi un peu triste. Il semblait que la discussion avec leur famille ne s'était pas déroulée selon leur souhait. Daphné croisa les bras en arrivant à leur hauteur et Tracey resta debout auprès d'elle.

- Nous ne pouvons pas…, commença Greengrass.

- Je suis ravie d'apprendre que vous acceptez, coupa Harry. Il n'y a plus une minute à perdre.

Il prit un objet dans sa poche et s'approcha rapidement des deux jeunes filles. Le brun leur fit toucher en même temps une boussole et les deux Serpentard disparurent sans pouvoir émettre aucun son. Tout sourire et satisfait de son travail, il se retourna vers sa famille et remarqua leurs regards réprobateurs.

- Elles allaient te dire qu'elles n'acceptaient pas ton offre de les aider, réprimanda gentiment la brunette.

- Je n'ai jamais laissé entendre qu'elles pouvaient me répondre non, expliqua Potter. Elles doivent être mises en lieu sûr, c'est notre devoir de ne pas laisser leur don être utilisé de façon inappropriée.

- Ça ne veut pas dire que cela nous permet de passer outre leur libre arbitre, fit remarquer Ron.

Le jeune Lord haussa simplement les épaules et se saisit de la main de ses meilleurs amis avant de transplaner auprès des familles Greensgrass et Davis. Les trois adolescents ne virent donc jamais trois membres de l'Ordre du Phénix accourir vers eux, baguette en main et trois sortilèges de stupéfiction se diriger vers eux. Ces trois hommes ne pouvaient, eux, pas se douter que le trio d'or les avait déjà débusqués depuis une bonne heure.

Arrivés chez les Davis et les Greengass le trio d'or s'empara sans mal des deux familles pour les amener auprès des deux jeunes femmes. Toutes leurs possessions atterrirent dans un grand manoir, faisant parti de l'une des nombreuses demeures des Potter.

Les parents et les enfants se regardèrent avec une grande incompréhension. Où se trouvaient-ils ? Et est-ce que Harry Potter et ses deux compères venaient littéralement de les kidnapper ? Deux elfes de maison se présentèrent à eux, Winky et Nela. Elles portaient une jolie tunique avec les armoiries des Potter et des Black. Les elfes de maisons leur présentèrent leur nouvelle demeure pour une durée indéterminée. Les deux familles ne purent que s'incliner devant l'obstination de Lord Potter.

Le manoir était toute en pierres brutes et chacune d'elles dégageait un sentiment de paix et de protection. Il y avait très peu de tableaux dans la demeure et aucun d'eux ne contenait le couple Potter ou même Sirius Black. Ils en furent étonnés, mais Nela les renseigna. Depuis la venue du jeune maître tous les portraits s'étaient vus enlevés et rangés au garde meuble. Sa demeure allant accueillir de nouvelles familles, Harry préférait leur offrir un endroit neutre et vierge de toute trace particulière. Seuls les tableaux de paysage étaient restés et certains portraits se trouvaient dans l'aile réservée au maître de maison.

- Maître Harry peut recevoir trente personnes dans ce manoir. Ce domaine est vaste, il possède deux ailes avec deux étages, rez-de-chaussée et cachots. Chaque étage peut recevoir une ou deux familles selon le nombre de membres qu'elles contiennent. Le bâtiment principal accueille la cuisine, le salon, la salle de bal, la bibliothèque principale et le bureau où le maître peut recevoir ses invités et autres visiteurs important. C'est pour cela qu'il ne compte qu'un seul étage et relie les deux ailes ensemble.

Les Greengrass et les Davis furent soufflés par la superficie du bâtiment. Ils avaient été placés dans l'aile est, au deuxième étage. Ils découvrirent cinq chambres et un grand salon pour les deux familles. Il y avait tout le confort possible et imaginable. Les meubles étaient anciens et bien entretenus. Ils avaient été travaillés par un artisan au vue des rainures et des motifs dans le bois. Leurs quartiers étaient de couleur crème, surtout les pièces communes c'est-à-dire le salon, une petite bibliothèque avec tables et fauteuils douillets et deux bureaux. Les adolescents devraient partager une salle de bain et leurs parents en possédaient chacun une dans leur chambre.

La chambre d'Astoria était décorée d'un plafond bleu avec des nuages mouvants, d'une belle forêt sur une partie du mur et de l'autre son ancienne demeure y était représentée. Toute la famille en fut émue. Tracey et Daphné se retrouvèrent avec un plafond magique montrant l'extérieur et un paysage avec des montagnes, une forêt et un petit village. Elles ne comprirent pas pourquoi leur chambre avait choisi ce décor pour elles. Elles pourraient toujours poser la question à Potter dès que celui-ci se montrerait.

Une partie de la chambre était occupée par une grande baie vitrée s'ouvrant sur un petit balcon. Cela offrait une vue imprenable sur la forêt entourant tout le domaine. Ils pouvaient à peine voir le chemin de gravier menant à la grille d'entrée. Il y avait un bureau dans un coin et quelques étagères au-dessus pour les livres d'écoles. Le lit à baldaquin était splendide. De multiples gravures se voyait sur tout le bois de chêne. Ils représentaient différents types d'animaux magiques et non magiques. Leurs quartiers étaient tout simplement sublimes et parfaits.

En descendant à la cuisine, ils ne virent que les deux elfes de maisons et aucun signe de Potter ou de ses amis. Winky expliqua que leur jeune maître ne pouvait être présent pour le moment. Il leur demandait de se mettre à l'aise et de considérer sa demeure comme la leur. Il viendrait dès que la situation le lui permettrait et répondrait à toutes leurs questions. Pour le moment, ils avaient juste à profiter de leur liberté acquise et du fait de ne plus avoir peur du lendemain.

- Potter, tu es vraiment un idiot de Gryffondor, déclara Daphné avec un léger amusement dans la voix.

- Nous sommes libres, murmura Tracey toute joyeuse.

- Les filles venez nous allons passer à table, appela la mère de Tracey.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait aux deux familles, grâce à la bonté d'un seul homme et celle de sa famille. Cela les Greengrass et les Davis ne l'apprirent que bien plus tard. Ils ne savaient pas encore s'ils seraient heureux, mais un nouvel espoir faisait vibrer leur être et battre leur cœur à l'unisson. Les craintes et les peurs furent éloignées pour un long, très long moment.

* * *

_Deux jours avant la rentrée, 12 Square Grimmaurd_

- Par Merlin, Harry cesse de gigoter de la sorte ! Fit Ron

- Mais, enfin Ron…, débuta le brun.

- Harry James Potter cesse cela tout de suite, réprimanda Hermione.

- Je vous assure…, essaya-t-il de nouveau.

- Harry c'est une simple visite, tu devras bien les affronter à un moment ou un autre, répliqua Ron. Ça fait maintenant deux jours qu'ils sont installés là-bas. Tu ne peux pas continuer à les ignorer et nous non plus.

Lord Potter, fataliste, soupira. Il se détourna de son frère et sa sœur et observa l'extérieur, pensif. L'homme du Directeur était toujours en place. Hier, ils avaient vu une femme. Harry éloigna cette pensée pour se concentrer sur la discussion en cours. Elle avait débuté quinze minutes plus tôt et elle ne voulait pas finir. Sa famille tenait absolument à voir les deux Serpentard aujourd'hui. Lui, ne le voulait pas du tout. Il espérait passer une journée agréable en leur compagnie et faire un tour dans le Londres moldu.

- Bien, la discussion est close, fit Hermione.

La brunette et le rouquin vinrent se placer de chaque côté de leur meilleur ami et ce dernier sorti une boussole d'une de ses poches. Il s'agissait du seul moyen pour accéder au manoir sans passer par la grille d'entrée. Une minute plus tard, ils étaient dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment principal. Ils furent tous ébahis devant la splendeur des lieux. Harry n'y était venu qu'une seule fois, une dizaine de minutes en début de soirée, pour annoncer la venue prochaine des Greengrass et Davis à ses deux elfes de maisons. Il n'avait donc pas pris le temps d'observer l'architecture de sa demeure. Ils furent interrompus dans leur contemplation par les deux elfes de maisons.

- Maitre Harry, Maitresse Hermione et Maître Ron, c'est un plaisir de vous accueillir à Lonely Soul.

- Âme solitaire, fit pensivement le brun.

- La maison sert de transit à bon nombres de personnes, affirma Nela. Du temps de vos parents, cette demeure accueillait toute personne seule, perdue et cherchant un abri temporaire.

- Ho, firent les trois adolescents.

- Suivez-nous jeunes Maîtres, nous avons préparé votre venue comme Maître Harry l'avait demandé.

Les deux autres adolescents jetèrent un regard d'incompréhension au brun. N'était-il pas en train de refuser de venir ici quelques minutes auparavant ? Ils ouvrirent grands les yeux en remarquant le piège grossier tendu par leur frère. Il faisait croire qu'il n'était pas prêt à y aller pour les forcer à lui dire d'y aller et de venir avec lui. En fait, Harry savait que son frère et sa sœur n'étaient pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'héberger les deux familles Serpentard.

- Je te hais, fit pince-sans-rire le rouquin.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, vint la réponse du brun en retour.

- Vil manipulateur, ajouta la brunette.

Potter fit une courbette comique et cela fit sourire ses meilleurs amis. Ils le serrèrent contre eux un court instant et suivirent Winky et Nela en direction de la cuisine. Leur entrée fut vite remarquée par les adultes. Ils cessèrent leur conversation et les étudièrent attentivement tout comme leur vis-à-vis. La tension monta légèrement, chacun se demandant qui ferait le premier pas. Aucun des adolescents ne fut surpris quand la voix du brun entre eux s'éleva mélodieuse et amusée.

- Bonjour à vous Messieurs, Dames c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

- Parfois, je me demande vraiment comment personne n'a fait pour voir ton côté exubérant, souffla Ronald à mi-voix.

Hermione acquiesça de l'autre côté en se pinçant les lèvres tout en secouant la tête d'un air amusé. Le trio d'or s'avança un peu plus dans la cuisine et ils s'assirent de l'autre côté de la table. Aucune des trois adolescentes n'était en vue. Ils interrogèrent poliment les parents du regard et ceux-ci leurs expliquèrent que les demoiselles ne devraient plus tarder à descendre pour le repas du midi. Les parents comprenaient mieux maintenant pourquoi les elfes de maison avaient préparé autant de nourriture. Ils n'échangèrent pas d'autres mots et les adultes observèrent les trois jeunes en face d'eux. Potter était tout à fait souriant et charmant. Ses deux amis prirent le même air décontracté et les parents furent rapidement mis en confiance.

- Nous voulions vous remercier de nous permettre d'habiter votre demeure, déclara soudain Mrs Greengrass.

- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, répondit Harry chaleureusement.

- Nous nous excusons pour la façon cavalière dont Harry vous a amené ici, fit la brune.

- Il se laisse un peu emporter par moment, poursuivit le rouquin.

- Je vous rappelle que vous m'avez aidé, se justifia-t-il.

- C'est pour éviter que tu fasses peur à ses braves gens, répliqua l'adolescente. Tu as tendance à te montrer excité et à ne pas tenir compte des souhaits des autres personnes quand tu estimes faire la bonne chose pour eux.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, si le peuple sorcier à des œillères, fit le roux en haussant les épaules. De toute manière, il n'y a jamais réellement eu de témoin de son véritable caractère. La plupart ont soit été traumatisés ou ils ont eu peur de nos menaces et enfin il y a ceux qui préfèrent se dire qu'ils sont en train de rêver. Tu as l'embarras du choix.

- Tu as oublié ceux qui ont accepté et gardé cela secret, énuméra le brun.

Deux soupirs à fendre l'âme lui répondirent. Oui, il y avait ces personnes-là également. Elles se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. À part eux deux, il y avait Ginny, Tonks, Luna, Neville et possiblement Théodore Nott. Pour le reste de Poudlard, la question ne se posait pas. Ils voyaient seulement le Survivant, l'Élu ou encore le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour les adultes les entourant, ils étaient encore plus aveugles alors qu'il était pourtant la plupart du temps sous leur nez. C'était son choix de garder tout cela secret, pour les garder en sécurité et éloigner les soupçons de Dumbledore.

Ils pourraient inclure très prochainement Severus et Minerva dans leur cercle restreint. Pour l'instant, ils ne côtoyaient pas assez les deux professeurs pour leur montrer leur véritable caractère. Ils avaient eu un bref aperçu durant l'été, mais trop peu pour se faire une réelle opinion. Des pas se firent entendre et tous les occupants de la cuisine se tournèrent vers l'entrée de celle-ci. Trois adolescentes entrèrent tout sourire en discutant d'un sujet quelconque. Ce fut une fois de plus, le brun qui rompit le silence d'une voix vibrante et chaleureuse.

- Daphné ! Tracey ! Quelle joie de vous revoir si joyeuses ! Ho, tu dois être Astoria, enchanté de te connaître !

Il prit la main de la jeune fille et y fit un baisemain avant de faire de même avec les deux autres vert et argent. Daphné retira sa main, ne laissant pas le temps au brun d'y déposer un baiser. Elle le foudroya du regard, mais ce dernier nullement inquiété s'approcha tel un félin et lui fit une bise…sur la joue. Harry retourna ensuite s'asseoir sur sa chaise avec un air innocent des plus faux.

- Potter ! S'écria outrée la jeune femme.

- Daphné, répliqua celui-ci un air contrit sur le visage.

- C'est Greengrass pour toi, stupide Gryffondor, se récria l'adolescente.

- J'aime ton prénom, pas toi, il fit une pause, Daphné ? Demanda innocemment Harry.

Elle allait pour répliquer, mais les adultes présents se raclèrent la gorge un tantinet amusé par le comportement du jeune rouge et or et de ses amis. Ces derniers s'étaient levés et les avaient salué poliment d'un hochement de tête et d'un simple bonjour. Ils se montraient bien moins démonstratifs. Ils s'excusèrent une nouvelle fois pour l'emportement de leur ami. Ce dernier ne fit que sourire et hausser les épaules pas du tout atteint par la situation cocasse.

Les trois nouvelles arrivantes finirent par s'asseoir à table et Daphné fit bien attention de placer sa sœur et son ami entre Potter et elle. Il était capable de tout, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle. Ce dernier lui envoya un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil. Elle détourna la tête et s'intéressa à la nourriture sur la table. Ce fut finalement, Mrs Davis qui mit les pieds dans le plat.

- Pour quelle raison nous avez-vous permis de rester dans votre demeure Lord Potter ?

Harry observa pensivement la femme la tête penchée légèrement sur le côté. Son frère et sa sœur se redressèrent légèrement près de lui. Ils étaient alertes et prêts à le défendre au moindre signe hostile de la part de leurs invités. Les deux familles remarquèrent immédiatement le changement de posture du trio d'or. La malice et la bonne humeur s'étaient envolées, laissant place à une atmosphère plus solennelle. Enfin le brun parla imité par la brunette et le rouquin.

- Il est de notre devoir en tant que Gardiens de la Magie de prendre soin de vos filles, commença Harry.

- Elles sont la nouvelle génération et nous sommes dans le devoir de les instruire et de les orienter vers le bon chemin, continua Hermione.

- Les erreurs du passé ne doivent pas se répéter, c'est pourquoi nous devons protéger les futurs Mages Élémentaires de toute corruption, termina Ronald.

Les deux familles sursautèrent quand une voix vibrante de détermination résonna dans l'air tout autour d'eux, caressant même leur magie.

- _Car telle est ma volonté !_

* * *

___Lu et corrigé par Strida_

___Bonjour tout le monde les gens !_

___Je vois déjà vos yeux s'agrandir en voyant une alerte pour cette histoire. Bon, je me félicite moi-même pour vous avoir pondu ce chapitre aussi vite. Je remercie et félicite avec beaucoup de gratitude ma bêta. Elle a de super yeux, je vous assure. Par contre, c'est la mienne alors pas touche !  
_

___A tout ceux qui m'ont lancé la pierre, je vous dis et toc ! Oui, je sais ça fait très enfantin, mais je voulais la sortir, désolé. Pour le prochain chapitre, il est déjà écrit, fini et envoyé à ma bêta. Vous ne l'aurez pas tout de suite par contre._

___Pour les chapitres après le 17, cela mettra un peu de temps, je m'en excuse d'avance au cas où, il y en est d'autre qui veulent jeter des pierres. Je suis dans ma super cachette._

___Bon, je suis presque un tantinet déçu. Vous vous demandez pourquoi ? Très peu de question sur la phrase de fin du chapitre 16 ! Pourtant, il y en a qui ont trouvé la bonne réponse._

___Alors pour les clans vampires, je ne les ai pas inventé. J'ai fait de la recherche sur google qui m'a amené sur wikiki. Haaa, ce site est formidable. J'avoue, je rajoute encore des personnages et ils sont mêmes pas encore tous présentés ! pfiou_

___Au review anonyme, je vous adore, mais cela est étrange de ne pas avoir un surnom à mettre sur la review. Ne restez pas juste des anonymes ça fait peur ! o_O Je plaisante. Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont rajouté à leurs alertes et leurs favoris. Je remercie également les lecteurs silencieux._

___Oubliez pas, la discrétion vous appartient pour le pourboire !_

___A Bientôt  
_

___Eliel_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

_30 août, Poudlard_

Les professeurs et l'infirmière étaient tous assis dans les différents fauteuils de la salle professorale. Il s'agissait de la réunion annuelle du personnel. Malgré les récents évènements survenus au sein du monde magique et de l'Ordre du Phénix, le vieux sénile tentait encore de garder un contrôle sur l'école. Pour l'instant, Albus n'avait rien tenté pour ramener le garçon de son côté. Ses sbires surveillant le 12 Square Grimmaurd ne pouvaient pas le renseigner sur les déplacements du Survivant. L'atmosphère était plus ou moins détendue et aucun professeur n'abordait de sujet sensible, surtout en présence de Dumbledore.

La porte s'ouvrit livrant passage à Severus et Minerva. Il n'était pas rare de les voir ensemble désormais. Au début, les autres professeurs s'étaient posés des questions sur ce rapprochement soudain, mais le regard coléreux et le visage froid des deux concernés ne les avaient pas incités à les questionner. Ils s'assirent à l'autre bout de la salle, s'éloignant le plus possible du Directeur. Ils avaient encore un peu de mal à ne pas vouloir assassiner le vieil homme. De plus, le fait de ne pas avoir pu contacter le jeune homme ou passer quelques jours avec lui n'améliorait aucunement leur ressentiment envers le citronné.

Pourtant, les lettres d'Harry leur amenaient un franc sourire et quelques éclats de rire tout cela en privé bien évidement. La terreur des cachots et la stricte professeure de métamorphose ne pouvaient pas de faillir à leur réputation devant leurs collègues. Albus se racla la gorge et salua tout le monde. Il commença son interminable discours que tous connaissaient par cœur. Il souhaitait une bonne entente entre chaque maison et que les directeurs de maisons soient justes et équitables dans leurs attributions et retraits de points et pour les retenus. En disant cela, il regarda Snape et McGonagall. Ces derniers ne se sentirent nullement visés par leur « supérieur ». Ils étaient devenus bien plus proche que par le passé et cela grâce à Harry.

- Le conseil administratif de l'école souhaite voir restauré le cours de duels ainsi que celui de médicomagie. La demande viendrait du Ministre lui-même. Ils souhaitent que les futurs diplômés puissent se défendre et se soigner en cas de besoin à cause du retour de Voldemort. Ils en ont donc discuté avec Minerva, Severus et moi-même.

La nouvelle souleva un murmure de surprise au sein des professeurs. Il fallait dire que ces cours avaient été supprimés voilà bientôt près de cinquante ans. Même le début du règne de Voldemort n'avait pas incité le conseil ou le Ministère de la Magie à remettre ces cours en place. Il était curieux d'ailleurs que ces nouveaux professeurs ne soient pas présents avec eux aujourd'hui. Minerva répondit à cette question avec un léger sourire.

- Nos trois nouveaux professeurs arriveront le jour de la rentrée en même temps que les élèves. Il y a tout d'abord Aiden Knight notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal, Cameron Mills professeur de duel et enfin Morgan Jacobson, professeur en médicomagie. J'espère ne pas vous avoir offensé Pompom.

- Nullement très chère, confirma l'infirmière. L'infirmerie me suffit amplement et si ces cours peuvent éviter à ces jeunes de venir me voir pour des petites blessures, je ne serais pas contre.

Ils abordèrent ensuite d'autres points à l'ordre du jour. L'infirmière avait pu obtenir son renouvellement de stock une semaine plus tôt. Si elle venait à en manquer elle irait voir Severus. Tous les professeurs transmirent leurs programmes d'études pour l'année au Directeur. Généralement ces derniers ne changeaient pas beaucoup chaque année, toutefois la menace de la guerre s'était immiscée dans certains cours, notamment dans ceux de sortilèges, potions et métamorphoses.

Ils en vinrent ensuite à parler de leurs élèves à problèmes. Le groupe le plus important se situerait en 6ème année entre Gryffondor et Serpentard et plus précisément entre Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy. Severus et Minerva connaissaient les deux garçons et s'étaient décidés à leur parler dès le début de l'année. Ils espéraient mettre un terme à cette chamaillerie enfantine qui durait depuis leur première année. Les deux professeurs ne se faisaient pas trop d'illusions. Ils ne connaissaient pas le nouvel Harry et ils s'attendaient donc à tout de sa part. Pour Malfoy, le Maître des potions ne savait que penser du fils de Lucius. Le blond devait encore être chamboulé par sa rencontre avec le Lord.

Par mesure de précaution, Snape n'avait pas averti le vieux fou de la situation dangereuse des deux adolescentes de sa maison. Très tôt ce matin, un hibou au plumage blanc n'étant autre qu'Hedwige s'était posé devant lui à la table professorale. Albus n'était pas présent et il y avait peu de professeurs, juste Minerva et Flitwick. Harry le prévenait que Daphné et Tracey et leurs familles se trouvaient en sécurité. Son froncement de sourcil et son air mécontent furent interceptés par la femme assise près de lui. Cette dernière lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et il lui montra la lettre tout en lui expliquant succinctement sa rencontre avec le Mage Noir la veille.

- Je vous laisse gérer vos étudiants au mieux, poursuivit Dumbledore. Comme je ne peux plus m'approcher de Mr Potter, j'ose espérer Minerva que vous pourrez contenir les ardeurs aventurières de ce dernier et de ses meilleurs amis.

La baguette du professeur de métamorphose fut sortie et pointée sans gêne sur le Directeur. Elle avait hâte qu'il soit destitué de ses fonctions. Elle n'entendrait ainsi plus ses inepties sur son petit-fils. Snape et Filius posèrent une main apaisante sur chacun de ses bras. La vieille femme inspira plusieurs fois avant de ranger sa baguette tout en continuant à fusiller du regard le citronné.

- Je ne vous permets par d'insinuer de telles choses, grommela McGonagall. C'est vous qui avez entraîné ces jeunes dans toutes ces aventures dangereuses, risquant leur vie d'année en année.

- Voyons Minerva, fit Dumbledore avec son air de papi. Je ne pousserais jamais mes étudiants à risquer leur vie, si je juge la situation trop dangereuse.

- Vous ne manquez pas de culot Dumbledore ! Répliqua l'infirmière hors d'elle. C'est à moi de les soigner à chaque fin d'année. L'année dernière, il y en avait encore plus que les années précédentes !

- Ne parlons plus de cela, s'éleva la voix doucereuse de Severus. Le mal a été fait. C'est à nous, en tant que professeurs, de faire en sorte que ces adolescents ne se mettent pas en danger inutilement. Il nous suffit de leur dire que nous serons présents pour eux et à l'écoute de tous leurs soupçons. Ce qui est arrivé auparavant est arrivé car nous n'avons pas su écouter et voir les signes annonciateurs. Personnellement, je ne laisserai pas cela se reproduire.

Un silence pesant suivit ses paroles. Tout le monde baissa également quelque peu la tête, honteux de leur comportement, sauf bien entendu Minerva et Albus. Ces derniers s'affrontaient du regard. Ils furent coupés dans leur combat par l'apparition d'un elfe de maison apportant des rafraîchissements. La diversion était parfaite et la majorité des professeurs remercièrent l'elfe de son intervention. Ce dernier annonça au Directeur que Mrs Bones et Mrs Londubat venaient d'arriver et souhaitaient s'entretenir avec lui.

- Bien, mes chers collègues, la réunion est terminéé. Profitez bien de vos derniers jours de vacances.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Albus se leva et se dirigea à grandes enjambés vers la porte et disparut derrière celle-ci. Les professeurs se levèrent tour à tour et souhaitèrent une bonne journée à leurs collègues et chacun retourna à ses occupations. Snape et McGonagall se jetèrent un regard entendu et s'éclipsèrent pour aller rendre visite à une certaine famille de rouquins, espérant y trouver l'adolescent aux yeux vert émeraude.

OOOO

Mrs Bones et Mrs Londubat attendaient le Directeur devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée de son bureau. Les deux femmes arboraient un air solennel. Elles étaient venues annoncer au vieil homme la décision du tribunal. Le procès Albus Dumbledore contre Lord Potter n'était pas encore terminé, mais plusieurs décisions importantes avaient été prises durant le mois d'août. Notamment la toute première prise en présence des deux parties : Albus ne pouvait plus rencontrer le jeune homme seul à seul dans son bureau. La suivante était qu'il devait maintenant incorporer Minerva et Severus dans toutes ses décisions.

Le vieil homme en avait déjà informé par une lettre reçue quelques jours plus tôt, mais les deux femmes voulaient rendre cela le plus officiel possible. Ainsi, Albus ne pourrait pas jouer avec les nouvelles règles imposées à son encontre. La juge et la présidente du Magenmagot avaient été mises au courant de tous les coups bas que pouvait leur offrir le Directeur. Elles se souvenaient encore du jugement sans appel du tribunal. Ils retiraient lentement tout pouvoir décisionnel à Dumbledore pour les mettre entre les mains de Minerva MacGonagall et Severus Snape.

OO

_Lord Potter se tenait assis bien droit dans un coin de la salle d'audience, tandis que Dumbledore avait été placé le plus loin possible de l'adolescent. Les deux hommes se dévisageaient de manière très différente. Le visage d'Harry exprimait tout son mécontentement tandis que le vieil homme adoptait un sourire malicieux et un air de papi gâteau. Les deux accompagnateurs du Lord n'étaient autre que Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Les deux jeunes compagnons du brun se montraient très protecteurs envers leur meilleur ami et fusillaient Albus du regard. Eleanor McArthur était assise en avant du jeune homme et leur parlait doucement essayant de les exhorter au calme._

_Les personnes présentes avaient été choisies avec soin. Pas un seul journaliste n'était en vue, tous les partisans de Dumbledore s'étaient vus refuser le droit d'être dans la salle d'audience et pratiquement aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phénix __ supporter incontesté du vieux fou__ travaillant au Ministère n'avait pu s'éclipser de son poste pour assister à l'audition d'aujourd'hui. Seuls Minerva et Severus étaient présents, assis sagement à l'arrière de la fratrie. Leur regard à eux était bien plus meurtrier et ils attendaient l'heure de la vengeance._

_Il ne fallait pas oublier les nombreux sièges vacants appartenant à des familles mangemort. Pour l'heure, le Ministère n'avait pas encore statué sur leurs cas, il pensait aux futurs descendants de ces mêmes familles. Scrimgeour espérait fortement que la nouvelle génération ne suivrait pas les idéaux de ses parents. L'ambiance dans la salle était pesante, silencieuse et en attente du premier coup échangé. Le clan Potter se montra le plus patient. L'anciennement grand Albus Dumbledore se leva sans y être invité pour prendre la parole._

_- Bonjour à vous tous, débuta-t-il sa voix s'élevant forte et se voulant bienveillante. Je sais qu'un grand nombre d'entre vous doit avoir des obligations plus urgentes alors…_

_- Cela suffit Mr Dumbledore, fit sèchement Mrs Londubat. Vous n'êtes plus président du Magenmagot, je vous prierais de rester à votre place à l'avenir et d'attendre qu'on vous accorde la parole._

_Albus se rassit son regard perdant un peu de son pétillant et il jeta un regard scrutateur sur la matrone. Il ne comprenait pas comment cette vieille femme avait pu devenir la nouvelle présidente. Ce devait être une conspiration ou une manipulation faite par quelqu'un d'autre. Il observa ses élèves et ses professeurs de l'autre côté de la salle. L'hostilité dirigée dans sa direction ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Leur petit groupe ne l'impressionnait nullement et il avait hâte de pouvoir retrouver son bureau et ses plans pour ramener l'enfant dans le droit chemin._

_Le camp adverse décrocha un micro sourire à l'intervention de la grand-mère de Neville. D'ailleurs cette dernière affichait un air des plus satisfaits face à la déconfiture du Directeur. Après cet incident, Mrs Londubat ouvrit la séance et la discussion fut lancée. Ils rappelèrent tout d'abord les restrictions mises en place plus tôt. Les deux parties connaissant cela elles n'y prêtèrent pas une très grande attention. Dumbledore sursauta néanmoins lorsque le point suivant fut abordé par Mrs Bones._

_- Mr Dumbledore, nous avons décidé d'effectuer une enquête sur vos manières de prendre des décisions en ce qui concerne la gérance de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Il a été porté à notre attention que nombre de vos décisions ont mis en danger la vie de plusieurs étudiants. Ceux ayant été le plus souvent concernés se trouvant avec nous aujourd'hui._

_La juge fit un geste élégant vers les trois adolescents qui inclinèrent légèrement la tête. L'audience ne devait normalement pas durer plus de trente minutes, mais avec Dumbledore tout était possible. Les souvenirs des trois jeunes furent mis dans la pensine holographique et toute l'assemblée put voir les différentes aventures du trio. Une grande majorité haletait aux moments critiques ou mettait une main devant sa bouche face à l'horreur de la situation. La plus effrayante étant celle montrant la résurrection de Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort._

_Puis, il y eu la toute dernière, leur escapade au Ministère de la Magie et la mort de Sirius Black. À ce moment douloureux, Harry avait fermé les yeux, Ron et Hermione l'entourèrent chacun d'un bras et ils se serrèrent dans une étreinte réconfortante. Snape et McGonagall posèrent chacun une main sur ses épaules dans un soutien silencieux. L'adolescent apprécia grandement tant de marques d'affection et de présence. Il n'avait plus reparlé de la mort de son parrain depuis le mois de juin. Le revoir ainsi faisait terriblement mal au cœur du jeune sorcier._

_Personne ne vit sa confrontation avec Snape ou Bellatrix. Il tenait à garder le rôle d'espion de Severus secret et ne pas se faire arrêter pour avoir lancé un impardonnable sur l'assassin de Sirius. Tout le groupe l'accompagnant le comprit parfaitement, et même Dumbledore se tut à propos du bout manquant. Il était peut-être fou, mais pas au point de mettre son meilleur agent en difficulté. Lorsque les souvenirs s'achevèrent toute la salle regardait Albus avec un grand sentiment d'effroi. Ils confiaient la vie de leurs enfants à un homme n'hésitant pas à mettre justement en jeu ces mêmes vies pour le « plus grand bien »._

_- Au vu de ces souvenirs, nous allons nous retirer pour discuter de la sentence à appliquer contre vous Mr Dumbledore._

_- Mais, je n'ai même pas pu donner ma version des faits, s'offusqua le Directeur._

_- Ces souvenirs sont suffisamment incriminants à votre égard pour que nous ne prenions pas la peine d'écouter votre pitoyable défense Dumbledore, cracha Amos Diggory. Mon fils a perdu la vie à cause de vous et de toutes vos manigances._

_Harry trembla légèrement sur son siège et inspira plusieurs pour se calmer. Hermione se leva et se plaça devant son petit frère le cachant ainsi à la vue de tous les autres. La salle remarqua le mouvement soudain de la brunette et les observèrent un moment. Ron se leva à son tour et s'installa derrière celui-ci calant son dos contre lui en l'entourant de ses bras. Leur sœur farfouilla dans l'une de ses poches et sortit une fiole de potion. Elle la déboucha et releva délicatement la tête d'Harry pour la lui faire ingurgiter. Elle massa avec douceur sa gorge pour faire descendre le liquide et passa une main apaisante dans ses cheveux ébouriffés._

_- Tout va bien, murmura Hermione. Tu n'es plus là-bas Harry, tu es en sécurité. Nous sommes vivants et en bonne santé. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne l'as pas tué, nous allons bien Harry. Tout ira bien._

_- Nous sommes là Harry, déclara Ron. Regarde autour de toi, tu n'es plus seul. Tu es entouré et protégé. Personne ne t'abandonnera plus. On te l'a promis Harry, nous serons toujours là pour toi. Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est celle de Voldemort, tu n'y es pour rien._

_Les deux professeurs se levèrent et vinrent prendre les places laissées libres par les deux Gryffondor et prodiguèrent les mêmes paroles au jeune homme. Minerva et Severus étaient très surpris, l'enfant faisait une crise d'angoisse. Les deux adultes entourant le brun furent repoussés gentiment pendant qu'Eleanor prenait le relais. Elle toucha délicatement la joue et les mains du jeune homme. Celui-ci cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de constater tout l'attroupement autour de lui._

_- Tu es revenu à toi, soupira de soulagement l'avocate. Tout va bien aller Harry._

_- Je suis désolé, souffla piteusement Potter._

_- Tu n'as pas à l'être, déclara soudain Severus. Harry ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est à nous de nous excuser pour n'avoir rien vu._

_- Tu n'es plus seul désormais fils, ajouta Minerva. Nous sommes tous là et nous t'épaulerons dans toutes tes décisions et tous tes combats._

_Un silence de plomb était tombé sur toute l'assistance. Amos Diggory se dirigea vers le groupe de Lord Potter. Sa famille s'écarta pour lui laisser de la place. Il s'installa au côté d'Harry et étudia le jeune homme un court instant avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Ce fut comme si un barrage à l'intérieur du brun avait cédé. Ils entendirent tous les paroles prononcées par le père de Cédric._

_- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de nous l'avoir ramené mon enfant. Tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable. Mon fils avait fait le choix de se saisir de cette coupe, aucun de vous deux n'aurait pu prévoir tout ce qui allait se passer. Nous ne t'avons jamais considéré coupable de sa mort. Je suis très heureux et fier du courage dont tu as fait preuve pour nous le ramener et ma femme et moi t'en serons toujours très reconnaissants._

_L'homme embrassa délicatement le front d'Harry avant de laisser ses proches l'entourer de nouveau. Eleanor demanda la permission de dispenser Lord Potter de la fin de l'audience et cela fut accordé sans mal. Ron et Hermione l'accompagnèrent à l'extérieur pendant que leurs professeurs restaient pour connaître la suite des évènements. Ils assurèrent à Harry leur soutien une nouvelle fois avant de le laisser sortir sous bonne escorte._

_La suite de l'audience se termina rapidement et Dumbledore se vit retirer tout pouvoir décisionnel. À partir de ce jour-là et jusqu'à la tenue du procès, il ne pourrait plus prendre de décision sans l'aval de la Directrice adjointe et du Maître des Potions. Le Magenmagot espérait ainsi limiter les dégâts qu'il pourrait encore causer tant qu'il garderait son statut de Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ils décideraient prochainement de son remplacement ou non._

OO

Les deux femmes virent Dumbledore arriver avec un grand sourire chaleureux à leur attention. Elles se contentèrent de le saluer sèchement de la tête. Ce vieil homme commençait sérieusement à les énerver. Ils montèrent tous les trois dans le bureau et chacun prit un siège. Le silence dura un court moment avant qu'Albus ne les invite à prendre la parole.

- Nous sommes ici pour vous rappeler la place importante que vont devoir prendre Minerva McGonagall et Severus Snape dans les décisions administratives de l'école. Vous ne pourrez pas d'une quelconque façon contourner cette mesure Mr Dumbledore. Si vous passez outre l'avis de ces deux personnes, cela ne fera qu'alourdir les charges pesant déjà contre vous.

Mrs Londubat entra dans le vif du sujet sans laisser au temps au vieux fou de placer la moindre parole. Il devait comprendre qu'il serait sage pour lui de respecter ces nouvelles restrictions. Cet homme avait mis en danger la vie de son petit-fils et elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Certes cette expérience avait été bénéfique pour le jeune homme et lui avait conféré un peu de maturité, mais elle ne voulait pas le voir perdre de son innocence trop vite.

- Lorsque vous devrez apposer votre signature sur tout document officiel, celles des deux professeurs devront y figurer également, poursuivit Mrs Bones. Il vous est fortement recommandé de tenir une réunion avec eux avant chaque prise de décision. De plus, vous n'êtes plus habilité à recevoir un étudiant seul dans votre bureau. Cela se fera toujours dans un lieu neutre en présence de Minerva ou Severus.

- Je comprends très bien les règles Mesdames, répondit pensivement Albus. Que devrais-je faire si aucun d'eux n'est disponible et que la situation est urgente ?

Les deux femmes évitèrent de soupirer de concert. Ce vieux fou drogué au bonbon au citron venait de faire preuve d'ingéniosité. Cependant, elles ne doutaient pas de la capacité des deux professeurs à venir à bout de cet homme. Elles réitérèrent leurs avertissements, tout en lui précisant qu'il devrait attendre la disponibilité de l'un ou l'autre même si la situation était urgente. Elles savaient qu'il possédait plusieurs moyens de les contacter dans les plus brefs délais. S'il ne voulait pas perdre son statut de Directeur trop vite, il ferait mieux de respecter ces nouvelles règles, pour son propre bien.

Mrs Bones et Mrs Londubat le laissèrent sur ces dernières bonnes paroles en lui donnant un sourire vainqueur. Dès la porte refermée, l'homme laissa libre cours à sa colère et ravagea son bureau une dizaine de minutes avant de s'effondrer dans son fauteuil directorial. Il perdait lentement tout contrôle et il n'aimait pas cela. Il s'était fait évincer du Ministère et maintenant on voulait lui retirer le titre de Directeur de Poudlard !

Il ne permettrait jamais que cela arrive. Il allait se montrer encore plus vicieux et manipulateur pour l'éviter. Il ferait croire qu'il se pliait aux nouvelles exigences du Ministère, mais rien ne l'empêcherait d'agir dans l'ombre et d'accuser d'autres personnes à sa place. Il sourit fier de son plan et rangea d'un coup de baguette négligent le désordre de son bureau. Ils regretteraient tous de l'avoir défié de la sorte, il aurait sa vengeance à un moment ou un autre.

_- Ton heure n'est pas encore venue vieil homme, mais elle approche ! Prend garde !_

* * *

_30 août, Le Terrier_

Les deux professeurs arrivèrent en transplanant et évitèrent de justesse les sorts de stupéfiction se dirigeant sur eux. Il n'y avait cependant aucun adolescent en vue dans le jardin. Leur baguette en main les deux nouveaux venus se dirigèrent à pas de loup vers l'entrée de la maison. Ils stoppèrent net lorsqu'un cri outré se fit entendre dans toute la cour et à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Espèce de sales gosses ! Attendez un peu que je vous attrape !

Ils virent apparaître alors une Tonks toute échevelée, les cheveux noirs avec des mèches rousses et la baguette en main, marmonnant furieusement contre « les sales gosses » en question. Ces derniers se trouvaient tout en haut, à la fenêtre de la chambre de Ginny, et riaient à gorge déployée. Les deux adultes savaient maintenant d'où provenaient les sortilèges. Ils se doutaient également que Tonks s'y était ajoutée.

- Oh bonjour Minerva, Severus, fit celle-ci en passant devant eux tout en jetant un regard mauvais en direction de la fenêtre alors que les enfants s'étaient réfugiés à l'intérieur. Désolé pour l'accueil, nous sommes en train de jouer. Jusqu'à présent, les scores sont à égalité.

- Jouer ? Firent les deux professeurs profondément étonnés.

- Les enfants ça suffit ! Intervint la voix de Molly. Nous allons bientôt passer à table, allez laver vos mains. Et cela vaut pour toi aussi Tonks !

La matriarche Weasley passa la tête par la porte en avisant l'auror et les deux invités. Cette dernière rangea sa baguette et s'avança gaiement vers la demeure. Ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur rose vif et elle invita les deux professeurs à la suivre. Une fois à l'intérieur, la bonne odeur de nourriture frappa leurs narines. Les adultes présents dans la cuisine entendirent une folle course-poursuite dans les étages avant de voir Harry débouler dans la cuisine un sourire étincelant sur le visage.

- On t'a presque battu cette fois Nymphe, s'enthousiasma le brun.

- Même pas en rêve sale gosse, répliqua l'auror tout aussi amusée.

Elle tapota la place à ses côtés et lui ébouriffa les cheveux une fois ce dernier assis.

- Hé ! s'indigna l'adolescent.

Tonks pouffa de rire et Harry la suivit rapidement. Il reprit son sérieux en avisant le visage un peu choqué des deux professeurs. Nymphadora passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules et il se détendit. Elle hocha la tête de fierté et lui servit une bièraubeurre. Les autres membres du trio et Ginny déboulèrent tout aussi excités et s'installèrent de part et d'autre de la table tout en saluant leurs professeurs. Ils commencèrent à parler avec animation de leur jeu de la matinée et du fait que le score soit très serré. Minerva et Severus écoutèrent attentivement la discussion fascinés par l'étrange « jeu » inventé par les adolescents pour se distraire et dont Tonks faisait parti.

- Vous voulez-vous joindre à nous cet après-midi ? Demanda soudain Tonks.

Surpris les deux susnommés observèrent longuement l'auror en face d'eux. La jeune femme était connue de tous pour sa grande maladresse et cette dernière leur proposait de participer à leur activité. À cet instant un soupir résigné se fit entendre du salon et un homme apparût dans la cuisine tout en posant un regard fier et dépité sur la bande d'adolescents et l'auror.

- Lupin ! Firent les deux professeurs extrêmement surpris.

Il y avait de quoi l'être en effet. L'homme ne ressemblait plus à une personne malade sur le point de s'évanouir et on ne distinguait presque plus aucun cheveu blanc. L'homme était en parfaite santé et il avait pris du poids. Remus était devenu finement musclé ce qui se voyait grâce au peu de vêtements qu'il portait : un débardeur et un bermuda.

- Bonjour à vous, salua Remus. Désolé pour le bazar, depuis que Tonks vient jouer avec eux, les sorts fusent d'un peu partout dans la maison et le jardin.

- Bonjour Remus, répondirent les deux professeurs.

- Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait autre chose à faire, déclara l'auror en haussant les épaules. Nous avons toujours joué de la sorte depuis que je les connais même si c'était une version bien plus discrète et sournoise.

Le loup soupira, fataliste, et commença à discuter avec les deux professeurs. Les adolescents se lancèrent joyeusement dans une conversation endiablée avec la jeune Black et Molly sourit à tout ce beau monde. La cheminée s'enflamma soudain laissant place à Mr Weasley. Les salutations fusèrent de partout et le père de famille prit place à table en riant légèrement du comportement des adolescents. Le repas se passa dans une grande bonne humeur et aucune barrière n'était présente entre les adultes et les jeunes.

Il fut décidé que le « jeu » ne reprendrait pas dans l'après-midi. Tonks, ayant reçu un appel via patronus, devait se rendre au Ministère. Elle avait soupiré théâtralement en disant à tout le monde qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se passer de sa maladresse pour une journée. Un fou rire suivit ses paroles et elle câlina chaque adolescent avant de souhaiter une bonne fin de journée à tout le monde. Elle sortit à l'extérieur et transplana. Arthur retourna travailler et les adolescents moins Ginny invitèrent leurs professeurs à discuter à l'extérieur pour une dizaine de minutes avant leur retour au château et le départ de Lupin pour le village des changeurs. Ce dernier ne les avait pas accompagné à l'extérieur, il ne voulait pas entendre quel nouveau plan foireux son louveteau élaborait.

- Comment a réagi Voldy en voyant qu'il manquait deux familles sang-pur ?, demanda Harry.

- C'est donc toi le responsable, répliqua Severus hésitant entre colère et fierté. Qu'as-tu fait de mes élèves courageux mais stupide Gryffondor ?

- Nous aussi on était complices, fit Ronald en soupirant. Je ne pense pas que l'on ait vu un kidnapping aussi discret dans toute l'histoire du monde sorcier.

Le rouquin faisait référence au fait qu'aucun journaliste ne s'était emparé de l'histoire. Les adolescents n'étaient pas stupides et ils n'avaient pas signé leur forfait comme Voldy aimait le faire. La discrétion était le meilleur moyen de surprendre ses ennemis et ça laissait plus de temps pour trouver une solution à plus long terme. Ils expliquèrent succinctement que les deux familles se trouvaient dans un endroit sûr et incartable. Les traces magiques des adolescentes permettant au Ministère de les retrouver avaient été enlevées dès leur entrée dans le domaine.

Les trois adolescentes seraient présentes le jour de la rentrée. Le trio s'était également assuré d'un endroit sûr pour les loger à Poudlard. Elles ne pourraient plus rester dans leur salle commune avec le danger que représentaient leurs autres camarades de maison. Cependant, ils ne se faisaient pas de souci concernant leur capacité à se défendre. De plus Astoria serait transférée à Beauxbâtons pour plus de sécurité. La jeune fille n'était pas aussi avancée dans son cursus scolaire que ses aînées. Le Maître des Potions fut grandement soulagé d'apprendre la nouvelle et Minerva sourit fièrement aux jeunes.

- Ce que vous avez fait pour ces deux familles est digne des maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor, déclara le professeur de métamorphose. Je suis très fière de vous. Nous avons aussi une bonne nouvelle à vous apprendre.

- C'est officiel. Dumbledore ne peut plus prendre de décision sans nous demander notre accord, poursuivit l'homme en noir.

- Yes ! Firent les adolescents en se tapant dans les mains.

Ils discutèrent encore un petit moment avant que le groupe ne se sépare. Harry fut pris dans une étreinte familiale et chaleureuse par les deux adultes. Le jeune homme parût ému et se détourna pour cacher sa gêne sous le rire moqueur de son frère. Les deux compagnons du brun saluèrent chaleureusement les deux adultes et ces derniers transplanèrent pour Poudlard avec un dernier sourire dans leur direction. Le trio d'or retourna à l'intérieur et s'effondra dans les fauteuils du salon où Remus les attendait.

Il sourit gentiment aux trois Gryffondor. Ils discutèrent ensuite des avancées du loup dans son nouveau mode de vie. Remus avoua se sentir bien plus lui-même. Il commençait doucement à s'accepter tel qu'il était et d'ici quelques semaines, il pourrait quitter le camp plus longtemps sans avoir un couvre-feu pour rentrer. Les trois adolescents rirent en voyant sa mine boudeuse. L'homme n'aimait pas être considéré comme un jeune écervelé ayant besoin de surveillance. Alexandre leur passait le bonjour et leur souhaitait une bonne rentrée. L'Alpha leur demandait également d'être très prudents et de ne rien faire de dangereux et d'inconsidéré.

- Je vous recommande la même chose, déclara Lupin. J'aurais aimé être avec vous à Poudlard, mais je présume que nous nous reverrons pour les vacances de fin d'année.

- Ne t'en fait pas Lunard, répondit Harry. Nous avons toujours su nous débrouiller, ils vont juste voir la vraie facette du trio d'or.

- Ils n'ont qu'à bien se tenir ! S'exclamèrent en cœur les meilleurs amis du brun.

- Ne faites pas trop de bêtises tout de même, ajouta Remus.

Il serra chacun leur tour les adolescents contre lui avant de sortir et de transplaner pour le village des changeurs. Une fois la maison de nouveau calme, les trois Gryffondor discutèrent de la rentrée et de tous les changements à venir. Ils allaient devoir commencer leur valise en fin d'après-midi pour ne pas avoir à courir partout le premier septembre. Ils avaient beaucoup d'affaires à ranger et certaines devaient être sécurisées pour éviter qu'elles ne se brisent ou soient trouvés par des indésirables.

* * *

_Édition spéciale de la Gazette du Sorcier_

_Albus Dumbledore perd de son pouvoir sur la direction de Poudlard !_

_L'annonce est désormais officielle. Albus Dumbledore devra partager son pouvoir avec Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe, et Severus Snape, Maître des Potions. Cette audience s'est tenue il y a deux semaines, mais nous ne connaissions pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui la décision du Magenmagot. Il aurait été avéré à l'aide de souvenirs de plusieurs étudiants que le Directeur actuel de Poudlard ne faisait pas tout pour protéger la vie de ses élèves._

_L'élève le plus souvent en danger n'étant autre que Lord Potter-Black. Ce dernier a fourni énormément de preuves contre les non-agissements du professeur Dumbledore. Ce nouveau changement au sein de la direction de Poudlard sera-t-il bénéfique pour les étudiants ? Nous avons tenté d'interroger McGonagall et Snape, mais tous les deux ont refusé. Ils prétendent être sous serment magique et ne peuvent donc pas divulguer des informations à ce sujet._

_Albus Dumbledore a également refusé toute interview pour le bien de l'école et de ses élèves. Nous sommes en droit de nous poser de sérieuses questions sur le devenir de nos enfants et de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. En effet, la réputation de l'école commence sérieusement à être entachée par toutes les mauvaises publicités subies depuis maintenant trois ans. Nous avons tenté de contacter Lord Potter-Black, mais aucun de nos hiboux ne parvient jusqu'à lui. Nous espérons qu'il se repose et recouvre des forces._

_Depuis l'arrestation des mangemorts au sein du Ministère, le Ministre Scrimgeour entame une nouvelle politique basée sur la non-censure aussi bien des médias que de tous les méfaits ayant été accomplis pendant le mandat de son prédécesseur. Ainsi, il ne laisse plus le professeur Dumbledore se mêler des affaires du Ministère de la Magie. Depuis la perte de son poste au sein du tribunal sorcier, le Directeur de Poudlard ne fait d'ailleurs plus trop parler de lui._

_Ce nouveau coup du destin doit perturber grandement l'estimé Directeur. Cependant, il nous a assuré ne pas être importuné outre mesure par la décision du Magenmagot. Ce furent bien les seuls mots que nous pûmes avoir de lui. De nombreuses rumeurs circulent selon lesquelles le professeur Dumbledore pourrait perdre sa place de Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie au profit de Minerva McGonagall. Il semblerait que le sujet ait été abordé après le procès opposant le célèbre Albus Dumbledore à Lord Potter-Black. À l'heure actuelle, nous ne pouvons affirmer la véracité de ces rumeurs._

_Conrad Smith_

_OOO_

_Le Ministère renforce la sécurité des villages et des allées commerçantes_

_Rufus Scrimgeour ne veut pas être un incompétent comme son prédécesseur. Il ne compte pas fermer les yeux sur les agissements de Vous-Savez-Qui et de ses fidèles. Les aurors sont maintenant en alerte maximale et de nouvelles recrues ont été formées pour la « nouvelle guerre » à venir selon l'instructeur en chef de la brigade d'aurors. Le Ministère invite donc toute personne se pensant capable de réussir la formation à venir renforcer les rangs des aurors pour offrir une meilleure protection à toutes les familles d'Angleterre._

_Beaucoup d'employés au Ministère saluent cette initiative du nouveau Ministre. La population sorcière interrogée à l'occasion évoque un vent de fraîcheur et ne se sent plus mise à l'écart de la politique sorcière. Le Ministre souhaite éloigner la peur de la population. Cependant, l'homme de loi ne prétend pas être Merlin (je ne pense pas que les sorciers croient à Dieu) et il affirme avec un air grave que ses troupes ne pourront pas toujours sauver des vies._

_Pour l'occasion nous avons pu obtenir une interview avec Rufus Scrimgeour._

_Gazette : Quels sont les nouveaux buts en matière de sécurité au Ministère de la Magie ?_

_Scrimgeour : Tout d'abord, nous allons renforcer les effectifs dans les villages et les allées commerçantes les plus fréquentées en Angleterre. Notamment le Chemin de Traverse et Pré-au-Lard._

_G : Comment ferez-vous pour les villages sorciers isolés ?_

_S : Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous divulguer tous mes plans de protection. Je ne souhaite pas que (il a prononcé son nom sans crainte !) Vous-Savez-Qui (nous ne sommes pas aussi fou et courageux pour l'écrire dans la Gazette) connaisse l'emplacement de mes troupes. Je sais qu'il apprécie les endroits rassemblant un grand nombre de la population sorcière. Nous n'abandonnons pas pour autant les familles isolées._

_G : Le Ministère semble donner un bon coup de balai dans tous les départements, quelles sont les raisons d'autant de chamboulements ?_

_S : Je ne voulais rien garder de l'ancienne politique de Cornélius Fudge. Le meilleur moyen de le faire comprendre était de secouer tous les départements du Ministère de la Magie. Aucune corruption ne sera tolérée au sein du gouvernement magique anglais. _

_G : Pensez-vous être en mesure de redonner un coup de jeune au Ministère ? Serez-vous capable de redonner la foi à la population en ce qui concerne la politique de votre gouvernement ?_

_S : Mes collaborateurs et moi-même faisons tout notre possible pour être transparents au niveau de la population. Nous ne souhaitons plus masquer les plus gros problèmes de notre gouvernement au peuple sorcier. Il est temps pour tous de prendre conscience de l'importance que chacun peut avoir sur le gouvernement de demain. Voilà pourquoi, nous avons décidé de mettre en place différents sondages à destination de la population. Cela nous permettra d'évaluer les projets prioritaires et de ne plus bafouer la communauté et ses droits._

_G : N'avez-vous pas peur de la terreur que pourrait instaurer Vous-Savez-Qui sur la population sorcière anglaise ?_

_S : Je sais qu'un grand nombre de personnes place ses espoirs sur les épaules d'un adolescent. Je ne peux pas comprendre comment des adultes peuvent abandonner leur fierté et laisser tout à la charge d'un enfant. Nous devons tous nous soulever et nous battre pour notre honneur et nos principes. Ce n'est pas à nos enfants de défendre notre futur, mais bien à nous de le prendre en main._

_G : Pourtant ce sont de jeunes adolescents qui ont mis au grand jour le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Que pensez-vous de cela ?_

_S : Fudge était un incompétent et Dumbledore n'est guère mieux dans ce domaine. Cependant, je m'abstiendrai de parler de lui puisqu'il subit actuellement un procès pour faute grave justement sur ces adolescents. Je salue le courage et la bravoure de ces jeunes. Ils ont fait face à des sorciers expérimentés et ils s'en sont tous sortis blessés plus ou moins grièvement, mais bien vivants._

_Le Ministre n'a ensuite plus voulu répondre à nos questions, une affaire urgente requérant son attention. Pour la première fois en plusieurs décennies, nous avons un Ministre de la Magie qui semble se souvenir du petit peuple. Il n'était pas question de sang-pur, de sang-mêlé ou de né-moldu, mais bien de toute la population sorcière dans sa globalité. Un nouveau gouvernement est en train de voir le jour. Nous encourageons le nouveau Ministre et espérons voir sa politique évoluer dans le bon sens._

_Conrad Smith_

* * *

_30 août, Ministère de la Magie_

Rufus posa la Gazette du Sorcier sur son bureau avec un air satisfait. Il ne souffrirait plus de la propagande de Fudge dans son Ministère. L'homme devait regagner la confiance de la population s'il voulait faire avancer leur société dans le bon chemin. Ils ne pouvaient pas confier leur avenir à un adolescent n'ayant même pas fini sa scolarité. Il se posta à sa fenêtre et soupira de soulagement.

Malgré la menace de Voldemort à l'extérieur, il ne craignait plus rien à l'intérieur. Les nouvelles protections sur tout le bâtiment du Ministère étaient presque en place. Ainsi aucun mangemort ne pourrait plus faire son nid au sein du gouvernement. Il y eut un léger coup frappé à sa porte et Percy Weasley passa la tête à l'intérieur. Son assistant l'informa que les personnes postulant pour le poste de sous-secrétaire d'état attendaient dans la salle d'attente. Scrimgeour remercia le jeune adulte et lui demanda d'envoyer la première personne.

Après le licenciement d'Ombrage, il devait trouver une personne plus compétente à mettre à ce poste. Percy avait donc visité chaque département et sélectionné des candidats potentiels pour le poste le plus haut gradé après le sien. L'homme à la crinière de lion ne devait pas se tromper. Il ne souhaitait pas perdre la face après tous les efforts qu'ils faisaient pour redresser le Ministère. Le premier postulant entra et Rufus soupira doucement avant de reprendre son masque d'autorité et de faire face au nouvel arrivant. La journée allait être terriblement longue. Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'il ne prêta nulle attention au deuxième journal apporté par son assistant. Celui-ci avait de nouveau atterri dans poubelle à côté de son bureau.

OOOO

Percy délaissa son bureau et s'en alla en pause. De toute façon, le Ministre n'aurait pas besoin de ses services avant un long moment et il devait encore aller porter des papiers un peu partout dans les départements. La nouvelle politique ne permettait plus aux notes volantes de circuler dans tout le Ministère. Le rouquin devrait suggérer subtilement à Scrimgeour d'engager du nouveau personnel pour faire les coursiers entre chaque département. Après avoir déposé tout ce que le Ministre lui avait demandé, il prit la direction du bureau de son père.

Leur relation était encore très bancale et le patriarche Weasley ne semblait pas vouloir pardonner aussi facilement la défection de son fils. Le jeune adulte soupira. Il espérait renouer avec le reste de sa famille une fois la colère de son père retombée. La partie n'était pas gagnée et celui-ci se montrait intraitable avec lui. À chaque rencontre Arthur mettait son fils devant une nouvelle vérité et il attendait de ce dernier une mure réflexion de sa part avant que Percy ne lui donne sa réponse. Le roux toqua deux fois à la porte et un « entrez » dit d'une voix froide l'invita à s'aventurer à l'intérieur.

- Bonjour Père.

- Percy, vint la réponse sèche en retour.

- Avez-vous lu l'article de la Gazette ? Interrogea le plus jeune des Weasley en s'asseyant devant son père.

- En effet, ce n'est pas l'article le plus intéressant, avoua Arthur. C'est l'autre journal qui m'intrigue le plus, l'as-tu lu fils ?

Le plus jeune hocha positivement la tête et déclara avoir même déposé un exemplaire du journal sur le bureau du Ministre. Il était presque sûr que ce dernier ne prendrait même pas la peine de le lire. L'article sortait de l'ordinaire et poussait à la réflexion sans aucun doute possible. Même lui y réfléchissait sérieusement depuis sa lecture du Chicaneur.

- Ce serait dommage que Rufus n'y prête pas attention, déclara dépité le patriarche Weasley. Je suis heureux de constater que ça n'a pas été ton cas mon fils. Je ne peux pas rester bavarder aujourd'hui, il y a eu encore une autre succession qui s'est mal passée. Je ne comprendrais jamais ces sorciers léguant des biens à leur famille moldue.

Le père et le fils se quittèrent sur quelques mots et le plus jeune retourna à son poste dans le bureau du Ministre. Il restait encore une bonne dizaine de personnes à passer en entrevue. Il ouvrit son tiroir et se saisit à nouveau du Chicaneur pour le relire.

OOOO

- Amélia as-tu lu l'article parût dans le Chicaneur ?, fit irruption Mrs Londubat dans le bureau de la première.

Mrs Bones redressa son monocle et jeta un regard torve à la vieille femme. En voyant l'air troublé de son amie, elle invita cette dernière à s'asseoir et lui montra sa propre copie reposant sur un coin de son bureau. La juge avait pu constater qu'un grand nombre d'exemplaires se promenait un peu partout dans le Ministère. Elle n'était absolument pas abonnée à ce journal, mais l'avait pourtant reçu comme un grand nombre d'employés.

Ce fait sortait suffisamment de l'ordinaire pour intriguer une grande partie des sorciers, sans compter qu'ils avaient tous payé attention à la livraison du journal en réalisant bien après que les hiboux ne pouvaient pas entrer dans le Ministère de la Magie. Ces deux éléments réunis attisèrent encore plus la curiosité de ceux ne l'ayant pas reçu. Se faisant, le journal s'était mis à circuler dans tous les départements. Mrs Bones avait prêté le sien à pratiquement tout le bureau du tribunal et venait tout juste de le récupérer.

- Un peu comme tout le monde, répondit l'interpellée. Ce journal sort le plus souvent des articles sans aucun intérêt et complètement farfelus, mais je dois dire que CET article est intéressant.

- Cela commence à faire du bruit dans tout le Ministère, acquiesça Augusta. Je me demande s'ils ne sont pas derrière tout ça.

- Qui sait ? Ces jeunes sont tellement plein de surprises. Nous pourrions leur demander, mais je ne suis pas sûre que nous obtenions une réponse de leur part.

Les deux femmes rirent de bon cœur et discutèrent une dizaine de minute sur l'autre article parût dans la Gazette. Scrimgeour ne s'en sortait pas si mal. Même si elles avaient un peu de mal avec le caractère de l'homme, il faisait du bon travail. Avec le temps le Ministère de la Magie retrouverait de son prestige et de son intégrité. La nouvelle politique gagnait de plus en plus de force et la population sorcière ne se sentait plus abandonnée.

Il faudrait beaucoup de travail pour éliminer tous les dégâts causés par Fudge lors de son mandat. Mais, elles avaient bon espoir d'en voir le bout d'ici un an. Il fallait espérer que la guerre ne ruinerait pas tous leurs nombreux efforts. Seul le temps leur donnerait raison.

* * *

_Édition Spéciale du Chicaneur_

_Croyez-vous en Mère Magie ?_

_De vieilles légendes parlent de la naissance du monde et de l'éveil de la Magie. Au tout début, la Magie était partout. Elle vivait dans chaque être vivant et dans la nature. Elle offrait sa bénédiction à tous et les proclamait comme ses enfants. Autrefois les hommes, les Elfes et les créatures magiques se mélangeaient sans distinction d'aucune sorte. Ils vivaient tous dans une paix relative et confiante. Elle était présente dans le cœur de tous et sa voix se faisait entendre par ses enfants les plus proches d'elle._

_Les contes et légendes n'expliquent pas réellement comment la Magie a perdu de son pouvoir au fil des siècles. Les peuples se sont divisés et plusieurs peuples magiques ont disparu. La cause exacte de leur extinction ne fut jamais contée et jamais écrite. Leur histoire est oubliée de tous, car Mère Magie ne souhaite pas voir ses enfants répéter les mêmes erreurs du passé._

_Pourtant, la Magie prend un sens tout à fait perverti aujourd'hui. Deux camps s'opposent : celui dit de la « lumière » et celui des « ténèbres ». Les créatures magiques ne sont plus respectées et sont même craintes de la plupart de la population sorcière. Les peuples oubliés se sont retranchés dans les forêts et gardent jalousement l'emplacement de leur village secret. Plusieurs ont perdu leur maison et leur travail à cause de leur don, même si eux le voient comme une malédiction._

_Il existait des Gardiens de la Magie. C'était un peuple proche de tous les autres et qui faisait régner la paix et l'unité entre tous les peuples. Le jour où la vie des Gardiens fut menacée, Mère Magie perdit foi en ses enfants et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs siècles elle se manifesta à tous. Les peuples les plus proches des Gardiens perdirent tous leurs dons et elle exila plusieurs peuples pour leur sécurité._

_Lorsque le dernier Gardien expira son dernier souffle, le monde magique perdit toute sa splendeur et sombra dans la folie. Un grand nombre de sorciers firent des recherches sur le meilleur moyen d'utiliser la Magie en eux. L'idée leur vint de canaliser la magie à travers un objet et la création de baguettes vit le jour. Cette nouvelle ère de la Magie apporta un grand changement dans les familles sorcières. Si les enfants ne faisaient pas de magie accidentelle, ils étaient alors considérés comme cracmol et abandonnés à une famille moldue._

_Ceux pouvant rester auprès de leur famille se voyaient traités d'incapables et considérés comme la honte de leur famille. Alors, dans l'ombre, les reniés prirent en charge les enfants sans pouvoir. Qui sont les reniés ? Tous les enfants exclus de leur famille, tous ceux qui furent déshérités et tous ceux qui perdirent le droit à un nom. Ensemble, ils formèrent un nouveau village retiré du monde et à l'abri du monde qui les rejetait._

_Mère Magie a longtemps pleuré pour ses enfants perdus et égarés. Elle ne souhaitait pas un monde aussi détruit et au bord du gouffre. Mais, il y a toujours une lueur d'espoir, car elle avait prédit le retour du Peuple Gardien. Elle choisirait, le moment venu, ses dignes représentants et leur permettrait de remettre le monde dans le droit chemin. Elle leur donnera le moyen de relever tous ceux qui furent brisés. Elle leur insufflera la force de faire éclater la vérité._

_Croyez-vous au retour de Mère Magie parmi nous ? Ne soyez pas réticents ou réfractaires à cet article. La Magie est un don inestimable dont nous ne connaissons pas réellement la vraie valeur. Ce n'est pas un simple outil qui nous sert tous les jours. Oui, elle nous permet de faire un grand nombre de choses impossibles pour la plupart des mortels, mais cela ne nous donne pas tous les droits sur elle._

_Depuis trop longtemps nous avons oublié d'où nous venons et qui nous a permis de faire usage de la magie. Le peuple sorcier a enfoui les anciens préceptes pour se focaliser sur de nouveaux n'ayant plus les mêmes valeurs que ceux d'antan. Tous les sorciers ont bafoué Mère Magie. Pour nous il est naturel de penser que cela nous sera acquis pour toujours. Nous sommes nés avec, elle nous appartient donc. Mais et si au contraire, elle venait à nous abandonner, que deviendrions-nous ?_

_Prenez garde sorciers, les Gardiens de la Magie ne viendront pas seuls, car le peuple disparu va doucement s'éveiller à son tour. Ensemble ils ramèneront les bannis, les reniés, les oubliés, les exilés et redonneront leurs droits aux créatures de la Magie. Les plus réceptifs à Mère Magie doivent déjà sentir leur essence magique chanter et vibrer d'anticipation, car l'heure approche où nous devrons choisir entre nos croyances et les anciens préceptes !_

_À la nouvelle génération ouvrez vos sens, regardez le monde sous un nouveau jour. Vous élèves de Poudlard ne fermez pas les yeux sur les changements à venir. Vous aurez une grande place à tenir dans le nouveau monde qui arrive. De vous tous dépendra l'avenir du monde sorcier. Ne craignez point Voldemort, car ce fut un homme autrefois. Aujourd'hui il s'est égaré et ne retrouvera jamais le chemin vers Mère Magie. Malheureusement, tous ses mangemorts suivront le même chemin._

_Enfants de mangemorts ne désespérez pas, car les Gardiens veillent et ils fourniront une aide à tous ceux qui le demanderont. Ils viendront à vous le moment venu, et sauront toujours où vous trouvez et quand intervenir auprès de vous. Soyez ouverts et réceptifs, et alors peut-être sentirez Mère Magie vous caresser avec amour. Je termine cet article avec quelques mots envoyés de la part des Gardiens de la Magie._

_« Bonjour à vous peuple sorcier. Des temps sombres approchent, mais ne doutez pas de voir la lumière au bout du chemin. La paix règnera à nouveau et les enfants de Mère Magie cohabiteront comme autrefois. Ne craignez pas Mère Magie. Elle sera à vos côtés si vous le lui demandez. Aux peuples disparus, ne perdez pas espoir. Nous vous trouverons où que vous soyez et ensemble nous bâtirons le monde de demain. Car telle est sa volonté et son plus profond désir. »_

_Ignatus Lovegood_

* * *

_Bonjour tout le monde les gens !_

_Voici la suite tant attendu. Je tiens à remercier ma bêta Strida. J'espère avoir satisfait votre curiosité après ces mois d'attentes.  
_

_Je vous dis à bientôt. Si vous souhaitez avoir des news sur l'avancement de ma fiction vous pouvez vous rendre sur mon profil et cliquer sur le lien qui vous emmènera sur mon blog. Ce n'est pas une promesse, mais je pense y laisser quelques trace sur celui-ci._

_Eliel_


End file.
